Harry Potter et la légende de Komondor
by bobet74
Summary: Harry n'a pas été recueillit par les Dursley mais par une famille de sorciers américains. Il arrive finalement à Poudlard pour faire sa 7ème année.Il sera mêlé à une étrange légende qui influencera le cours de sa vie de bien des manières.
1. Une nouvelle vie

Salut tout le monde donc voila je me suis lancé j'ai décidé de faire ma première fiction j'espère ne pas avoir été trop optimiste quant à la longueur de l'histoire. Bonne lecture en tout cas et s'il vous plait, soyez indulgent merci

* * *

Chapitre 1. Une nouvelle vie

Nous étions le soir du trente et un octobre dans une rue de Godric's Hollow. Une silhouette encapuchonnée longeait le trottoir et s'arrête devant une maison. Elle y rentra. On put alors voir a travers les fenêtres un flash vert au rez-de-chaussée, puis quelques instant plus tard un autre à l'étage, puis plus rien, tout était redevenu calme.

Dans cette nuit d'octobre, une haute silhouette s'avançait en direction de la demeure des Potter. Le professeur Dumbledore ayant senti que quelque chose s'était passé en ce lieu, avait décidé d'en avoir le cœur net ! Plus il avançait dans la maison, plus il était épouvanté. Arrivé à l'étage, il vit Harry debout dans son lit en train de pleurer, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Il le prit alors dans les bras et lui sourit.

Il se décida alors à prendre l'une des décisions les plus difficiles qu'il ait eu à prendre de toute sa vie, celle de le confier pour sa propre sécurité à un couple de sorciers américain qu'il connaissait, Dave et Kerry Ghrol. Il savait en effet que Voldemort n'était pas mort et qu'il reviendrait un jour pour tuer Harry et finir ainsi ce qu'il avait commencé, il était donc plus qu'important de protéger Harry jusque là.

Il demanda en plus aux Ghrol de ne rien dire à Harry et de ne pas le laisser entrer en contact avec d'autres personnes afin que nul ne puisse savoir où se trouvait Harry Potter.

- Je viendrai rechercher Harry lorsque celui-ci sera prêt. D'ici là je garderai le contact avec vous, avait conclu Dumbledore après avoir laissé Harry à sa nouvelle famille.

C'est ainsi que Harry vécu seize années de sa vie, à Seattle, entouré de ses deux parents. Il les aimait plus que tout et n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre d'eux, son seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir être avec les gens de son âge, soi disant parce qu'il était un sorcier et que c'était très rare.

- Il n'existe donc pas de structure spécialisée pour les gens comme nous, tu ne peux donc pas aller à l'école, n'arrêtait pas de lui dire sa mère.

Il eut donc des professeurs particuliers dans différentes matières de sorcellerie, avait passé toutes ses buses et ceci de façon brillante. Huit Optimal, et Un Effort Exceptionnel en divination (il n'aimait pas vraiment cette matière.)

Ses prédispositions pour la magie ainsi que son tempérament d'acharné du travail en faisaient un sorcier puissant pour son âge. Mais ça il n'en savait rien. Toute ces années passées dans une sorte de solitude lui avait façonné un caractère assez solitaire, il aimait rester seul dans sa chambre avec ses bouquins. Il était d'ailleurs un passionné des livres et voulait engranger le plus de connaissance possibles, comme s'il sentait qu'il devait être puissant, et il faisait tout pour y parvenir.

Sa vie à cependant radicalement changé le huit août de l'année de ses dix-sept ans. En effet, ses parents périrent tous deux dans une explosion à leur travail (ils étaient chercheurs et une potion sur laquelle ils travaillaient a explosé.) Harry se retrouva alors orphelin pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Inutile de préciser que la peine qu'il ressentit était plus qu'importante. Alors qu'il pleurait allongé sur son lit, seul dans la maison, qui était maintenant la sienne (il était en effet majeur), quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Etonné, Harry se leva et alla ouvrir après avoir séché ses larmes. Il ouvrit la porte et eut une sacrée surprise en découvrant devant lui un homme très grand, portant une longue robe de sorcier. Mais ce que remarqua le plus Harry fut sans doute la longue barbe argentée de ce vieux sorcier.

- Bonjour Harry, je suis le professeur Dumbledore, lui dit ce sorcier.

En le regardant de près Harry ressentit une très grande puissance émaner de cet homme, ce qui le mit de suite en confiance.

- Bonjour, répondit Harry

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais te présenter toutes mes condoléances pour la mort de tes parents.

- Merci, répondit tristement Harry.

La douleur était encore très présente et il recommença à pleurer. Dumbledore le prit alors dans ses bras, ce qui surpris dans un premier temps Harry qui finit par se laisser aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante. Au bout d'un instant, Dumbledore reprit finalement la parole.

- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, Harry et ce que je pourrais te dire ne changerait rien à ta peine, mais soit fort.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda calmement Harry.

- Ah oui ! Où sont passés mes bonnes manières ? Je suis un ami de tes parents, je suis directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en Angleterre, et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi là-bas.

- Il existe une école de sorcellerie ? Mes parents m'ont toujours dit le contraire ! poursuivit Harry qui commençait à se poser quelques questions.

- Oui il en existe plusieurs, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer la raison de ma visite et de la demande que tu m'accompagne à Poudlard et tu comprendras tout. Tout d'abord il faut que tu sache que tes parents n'étaient pas en réalité tes vrais parents. Tu ne te nommes pas Harry Ghrol mais Harry Potter, dit calmement Dumbledore, tout en étant légèrement inquiet de la réaction de Harry.

- Vous êtes fou ! hurla Harry, vous arrivez de je ne sais où, vous me balancez que mes parents ne sont pas mes parents et il faudrait que je vous croie !

Malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître, il n'était pas si surpris de cette révélation, comme s'il avait toujours su qu'en réalité il n'était pas d'ici.

- Laisse-moi te raconter tout depuis le début Harry…

Et c'est ainsi que Dumbledore lui raconta qui étaient ses parents biologiques, leurs rapports avec Voldemort, la prophétie qui le liait à lui, le meurtre de ses parents, et aussi les raisons qui l'avaient conduit à le faire se réfugier aux Etats-Unis chez la famille Ghrol.

Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles Harry essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

- Pour différentes raisons, dit Dumbledore avec un air grave. Tout d'abord, pour ta protection. Tu ne doit pas rester seul…

- J'ai été seul toute ma vie, le coupa sèchement Harry.

- Non, Harry, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Tu as eu tes parents avec toi toute ta vie !

- Mes « parents »… laissez-moi rire.

- Ils t'ont aimé comme leur fils, Harry.

_« Ils ne m'ont jamais dit que je n'était pas leur fils » pensa Harry a ce moment_.

- Et c'est moi qui leur ait fait promettre de ne pas te dire la vérité, pour te protéger, ajouta alors Dumbledore, comme s'il avait lu les pensées de Harry à ce moment-là. Car je sais que tu aurais tenté de venger tes parents et de tuer Voldemort, mais tu en étais incapable.

Harry dut bien reconnaître que c'était ce qu'il avait envie de faire à cet instant précis. Un détail le chiffonnait cependant.

- Mais ce Voldemort, il n'est pas sensé être mort en me lançant le sort de la mort ?

- Non, ce jour-là tu l'as réduit à presque rien, mais il n'était pas mort. Il est d'ailleurs revenu il y a trois ans, il se cache pour le moment pour reconquérir tout son pouvoir perdu. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il n'a rien perdu de sa puissance, dit Dumbledore avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Et moi je suis capable de le tuer ?

- Actuellement je ne sais pas, j'en doute. Bien que tu aies déjà un très grand pouvoir magique, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. C'est la seconde raison qui fait que tu dois venir avec moi à Poudlard, faire ta septième année et passer tes ASPICS.

- …

- Alors, que choisis-tu ? finit par demander le vieux sorcier.

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? fit Harry avec une sorte de sourire pas crispé du tout.

- Oui et non ! Je ne te forcerai pas, je ne peux que grandement t'y inciter.

- J'accepte ! Par contre, serait-il possible que j'aie une chambre seul ? C'est l'habitude que j'ai et je ne pense pas que je pourrai commencer à partager une chambre avec plein d'autre personnes maintenant, demanda Harry avec espoir bien qu'il se doute de la réponse.

Dumbledore lui sourit avec un regard pétillant plein de tendresse (mais pas tordu ne vous inquiétez pas)

- Etant donné que c'est moi, par ma décision passée, qui ai fait que tu n'aies jamais eu de réels contacts, je ne peux te refuser cela.

Le sourire de Harry apparut sur son visage.

- Mais, continua Dumbledore, je n'ai qu'une possibilité pour satisfaire ta volonté sans que les autres ne te sentent favorisé par rapport à eux.

- Et c'est ? demanda Harry avec appréhension

- N'aie pas peur, beaucoup t'envieraient encore plus pour cela. Il faut que je te nomme Préfet en Chef. Les deux Préfets en chef sont les seuls étudiants ayant droit à une chambre. Tu aura une sorte d'appartement avec ton confrère.

- Ca me va très bien, dit alors Harry.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

En effet, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait si facile de faire venir Harry avec lui, il pensait qu'il lui en voudrait beaucoup plus pour tous ces mensonges passés.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, silence que brisa rapidement le directeur

- Bien Harry, si tu veux bien prendre tes affaires, je t'emmène dans une demeure qui sert de QG à une organisation qui lutte contre Voldemort, l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu y resteras jusqu'à la rentrée.

- Bien monsieur. Euh professeur plutôt.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils transplanaient tout les deux au 14 rue Crescent à Londres.

* * *

Voila pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a donné envie de lire la suite!!

Page 3 sur 12


	2. Une première rentrée

Voila pour ce second chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira

* * *

Chapitre 2. Une première rentrée

Au QG de l'ordre du Phénix

- Ronald Weasley, je t'ai déjà dit de laisser ta sœur tranquille ; elle est assez grande et fait ce qu'elle veut. Et arrête d'être tout le temps après elle.

- Mais Hermione, c'est ma sœur, il faut bien que je la protège de tout ces mecs qui ne pensent qu'à tu sais quoi !

- Je suis d'accord, mais là ce n'est pas le cas, Michael l'aime et il en est de même pour elle, tu dois respecter son choix.

- Mmm, maugréa le prénommé Ron. Au moment où il allait rajouter quelque chose, la sonnette de la cuisine retentit.

- Viens, Dumbledore à dû revenir avec Harry Potter, lui dit alors Hermione histoire de couper court à la discussion qui risquait de dégénérer, Ron était tellement têtu quand il le voulait.

- Pff ! Je sens que c'est un gars qui ne va pas se prendre pour n'importe qui, celui-là.

- Tu arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu ne l'as encore jamais vu et tu le critiques déjà.

- Oui, mais… tenta-t-il de rajouter, histoire de se justifier.

- Chut, on descend, le coupa Hermione.

Harry suivit Dumbledore à l'intérieur de la maison et arriva dans une espèce de hall.

Devant lui se tenaient environ dix personnes. A la vue de celles-ci, il se demanda même si être roux n'était pas une règle chez les sorciers. En effet sur les neuf personnes présentes dans le salon, sept étaient rousses.

- Harry, je te présente Molly et Arthur Weasley, leurs fils Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges. Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey (à ce moment là Hermione et Ron déboulèrent dans le salon) et Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

- Ah, ça me rassure, c'est juste parce qu'ils sont de la même famille qu'ils sont tous roux, pensa-t-il.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un bruit énorme retentit dans l'escalier, et qu'une boule rousse passa devant Harry.

- Harry Potter n'est pas encore arrivé ? demanda Ginny Weasley aux autres.

- Derrière toi ma chérie. Lui répondit alors sa mère en souriant.

Ginny se retourna et lorsqu'elle le vit avec un sourire sur les lèvres, ses joues prirent immédiatement une couleur rouge soutenu.

- Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu, je suis Ginny, lui dit-elle alors très gênée de son entrée plus que discrète.

- Oh ! Il n'y a pas de soucis Ginny, tu dois être une fille Weasley je présume, lui répondit alors Harry amusé par sa réaction.

- Tu présumes bien.

Harry reporta son attention sur les personnes en face de lui et plus particulièrement sur la jeune fille brune à sa droite « Hermione, elle se prénomme alors… » pensa-t-il en même temps. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais il se sentait attiré par elle. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il se sentit comme accroché à un fil invisible l'empêchant de détourner la tète. Cependant, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres sur lui des le premier jour, il se força à détourner le regard.

Après un bref silence, Dumbledore repris la parole :

- Ron Hermione, comme vous le savez déjà, Harry sera dans la même année que vous. Cependant, je me dois de rajouter que pour plus de sécurité pour lui et pour une de ses requêtes, j'ai nommé Harry Préfet en Chef.

A ce moment tout le monde le regarda surpris. Dumbledore reprit alors la parole :

- Quant à vous Miss Granger, vous auriez du recevoir la nouvelle par courrier mais vu les circonstances exceptionnelles que nous avons là, je me dois de vous informer des maintenant que vous êtes l'autre préfète en chef.

Hermione explosa d'une joie tout de même mesurée tandis que Ron lui, fit une grimace plus que comique. En effet, il réalisa que son Hermione allait partager son appartement avec ce guignol prétentieux (vive les préjugés !) qui avait exigé d'être Préfet en Chef. Mais les autres dans la pièce n'eurent nullement cette réaction excessive et pleine de préjugés, ils félicitèrent tous chaleureusement Harry et Hermione (enfin Hermione plus que Harry puisqu'elle, elle l'avait mérité.)

- Si je vous dis ceci, Miss Granger, reprit Dumbledore, c'est que comme Harry ne connaît pas encore Poudlard, j'aimerais que vous l'aidiez dans ses démarches de Préfet en Chef, au moins dans un premier temps. Maintenant pourriez-vous montrer, accompagnée de monsieur Weasley, sa chambre à Monsieur Potter, ce qui vous permettra en même temps de vous connaître et de vous apprécier, j'en suis sûr, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire en regardant les trois concernés tout en insistant sur le rouquin.

« L'apprécier, celui la ? Il rêve lui ! » pensa Ron justement

- Oui, viens Harry, suis nous, l'encouragea Hermione qui se doutait que ça ne devait pas être facile pour Harry qui ne connaissait personne et qui de plus venait de perde ses parents.

Ils firent alors, avec plus ou moins d'entrain selon les cas, visiter l'ensemble de la maison à Harry. Celui-ci la trouva confortable et chaleureuse pour un quartier général, et Hermione lui expliqua qu'ils avait passé tout un été à rendre habitable cette maison qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis des décennies.

Arrivé dans ce qui serait sa chambre pour le reste de l'été, Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses parents mort, il y avait à peine une semaine. Hermione à cet instant vit Harry les yeux tout humides et compris à quoi celui-ci devait penser. Elle fit donc un signe discret à Ron qui n'avait rien remarqué et ils sortirent laissant Harry, seul. Evidemment, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi, Ron était plus qu'heureux de laisser Harry tout seul et de se retrouver enfin seulement Hermione et lui.

Son bonheur ne dura que quelques petites minutes car très vite Harry ressortit de sa chambre et les trouva dans la chambre d'Hermione où ils étaient en train de discuter.

De son coté, Hermione après avoir laissé Harry dans sa chambre sortit avec Ron et elle alla alors dans la sienne. Ron essayait d'avoir une discutions avec elle mais elle de son coté ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupée dans sa tête à penser à sa rencontre avec Harry. Elle ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer, mais quand elle avait croisé son regard dans le salon tout à l'heure, elle s'était sentie déconnecté de la réalité, et si Harry n'avait pas détourné le regard, elle aurait pu rester a contempler ses yeux magnifiques indéfiniment. Cette pensée la choqua d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais ressentit cela, et bien qu'il est vrai qu'il a de très jolis yeux, ce n'est pas une raison pour réagir comme cela. Elle fut coupée de sa réflexion très profonde avec elle-même par l'entré de Harry dans sa chambre.

Elle jeta un nouveau regard vers lui et ses yeux recroisèrent alors les deux iris émeraudes, et elle y resta accrochée pour la seconde fois. Mais cette fois Harry ne parvint pas à détourner le regard, et c'est un Ron dont la colère avait décuplé en voyant ces deux-là se regarder comme cela qui les sortit de leur contemplation. Tout deux virèrent alors au rouge et détournèrent très vite les yeux.

Plus tard dans la journée Ron s'arrangea pour être seul avec Hermione.

- Je ne le sens pas ce Potter, lui dit-il alors

- Il s'appelle Harry, Ron, lui répondit alors sèchement Hermione que l'attitude de son ami commençait grandement à énerver.

- Oui si tu veux. N'empêche, je ne le sens pas. Tu as vu en plus comme il est prétentieux, non mais quand même, il a exigé d'être Préfet en Chef.

- Non, Ron ! On ne nous à jamais dit ça et tu n'a pas intérêt à le dire à quiconque. Dumbledore nous à juste dit qu'il avait fait une requête, et que pour la satisfaire il avait dû le nommer Préfet en Chef.

- Oui et bien c'est pareil, répondit Ron en toute mauvaise foi

- Et c'est surtout pour le protéger, il sera bien plus en sécurité dans un appartement tout seul que dans un dortoir avec plein de monde. Non, moi je trouve que c'une très bonne chose qu'il soit Préfet en Chef.

En réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit et surtout comment pouvait l'interpréter Ron, elle vira au rouge. Ron l'avait d'ailleurs interprété de cette façon.

- Ah ! Bien sûr ! Tu dois être heureuse de partager ton appartement avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Avec un peu de chance tu pourras avoir un peu de place dans son lit…

BAM ! Une gifle magistrale s'abattit sur la joue gauche d'un Ronald Weasley à moitié sonné.

- Tu me dégoûtes Ron, parfois, tu as vu où t'amène ta jalousie. Mais bordel je ne suis pas à toi Ron, commença (ou continua plutôt) à s'énerver Hermione. Je ne le serai jamais d'ailleurs mets-toi bien cela dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute. Et en plus tu me connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas mon genre de vouloir ce que tu as sous-entendu, et encore moins parce que cette personne est célèbre. Si j'ai dit cela c'est uniquement par ce que je pense que pour sa sécurité, avec Tu-Sais-Qui, qui va apprendre très vite que Harry est à Poudlard et les fils de Mangemort présent dans le château, il est préférable qu'il soit dans des appartements privés.

Sur ce elle planta Ron dont la joue s'était couverte d'un magnifique gant d'un rouge bien prononcé et sortit rejoindre les autres.

Le reste des vacances se passa dans une atmosphère détendue Hermione avait fini par reparler Ron après que celui-ci se soit maintes fois excusé. Harry passait ses journées à lire et à étudier. Le fait de savoir qu'il était menacé n'avait fait qu'augmenter son envie et son besoin d'apprendre et de devenir plus puissant.

Après tout, de cela dépendait sa survie. Le temps où il ne révisait pas, il le passait avec Hermione principalement, mais aussi avec les enfants Weasley (excepté l'un d'eux), qui lui expliquaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Poudlard, sur la maison Serpentard et Malefoy, mais aussi sur le monde sorcier en général, car après tout, Harry ne le connaissait que très peu. Harry et Hermione s'entendait réellement très bien, et une personne étrangère qui les observait n'aurait pu deviner qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine ou deux. Une grande complicité était déjà née entre eux. Ils se sentaient réellement liés l'un à l'autre, sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi. Harry mettait quelquefois cela sur le compte des hormones, car près tout, Hermione était loin d'être moche, et lui n'avait jamais réellement rencontré de filles de son âge. Mais il savait cependant que ce n'était pas la vraie raison, cela semblait beaucoup plus profond qu'une simple attirance physique. Et justement ceci Ron l'avait très bien remarqué, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la rancœur qu'il avait contre Harry qui était en train de lui voler SON Hermione.

C'est dans ce climat qu'ils arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross le premier septembre accompagné d'un grand nombre de personnes de l'ordre. Harry et Hermione partirent rejoindre leur wagon de Préfet en Chef pendant que Ron et Ginny rejoignaient leurs amis. Il avait été convenu pour des questions là encore de sécurité, que Harry ne participerait pas aux rondes des Préfets dans le train pour qu'il ne soit pas reconnu avant de franchir les grilles de Poudlard. Là, il serait en plus grande sécurité. Il passa ainsi la plus grande partie du voyage seul dans son compartiment, Hermione étant soit en train de faire sa ronde, soit avec Ron, Ginny et d'autres que Harry ne connaissait pas encore. Ceci ne le dérangea pas outre mesure, il avait, ne l'oublions pas, l'habitude d'être seul. Il en profita donc pour lire une foi de plus. Il lisait _l'histoire de Poudlard _que lui avait conseillé Hermione « pour être au point sur l'école » comme elle lui avait dit avec un sourire. Elle revint le voir cependant quelques fois et resta avec lui pour la fin du voyage. Ils se changèrent, Harry enfilant sa robe de sorcier achetée par Molly sur le chemin de traverse, en même temps que l'ensemble de ses fournitures scolaires. Ils sortirent du train une fois celui-ci entré en gare, et montèrent dans les carrosses. Il vit alors que des Sombrals les tiraient. Il demanda alors à Hermione,

- Tu sais ce qui tire les carrosses ?

- Non ce doit être un enchantement je pense, lui répondit elle sérieusement

- Ah, oui ! Sûrement, répondit-il tout en pensant qu'elle n'avait jamais dû voir quelqu'un mourir.

« Tant mieux » se dit-il pour lui-même.

Lorsqu'il vit le château de loin, il fut réellement subjugué par la beauté des lieux. C'était de loin la chose la plus belle que Harry ait jamais vue. Ceci ne fut que renforcé lorsqu'il pénétra a l'intérieur de la bâtisse moyenâgeuse. La hauteur des plafonds, l'aspect à la foi froid et sécurisant des murs de pierre, les statues superbement taillées, les fantômes qui se baladaient un peu partout, tout cela semblait tout droit sortit des livres moldus sur la magie qu'il lisait quand il était petit.

Bien qu'il ait lu tout cela dans _l'histoire de Poudlard, _il fut tout de même émerveillé. Une fois rentré dans la grande salle, il resta en retrait comme le lui avait demandé Dumbledore, et attendit qu'on l'appelle pour sa répartition. Bien qu'on lui ait dit qu'il serait bien qu'il soit à Gryffondor, que c'était la meilleure maison, certains aspects ne lui plaisaient pas particulièrement. Ils étaient un peu trop curieux à son goût (il avait eu le temps de connaître la personnalité des gens de cette école âpres avoir vécu un mois avec des personnes étant toutes allées dans cette maison), et avaient une tendance à trop dénigrer les autres en pensant que Gryffondor était mieux que tout (les plus courageux, les plus solidaires et j'en passe) alors que les autres maisons avaient elles aussi leurs qualités. Serpentard, bien qu'elle soit la maison de Voldemort et de presque tous les Mangemorts pouvait apporter beaucoup de chose, et il aimait notamment l'indépendance des personnes de cette maison, et il savait de plus que la magie noire n'était pas forcement mauvaise, c'était l'utilisation qu'on pouvait en faire qui l'était. Or cette maison était celle qui lui permettrait de l'étudier au mieux. Il savait qu'il en aurait besoin pour vaincre Voldemort. Pris dans ses pensées il n'émergea que quand il entendit son nom.

- Avant que le festin ne commence, avait repris Dumbledore après que la répartition des premières années eut été achevée, je voudrais que vous accueillez un nouvel élève qui va faire sa septième année ici. Monsieur Harry Potter veuillez vous approcher s'il vous plaît.

Lorsque son nom fut prononcé, un silence de plomb tomba sur la salle. Personne n'en croyait ses oreilles. C'est presque dans un silence de mort que Harry s'avança entre les tables pour aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret pendant que le professeur McGonagall lui posait le Choixpeau magique sur la tête.

- Alors, alors, entendit Harry dans sa tête, je vois que tu ne manques pas de courage et tu es aussi très fidèle bien que tu aimes une certaine solitude et indépendance. Tout ceci me pousse à te placer à Gryffondor. Oh ! Mais je vois aussi que tu as un caractère bien trempé et que tu as soif d'apprendre. Serpentard te conviendrait alors aussi parfaitement. C'est un choix très difficile… Je ne fais pas cela souvent mais je te laisse le choix entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Harry repensa alors à ce qu'il s'était dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Hermione, j'espère que tu me reparleras quand même », pensa alors Harry

- SERPENTARD ! s'écria alors le Choixpeau magique dans la surprise générale.

* * *

Bonne fin de journée à vous et à très vite pour la suite

Page 5 sur 12


	3. Premiers accrochages

Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et encourage à continuer et les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, si elles sont constructives sont toujours bonne à prendre.

**Vic dit vic** pour te répondre je pense poster un chapitre tout les 2 ou 3 jours. J'ai des exams en ce moment donc c'est difficile de faire moins désolé.

* * *

Voila donc la suite qui j'espère vous plaira

* * *

Chapitre 3. Premiers accrochages

Harry se leva alors et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Les autres maisons restèrent elles, bien silencieuse. Que Harry Potter se retrouve dans la même maison que Voldemort en surprit plus d'un. En observant la table vert et argent tout en s'approchant, Harry pu voir Drago Malefoy (il n'était pas dur à reconnaître avec la description que lui avait fait Hermione) qui lui tendit la main. Harry l'ignora majestueusement, et quand il vit la réaction du blond, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. En effet, le teint de Malefoy avait viré au rouge brique, il ne supportait pas l'affront que lui avait fait Potter et la honte qu'il subit. Après tout n'était-il pas le représentant de l'ensemble des Serpentard ? Harry continua donc le long de la longue table et fini par s'asseoir à coté d'un groupe qui lui semblait bien plus sympathique que ce Malefoy.

- Salut je m'appelle Léa Jene, lui dit alors la brune à coté de qui il s'était assis, lui c'est Mick Malon.

- Salut ! lui fit alors un gars châtain assit en face de lui. On est tout les deux en septième année aussi. Alors comme ça tu es Harry Potter ?

- Euh oui, il faut croire, répondit Harry un peu énervé d'être comme cela le centre de l'attention. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne veux pas de léchouilles ou de courbettes devant moi, vous me laissez tranquille et tout ira bien.

- Tu es direct, j'aime ça, lui répondit-elle avec un franc sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne comptais pas te lécher les pieds. Pour moi tu n'es qu'un élève parmi d'autre mais je serais heureuse de te connaître mieux. Et tu es tombé dans la bonne maison si tu veux de la tranquillité, tout le monde aime son indépendance.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre oui. Bon alors comment ça se passe dans cette maison, demanda-t-il alors.

- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais la maison est clivée en deux clans lui expliqua alors Mick. Celui de Malefoy, majoritaire, qui soutient les idées de Tu-Sais-Qui, et le nôtre qui sommes entièrement contre.

- Je vois… Donc j'ai bien fait de m'asseoir ici, alors.

- Effectivement, repris Léa. Notre salle commune se trouve dans les cachots, mais vu le badge que tu porte sur ta poitrine je pense que tu n'y dormiras pas.

- En effet, sourit-il. A ce que j'ai compris, j'ai mon appartement, ce qui me convient parfaitement.

- Oui. En parlant de ça comment se fait-il que tu sois nommé Préfet en Chef alors que tu viens d'arriver ? Non pas que je trouve à redire mais c'est étrange, lui demanda Léa.

- C'est pour ma sécurité lui répondit simplement Harry.

- En tout cas je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que Malefoy, rajouta Léa. Etant Préfet il abusait déjà de son pouvoir alors là, cela aurait été encore pire. Tu sais qui est l'autre Préfet en Chef ?

- Oui c'est Hermione Granger de Gryffondor.

- J'en était sûre, elle à tout fait depuis sa première année pour y parvenir et elle est très intelligente, c'est normal. J'ai du mal à dire cela mais il faut avouer qu'elle ne réagit pas comme les autres insupportables Gryffondor notamment vis-à-vis de nous. Mais ça va être chaud alors si tu partages ton appartement avec elle. Tu n'oublieras pas que c'est l'appartement que tu partages avec elle pas la chambre et encore moins le lit, lui dit Léa avec un sourire.

- La ferme Jene, déjà tu arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi et ensuite tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde. Encore une réflexion comme ça et tu risques d'avoir quelques regrets, s'énerva alors Harry.

- Hou là, Potter ! On se calme là. Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça, donc détends-toi, d'accord ? Commença a s'énerver aussi Léa.

- Hé là ! On se calme d'accord, intervint alors Mick. Léa laisse le tranquille ok ?

Léa allait répliquer mais elle fut coupée par Dumbledore qui reprit la parole, le festin étant terminé. Il demanda aux Préfets d'accompagner les élèves à leur dortoir. Harry se leva donc et après avoir dit rapidement au revoir à Léa et Mick il partit rejoindre Hermione comme convenu. Il devait par la suite allez voir McGonagall pour qu'elle leur montre leur appartement et leur donne quelques consignes.

De son coté lorsque Hermione entendit Harry être envoyé a Serpentard, elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise. Il avait un caractère bien trempé, et il semblait assez solitaire. Pour cela Gryffondor ne lui aurait pas convenu. Elle applaudit alors timidement, redoutant la réaction de ceux de sa maison si elle laissait paraître un trop grand enthousiasme à l'envoi de quelqu'un, le survivant qui plus est, à Serpentard. Ce fut justement un peu la réaction qu'eut Ron.

- Ah ! Je le savais qu'il était louche, celui-là. Tu ne pourras plus dire le contraire maintenant.

- Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi Ron. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est envoyé à Serpentard qu'il sera obligatoirement un Mangemort. Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris.

- Mais oui bien sur… Arrête de trouver des excuses s'il te plaît Hermione. Ce gars est louche et c'est tout.

- Bon ! Ron, on a déjà eu cette discussion donc on va en arrêter là, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi se soir.

Ils ne reparlèrent donc pas de Harry durant le reste du repas, Ron s'était plongé dans une discussion sur le Quidditch avec sa sœur, Dean et Seamus. Hermione rechercha Harry du regard et le vit en train de discuter avec deux Serpentard qu'Hermione connaissait, ils étaient avec elle dans les cours qu'elle avait en commun avec les Serpentard, et elle n'avait jamais rien eu à leur reprocher (à part deux trois petits accrocs avec des Gryffondor, mais ça c'était monnaie courante et dans leur cas ce n'est jamais vraiment méchant), ils ne faisaient pas partie de ceux qui passaient leur temps à l'insulter de Sang-De-Bourbe. Elle sourit, elle était contente que Harry ne se retrouve pas tout seul au milieu de la bande à Malefoy. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit le professeur Dumbledore dire aux Préfets de mener les premières années dans leurs dortoirs. Elle partit donc rejoindre Harry dans le hall comme convenu. Lorsqu'elle parvint au lieu de rendez-vous, elle le vit soucieux.

- Harry ça va depuis tout à l'heure ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vue approcher.

- Ah, Hermione c'est toi, lui répondit-il. Oui très bien. En parlant de ça tu ne m'en veux pas que je sois à Serpentard ? Je sais que vous les Gryffondor n'entretenez pas des relations qu'on peut qualifier d'amicales avec notre maison.

- Bien sur que non ! Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne pense pas qu'être à Serpentard est mal. Tu en es d'ailleurs le parfait exemple, lui répondit-elle tout en souriant (sourire que Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver magnifique.)

- Ah ! Tu me rassure, alors.

Il partirent donc deux tout en direction du bureau de la directrice adjointe tout en continuant à discuter. Ils furent cependant interrompus par Ron qui les croisa à l'angle d'un couloir.

- Alors Potter, tu commences quand ta formation de Mangemort ? Lui demanda-t-il un rictus sur les lèvres, signe qu'il était fier de sa remarque.

- Ron qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit, s'énerva alors Hermione.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, en effet, Harry s'était jeté sur le rouquin et le plaquait en joue avec sa baguette contre le mur. La vitesse à laquelle il l'avait sortie et l'avait pointée contre Ron surprit ce dernier qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.

- Weasley ! La prochaine foi que tu sous-entends à nouveau que je suis un Mangemort ou que je vais le devenir, je te promets que tu le regretteras et que je ne répondrai pas de mes actes ! Le menaça Harry d'une voix calme mais suffisamment ferme pour savoir qu'il était sérieux.

- Tu me menaces Potter ? répondit Ron qui tentait de dissimuler le soupçon de peur qu'il avait en lui. Tu crois peut être que j'ai peur de toi parce que tu t'appelles Harry Potter, mais tu ne m'impressionnes pas.

- Ho non ! Ce n'est pas mon nom que tu devrais craindre, mais moi, lui répondit alors Harry.

- Tu penses que tu es plus fort que moi peut-être ? Ricana Ron

- Oh non ! Je ne le pense pas… j'en suis certain ! Alors maintenant tu va gentiment rejoindre ton dortoir et ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, c'est compris.

- De quel droit me donnes-tu des ordres ?

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, et j'en doute fortement puisque tu en as été vert de jalousie, je suis Préfet en Chef. Donc si tu ne veux pas avoir une retenue des le premier soir pour être en dehors de ta salle commune après l'heure autorisée, je te conseille de profiter de ma… clémence, et donc de partir vite rejoindre ton dortoir.

Ron regarda alors Hermione qui était restée bien silencieuse durant leur « discussion », à la recherche d'un soutien, mais celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ron décida donc sagement qu'il était temps de partir et donc de les laisser là, tous les deux, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Harry.

- Dis moi Hermione, repris Harry, si je peux me permettre, comment peux-tu être amie avec un gars comme ça ?

- Tu sais, Ron est quelqu'un de très gentil, et c'est rare les personnes avec qui il réagit comme avec toi, répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné. Le problème de Ron, c'est qu'il est un peu, voir beaucoup des fois, impulsif. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis que tu es là, il réagit différemment. Excuse-le pour ce qu'il à dit, je lui parlerai pour qu'il se calme vis-à-vis de toi.

Harry avait très bien compris que ce Ron lui en voulait par jalousie, notamment par jalousie vis-à-vis d'Hermione, mais ne voulait pas lui en parler. Elle n'était peut-être pas au courant que son « ami » voulait être, comment dire, plus proche d'elle qu'il l'était actuellement ; bien que cela crève les yeux…

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je ne voudrais pas que tu te disputes avec lui à cause de moi. Ca va lui passer, je suis nouveau ici, il faut juste qu'il se fasse à ma présence. Et il est peut être un peu jaloux des « privilèges » que j'ai eu alors que je viens juste d'arriver. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est nommé Préfet en Chef, alors qu'il vient juste d'intégrer l'école. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le seul, mais ça leur passera.

- Tu dois avoir raison Harry, lui répondit Hermione.

Mais Harry remarqua qu'elle demeurait tout de même songeuse.

C'est, chacun plongé dans leurs pensées, qu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de McGonagall. Harry ne connaissant pas encore le château et avait simplement suivi Hermione. La directrice adjointe les accompagna donc jusqu'à leur appartement. Lorsqu'elle dit le mot de passe (Khéops) devant un grand tableau représentant une créature magique inconnue d'eux deux, ils pénétrèrent dans le salon blanc, permettant ainsi aux deux Préfets de le décorer à leur guise. Il y avait dans cette pièce une cheminée, avec autour, des fauteuils, un canapé et une table basse. Au fond, on pouvait apercevoir trois portes dans le mur. L'une d'elle débouchait dans la salle de bain commune, composée d'une grande baignoire et d'une douche, toutes deux étant luxueuses. Les deux autres pièces étaient bien évidemment les chambres, chacune à la couleur de la maison du Préfet concerné. Harry fut agréablement surpris de son appartement, très confortable. Après leur avoir expliqué qu'il leur faudrait faire des rondes tous les soirs (sauf se soir-là), et leur avoir donné quelques autres consignes sur leurs responsabilités de Préfets, le professeur McGonagall prit congé des deux étudiants, les laissant seul dans leur petit « chez soi. » La fatigue se faisant ressentir, ils allèrent tout deux se coucher.

Le lendemain, ils durent distribuer les emplois du temps à tout le monde (Harry sous le regard amusé d'Hermione demanda aux Préfets de les aider.) Harry, bon élève qu'il était, avait pris autant d'option qu'Hermione car comme il se l'était dit : « si je veux avoir une chance de survivre, autant que je mette toutes les cartes de mon coté, et pour cela je dois apprendre le maximum de choses. » La divination ne faisait pas partie de ces disciplines qui lui donnerait des cartes, à première vue. Et comme il avait eu de très bons résultats à ses buses, il était accepté dans toutes les matières qu'il avait choisi. Etant donné qu'en faire une liste serait fastidieux, je vous laisse le bon soin de vous les imaginer vous-même. Une fois son travail accompli, il partit s'installer à coté de Léa et Mick. Malefoy qui passait par là ne résista pas à l'envie de les accoster.

- Héla Potter, c'est ton égratignure sur le front qui te permet de manquer de respects.

- Mon petit Malefoy, (et le blond n'aimait vraiment pas ça), je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais respecter quelqu'un qui se permet de se croire supérieur aux autres, soit disant parce qu'il a le sang pur, alors qu'il n'est que le toutou de personnes bien plus puissantes que lui. Hé oui mon cher, je me suis renseigné sur toi, et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y à de respectable à être le serviteur de quelqu'un et vouloir en tirer la protection et le « prestige », lui répondit calmement Harry, les lèvres légèrement tendues sur le coté.

Malefoy prit alors une belle couleur cramoisi, mais ne dit rien (au pris d'un très gros effort), pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres des professeurs présents dans la salle.) Il rajouta juste pour se reprendre.

- Et toi Jene, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un gars comme ça, je t'ai dit que si tu voulais un homme j'étais là.

Harry, qui avait compris l'allusion de Malefoy voulu le rendre encore un peu plus énervé (il sentait qu'il allait aimer ça). Il se tourna alors vers Léa.

- Au fait Léa, tu as laissé une partie de tes vêtement intimes hier soir, tu pourras venir les récupérer après, parce que si tu les oublies à chaque fois, je pense que tu n'en auras vite plus beaucoup.

Malefoy partit alors énervé comme jamais par sa double humiliation matinale à laquelle s'ajoutait celle d'hier. Non, décidément, il fallait qu'il donne une bonne leçon à ce Potter. « Foi de Malefoy, je me vengerai. »

Mick, lui, avait recraché son café en entendant la révélation de Harry.

- Tu ne m'a rien dit Léa, dit-il alors.

- Mais c'est faux, Mick, ce cher Potter à cru bon de donner une bonne leçon à Malefoy.

Harry quand à lui était très fier de son coup.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, Jene ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il te demandait souvent d'assouvir ses fantasmes alors je me suis permis cette liberté.

- Mais tu as bien fait mon cher. D'ailleurs j'ai hâte qu'on y retourne et ne t'inquiète pas j'ai une collection assez bien fournie de sous-vêtements que je me ferai une joie de te montrer, répondit-elle en gardant son sérieux.

Ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, et rejoignirent ainsi à leur cours de potion.

* * *

Voili voilou c'est fini pour aujourd'hui bonne journée


	4. Phénomènes étranges

**Vic dit Vic** : Déjà merci pour ton commentaire c'est toujours très constructif d'avoir l'avis d'autres personnes j'apprécie vraiment. Ensuite j'ai mis un bout de profil et je suis un gars. Juste aussi petite précision, c'est peut-être parce que je me suis mal exprimé mais il n'y à pas de Jene. C'est le nom de famille de Léa. Pour ton problème de couple (lol) j'avoue que ce n'était pas réellement mon intention de faire un Harry/OC. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y aura rien avec quelqu'un d'autre mais bon j'avoue que pourquoi pas de toute façon je n'aie pas encore écris l'histoire donc tout est possible même si ça risque d'être difficile vu la suite que je compte donner. Et pour l'orthographe étant donné que je suis plus que nul (je suis pas du tout littéraire mais juste scientifique) je faisais confiance au correcteur d'orthographe mais à première vu il ne faut pas donc je ferais attention moi-même.

**Cradoss** : oui c'est vrai que comme je fais quelque chose de complètement différent de l'histoire original, c'est plus long à mettre en place. Mais la chapitre marque réellement le début de l'histoire à proprement parlé

* * *

Sans plus attendre, la suite...

* * *

Chapitre 4. Phénomènes étranges

Ce fut un Rogue « fidèle à lui-même », d'après Léa qui les accueillit ce jour-là pour leur premier cours.

- Asseyez-vous et surtout taisez-vous.

Harry s'assit donc silencieusement avec Mick et Léa à une table. Comme tous les ans, le cours avait lieu avec les Gryffondor. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione, et il vit que celle-ci était avec Ron, un gars châtain qu'il ne connaissait pas et une fille brune d'origine indienne. C'était les quatre seuls Gryffondor. A Serpentard, en plus d'eux trois avait été admis Malefoy, Nott (c'est Mick qui lui avait dit son nom) et Pansy Parkinson.

- Je ne vous ferai pas de long discours sur les ASPIC, ça ne sert à rien et on n'a pas le temps, continua Rogue. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer la potion de Veritaserum. Les instructions sont au tableau (il donna un coup de baguette vers celui-ci.) Vous avez deux heures pour la commencer, bien évidemment elle ne sera pas finie aujourd'hui. Qui peut me dire combien de temps cela prend il pour faire cette potion ?

Hermione, Harry et Malefoy levèrent la main

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Il faut précisément quarante-cinq jours pour préparer cette potion, monsieur.

- Très juste dit Rogue. Vingt points pour Serpentard. Malefoy lança un regard supérieur tout autour de la salle.

- Quelle est la législation vis-à-vis de l'utilisation du Veritaserum ?

Cette fois-ci, seules les mains d'Harry et Hermione se levèrent. Au bout de quelques instants, voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Miss Granger ?

- Il est formellement interdit d'utiliser le Veritaserum, sauf dans des cas très particuliers, comme lors du jugement de certaines personnes. En effet, cette potion pouvant faire dire tout ce qu'une personne cache, elle peut être très dangereuse à sa façon, elle doit par conséquent n'être utilisée que sous un contrôle très strict.

- Réponse apprise par cœur mais cela résume la loi. Bien donc comme je le disais les instructions sont au tableau.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, intervint alors Harry, mais il me semble que vous avez donnez vingt points à Serpentard pour une réponse correcte de Mr Malefoy. Or si je ne m'abuse la réponse de Miss Granger l'était aussi. Aussi pourquoi ne donnez vous pas vingt points à Gryffondor ?

Consternation générale dans le cachot. Il ne faisait pas bon de remettre en question une décision de Rogue. Et en plus pour défendre un Gryffondor. Chose, là aussi particulièrement surprenante, un Serpentard qui défend une Gryffondor ! Une chose est sûre Rogue n'était vraiment pas content du tout.

- Mr Potter, votre nom ne vous donne pas tout les droits (sourire narquois de Ron et Malefoy). Pourquoi ce comportement ne m'étonne t-il pas ? Comme vos camarades de maison n'y sont pour rien je ne retirerais pas de points à votre maison, mais vous aurez une retenue Mr Potter, dit-il dédaigneusement.

- Il me semblait juste que c'était juste monsieur.

Hou là, seconde erreur.

- Vous êtes tellement supérieur que vous savez mieux que quiconque ce qu'est la justice Mr Potter. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, vous n'aurez pas une retenue, mais une semaine entière, ajouta Rogue.

A cette annonce on aurait dit pour Ron et Malefoy notamment que Noël avait plus de deux mois d'avance cette année.

- Harry chut, rajouta immédiatement Léa à Harry qui allait répliquer. Cela ne sert à rien de répondre tu ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses.

Harry écouta les conseils de Léa et au prix d'un gros effort se re-concentra sur son chaudron et commença sa potion. Tout le monde fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Le reste du cours se passa dans le calme personne n'osant courir le risque de s'attirer les foudres de leur professeur de potion préféré. A la sortie du cours, alors que Harry discutais avec Léa et Mick, Hermione vint lui parler.

- Harry tu n'aurais pas du répondre à Rogue tout à l'heure. Il n'a jamais mis de point à Gryffondor, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

- Mais c'était parfaitement injuste.

- Oui mais c'est Rogue, Harry, répondit Hermione en souriant. Tu t'es pris une semaine de retenue pour cela. En tout cas, merci.

- Mais de rien ce fut un plaisir, ajouta t-il en riant.

Elle partit alors rejoindre ses amis laissant Harry Léa et Mick rejoindre leur prochain cours.

Au cours de la journée, Harry se trouvait seul dans un couloir du troisième étage lorsqu'il croisa Malefoy lui aussi seul.

- Alors Potter c'est ton premier jour et tu arrives déjà à avoir une semaine de retenue. Je te félicite tu viens de battre un record.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Malefoy et tout ira bien pour toi. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai rendez-vous.

- Tu crois me faire peur, peut-être ? Tout ça parce qu'alors que tu n'avais qu'un an un coup de chance t'a permis de rester en vie. Laisse-moi rire. Alors je te préviens tu ne me manqueras plus de respect et tu ne toucheras plus à Léa non plus, sinon il risque de t'arriver quelques bricoles.

- Mais évidemment, je vais t'écouter. Regarde comme je tremble devant toi. Ô puissant Drago puissiez-vous être magnanime et pardonner mes péchés, je ne recommencerai plus, répondit ironiquement Harry.

Mais Malefoy avait vu rouge.

- Stupefix ! lança-t-il hargneusement à Harry.

Celui-ci possédant de très bons réflexes et s'étant préparé à une réaction de ce genre de son adversaire, eut le temps de contrer le sort.

- Protego ! s'écria-t-il avant que le rayon de lumière rouge ne l'atteigne.

Malefoy lui envoya alors une pluie de sort qui n'ébranla nullement le bouclier de Harry.

- Tu crois m'avoir avec tes sorts minables petit Drago. Les Mangemorts ne t'ont rien appris de plus ? C'est décevant, lui dit Harry tout sourire, histoire d'énerver un peu plus son adversaire.

- Tais-toi, tu ne sais que te protéger.

- Ho non ! Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu valais. Et mon verdict est sans appel, tu ne vaux pas grand-chose.

Malefoy suite à ces paroles redoubla de colère et repris de plus belle ses attaques.

- Protego Maxima ! lança Harry qui avait vu que son simple bouclier ne tiendrait bientôt plus. Maintenant regarde bien comment on se bat, Malefoy !

Il enleva alors son bouclier, esquiva le sort de stupéfixion qui lui arrivait dessus.

- Stupefix ! Exindo ! Expelliarmus ! Expulso ! s'écria t-il !

Lorsqu'il vit le premier sort, Malefoy fit apparaître un bouclier, le second sort de Harry eut pour effet de détruire le bouclier.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Malefoy se retrouva désarmé puis projeté contre le mur. Il se retrouva allongé par terre, à moitié inconscient.

- Vois-tu Malefoy, lui dit Harry, apprend un peu à te battre en duel avant d'exiger quelque chose de moi ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Allez ! Je te laisse là, reprendre tes esprits et digérer ta défaite. A bientôt, Drago.

Et il partit rejoindre la grande salle pour le repas du midi. Il revit Malefoy à son premier cours de l'après-midi, et si celui-avait pu le tuer avec ses yeux, Harry serait mort plus d'une fois au cours de la seule première demi-heure de cours. Cependant, il ne fut pas assez stupide pour le provoquer à nouveau.

Quand il eut fini sa retenue, Harry rejoignit Hermione pour faire leur ronde. Ils discutaient bien sagement lorsqu'ils furent dérangés par une voie qui les insupportait au plus au point.

- Alors voila Potter et la Sang-De-Bourbe, Granger.

Malefoy ta punition de ce midi ne t'a pas suffi, lui lança Harry avant de se retourner. Lorsque cela fut fait il put voir que ce dernier était venu avec quatre copains à lui. Il reconnu ses gorilles Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que Nott et Zabini.

- Tu es donc si peu fier que tu dois être accompagné de quatre personnes pour m'affronter. Quel courage !

- Seul le résultat compte Potter. Dans quelques instants tu regretteras de ne pas être resté où tu étais et d'être venu dans cette école.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, lui répondit Harry, tu ne vaux rien s'il te faut tout ce monde. En tout cas c'est entre toi et moi, donc tu laisses Hermione partir.

Phrase qui n'eut pour conséquence que de faire rire Malefoy.

- Je ne vais pas rechigner sur la possibilité de m'en prendre à une Sang-De-Bourbe, tout de même.

- Et moi, je te dis qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse te battre seul contre eux cinq, Harry, rajouta Hermione.

- Si ce n'est pas mignon railla Malefoy (les autres autour se mirent à rire), tu veux protéger le petit Potter. Mais même si tu te joins à lui, vous ne vous en sortirez pas.

- Hermione, j'espère que tu es prête. Ca risque d'être sportif, lui dit Harry.

- Stupefix ! cria Drago en visant Hermione.

Celle-ci esquiva facilement le sort et le combat commença alors.

Immédiatement Harry envoya un Stupefix sur Goyle qui trop occupé à regarder Hermione esquiver celui de Malefoy ne parvint à l'éviter. Mais ils étaient encore deux fois plus nombreux et Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment il pourrait s'en sortir cette fois.

- Fumos ! lança alors Harry. Un épais brouillard se répandit dans le couloir. Couche-toi murmura-t-il à Hermione qui était toujours à ses cotés.

Des sorts fusèrent au-dessus d'eux. Il vit encore une silhouette debout et la stupéfixa. Malheureusement, Nott avait vu la provenance du sort et lança un sortilège Doloris sur lui. Harry se mit à crier. Hermione à coté commençait alors à paniquer. Elle se releva, stupéfixa Nott, Mais se prit un sortilège de la part de Zabini, le seul encore debout avec Malefoy, et se retrouva immobilisée par terre. Harry lui se remettait petit à petit du sort qu'il venait de subir. Il vit qu'il ne restait plus que Malefoy et Nott, et que ceux-ci était encore en parfait état de combattre contrairement à lui. Mais ils ne l'attaquaient pas. Au lieu de ça, Malefoy se dirigea vers Hermione et pointa sa baguette vers elle.

- Avant de finir ta leçon de ce soir, Potter, je vais torturer un peut Granger, après tout tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle, je suis sûr que ça ne te laissera pas indifférent. Endoloris !

Hermione se mit alors à crier tellement la souffrance était atroce.

- Arrête, Malefoy, c'est moi que tu veux, pas elle. Elle ne t'a rien fait.

- Si ! C'est une Sang-De-Bourbe. C'est déjà trop !

Il n'arrêtait pas le sort et Harry ne pouvait supporter de la voir souffrir. Il ne pouvait rien faire, Zabini avait sa baguette pointée sur lui. Une colère immense grandit alors en lui. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu une si grande haine envers quelqu'un. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, la mort de celui qui était entrain de torturer Hermione. Un cri de rage sortit alors du fond de lui-même et il tendit soudainement les mains vers leurs agresseurs qui furent aussitôt projeté à une vitesse folle contre le mur. Le souffle fut identique à celui d'une puissante explosion. Un pan entier du mur se trouvant devant Harry se fissura. Lors de la rencontre des deux corps avec le mur, on put entendre un sinistre bruit d'os qui se brisent. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol, inanimés. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et se précipita vers Hermione encore allongée sur le sol. Il vit à son grand soulagement qu'elle ne semblait pas être en trop mauvais état.

- Ca va Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il

- Oui, dit-elle en se relevant avec l'aide de Harry ; sa respiration était encore saccadée. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un sort agréable.

A ce moment, ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir. Des personnes, sûrement alertées par le bruit qu'avait du faire leur combat, couraient vers eux. Tout deux étaient trop faibles pour combattre, Harry se sentait vidé suite au sort qu'il avait lancé contre Malefoy et Zabini, cependant ils brandirent leurs baguettes. Ils les abaissèrent immédiatement lorsqu'ils virent qu'il s'agissait du professeur Dumbledore accompagné des professeurs McGonagall et Rogue.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda alors la directrice de Gryffondor. Miss Granger, Mr Potter, j'attends des explications dit-elle en pointant du doigt les cinq élèves étendus sur le sol.

- Ce n'est pas notre faute professeur, expliqua alors Hermione. On faisait notre ronde avec Harry quand ils nous sont tombés dessus et nous ont attaqués. On à fait que se défendre.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez fait cela tout seul et que vous êtes encore debout alors qu'ils auraient été à cinq contre un ? demanda ironiquement Rogue qui ne croyait pas du tout à l'explication d'Hermione.

- Oui professeur, reprit Harry. Il lui raconta alors en détails la confrontation.

- Vous était-il déjà arrivé de faire ce que vous avez fait Mr Potter, demanda Dumbledore une fois qu'il eut fini son histoire ? Ou même de ressentir ce que vous semblez avoir ressenti ?

- Non, professeur, répondit alors Harry. J'avais une rage au fond de moi. Et là, sans savoir quoi, j'ai voulu les projeter loin pour qu'ils cessent le sort. C'était une sorte de transe, je voyais ce qu'il se passait mais je n'étais pas réellement maître de mes actes. Quand j'ai réellement repris le contrôle de moi-même ils étaient allongés par terre. Je ne pouvais supporter qu'ils fassent souffrir Hermione.

Tout deux rougirent à cette révélation. Le professeur Dumbledore eut par contre, lui, l'air très intéressé par ce que venait de lui dire Harry. Rogue et McGonagall étaient, quant à eux, impressionnés par cette histoire. Ce garçon avait assommé deux personnes sans baguette en détruisant en même temps un bout du couloir. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Dumbledore repris la parole.

- Minerva, Severus, emmenez ces élèves à l'infirmerie, vous, dit-il en pointant Harry et Hermione, suivez-moi.

Harry et Hermione suivirent donc Dumbledore vers son bureau. Une fois entré, Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau et invita les deux élèves à s'asseoir eux aussi.

- On risque quelque chose pour ce qui vient de se passer ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

- Non, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire, vous n'avez fait que vous défendre. Quant à ceux qui vous ont attaqué, je ne peux les renvoyer. Le faire reviendrait à agrandir le rang des Mangemorts, et je refuse de croire que ceux-ci le deviendront obligatoirement une foi leurs études terminées. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent de toute cette guerre, mais chacun peut changer d'opinion, il suffit parfois d'un peu de soutien. Mais ils seront punis ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais l'on s'égare, ce n'est pas pour parler d'eux que je vous ai fait venir ici. C'est pour voir avec la réaction que vous avez eu Mr Potter. Vous me dites que jamais rien de semblable ne s'est jamais produit.

- En effet, professeur ! Et je pense que vous savez comment j'ai pu faire cela, je veux dire projeter deux personnes contre un mur sans baguette, je me trompe ?

- Non, Harry ! Tu ne te trompes pas, sourit Dumbledore. Enfin ce n'est que supposition. Vous allez peut-être trouver ma question indiscrète mais que ressentez-vous au fond de vous pour Miss Granger ?

On aurait jeté un pot de peinture rouge sur les deux concernés, la différence n'aurait pas été énorme.

- Euh… C'est assez compliqué en fait, dit alors Harry très mal à l'aise. Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai senti que j'étais relié je ne sais pas comment à elle. Comme si un lien invisible nous unissait alors que je ne l'avais encore jamais vue de ma vie. C'est très étrange en fait. Je ne saurais le décrire parfaitement cependant, en tout cas une chose est sûre je ressens comme le besoin de la protéger.

Hermione lui lança un regard plein d'émotion. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il ressente cela.

- Je vois. Et vous Miss Granger ?

- Oh ! Hé bien, on peut dire la même chose…

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de la regarder avec surprise. Tout trois se plongèrent dans leurs pensées.

- Professeur, intervint cependant Hermione au bout d'un certain temps, pouvez-vous expliquer ceci ?

- C'est possible répondit-il d'une manière énigmatique… Il existe une très vielle légende, issue de la civilisation inca, que l'on connaît sous le nom de Légende de Komondor (nom du palais a Cuzco ou vivait le chef des Incas) qui pourrait expliquer ce phénomène étrange qui vous arrive. Cependant je ne la connais pas complètement, je ne connais que la trame directrice. Ne voulant pas vous donner de fausses informations, je préfère ne rien dire pour le moment. Je rechercherai le livre qui en fait référence dès demain. Je ne dis pas que cette légende expliquera quoi que ce soit, c'est juste une possibilité.

- Donc vous n'êtes pas sur, demanda Harry ?

- En effet. Mais il se fait tard, nous reparlerons de tout cela demain quand j'aurais retrouvé ce livre. Je vous souhaite donc bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit professeur répondirent en même temps Hermione et Harry.

Le retour dans leur salle commune se fit dans le silence, tout deux repensant aux paroles de leur directeur. Une fois à l'intérieur ils se dirent un timide au revoir, tout deux très gênés de ce qui s'était passé et de ce qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre avoué. Le sommeil mit du temps à arriver ce soir-la pour tous les deux. Chacun repensant à ce lien réciproque dont ils ignoraient la nature, mais aussi ne l'oublions pas qu'ils auraient pu s'en tirer beaucoup plus mal à cause de Malefoy et qu'ils avaient eu de la chance. Finalement, c'est sur la pensée qu'ils en sauraient plus le lendemain qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre. Vu que j'ai eu du temps j'ai pu l'écrire aujourd'hui c'est pour cela que le délai est plus court que d'habitude. Je t'entrais de mettre le prochain demain en fin de soirée mais ce n'est pas sure du tout.


	5. La légende de Komondor

**Marline : **je ne trouve pas cela si fort qu'il utilise le doloris, il l'avait utilisé dans le prince de sang mêlé, lorsqu'Harry lui a lancé le sectumsempra. Dans mon histoire Malfoy à vraiment très mal vécu les affronts que lui à fait Harry. Il lui à pris sa place de préfet en chef notamment, et il lui fait de l'ombre par sa popularité à l'intérieur même de sa maison. Mais après c'est vrai que cela peut paraitre exagéré. Il faut avouer que j'avais besoin d'un événement qui aboutissait à l'expression des pouvoirs d'Harry lorsqu'Hermione est en danger. Et après sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas renvoyé, je comprends ton scepticisme, j'ai peut-être joué la facilité la j'avoue, mais j'ai besoin qu'il reste au château. J'espère ces explications te conviennent !! Merci en tout cas de tes commentaire et de tes remarque comme celles là qui permettent toujours de s'améliorer.

**Vic dit Vic** : « Voila bon courage et très bon l amie », non non non ça ne va pas du tout, lol. Je suis un garçon donc « l'ami » oui mais pas « l'amie ». Non je chipote la. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires toujours très appréciés.

* * *

Bon un peu en retard j'avoue mais j'ai fait le plus vite possible

* * *

Chapitre 5. La légende de Komondor

Harry s'éveilla tôt le lendemain matin, et descendit manger alors qu'Hermione dormait encore. Il vit que Léa et Mick étaient déjà là et il les rejoignit donc tout naturellement.

- Bonjour vous deux, alors bien dormi ?

- Oh que oui ! Et toi, cette retenue avec Rogue hier ça à été ? lui demanda Léa

- Ne m'en parle pas, ce gars n'a vraiment aucune imagination, j'ai du nettoyer le cachot, et durant le reste de la semaine, je nettoierai d'autres pièces qu'il ma promis toutes plus sales les unes que les autres.

- Hum je t'envie, plaisanta Mick.

- Tiens remarqua Léa, Malefoy n'est pas là. D'habitude il descend toujours très tôt et en profite pour me faire des avances !

- Tu es en manque, lui demanda Harry histoire de la mettre de bonne humeur des le matin ?

- Mais oui, je suis en manque, comparé à lui tes caresses l'autre soir m'ont laissé de marbre.

- 1-0 pour Léa fit remarquer Mick, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Harry. Non plus sérieusement reprit-il, il est peut-être juste malade ou bien il a envie de dormir un peu plus ce matin, on ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait de son corps après tout.

- Vous ne savez pas, repris cependant Harry. Mais moi oui.

- Je ne connaissais pas ce coté de ta sexualité, lui dit Léa avec un air sérieux.

- Mais non mais ce n'est pas ça, tenta de se justifier Harry visiblement très mal à l'aise suite à sa « révélation. »

- Mais on t'écoute… rajouta Mick. Tout deux se retenaient visiblement de rire devant la gène de leur nouvel ami.

- Hier je faisais ma ronde avec Hermione, et Drago nous est tombé dessus avec quatre copains à lui.

Il leur raconta alors en détail l'altercation de la veille au soir. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Léa et Mick étaient à la fois impressionné par les pouvoirs que Harry avait déployé mais aussi scandalisés face à l'attaque lâche de Malefoy et à l'utilisation de sortilège impardonnable.

- Au moins il va être renvoyé c'est déjà cela ! dit Mick

- Non le contredit Harry. Il leur raconta alors les raisons de Dumbledore de les garder dans l'école.

- Il aura juste une punition alors que normalement ce qu'il a fait mériterait un séjour à Azkaban ?

- Oui, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore préviendra le ministère, je pense qu'il réglera ça en interne. Mais je comprends qu'il ne les renvoie pas, au moins il pourra garder un œil sur eux. On sait tous ce qu'ils feraient s'ils étaient renvoyés. Je ne pense pas que cela les dérangerait outre mesure.

- Tu as sans doute raison, fini par conclure Léa après un court silence pendant lequel chacun avait médité sur les paroles de Harry. Mais au fait je ne savais pas que tu avais tant de pouvoir, tu es un sacré cachottier, dis-moi !

- Je l'ignorais moi-même. Bien que l'on m'ait toujours affirmé que j'étais un sorcier doué pour mon âge, je n'ai jamais déployé autant de magie !

- Et comment expliques-tu cela ? lui demanda Mick.

- Justement, je dois voir Dumbledore aujourd'hui pour qu'il nous en dise plus.

- Nous ? l'interrogea Léa.

- Ah oui « nous » parce que Hermione serait concernée aussi. Quand il vit les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, il rajouta ; parce que selon lui cela pourrait être dû à la présence d'Hermione et à une certaine légende enfin je n'ai pas vraiment compris. J'espère en savoir plus quand je le verrai, si je le vois d'ailleurs.

- Et tu dois le voir quand ? lui demanda Mick.

- Aucune idée, je pense qu'il nous le fera savoir d'une manière au d'une autre.

- En tout cas j'ai hâte que tu nous raconte cela, rajouta Léa.

Ils partirent alors à leur premier cours de la journée, leurs conversation leur ayant pris du temps, il était maintenant l'heure d'y aller. Mick et Léa suivaient à peu de chose près les mêmes cours que Harry, ils avaient juste moins d'options que lui.

Harry se trouvait avec Hermione dans un des couloirs de l'école, ils partaient de leur salle commune pour rejoindre le cours de métamorphose qu'ils avaient en commun lorsqu'il fut interpellé par Ron.

- Potter, il faut que je te parle.

- Et bien pas moi Weasley, donc je vais te laisser là.

Alors qu'il repartait, Ron l'agrippa par le bras.

- Weasley je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser, si je dois me répéter encore une fois je risque de te faire mal, ce que je ne regretterai pas bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas qu'Hermione soit témoin de ça.

- C'est justement en rapport avec elle que je suis là, lui répondit Ron, ne tenant pas en compte les menaces proférées à son encontre. Je suis au courent de ce qu'il c'est passé avec Malefoy par ta faute.

- Ron ! Cette fois-ci c'est Hermione qui lui avait crié dessus. C'est grâce à Harry si j'ai pu m'en tirer sans trop de mal. Tu devrais le remercier plutôt qu'autre chose.

- Oui mais s'il ne s'était pas embrouillé avec Malefoy il ne t'aurait pas attaqué. C'est parce que tu étais avec lui que tu as été attaquée. Je préférerais que tu ne traîne plus avec lui pour ta sécurité.

- Pour sa sécurité… repris Harry avec ironie. Ce ne serait pas plutôt ta jalousie qui te pousse à dire cela ?

Ron devint rouge suite à cette remarque, ce que ne manqua pas de constater Harry.

- Bien reprit celui-ci, ce n'est pas que tes pulsions d'adolescent pré-pubère ne m'intéressent pas, mais j'ai cours. Alors dégage !

Sur ce, il laissa sur place un Ron en colère de s'être fait humilier comme cela devant Hermione, cette dernière n'ayant quand à elle pas réagi sur ce qu'avait dit Harry (elle est vraiment aveugle quand elle veut) mais étant par contre énervée par la réaction puérile de Ron.

- Ecoute Ron, j'aimerais que tu laisses Harry tranquille, ce n'est pas sa faute ce qui est arrivé, il a demandé à Malefoy de me laisser. Mais tu le connais, il était trop content de s'en prendre à une Sang-De-Bourbe. Et sans Harry, j'aurais beaucoup plus souffert, je t'assure.

- Mais je ne peux pas supporter le fait que tu souffres Hermione, repris Ron qui tentait de se reprendre vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Je tiens à toi tu sais, je ne pourrais pas supporter s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

- Oh, fit Hermione émue par la déclaration de son ami. Moi aussi je tiens à toi. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Mais t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien.

- J'espère, répondit Ron tout rouge suite à la marque d'affection d'Hermione.

- Allez on n'en parle plus, viens on va être en retard en cours, McGonagall ne se gênerait pas pour nous enlever des points.

Ils partirent ainsi ensemble en cours, discutant comme deux amis proches, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps.

Après le repas du soir, Hermione et Harry se trouvaient dans leur salle commune pour travailler. Ils furent interrompus par l'apparition, dans un jet de flamme, d'un somptueux phœnix qui déposa un bout de parchemin devant eux, avant de disparaître comme il était apparu. Harry s'en saisit, avant de dire à Hermione ;

- C'est Dumbledore, il nous donne rendez-vous dans une demi-heure à son bureau. Rogue ne va pas être content, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire, je ne pourrai pas allez à sa retenue.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, fit Hermione en souriant elle aussi, il te la fera rattraper ne t'en fais pas.

Le sourire de Harry s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Ce que tu peut-être rabat-joie quand tu veux, dit-il tout de même avec humeur. On va enfin savoir ce qui nous arrive.

- Oui tu as raison, enfin il n'a peut-être rien trouvé.

- Si c'était le cas, il ne nous aurait pas convoqués.

- C'est vrai ! En tout cas j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

- Ca ne sert à rien de se poser trop de questions, on verra bien tout à l'heure.

Ils replongèrent alors dans leur devoir de sortilège. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils partirent en direction du bureau du directeur.

- Sorbet citron (oui je sais ce n'est pas très original), dit Harry devant la gargouille.

- Comment connais-tu le mot de passe au fait, demanda Hermione alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte du bureau.

- Oh, il était juste écrit sur le message que nous à fait parvenir Dumbledore.

Il frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

Après les formalités d'usage, Dumbledore en vint au but de leur visite.

- J'ai retrouvé le livre rapportant la légende dont je vous ai parlé hier. Devant leur regard impatient, il rajouta ; et je pense que cela explique ce qui vous arrive à tout deux.

- Que dit cette légende professeur ? demanda immédiatement Hermione dont la curiosité, légendaire elle aussi, était piqué au vif.

- Et bien lisez et vous verrez bien. Il leur tendit alors un très vieux livre. Celui-ci était ouvert à une page dont le premier paragraphe était intitulé : _La légende de Komondor ou l'existence de destins croisés_.

Ils se mirent alors à lire.

_« Régulièrement, des sorciers, que ce soit pour le pouvoir ou la vengeance, se tournent entièrement vers la magie noire et cherchent alors à faire ce qu'on appelle communément le mal. Il arrive que l'un d'entre eux, possédant un pouvoir supérieur, menace le monde magique. L'ensemble des sorciers est alors menacé. Une légende inca, La légende de Komondor, prétend que lorsqu'un tel mage noir apparaît, la survie même du monde magique est en péril, il se produit alors pour le contrer un phénomène des plus rare : la naissance de deux êtres qui, une fois réunis, seront les seuls à pouvoir l'éliminer et ceci pour le maintien de l'équilibre des forces entre le bien et le mal. Ces deux êtres seront à jamais reliés, et c'est lorsqu'ils seront réunis que leur véritable pouvoir leur sera révélé, pour qu'ils puissent éradiquer la menace qui pèse sur le monde. Chacun devra pour cela veiller sur l'autre car si l'un d'entre eux venait à disparaître l'équilibre des forces serait à jamais modifié. »_

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur lecture tout deux relevèrent la tête et se regardèrent en silence, encore trop abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ce fut Harry qui rompit se silence en s'adressant au professeur Dumbledore.

- Vous voulez dire que nous serions ces deux êtres dont il est question, demanda-t-il incrédule ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Mais c'est une légende professeur, intervint Hermione.

- Oui, mais comme toutes les légendes elle se base sur des faits réels. Vous n'avez ici qu'un extrait de cette légende. Ce livre ici n'est qu'un ouvrage qui parle de la légende. Celle-ci n'a jamais réellement été retranscrite, elle s'est transmise de génération en génération chez ce peuple d'Amérique du sud. La légende prête certains pouvoirs et autres à ces deux êtres qui sont sûrement fictifs, mais une chose est certaine, ce qui est écrit dans cet ouvrage est vrai. Cela s'est déjà produit plusieurs fois dans l'histoire, deux pour être exact. Deux fois où un mage si puissant est apparu qu'il semblait impossible de le détruire. Ces deux fois, alors que tout semblait perdu, deux sorciers s'en s'on débarrassés, comme il est conté dans le livre.

- Mais comment êtes-vous sûr que c'est notre cas, demanda Harry ?

- Oh ! Pour plusieurs raisons, sourit Dumbledore. Tout d'abord, vous êtes né au moment ou il semblait pour tout le monde impossible d'en finir avec Voldemort, il avait acquis un tel pouvoir que nous ne savions que faire. Ensuite Harry le fait que tu sois là maintenant en est aussi une preuve. Le sort qui t'a touché il y a seize ans aurait dû te tuer. Mais Voldemort n'a pas réussi, tu étais destiné à vivre encore, à rencontrer Hermione donc et tenter de le détruire ensuite. Quand je t'ai expliqué la prophétie qui avait été faite sur toi Harry, je t'ai dit que c'était pour cette raison que Voldemort n'avait pas pu te tuer. C'était en réalité la moitié de la vérité, et ça je l'ignorais jusqu'à hier. La prophétie découle de cette légende et n'en est que la conséquence. J'ajouterai juste que si aucune prophétie n'a été faite sur Miss Granger, après tout cela était possible, ce peut-être dû au fait qu'elle est d'origine moldue. Il faut que vous sachiez que dorénavant Voldemort peut vous tuer. Vous vous êtes rencontrés et votre destin est en marche. A l'époque, ça lui était impossible, il à donc été réduit à presque rien. Mais il a, comme vous le savez, pu revenir. Et maintenant il vous faudra le tuer définitivement.

Harry et Hermione se regardaient d'une manière très étrange, leurs yeux manquant de sortir de leur orbite à l'annonce de ce à quoi ils étaient destinés.

- Enfin, reprit Dumbledore, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit hier qui m'a confirmé cela. Lorsque tu as survécu Harry, je me suis posé beaucoup de questions. La majorité des sorciers n'y ont pas réellement pensé, trop content d'être enfin libéré de Voldemort. Mais je savais qu'il y avait une raison, et je n'ai eu la réponse qu'hier. Le lien qui vous unit, alors que vous vous connaissez à peine, et la démonstration de pouvoir de Harry lorsque Hermione était en danger n'est pas un hasard.

Le silence retomba lourdement dans le bureau du directeur, les deux élèves étant plongés dans leurs pensées. Non ce n'était pas possible. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. D'étranges sentiments se mêlaient entre eux. Tout d'abord la peur, ils étaient destinés à se battre contre Voldemort et ça il ne se l'était jamais imaginé. Mais aussi une certaine joie d'être relié à quelqu'un de manière si forte.

- Et nos pouvoirs vont nous apparaître comme cela, demanda Hermione, car je ne me sens pas plus puissante depuis que Harry est arrivé.

- Patience Miss Granger, vous êtes à l'école depuis trois jours seulement. Suite à votre altercation avec Mr Malefoy, je pense qu'ils seront de plus en plus présents, pas uniquement lors d'événements ponctuels comme ce fut le cas hier. Cependant, il vous faudra suivre un entraînement. Mais je vous re-contacterai très prochainement pour cela. Pour l'instant je vais vous laissez rejoindre votre salle commune et digérer ce que vous venez d'apprendre.

Les deux élèves se levèrent, et alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte, Harry se retourna ;

- Professeur, j'avais une retenue se soir avec le professeur Rogue.

- Oui je suis au courant, répondit Dumbledore amusé, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai prévenu le professeur Rogue qui a décidé que tu rattraperais cette retenue la semaine prochaine.

- Oh ! Très bien, fit Harry déçu de ne pouvoir échapper à cette retenue. Au revoir professeur.

- Bonne nuit, répondit-il.

Ils rejoignirent leur salle commune en silence. Tout deux repensant au sentiment qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

- Donc si je comprends bien, dit Harry alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune, c'est à cause de cette « légende » si l'on se sentait attiré l'un par l'autre c'est bien ça ?

- Euh… oui sûrement, répondit Hermione qui n'était en réalité pas d'accord avec Harry. Elle se sentait attiré par lui pour ce qu'il était et non pas à cause de cette légende et ça elle en était certaine.

- En tout cas, reprit-il la voyant plongée une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, je suis content d'être lié comme cela avec toi.

- Moi aussi Harry, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Ca ne te fait pas peur tout ça ?

- Si bien sur, je te mentirais si je te disais le contraire, mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, je sais au fond de moi-même que tant qu'on sera ensemble pour combattre, il ne nous arrivera rien. Et puis on a le temps de s'entraîner, rajouta-t-il. J'ai hâte de voir ce que cela va donner.

- Oui c'est vrai que c'est assez excitant. Cela me touche que tu ressentes cette confiance en moi. Et je puis t'assurer qu'elle est plus que partagée, j'ai confiance en toi, et après la petite démonstration que tu as faite hier, je sais que tant que je serai près de toi je ne risquerai rien.

- Merci Hermione. Bon si on allait se coucher, je sens que les jours et semaines suivantes seront chargées.

- Sans aucun doute, sourit-elle. Et bien bonne nuit Harry

Bonne nuit Hermione.

* * *

Voila j'espère que j'ai été assez clair. Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir.


	6. L'apprentissage

**Vic dit Vic** : content que ça t'ai plus. Tu peux dire que ma page perso est bien remplie mais que dire de la tienne Vic pour Victor ???? Victoria ? Victoire ? Sinon je vois que tu y tiens beaucoup au Harry/OC. C'est dure de contenter tout le monde niveau couple.

**Cradoss** : je suis content que l'histoire te plaise à toi et aux autres, pour ce qui est des couples je ne peux pas vous le révéler histoire de garder un peu de suspens quand même. Tout ai possible mais j'avoue que j'ai un faible pour le couple Harry/Hermione donc …

**Marline** : Merci pour la petite erreur, je n'avais pas vu. Ta raison Dumbledor est gâteux, lol.

Et à tous les autres merci pour vos commentaires aussi c'est toujours très agréable, et je prends aussi toute critique, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

* * *

Bon j'ai été moins vite que pour les deux chapitres précédent, mais semaine oblige, j'ai du boulot avec les cours. Voila bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 6. L'apprentissage

Cela faisait une semaine environ que Harry et Hermione avaient appris pour la légende. Ils en avaient parlé uniquement à leurs amis, Hermione à Ron et Harry à Léa et Mick. Leurs réactions ont été tout de même très variées. Ron fut, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer d'une jalousie maladive, ne supportant pas que SON Hermione soit reliée d'une manière ou d'une autre avec ce Potter. Il fut cependant assez intelligent (une fois n'est pas coutume) pour ne pas en faire part à Hermione et paraître devant elle plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Il était inquiet bien évidemment, qui ne l'aurait pas été en sachant que sa meilleur amie pour laquelle on à des sentiments était l'une des deux seules personnes à pouvoir tuer Voldemort ; mais sa jalousie devant ce qui la reliait à Harry était encore supérieure. Léa et Mick, eux furent tout bonnement scotchés par la nouvelle. Harry se souviendrait longtemps de leur réaction.

**Flash Back**

- QUOI ? hurla Léa dans la grande salle, alors que Harry venait de leur raconter la légende lors du repas de midi.

- Mais ne gueule pas, Jene, la discrétion ce n'est pas ton truc, la réprimanda Harry, alors que tous les visages étaient tournés vers eux.

- Excuse-moi, reprit-elle. Mais tu veux dire que c'est toi qui va devoir tuer Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Oui, sourit-il devant son inquiétude. Mais pas seul, avec Hermione.

- Tu as de la chance d'être liée à elle comme cela, c'est un peut ton âme sœur en fait, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie qui n'échappa pas au deux garçon.

- Je ne te parle pas d'âme sœur ni de sentiments Léa, le lien ne concerne que nos pouvoirs.

- Oui si tu le dis…

- En tout cas repris, Mick pour changer la direction que prenait la discutions, c'est vraiment incroyable ce qui t'arrive.

- Incroyable c'est le mot…

**Fin du flash back**

Hermione et lui avaient attendu des nouvelles de la part de Dumbledore pour les cours qu'ils étaient censés avoir afin pour faire ressortir leur magie, mais en vain. Harry se trouvait avec Léa et Mick dans le parc en ce beau dimanche de septembre, adossés à un arbre bordant le lac. Ils profitaient d'un des derniers week-ends encore cléments de l'année. Hermione devait d'un commun accord avec Harry les rejoindre pour passer un peu de temps avec eux. Lorsqu'elle s'assit près d'eux, Léa poussa un semblant de soupir qu'elle voulu en vain rendre discret. Ils discutèrent tout de même joyeusement, évitant de parler de l'avenir assez dangereux qui attendait Harry et Hermione. Mick, devant finir son devoir de potion, dut les quitter au milieu de l'après-midi. Ceci eut pour effet de rendre l'atmosphère quelques peut tendue. La tension entre Léa et Hermione étant presque palpable. Pour mettre un terme à cela, ne supportant plus les regards que lui jetait sans arrêt Léa, Hermione prétexta devoir finir un devoir elle aussi. Léa sortit alors un livre et commença sa lecture

- Léa ? L'appela Harry.

- Oui ? répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable avec Hermione quand même. Elle ne t'a rien fait.

- Mais je le suis.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, dès qu'elle est là tu es plus froide, tu lui parles à peine, tu lui jettes sans arrêt des regards mauvais, et ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas entendu soupirer lorsqu'elle s'est assise ici. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme cela avec elle, toi-même tu m'avais dit qu'elle ne te dérangeait pas, bien qu'elle soit à Gryffondor.

- Oui comme tu dis, lui répondit-elle en commençant à s'énerver légèrement, elle ne me dérange pas mais de là, à devenir amie avec elle et lui faire de grands sourires faut pas exagérer…

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas devenir amie avec elle, c'est une personne vraiment très gentille, très intelligente (« très belle aussi t'en que tu y es non ? » pensa Léa), elle gagne vraiment à être connue.

- Si elle est si bien que ça sort avec elle, mais laisse-moi faire ce que je veux.

Sur ce, elle le leva et partit d'un bond en direction du château. Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin de Harry, elle se mit à pleurer.

Harry quant-à lui fut trop surpris pour avoir le temps de la retenir. Mais de toute façon il ne l'aurait pas fait ; le caractère de Léa et ses réactions commençaient réellement à l'énerver. Il resta donc encore quelques temps à réfléchir contre l'arbre et finit par rejoindre le château à son tour. Il décida de monter directement dans sa salle commune. Il croisa en route Ron qui, à sa grande surprise ne lui dit rien, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il en avait marre de ces réactions puériles à lui aussi. En rentrant dans leur salon, il vit Hermione entrain de lire.

- C'est comme ça que tu travailles ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais littérature aussi comme option, plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione releva la tête de son livre en entendant Harry ;

- Très drôle Harry, lui sourit-elle. J'ai fini mon travail, il y a un petit moment déjà.

- Alors ce n'était pas si urgent que cela, tu aurais pu rester un peu plus longtemps ? Il la taquinait car il savait qu'elle n'avait pas à travailler tout à l'heure. C'était Hermione quand même, elle n'avait jamais de travail en retard.

- Harry… soupira-t-elle. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis partie. Vous avez pu « discuter » alors ?

- Oh non, elle est partie cinq minutes après toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Harry, dit-elle en rigolant. Je te laisse avec elle et tu la fais fuir. T'es vraiment désolant.

- Non mais ! Je ne te permets pas, se renfrogna t'il. Mais je lui ai demandé d'être plus aimable avec toi et elle l'a mal pris.

- Oh déjà, je suis touchée que ce soit pour me défendre. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui à dit exactement pour qu'elle s'enfuie ?

Il lui rapporta alors la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Léa une heure plus tôt. Hermione fut consterné par le manque de tact de Harry. Mais elle dut bien se l'avouer, elle était très touchée et très heureuse qu'il dise cela d'elle. Bien que cela lui fasse mal au cœur, elle se devait d'aider Harry pour ce petit problème.

- Harry Harry Harry, soupira t'elle gentiment. Je vais être franche avec toi. Tu plais beaucoup à Léa et je sais que c'est réciproque.

Harry rougit d'un coup suite aux paroles d'Hermione.

- Aussi, reprit-elle, ce que tu as fait n'était pas réellement approprié. Tu l'as rendue jalouse, et bien que ce que tu lui as dit sur moi me touche, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire que de complimenter une autre fille devant la personne avec qui on veut faire plus ample connaissance.

- Mais, c'est la vérité, je pensais ce que j'ai dit.

- Merci Harry mais même si tu le pensais tu n'aurais pas dû. La prochaine fois tu lui feras des compliments sur elle, pas sur moi.

- Et de toute façon qui te dit qu'elle me plait ?

Mais alors qu'elle allait répondre, ils furent interrompus par l'apparition de Fumseck qui déposa un parchemin devant eux avant de disparaître tout comme la dernière fois. Dumbledore nous donne rendez vous ce soir à 20h dans son bureau.

- Enfin, dit Hermione, je commençais à penser qu'il nous avait menti depuis le début.

- Oui moi aussi.

Ils partirent ensemble en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Sorbet citron, dit Harry devant la gargouille.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant le directeur. Celui-ci n'était pas seul dans son bureau. En effet, le charmant professeur Rogue s'y trouvait lui aussi, et vu son regard envers eux lorsque les deux élèves entrèrent, ce n'était pas de son plein gré.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a une semaine, vous allez subir un entraînement, faute de meilleur terme pour nommer ce que vous allez faire, afin de pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Vous vous demandez certainement en quoi cela va consister. Et bien pour commencer il faudra maîtriser votre lien avant de vous entraîner plus techniquement. Cette seconde phase se fera avec moi. Mais pour débuter, vous aurez des « cours » avec le professeur Rogue.

- Oh ! fut tout ce qu'Harry pu répondre à cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

- Bien, reprit Rogue, donc nous commencerons dès demain et ce à raison de trois fois par semaine. Vous viendrez à 19h30 dans mon bureau. Pour débuter, il sera nécessaire que vous maîtrisiez la connexion qui existe entre vous. Oui ! Fit-il devant l'air ahuri qu'arboraient Hermione et Harry, cette connexion existe, à vous de la dompter. Rendez-vous demain pour cela.

Ils prirent congé des deux professeurs et rejoignirent leur salle commune.

- Alors tu en pense quoi ? lui demanda Hermione.

- J'ai hâte de commencer tout cela, même si suivre ces cours avec Rogue ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

- Oui c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le professeur rêvé pour ces cours.

- Qu'entends-je ? Hermione critique un professeur. Attention, je suis Préfet en Chef je pourrais te retirer des points.

- Ce que tu es bête, Harry.

Le lendemain Léa évita le plus possible Harry. Celui-ci tentait en vain de lui parler mais elle avait tout le temps quelque chose d'autre à faire. Il finit par abdiquer et se dit que ça lui passerai un jour. C'est donc passablement énervé qu'accompagné d'Hermione, il rejoignit le bureau de Rogue.

- Entrez, fit une voix glaciale de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Bonsoir professeur, dirent-il en cœur.

- Bonsoir.

Surprise des deux élèves. C'était bien la première fois qu'il utilisait une formule de politesse devant eux.

- Asseyez-vous. Le premier cours comme je vous l'ai dit hier consiste à sentir la connexion qui vous lie. Vous allez donc vous concentrer sur l'autre. Fermer les yeux et tenter de sentir la présence de l'autre.

Ils commencèrent alors leur exercice. Celui-ci s'avérait difficile. A la fin de la séance, qui s'acheva aux alentours de 22h, ils n'avaient pas réellement progressé. Ils durent d'entraîner en attendant le cours suivant qui était programmé au mercredi à 19h30. C'est donc un peu déçus qu'ils partirent faire leur ronde ce soir-là.

Les cours suivant ne donnèrent pas de réels résultats. L'humeur d'Hermione et de Harry surtout n'était donc pas fameuse. Celui-là en effet se faisait continuellement remballer par Léa, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Cependant, au cours de leurs cinquième cours, des progrès assez considérables apparurent. Ils parvinrent en effet à activer la connexion qui les liait. C'est plus que surpris qu'ils sentirent la présence de l'autre dans leur esprit. Ceci fut bref, mais réel. Rogue leur promis que très prochainement, ils pourraient, si tout se passait bien, pouvoir communiquer par télépathie. Cette perspective enchantait Harry et Hermione qui avait hâte d'y arriver. Ils se promirent à eux même de redoubler d'effort pour y parvenir. Harry se dit aussi qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Léa, cette relation ne pouvait plus durer. Le lendemain, il donna lui donna donc rendez-vous le midi même dans sa salle commune. Il s'était convenu avec lui-même, en suivant les conseils d'Hermione, de ne pas parler des progrès qu'il avait fait la veille au soir avec Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Harry, lui fit Léa une fois installée dans un des fauteuils.

- J'en ai marre que tu me fuies tout le temps. J'ai besoin de te parler et ça me pèse de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

Léa le regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'il était sincère.

- Moi aussi ça me manques de ne plus te parler Harry.

- Bon, alors pourquoi me fuis-tu Léa ?

- Je ne te fuis pas, Harry, mais comprend moi, je ne veux pas souffrir.

- Et pourquoi souffrirais tu en me parlant ?

- Pas en te parlant, mais en étant près de toi, répondit-elle.

- Et pourquoi ça ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin

- Parce que je pourrais faire quelque chose de pas bien et que je ne veux pas être repoussée.

- Comment savoir si tu seras repoussée si tu n'essayes pas.

Elle attendit quelques secondes pour analyser les paroles de Harry, puis se décida à s'approcher de lui. Elle déposa tout d'abord doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. On pouvait voir que son geste était hésitant, elle n'était pas sûre de la réaction de Harry. Cependant, quand ce fut lui qui commença à l'embrasser, toute hésitation disparut. Elle enroula ses bras autours du cou de Harry, pendant que celui-ci posait les siennes sur les reins de Léa. Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus fougueux à mesure que le temps passait. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Harry, le professeur Rogue voudrait nous voir tout à l'heure à propos de… commença Hermione alors qu'elle levait la tête vers les deux personnes qui arrêtèrent leur occupation lorsqu'ils la virent.

* * *

Non s'il vous plait ne me tués pas…

* * *

Demain j'essaye de remettre un chapitre. Je voulais poster celui la aujourd'hui donc je l'ai fait. J'espère qu'il vous à plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de ce qu'il se passe.


	7. Un soutient surprenant

**Vic dit Vic **: j'avais qu'un seul nom de gars commençant par Vic en tête c'est pour ça.

**Cradoss :** Très content que cela te plaise toujours. Si il ya des ressemblances avec des autres fictions, c'est possible bien que non voulu. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'original, mais pour certain aspects, j'ai peut-être échoué. Beaucoup de choses ont déjà été faites.

**Chotsala **: désolé si tu as été déçu par le couple. Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements.

**MiaSa **: Voila la suite, j'ai été vite comme ça l'action à presque pas été coupée.

**Klaude **: Si il ya des ressemblances avec des autres fictions, c'est possible bien que non voulu. Mais en même temps beaucoup de choses ont déjà été faites, mais j'essaye d'être original, même si c'est dur.

**Aurélie Malfoy, Ronald et Bachelor49** : Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours plaisirs.

* * *

Voila la suite, j'ai été assez vite pour l'écrire mais ça reste exceptionnel. Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 7. Un soutien surprenant

- Hermione ? fit Harry en se décollant précipitamment de Léa. Tu disais ? reprit-il le rouge aux joues.

Hermione de son coté n'était pas mieux. Seule Léa semblait quelque peut énervée de l'interruption de la Préfet en Chef.

- Oh désolée répondit celle-ci un peu précipitamment. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez « occupés. » Je repasserai.

- Tu n'as pas à repasser la coupa Harry, tu es ici autant chez toi que moi. Tu avais commencé à dire quelque chose en entrant, ajouta-t-il calmement en s'asseyant avec Léa sur le canapé.

- Oui enfin ce n'est pas si urgent que cela, ajouta-t-elle n'ayant vraiment pas envie de rester là, avec eux. Quand elle les avait vus s'embrasser assez explicitement, elle avait ressenti une grande douleur dans sa poitrine, et celle-ci était encore bien présente. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose en ce moment même, c'était de partir de la et d'aller s'isoler un peu. Même si ce fut elle qui avait poussé Harry à faire des efforts avec Léa s'il voulait avoir une chance, cela faisait mal quand même. Harry avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, elle se sentait réellement liée à lui et plus que part ce lien de magie qui devait uniquement les amener à vaincre vous savez qui. Non il y avait plus, elle le savait. Et là, ça faisait vraiment très mal. Elle commençait à sentir les larmes venir. Non il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure comme cela devant eux.

- Oui mais on a le temps la, repris Harry qui n'avait pas remarqué la soudaine brillance les yeux marron d'Hermione. Donc que nous veux Rogue ?

- Oh, répondit elle la voix légèrement tremblante, il voulait juste nous voir à nouveau ce soir pour un nouveau cours. Il dit que les progrès que l'on à fait hier nécessitait une nouvelle pratique aujourd'hui pour bien tout consolider.

- D'accord. Avec tout ces cours supplémentaires les cours normaux et tout le travail que les professeurs nous donnent, nos devoir de Préfets en chef, je n'en peux plus. En plus Mick m'a convaincu de faire les essais pour le Quidditch samedi après-midi. On à volé ensemble l'autre jour, et il a été impressionné par ma prestation. Il a dit que j'avais été impressionnant pour une première fois que je montais sur un balai. Je pense qu'il a largement exagéré la chose, mais il n'empêche qu'il faut que je m'entraîne un peu pour les essais vu que je lui ai promis de le faire. Non franchement, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête là…

- Oui moi c'est pareil, dit Hermione. En tout cas je vais vous laisser, je vais allez travailler un peu à la bibliothèque parce qu'avec le cours supplémentaire de ce soir, je risque de me mettre en retard sur mes devoirs.

Elle partit donc contente d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour les laisser la.

- C'est quoi les progrès que vous êtes sensés avoir fait hier ? demanda Léa à Harry.

- Oh, fit celui-ci mal à l'aise. Hier avec Hermione on a enfin réussi à percevoir notre lien et à rentrer en contacte l'un avec l'autre de manière psychique. Ce n'était pas encore vraiment de la télépathie, mais pas loin.

- Ah d'accord.

On sentait très bien dans sa voix qu'elle était énervée. Et Harry commençait à savoir qu'il n'était pas très bon que Léa soit énervée.

- Mais tu sais, ce n'est qu'un lien magique qui doit nous permettre de vaincre Voldemort, rien de plus, se justifia-t-il.

- Oui oui je sais, mais je suis désolée je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jalouse. En plus quand je vois la réaction qu'elle a eue en nous voyant, je pense qu'elle l'est aussi.

- Mais pas du tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait jalouse, elle a juste été surprise de nous voir ensemble comme cela.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Léa pas convaincue du tout. En parlant de nous ensemble, on forme un couple alors ?

- Si tu le veux, alors oui bien sur.

- Evidemment que je le veux, dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser. Baiser qui ne fut cette fois-ci interrompu par personne.

Mick ne fut qu'à moitié surpris quand il les vit arriver main dans la main à leur premier cours de l'après-midi qu'il avait de commun avec les Serdaigle. « J'en étais sur » avait-il dit. C'est donc joyeux que Harry se dirigea à l'heure convenue pour son cours avec Rogue. Malheureusement, cela ne se passa pas aussi bien que le veille au soir, à croire que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à maintenant n'avait servi à rien. Il y eut autant de connections qu'entre deux personnes ordinaire. Harry en était surpris mais aussi déçu, lui qui souhaitait progresser ; ça lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la porte, Rogue les interrompit.

- Miss Granger, pouvez vous restez cinq minutes s'il vous plait.

Celle-ci regarda alors Harry qui lui dit qu'il commençait leur ronde sans elle.

- Puis-je savoir quelle est le problème Miss Granger ?

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

- Ne me prenez pas pour plus bête que je ne suis. J'ai bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui vous perturbais se soir, et c'est pour cela que vous avez échoué. Ce n'est pas que vos problèmes me perturbent loin de la, mais si on ne règle pas cela, vous ne progresserez pas et je devrais continuer à supporter ces cours plus longtemps, ce dont je me passerais bien.

En réalité, Rogue commençait à apprécier ces deux élèves, ce qui le perturbait. Lui apprécier le fils de Potter ! Et de toute façon il ne leur avouerait pour rien au monde. Hermione quant à elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle savait pourquoi rien n'avait fonctionné se soir. Elle en voulait à Harry, elle avait mal, et ceci provoquait une sorte de blocage empêchant toute connexion entre elle et Harry. Cependant, elle se voyait mal parler de ses problèmes de cœur avec Rogue…

- J'ai juste eu des petits soucis personnels aujourd'hui et donc je n'avais pas trop la tête à cela, choisit-elle de répondre. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, et elle ne s'attardait pas trop sur les détails.

- Et vous pensez peut-être que j'ai du temps à perdre à vous donner des cours alors que vous n'y êtes pas attentif. Je vous demande de régler votre problème avec monsieur Potter avant le prochain cours, sinon celui-ci sera de la même inutilité.

Hermione fut étonné qu'il devine son problème mais après tout cela devait se voir. « Maintenant qu'il est au courent, pensa-t-elle, il peut me donner des conseils ? Non, non, c'est de Rogue dont on parle là ! Pas d'une agence matrimoniale ! Oui mais en même temps, si je ne résous pas ce petit souci, le prochain entraînement sera aussi peu productif, et ceci je ne peux me le permettre. »

- Et bien en réalité c'est assez compliqué…

Elle lui expliqua alors son problème dans les grandes lignes. Rogue eu un sourire que toute personne non initiée aurait pu qualifier de sadique, mais en réalité c'était tout autre chose.

- Je vois, avait il dit. Deux options s'offrent à nous donc. Soit Harry ouvre les yeux et se rend compte que le lien si unique qui vous lie est bien plus qu'un lien de magie, soit vous vous passez au-dessus de votre jalousie.

- Non ce n'est pas vraiment de la jalousie, tenta-t-elle de se justifier, mais elle fut interrompue par Rogue.

- On n'est pas ici pour jouer sur les mots. Bref la première solution ne me semble pas la plus réaliste à très cours terme (c'est-à-dire pour après demain.)

- Oui pour moi non plus, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

- Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'une solution. Il faut que vous preniez sur vous. Vous faites comme vous voulez mais il faut que d'ici après-demain, vous ayez résolu ce problème.

- Vous n'auriez pas une petite idée pour m'aider à y parvenir par hasard.

- Je ne suis pas conseiller matrimonial, repris t'il sèchement. Cependant, rajouta-t-il plus calmement, étant donné l'importance de ces cours, je peux peut-être vous aider. Il me semble que d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre peut vous aider à vous affranchir du blocage que vous ressentez.

- Mais je ne veux être avec personne d'autre moi.

- Je le sais Miss Granger, s'énerva-t-il. Il faut tout vous expliquer ce n'est pas possible. Si vous faites ce qu'il fait avec quelqu'un d'autre, il est fort probable que vous n'en vouliez plus à Mr Potter. Ceci est donc le but à cours terme. De plus, il est probable qu'à long terme, Mr Potter sente une certaine jalousie. Ne sous-estimez pas le lien qui vous lie à lui Miss Granger. C'est vraiment quelque chose de très très fort, et ne vous en faites pas, il s'en rendra compte lui aussi. Mais étant un Potter, cela ne m'étonne pas du tout qu'il mette du temps pour cela. Son père, bien qu'il se vantait à longueur de journée du contraire, à toujours mis du temps à assimiler les choses. J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait pu tenir d'elle quelque chose d'autre que ses yeux, mais non, rajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même. Bon, se reprit-il, bonne nuit Miss Granger.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

En retournant rejoindre Harry pour leur ronde elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Rogue. Elle rit immédiatement en pensant au fait qu'elle avait eu cette conversation avec lui. Jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Peut être n'est-il pas si mauvais que cela finalement. Et le regard qu'il a eu quand il a fait référence à la mère de Harry… pensa-t-elle avant de revenir sur le sujet qui la préoccupait plus particulièrement. Elle ne voulait pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Non elle ne pouvait pas faire sortir avec quelqu'un juste pour rendre Harry jaloux, ce qu'il ne serait peut-être pas. Il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen, prendre sur elle. Et ce que lui avait dit Rogue à l'instant même pouvait l'y aider. Il avait clairement dit qu'elle n'était pas folle en pensant qu'il y avait plus entre eux que ce que prétendait Harry. Elle se raccrocha donc à cela en se disant en plus que Harry s'en rendrait compte et qu'elle aurait la chance de partager un peu plus de choses avec lui quand ce serait le cas. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de penser à tout cela, et qu'elle se soit mise d'accord pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur ce qu'elle devait accomplir avec Harry, elle se mit à le rechercher plus activement. Elle le trouva dans un couloir est du quatrième étage.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? lui demanda t'il lorsqu'elle l'eu rejoint.

- Oh me parler au sujet de mon dernier devoir de potion, mentit-elle.

Cette réponse parut le satisfaire puisqu'il n'ajouta rien sur le sujet.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela n'a plus marché aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il.

- Oui moi non plus, mais ce n'est pas grave, il nous avait prévenu que cela serait difficile. Je suis persuadée que la prochaine fois ce sera bon.

- Oui certainement.

Ils continuèrent leurs ronde et partirent se coucher usés par leur journée.

Harry, dans les jours qui suivirent, semblait couler le parfait amour avec Léa, mais il tentait de le cacher devant Hermione. « Par respect » n'arrêtait-t-il pas de dire.

Lui et Léa s'envoyaient régulièrement des répliques cinglantes, signe que tout allait bien entre eux. Mick, lui s'en réjouissait car depuis qu'elle était avec Harry, Léa rayonnait comme jamais, ce qui lui tenait sincèrement à cœur.

Le cours suivant avec Rogue se passa beaucoup mieux que le précédent. Ils parvinrent en effet à ressentir à nouveau leur lien, mais aussi, à pouvoir parler par télépathie. Bien sur ce, n'était que des mots ou des bouts de phrase, mais c'était déjà un gros progrès. Roque retint à nouveau Hermione à la fin du cours.

- Je vois Miss Granger que vous avez réglé votre problème. Avez-vous suivi mon conseil ?

- Oui et non. Je ne suis pas sortie avec quelqu'un d'autre comme vous me l'aviez suggéré, mais j'ai pris en compte ce que vous m'avez dit sur le fait que notre lien est très fort et cela m'a permis de supprimer ce blocage.

- Bien voila une bonne chose. En tout cas, je vous félicite pour les progrès que vous faites avec Mr Potter.

- Hé bien ! Merci, répondit-elle, surprise par un compliment venant de Rogue.

Nous étions samedi, et c'était aujourd'hui qu'avaient lieu les sélections de Quidditch. Harry se trouvait sur le terrain avec les autres prétendants. Léa et Mick le regardaient depuis les tribunes.

- J'espère qu'il va y arriver, dit Léa.

- J'en suis sur, il a un don ça ne fait aucun doute.

Harry de son coté regarda les sélections des attrapeurs. En effet, l'équipe recrutait deux poursuiveurs pour remplacer deux septièmes années qui avaient fini leurs études, et un attrapeur pour remplacer Malefoy qui avait été viré de l'équipe pour l'attaque qu'il avait déclenchée contre Harry et Hermione. De plus, il était encore à l'infirmerie suite à cette même attaque.

Mick en le regardant voler, lui avait conseillé de faire les essais pour devenir attrapeur. Selon lui, Harry avait plus le profil. Il stressait énormément avant de commencer les essais. Mais lorsqu'il enfourcha le balai, tout ce stress disparut, et il réalisa de loin les meilleurs essais de tous. Ce fut donc sans grande surprise qu'il fut désigné comme nouvel attrapeur. Léa et Mick descendirent le féliciter. Une autre personne avait suivi les essais de loin, ne voulant se montrer.

- Félicitation Harry, dit Hermione sans que quiconque ne puisse l'entendre lorsque celui-ci fut désigné comme nouvel attrapeur.

Elle tourna les talons et repartit en direction du château. Léa accompagnée de Mick arriva sur le terrain et se jeta dans les bras de Harry avant de l'embrasser. Mick leur demanda gentiment d'arrêter pour qu'il puisse lui aussi féliciter Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Malon, lui répondit alors Léa, tu es jaloux. Harry tu ne veux pas le laisser t'embrasser aussi pour qu'il arrête de nous importuner.

Les deux gars éclatèrent de rire.

- Non, sans façon répondit Mick, je ferai très bien sans.

Ils rentrèrent au château dans la bonne humeur, heureux de la réussite de Harry. Harry rejoignit Hermione dans leur salle commune après le repas du soir. C'était leur petit rituel à eux. Il faisait ça tout les soirs avant d'aller faire leur ronde (qu'ils faisaient d'ailleurs toujours ensemble.) Ils en profitaient pour parler de tout et de rien ou même pour faire leurs devoirs en retard. Mais pour tous les deux, c'était un moment privilégié pour être seul avec l'autre, chose dont ils avaient besoin. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient installés sur un fauteuil se faisant face, leurs yeux étaient fermés mais les traits de leur visage témoignaient de leur concentration. Quelqu'un qui serait entré dans la pièce à ce moment aurait pu trouver cette scène étrange. En réalité, ils parlaient par la pensée, s'entraînant comme le leur avait demandé Rogue. Ils parvenaient d'ailleurs maintenant à avoir une conversation par la pensée lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. D'après Rogue avec un peu plus d'entraînement, ils pourraient faire la même chose à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

«_ Au fait, Bravo Harry, pour avoir été sélectionné au Quidditch. »_

_« Merci, Hermione. »_

_« Tu as très bien volé, d'ailleurs. »_

_« Ah bon ? Tu m'as vu ? »_

_« Evidemment ! Je ne pouvais pas, ne pas assister à tes sélections_. »

« _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir ? »_

_« Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »_

Hermione pu entendre un soupir dans sa tête.

« _Ecoute Hermione, que les choses soient bien claires, tu ne me déranges jamais, tu es vraiment importante pour moi, et je ne voudrais pas que tu penses le contraire. »_

_« Merci Harry, toi aussi tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Tu sais en quoi peut consister la suite de notre apprentissage lorsqu'on saura maîtriser parfaitement notre connexion ? »_

_« Je pense que ce sera la maîtrise des pouvoirs que l'on aura acquis, alors. »_

_« Je suis un peu effrayée quand même par tout ça. »_

_« Oui moi aussi, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi, et je sais qu'il n'y aurait pas une personne meilleure que toi pour accomplir la légende avec moi »_

_« Merci beaucoup Harry, je pense la même chose, mais tu oublies Léa »_

_« Je ne sais pas si c'est bien de dire ce que je vais dire, mais j'ai toujours été sincère. Je préfère qu'il s'agisse de toi._ Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage d'Hermione. _J'ai une plus grande confiance en toi qu'en Léa. Je ne sais pas si c'est le lien qui nous unit qui me fait dire ça mais honnêtement j'en doute. »_

_« Ca me touche que tu penses cela. Je ne peux que te retourner tout ce que tu as dit. Bon allez, on va la faire notre ronde. Je commence à fatiguer, là ! Donc si on ne veut pas se coucher trop tard, je pense qu'il faudrait y aller. »_

Ils ouvrirent les yeux, se levèrent en souriant, et partir faire leur ronde ensemble.

* * *

Voila voila un chapitre de plus qui se termine. Chacun interprétera comme il veut le dernier échange entre Harry et Hermione. A très bientô


	8. Un nouvel amis?

**Ebecquereau** **: **oui j'essaie de mettre les chapitre assez régulièrement je trouve cela plus sympa aussi en tant que lecteur quand il ne faut pas attendre un moi entre les chapitres, après on a tendance à perdre le fil de l'histoire. Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire.

**Marline** : oui tu n'avais pas choisi les deux bon jours pour t'absenter, c'était pile ceux ou j'avais la possibilité de poster plus rapidement, lol. Ah tu la trouve louche ? C'est une idée. J'aime bien ce Rogue la aussi, c'est aussi sympa qu'un qui est toujours antipathique.

**MiaSa **: Content que ce soit officiel et que tu l'ais enfant dit à tout le monde, lol. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas alors.

**Vic dit Vic **: désolé tu étais vraiment en minorité donc c'était difficile de continué comme ça. Mais j'espère que tu resteras mon lecteur mâle préféré, même si la suite ne te convient pas tout à fait ?

**Cradoss :** voila enfin la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Et puis merci encore.

**Chotsalsa :** vous étiez une majorité écrasante à vouloir que l'histoire prenne cette direction, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement

* * *

Et maintenant, la suite..

* * *

Chapitre 8. Un nouvel ami

Ils mirent encore deux semaines pour maîtriser entièrement leur télépathie. Ils pouvaient maintenant communiquer par la pensée à tout moment et où qu'ils soient, ce qui pouvait s'avérer pratique dans certains cas. Harry était toujours autant occupé. En plus des cours et des devoirs, qui étaient le quotidien de la grande majorité des élèves, il devait en plus accomplir ses devoirs de Préfet en Chef, les entraînements de Quidditch deux fois par semaine, les entraînements avec Hermione trois soirs par semaine. Il ne lui restait donc que deux soirs pour faire ses devoirs en retard, et bien sûr passer du temps avec Léa qui avec tout cela se sentait un peu délaissée… Elle était quand même compréhensive, sachant qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement, et tâchait de profiter au maximum des moments passés en sa compagnie.

Ce mercredi, Harry se trouvait en cours de potion. Il était installé entre Léa et Mick, comme à son habitude, et ils fignolaient leur potion de ratatinement, qui était censée réduire la taille de la personne l'ingurgitant. Harry ajoutait ses tubercules de betterave quand le professeur s'approcha d'eux. Il se mit alors à s'inquiéter sachant que les visites de ce professeur s'accompagnaient en général de remarques quelques peu désobligeants.

- Ne vous arrêtez pas Potter ou vous raterez une nouvelle fois votre potion. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Rogue avait beau apprécier au fond de lui Harry après avoir appris à le connaître, il n'en demeurait pas moins froid avec lui (comme avec presque tout le monde.) Léa le regarda une fois le professeur parti lui demandant du regard ce que pouvait bien lui demander Rogue. Celui-ci haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il n'en savait rien. « Je verrai bien » pensa t'il.

A la fin du cours, il se dirigea comme convenu vers le bureau. Hermione vint le rejoindre.

- Toi aussi il t'a demandé de rester ? lui demanda-t-elle

- Hé oui ! Je me demandais pourquoi mais en te voyant je crois que j'ai compris.

- Bon, commença Rogue, je voulais juste vous dire que je me suis entretenu avec le professeur Dumbledore à propos de votre entraînement, et on est d'accord sur le fait que je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre sur la maîtrise de votre lien. Il vous faudra encore vous entraîner mais vous le ferez seul. Il vous faut donc commencer l'apprentissage de votre pouvoir magique en tant que tel. Il était convenu au départ que le professeur Dumbledore vous donne ces cours…

- Il ne le fera pas ? l'interrompit Harry

- Mr Potter, si vous m'aviez laissé finir, vous auriez eu la réponse à votre question, s'énerva leur professeur. Bien comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu (il lança un regard noir vers Harry, mais le maigre sourire qui apparut sur son visage lui enleva l'effet recherché), le professeur devait vous donner ces cours seul. Or, après concertation, nous en avons convenu qu'il serait plus efficace pour votre apprentissage que je l'assiste. Et oui, Mr Potter, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de Harry se recouvrir d'une fine grimace, vous n'en avez pas fini avec moi, mais ne pensez pas que c'est moi qui l'ai souhaité et que cela me fait plaisir ! Je me réjouissais de la fin de ces séances avec vous mais il en a été convenu autrement. Nous ferons donc avec.

- Professeur, l'interpella Hermione, connaissez vous la suite de notre entraînement ?

- J'allais y venir Miss Granger. Pour débuter, il semble indispensable au professeur Dumbledore, et je suis tout à fait d'accort avec lui, que vous débutiez dés maintenant votre apprentissage pour devenir Animagus.

- C'est vrai ? L'interrompit à nouveau Harry trop heureux par ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour se retenir d'interrompre à nouveau son professeur.

- Oui Mr Potter, répondit Rogue avec un sourire qu'il fit très vite disparaître. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, il commençait à trop sourire en présence de ces deux là.

- Donc, reprit-il, vous allez commencer cela, puis vous apprendrez des techniques de combat et autre, mais vous verrez en temps utile. Bon vous êtes déjà en retard, nous en reparlerons se soir lors de votre cours. Le lieu ne changera pas l'heure non plus. Tenez, il tendit un bout de parchemin à chacun, un mot d'excuse pour votre prochain cours. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure professeur, répondirent-ils.

Ils sortirent alors et se rendirent immédiatement à leur cours suivant qu'ils avaient de nouveau en commun, soin aux créatures magiques.

J'ai vraiment hâte de devenir Animagus, lui dit Hermione en chemin.

- Oui moi aussi. Je me demande déjà si l'on va réussir.

- Je pense que oui. Mais de tout façon le professeur Dumbledore nous en dira plus ce soir. En tout cas je me demande en quoi on va se transformer.

- Oui moi aussi. Je te vois bien te transformer en limace, la taquina-t-il

- Hé ! Je ne te permet pas, elle avait l'air faussement vexé et lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Harry remarqua alors des bandages autour des doigts d'Hermione.

- Tiens qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda t'il en lui montrant ses bandages.

- Oh ce n'est rien. J'étais en train de discuter avec Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, et son rat Croûtard m'a mordu. Il a toujours été bizarre ce rat, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Comme son maître, quoi.

- Harry, le réprimanda-t-elle, Ron s'est calmé, il ne t'embête plus alors tache d'en faire autant.

- Oui, oui… répondit-il en faisant sa tête d'enfant.

Elle lui sourit devant son air boudeur pas très mature, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la cabane de Hagrid ou se tenait le cours. Léa les vit arriver ensemble en rigolant, et ne put s'empêcher d'être jalouse et d'avoir une folle envie de meurtre sur la personne d'Hermione Granger. Elle ne le vit pas, mais Ron eut cette même envie à l'encontre du brun. « Une copine ça ne lui suffit pas, à celui-là ! »

- Excusez-nous, professeur, dit Harry en tendant le mot d'excuse de Rogue.

Hagrid lut le mot et leur dit de se joindre aux autres pour la suite du cours. Ils étudiant les Dohus, des sortes de chevreuils magiques. Ceux-ci pouvaient s'avérer très dangereux sitôt qu'ils se sentaient menacés, mais dans le cas contraire, il s'agissait d'animaux tout à fait inoffensifs et très attachants.

Hermione se dirigeait vers son cours de runes lorsqu'elle tomba sur Malefoy accompagné de sa bande. Celui-ci s'était tenu tranquille depuis sa dernière altercation avec Harry, non pas qu'il craignait de se faire renvoyer, mais il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement se retrouver une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine et demi. Mais là, Hermione était toute seule, il ne résistait donc pas à l'envie de se venger pour la dernière fois.

- Alors Granger, on est plus avec son garde du corps, tu te sens moins fière là.

- Et toi tu l'es toujours autant pour venir si bien accompagné.

- Que veux-tu on ne change pas. Stupefix ! cria-t-il en sa direction

Hermione fit un bon de coté et pu éviter le sort

« _Au secours ! Harry, j'ai besoin de toi, Malefoy et sa bande me sont tombés dessus. Couloir sud au troisième étage à coté de la statue du moine Franciscain. Si tu pouvais te dépêcher._ »

Elle parvint à éviter encore trois autres rayons rouges et profita d'un moment de répit pour stupéfixer rapidement Crabbe et Goyle (ils ne sont pas très doués ceux-la) mais elle ne put éviter le sort que venait de lui envoyer Nott. Elle se trouvait donc stupéfixée, à la merci de ses assaillants.

Harry se trouvait à la bibliothèque, profitant d'un trou dans son emploi du temps pour avancer ses devoirs lorsqu'il entendit Hermione s'adresser à lui.

«_Au secours ! Harry j'ai besoin de toi, Malefoy et sa bande me sont tombé dessus. Couloir sud au troisième étage à coté de la statue du moine Franciscain. Si tu pouvais te dépêcher._ »

Elle paraissait assez inquiète, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Il ne prit pas le temps de ranger ses affaire et courut en direction du troisième étage. Une chance que la bibliothèque ne se trouve pas à l'autre bout du château. Il eut vite fait de rejoindre l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione. Il vit celle-ci par terre et deux Serpentard qu'il reconnut comme étant Malefoy et Nott s'approcher d'elle. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette. Lorsqu'ils le virent, Malefoy et Nott pointèrent leur baguette vers lui.

- Ne faites pas de bêtises, leur dit Harry. Vous ne voudriez pas que ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois se reproduise ?

- Comment as-tu su qu'on était là ? demanda Malefoy qui commençait à paniquer, l'intervention de Potter n'étant vraiment pas prévue.

- Aucune importance. Ce qui en a par contre, c'est le fait que vous allez vite partir d'ici. Je vous laisse une chance, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Par contre si vous vous en reprenez à elle ou à quiconque d'ailleurs, ce ne sera pas la même chose.

Malefoy, pour ne pas perdre la face, lui lança un de ses plus mauvais regards, mais il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, même avec Nott. Il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs comment un gars comme lui pouvait lui avoir fait cela l'autre fois, alors qu'il n'était pas transcendantal en cours. Mais une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pas re-subir le doux contact contre le mur de la dernière fois, aussi choisi-t-il de l'écouter. Sans lui répondre, il enleva le sort sur Crabbe et Goyle, et partit accompagné des trois autres. Harry se dirigea alors vers Hermione.

- Enervatum !

Il tendit sa main à Hermione qui s'en saisit pour ce relever.

- Merci beaucoup Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'auraient fait si tu n'étais pas intervenu.

- Mais de rien. Je suis content qu'il ait peur de moi. Je leur ai dit de partir et il l'on fait. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas voulu se battre en duel car je doute que j'aurais réussi. J'ai hâte qu'on maîtrise les pouvoirs que j'ai eu l'autre fois quand tu étais en danger.

- Tant qu'ils pensent que tu les as ils ne t'embêteront plus.

- Oui mais Voldemort ne s'en contentera pas, lui répondit-il tristement.

- On n'en est pas encore à devoir vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui et j'espère que d'ici là, ce problème sera réglé.

- Oui tu as raison. Au fait tu ne pourrais pas l'appeler par son vrai non. Tu devras le vaincre et avoir peur de prononcer son nom ne t'aidera pas à ne pas avoir peur lorsque tu seras devant lui pour de vrai.

- Je sais Harry mais bon tu sais les mauvaises habitudes, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Bon, alors je t'écoute, comment se fait appeler Tom Jédusor déjà ?

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Harry, dit elle tout de suite moins sûre d'elle. Il se fait appeler V…Vold..

- Oui… ? Insista-t-il

- Vol d'oiseau ?

- Hermione….

- C'est bon c'est bon. Elle piocha dans son courage Gryffondorien, ferma les yeux, prit son inspiration. Il se fait appeler Voldemort.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, s'attendant peut-être à se faire frapper par la foudre, mais quand elle vit que rien ne se produisait, elle se mit à sourire.

- Hé bien voilà ! Ce n'était pas si dur.

- Non tu as raison. Merci pour ton aide. Bon allez, je vais être en retard en cours. On se revoit tout à l'heure.

- Ok a toute…

Harry repartit donc en direction de la bibliothèque, prenant le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui était arrivé dans sa vie depuis que ses faux parents étaient morts. Hermione, le chieur de Ron, son admission à Poudlard, Hermione préfète avec lui, la rencontre avec Léa et Mick, l'insupportable Drago, son attention à l'égard d'Hermione, le Quidditch qu'il adorait, la légende de Komondor, son lien unique et fort avec Hermione… Non, il devait s'avouer que sa vie avait pris depuis deux mois une tournure complètement différente, et dans l'ensemble il en était très satisfait. Même si maintenant il savait qu'il devrait tuer Voldemort, au moins il était rassuré en pensant qu'Hermione serait avec lui. « Non franchement, pensa t'il, mon lien magique avec Hermione fait que je pense beaucoup plus à elle que je ne devrais. C'est normal on va combattre ensemble… »

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, il rangea ses affaires et décida d'aller voir Hagrid qui n'avait pas cours à cette heure-ci. Hermione lui avait présenté le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques à la fin d'un cours, et depuis il s'entendait très bien avec. Il lui racontait qu'il connaissait bien ses parents, et lui donnait souvent des détails sur eux. Harry en était toujours très ému, et Hagrid avait développé pour lui une grande affection, bien qu'il ne le connaisse que depuis un mois.

- Tu voudras voir quel magasin alors, lui demanda Léa.

- Je n'en sais rien, Léa, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds.

Harry, Léa et Mick se trouvaient dans la salle commune de Harry et Hermione, Léa assise sur Harry et Mick sur le fauteuil en face d'eux. Ils mettaient au point leur sortie à Pré-au-lard prévue le week-end suivant.

- Oui c'est vrai. Et bien pour ta première sortie on te fera faire un tour complet alors.

- Avec plaisir, lui répond-il avec un sourire.

- Au fait, Harry, dit Mick, tu ne nous à jamais vraiment parlé de ta vie avant Poudlard, à part que tu es le fils de James et Lily Potter et que tu as été confié à des américains qui sont décédés cet été. On ne sait rien.

- Oh ! dit Harry soudain un peu plus mal à l'aise, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'ai surtout vécu dans ma maison, je n'étais jamais allé à l'école, mes parents me disaient que comme j'étais un sorcier, je ne pouvais aller à l'école comme tout le monde car je risquais de montrer mes pouvoirs sans le vouloir, et comme selon eux il n'existait pas d'écoles spécialisées, j'ai fait toute ma scolarité chez moi.

- Mais ils t'ont menti, s'indigna Léa.

- Je sais, mais je ne leur en veux pas, ils ont fait cela pour me protéger et à la demande de Dumbledore. Il fallait que mon existence reste secrète à cause de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. Pour ma sécurité. Donc, du coup, je n'ai jamais eu de véritables amis. J'avais des connaissances, avec qui je jouais de temps en temps, mais personnes avec qui je pouvais parler librement.

- Et tu n'as jamais eu de relation ? lui demanda Léa

-Si, si. Pas énormément, mais quand même. Je sortais a partir du moment où j'ai pu maîtriser mes pouvoirs. J'ai donc quand même rencontré des gens, je ne vivais pas en Hermite. Je n'ai jamais eu de vraies relations profondes par contre. Vous m'avez fait découvrir beaucoup de chose tout les deux, je vous en remercie d'ailleurs.

- Mais les amis servent à cela, lui répondit Mick ému par son histoire. Léa, elle, s'était encore plus rapprochée de lui et le serrait fort contre elle.

Harry regarda l'heure après quelques instants pendant lesquelles il se détendit dans les bras de Léa, et vit qu'il allait être en retard.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dehors, mais j'ai mon cours avec Rogue et Dumbledore.

- Ah, oui, pas de soucis on y va, dit Mick.

Il sortit alors pendant que Léa et Harry s'embrassait se disant ainsi au revoir de la plus belle des façons. Ils sortirent ensemble main dans la main, puis se séparèrent, chacun allant dans une direction différente. Harry savait qu'Hermione était à la bibliothèque, ils avaient convenu de se retrouver directement au bureau de Rogue.

Arrivé en face du bureau, Harry vit le professeur Dumbledore qui attendait devant la porte en compagnie d'Hermione.

- Professeur. Le salua t'il. Comment ce fait-il que vous attendiez dehors ?

- Bonsoir Harry. Oh ! Severus a été appelé pour régler un problème dans votre maison, il ne devrait pas tarder, je l'attends donc comme vous.

- D'accord. Puis-je vous poser une question professeur ? demanda Harry

- Bien sûr.

- Comment se fait-il que le professeur Rogue se joigne à vous pour nous donner ces cours.

- Oh ! fit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Il se trouve que le professeur Rogue m'a suggéré qu'il serait plus efficace pour votre apprentissage qu'il y ait deux professeurs qui vous supervisent. Etant d'accord avec lui je n'ai pu refuser qu'il se joigne à moi pour cela.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est le professeur Rogue qui à énoncé l'idée qu'il continue à nous donner des cours ? demanda Hermione incrédule.

- Oui Miss Granger, fit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Puis il rajouta en baissant la voix. Ne le répétez pas devant lui, mais il semblerait que Severus vous affectionne particulièrement tous les deux. Mais vous le connaissez, cela lui ferait mal de vous l'avouer.

Harry et Hermione se mirent à rire suite aux révélations de leur professeur, qui les rejoignit très vite en rigolant de bon cœur lui aussi. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un raclement de gorge et les yeux inquisiteurs de la personne ayant émis ce son.

- Severus ! dit Dumbledore, veuillez nous excuser, ces deux jeunes gens me parlaient d'un de leurs amis qui a des réactions particulièrement amusantes. Puisque vous êtes la nous allons pouvoir débuter rajouta-t-il.

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans le cachot.

- Bien, repris Dumbledore, Severus a du vous parler de la suite des leçons que vous aurez. Nous allons donc commencer votre formation d'Animagus. Pour débuter, vous devez savoir que tout le monde ne peut devenir Animagus. Il faut pour cela une certaine puissance magique. Malheureusement, aucun moyen ne permet de savoir si une personne pourra le devenir.

- Vous voulez dire, demanda Hermione, que nous ne saurons pas si nous pouvons en devenir un avant d'en devenir un ?

- Tout à fait, Miss Granger. Cependant, reprit-il amusé, étant donné les pouvoirs que vous avez en vous si l'on en croit la légende, je ne pense pas que devenir Animagus vous pose des problèmes. Aussi allons-nous commencer dès à présent.

Dumbledore leur expliqua avec l'aide de Rogue les étapes à suivre pour devenir Animagus et ils débutèrent immédiatement leur apprentissage. D'après Dumbledore, ils devraient mettre environ deux mois pour y parvenir, mais ceci pouvait être assez variable. L'aide qu'ils auraient des deux professeurs et leur grande force magique les aiderait grandement dans leur processus d'apprentissage. Ils partirent de la séance particulièrement tard, ce soir là. Ils étaient épuisés. Devenir Animagus demandait beaucoup de concentration ce qui vidait les deux élèves de leur force. Après leur ronde, ils se couchèrent rapidement, pensant au fait que bientôt, si tout allait bien, il pourrait devenir un animal à volonté.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre pré-week-end. Week-end qui s'annonce sous la couleur des révisions partiel de lundi oblige. Je promets donc pas de reposter un nouveau chapitre avant lundi, à voir si la génétique ne me barbe pas de trop


	9. Le responsable

**Vic dit Vic** : désolé je ne ferais pas si long que toi pour ma réponse. Mais en tout cas merci pour ta longue déclaration d'amour, qui n'en était pas une du tout d'ailleurs. Le fait qu'Harry sorte avec Léa était un peu un test pour voir si cela plaisait à la majorité et vue que non, je pense que je ne vais pas le faire aller jusqu'au bout, enfin à voir quand même. Oui tu étais le seul à vouloir un Harry Léa. J'avais prévu d'en faire un peu mais pas entièrement. Pour ton problème d'action et d'apprentissage des sorts je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. C'est prévu ne t'inquiet pas, Patience. Jusqu'ici, Harry et Hermione ont appris à contrôler leur lien, ce qui sera indispensable pour la suite, pour la complexité des sorts qu'ils auront à lancer. Concernant ton analyse sur la véritable histoire de JK, je suis aussi entièrement d'accord avec toi. Aussi bien sur la personnalité d'Harry que sur le fait de vaincre Voldemort avec un Expeliarmus et tout le reste.

Non tu es mon lecteur masculin préféré, même si tu n'es pas le seul. Tu es celui qui me laisse le plus de commentaire, les plus grand, et ce que tu me dis me permet de me réorienter dans mon histoire de l'améliorer et tout. C'est vachement important les messages… Et les tiens sont très prolifiques. Un dernier petit point pour la route, c'est l'ami sans le E.

**Cradoss :** Merci beaucoup, les partielles ça ira (enfin j'espère)…

**Eliie evans :** toujours content d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice. Désolé pour l'orthographe, je fais mon maximum, mais il faut avouer que ce n'est pas mon truc. Pour le béta Reader, tout d'abord je ne peux pas car je viens juste de m'inscrire sur le site et en plus je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me dit rien.

**Marline :** c'est cool tu as toujours plein d'idées pour la suite, j'en prends note, à voir… Oui j'aime bien ce Rogue et ce Dumbledor la moi...

**MiaSa :** T'inquiet pas pour mes cheville je sors d'une fracture je n'ai pas envie qu'elles regonflent, lol. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ce que tu me dis ça me fait énormément plaisir. En tout cas merci pour mes révisions, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose du tout, mais ça devrait suffire, lol.

**Vampyse :** merci de suivre ma fiction et merci aussi pour tes commentaires.

* * *

Marre de la génétique, fallait que je me change les idées. Donc un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que j'aurais pas à le regretter...

* * *

Chapitre 9. Le responsable

- Harry réveille-toi !

- Mmm…

- Mais debout gros paresseux !

Toujours aucune réponse concrète. Hermione commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Ne voyant pas Harry sortir de sa chambre pour aller déjeuner, elle avait décidé d'aller voir ce qu'il faisait, au cas où il dormirait encore. Il devait être fatigué en ce moment, le premier match de Quidditch de la saison approchant, l'équipe avait doublé les durées d'entraînement. Harry n'avait plus un seul soir à lui.

- J'ai entendu dire que Léa et Malefoy viennent de s'enfermer dans la salle de métamorphose, tenta Hermione.

Harry se leva d'un bond.

- Et bien voila, se réjouit Hermione. Dépêche-toi on va être en retard.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon répondit-il encore endormi. C'était bien une blague pour Malefoy et Léa ? demanda quand même Harry.

- Mais bien sûr, dit-elle morte de rire. Tu n'imagines quand même pas Léa avec Malefoy. En fait avec personne même, rajouta-t-elle, elle t'aime donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

- Ouais, ouais… bougonna-t-il.

- Bon allez, je t'attends dans la salle commune.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils partirent en direction de la grande salle pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner, la « grasse » matinée de Harry les ayant retardés. Harry était assez irascible en ce moment, ne parvenant pas à se transformer en Animagus. C'était tout à fait normal, d'après Dumbledore, Hermione en était au même point que lui, mais Harry n'était pas satisfait pour autant. Il avait pensé qu'au bout d'un mois et demi, il y serait parvenu, mais bien évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Pour essayer d'enrayer la mauvaise humeur de Harry, Dumbledore avait proposé qu'ils commencent autre chose pendant leurs cours en parallèle à leur apprentissage pour devenir Animagus. Ainsi, ce soir là, au lieu d'avoir leur cours habituel, ils allaient commencer à apprendre des sorts et techniques de combat qui leurs seraient indispensable. Ils allaient donc alterner entre les deux sortes de cours.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que nous apprendra Dumbledore, ce soir, dit Hermione.

- Oui moi aussi, et puis je pense que ça va me faire du bien de ne plus faire que des entraînements sur notre Animagus, la routine qui s'est mise en place commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

- On avait remarqué, le taquina Hermione.

- Oui, bon, hein… Désolé si j'ai pu être quelque peu désobligeant, mais je n'aime pas cette impression de ne pas avancer.

- Je te comprends, mais c'est long de devenir Animagus. Cela prend des années en général, donc le fait que Dumbledore nous aie dit que cela prendrait environ deux mois pour nous est déjà formidable non ?

- Oui tu as raison. Mais il y a aussi le match de Quidditch de samedi qui me stresse. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Si tu rajoutes à cela mon léger manque de sommeil, tu comprendras mieux pourquoi je m'énerve de temps en temps, lui dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Ils se séparèrent sans que Hermione n'ai pu répondre, et se dirigèrent vers leur table respective, Léa étant assise à celle des Serpentard, accompagné de Mick (et non Malefoy).

-Bonsoir, leur dit Dumbledore alors qu'ils rentraient dans la salle de cours le soir venu.

- Bonsoir professeur.

Rogue lui n'avait pas changé le moins du monde son comportement, et jouait continuellement la personne dont la présence ici n'était la cause de sa propre volonté.

- Comme convenu, ajouta Dumbledore, nous allons changer un peu nos habitudes se soir. Vous allez commencer par apprendre des sorts défensifs. Pour ce premier cours, nous commencerons par le sort _Diogelu_. Vous savez que le sort Protego, comme le Protego Maxima, ne consiste qu'en l'élaboration d'un bouclier protégeant le sorcier dans une unique direction. De plus, le bouclier ne protège le sorcier que de certains sorts, et si le sorcier qui le lance est particulièrement puissant, le bouclier ne résistera pas. Diogelu lui englobe entièrement le sorcier, ce qui présente de nombreux avantages, et est beaucoup plus résistant. Sa résistance étant bien entendu proportionnelle à la puissance du sorcier qui le lance. Il est par contre très difficile de maîtriser ce sort, et tout le monde n'en est pas capable, loin de la. Mais comme rien ne vaut un bon exemple, je vais vous le montrer avec le professeur Rogue. Severus, lancer moi un sort assez puissant.

- Exindo ! lança alors Rogue

- Diogelu ! Contra alors Dumbledore qui fut entièrement entouré par un bouclier doré.

Le sort de Rogue frappa alors le bouclier qui ne broncha pas, et disparut instantanément, comme absorbé. Hermione et Harry avaient plus que hâte de maîtriser ce sort. Ils commencèrent immédiatement la pratique. Harry était avec Rogue et Hermione avec Dumbledore. Harry et Hermione devaient s'entraîner à utiliser ce sort, Dumbledore et Rogue leur donnant des conseils. Au bout de deux heures d'apprentissage, Harry parvenait à faire apparaître un bouclier très, très fin presque transparent, qui éclatait dès que Rogue lui lançait un Expelliarmus ; Harry se retrouvant alors désarmé. Hermione de son coté en était presque au même point, mais elle parvenait à garder sa baguette en main au prix d'un gros effort.

«_ C'est parce que Rogue me lance le sort avec plus de volonté que Dumbledore_ », lui dit Harry par la pensée.

_« Tu es jaloux, c'est tout !_ », l'embêta Hermione

_« Pff, pas du tout si on changeait et que je n'étais plus avec cheveu gras qui veut me rabaisser, j'en serais au même point que toi_ »

_« Mais oui mais oui…._ », le taquina-t-elle encore un peu.

Après un silence dans sa tête pendant lequel Dumbledore leur donnait des conseils pour la suite des entraînements, en leur disant que ce qu'ils étaient parvenus à faire était déjà très bien pour une première fois, Hermione rajouta à Harry :

_« Tu boudes ? »_

_« Non, madame, j'écoute »_

_« Oui tu as plutôt intérêt si tu veux rattraper le retard que tu as sur moi. »_

_« Ce que tu peut être agaçante quand tu veux ! »_

_« Que veux-tu… »_

Ils repartirent plus heureux que les cours précédents, content de parvenir enfin à produire quelque chose. Harry partit rejoindre Léa dans leur salle commune pour « lui dire bonsoir », selon ses propres termes. Il rejoindrait Hermione plus tard, pour la ronde.

Dumbledore leur avait expliqué qu'en temps normal, les Préfets en chef alternaient pour les rondes, laissant ainsi un soir de repos. Mais eux préféraient fonctionner ainsi, trouvant plus agréable de faire les rondes à deux plutôt que tout seul. Et puis c'était aussi plus prudent, n'étant pas tout seul au cas où.

- Détend-toi Harry, ça va aller ! lui répétait Léa pour la énième fois.

- Je sais je sais, mais si jamais je suis ridicule ? S'inquiétait Harry.

- Tu ne le seras pas, tu as été largement meilleur que les autres aux sélections, et tout le monde assure que tu es très doué lors des entraînements.

On était le midi, avant le match de Quidditch qui devait opposer les Serpentard aux Serdaigle. Harry, une grosse boule au ventre, ne parvenait pas à manger quoi que ce soit. Il redoutait son premier match, bien qu'il soit excité par la perspective d'enfin jouer.

- Mais oui, renchérit Mick, je t'ai vu jouer et je t'assure que tu es loin d'être ridicule.

Mais Harry ne se détendit pas pour autant, et lorsque son capitaine les appela pour se rendre sur le terrain, son estomac finit de se refermer.

Hermione se trouvait dans les gradins des Gryffondor, attendant que le match commence. Elle n'avait jamais été une fan de Quidditch, mais elle avait hâte de voir Harry jouer. Elle l'avait entraperçu lors de quelques-uns de ses entraînement, et il semblait très à l'aise sur son balai. Elle n'arborait pas de couleur spécifique des équipes en jeu, mais supportait intérieurement l'équipe de Harry (pour la première fois de sa vie d'ailleurs.) Mais il aurait été mal venu de supporter les Serpentard au beau milieu des Gryffondor.

Ce qu'elle pouvait trouver ridicule ces querelles entre maison. Les équipes firent alors leur entrée sur le terrain, et la partie commença après le coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine. Le match était assez équilibré, bien que les Serdaigle mènent 110 à 90 après une heure de jeu. Les deux attrapeurs tournaient autour du terrain à la recherche du vif d'or. Tout d'un coup, Hermione vit Harry se précipiter en piqué vers le sol. L'autre poursuiveur l'ayant vu se trouvait derrière lui. Le balai d'Harry étant un vieux balai de l'école, il ne lui permettait pas d'atteindre des vitesses folles et l'attrapeur de Serdaigle le rattrapait. Il le rejoignit à trois mètres au-dessus du sol, au moment où le vif d'or changea de direction et remonta. Harry parvint rapidement à redresser son balai et remonter en chandelle. L'attrapeur adverse lui par manque d'agilité ne pu le suivre. Harry alors seul tendit la main et referma ses doigts sur la minuscule balle dorée. Des cris de joie retentirent dans les tribunes des Serpentard. Ron à coté de lui poussa des jurons tous plus grossier les uns que les autres, maudissant le manchot d'attrapeur de Serdaigle qui n'avait pas réussi à battre Potter qui avait pourtant deux mains gauches. Hermione, elle, tapa discrètement des mains, évitant ainsi les remarques désobligeantes que lui lancerait Ron, s'il la voyait applaudir Serpentard.

Une grande fête était organisée dans les cachots des Serpentard. La majeure partie de leur maison s'y trouvait félicitant leurs joueurs, et tout particulièrement Harry pour sa très bonne prestation. Harry resta avec eux jusque tard ce soir-la, en profitant pour passer du temps avec Léa et Mick, ce qu'il n'avait pas trop eu le temps de faire, ces derniers temps. Il partit lorsqu'il fut l'heure de rejoindre Hermione pour leur ronde. Il demanda juste à tout le monde que la fête ne s'éternise pas de trop et qu'ils restent dans les cachots. En route, il croisa Ron et deux autres Gryffondor, qui avaient l'air de rechercher quelque chose. Il ne se gêna pas et en profita pour retirer vingt points à Gryffondor, l'heure du couvre feu étant passé depuis longtemps. Puis il les laissa là, sous le regard noir de Ron, leur ordonnant de rejoindre immédiatement leur dortoir. Il retrouva Hermione dans leur salle commune, lisant un épais livre.

- Salut, lui dit elle lorsqu'elle le vit.

- Salut, dit je viens de croiser Ron et ses deux copains. Désolé j'ai du retirer des points à Gryffondor, rajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Harry, répondit Hermione un sourire aux lèvres elle aussi, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas désolé. Mais de toute façon tu as bien fait. Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient dehors à cette heure-ci ?

- Je ne sais pas ils avaient l'air de chercher quelque chose.

- Croûtard à encore dû s'échapper. C'est une manie chez lui en ce moment, Ron passe ses journées à le chercher.

- L'idée d'avoir un rat aussi, y a mieux comme animal de compagnie.

- Je pense que c'est plus sentimental qu'autre chose, ça fait un moment qu'il est dans sa famille je crois. Enfin bref, on y va ?

- Je te suis.

Ils mirent deux semaines pour maîtriser le Diogelu. Leur bouclier était selon les propres dires de Dumbledore particulièrement puissant. Il parvenait à contrer tous les sorts que Rogue lançait. Sauf les impardonnables qu'ils ne voulaient pas essayer. Dumbledore doutait quand même qu'ils puissent arrêter ces sorts, lui-même ne le pouvant pas. Ils commencèrent alors à apprendre un nouveau sort de défense, Vernda. Le principe était le même que Diogelu, sauf qu'il consistait à appliquer le bouclier sur une autre personne ou à un objet. A coté de cela, ils continuaient l'apprentissage de leur forme Animagus, et Dumbledore leur assurait qu'ils y parviendraient dans très peu de temps. A la fin de leur cours, Harry demanda à parler au professeur Dumbledore. Tout deux restèrent donc dans la salle.

- Tu voulais me parler, Harry ?

- Oui. En fait, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur mes parents, enfin je veux dire mes vrais parents.

- Oh ! Je vois. Je me demandais quand tu viendrais me demander cela. Je ne suis sûrement pas la meilleure personne pour te parler d'eux, mais je peux te dire certaines choses.

- Hagrid m'a déjà parlé un peu de mes parents, du fait qu'ils étaient tout deux à Gryffondor dans la même année, il m'a même donné des photos d'eux, mais il ne m'a pas parlé de leurs amis ici ni rien, et je ressens le besoin d'en savoir plus sur eux.

- C'est normal Harry. James a fait les quatre cent coups ici, je crois qu'il détient l'un des record du nombre d'heure de colle (en entendant ça Harry sourit en imaginant son père faire des farces.) Mais c'était un très bon élève et il n'a jamais rien fait de grave. Il était toujours avec trois autres élèves depuis sa troisième année. Ils formaient une sacrée bande tout les quatre. Il y avait Peter Pettigrow, Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black. Ta mère était, quand à elle, une très bonne élève, elle fut préfète en chef. Elle a bien calmé ton père, plaisanta Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils sont sortis de Poudlard après avoir obtenu leurs aspic, James à commencé sa formation d'Auror et Lily celle pour devenir Médicomage. Ils ont rejoint l'ordre du Phénix presque aussitôt sortis de l'école. La prophétie à été faite, et tu connais déjà la suite Harry. Après comme je te l'ai dit, si tu veux d'autres détails, je ne suis pas la personne la plus apte à te les donner.

Harry était très ému d'en apprendre encore sur ses parents. Le fait d'avoir ignoré leur existence durant tant d'années et d'apprendre leur histoire tragique lui tiraillait le cœur. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus, de se faire une représentation d'eux.

- Que sont devenus les amis de mes parents ? demanda Harry qui voulait poser des questions sur eux à leurs amis.

- Et bien Rémus Lupin fait toujours partie de l'ordre, tu pourrais le croiser au QG. Pour les deux autres, c'est plus compliqué.

Son visage d'habitude illuminé s'assombri soudain.

- Il faut que tu sache que Sirius Black était le meilleur ami de ton père, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Lorsque ton père a su que tu étais menacé par Voldemort, ils ont fait le serment de Fidelitas. Ce qui signifie que personne ne pouvait savoir où vous vous trouviez. Seul le gardien du secret pouvait dévoiler à quelqu'un le lieu où vous vous trouviez. Ton père à très logiquement choisit Sirius Black comme gardien du secret. Peu de temps après tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Peter Pettigrow, quand il à été mis au courant à voulu venger ton père et ta mère et S'est attaqué à Sirius dans une rue. Le résultat fut catastrophique. On ne retrouva qu'un doigt de Peter, et de nombreux moldus furent tués.

- Vous voulez dire que tout ce qui m'est arrivé est de la faute de ce Black ? demanda Harry bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Si l'on enlève Voldemort, alors oui, répondit tristement Dumbledore.

- Et qu'est-il devenu lui ?

- Il est enfermé à Azkaban, la prison des sorcier depuis ce jour et jusqu'à la fin de sa vie espérons-le.

Harry souhaitait maintenant autant tuer ce monstre que Voldemort. Heureusement pour lui qu'il était à Azkaban, sinon Harry le tuerait comme il tuera Voldemort. Harry en avait assez appris pour ce soir, aussi décida-t-il de rentrer rejoindre Hermione. Il s'excusa donc auprès de Dumbledore, et partit en direction de sa salle commune. Il y trouva Hermione qui pour l'attendre avait, comme à son habitude, pris un livre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit sa tête.

Il lui rapporta alors tout ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore.

- Oh Harry !

Elle le prit dans ses bras ou il se laissa aller. Cela lui faisait le plus grand bien, elle avait une grande capacité d'apaisement, c'était indéniable.

- Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là.

- Je sais, Hermione. Je sais que je n'ai pas appris grand-chose, juste le nom d'une personne de plus responsable de la mort de mes parents. Mais le fait que cette personne ait été le meilleur ami de mon père qui lui faisait entièrement confiance, et bien ça ne me donne qu'une envie, tuer ce Black de mes mains.

- C'est normal. Mais il est enfermé et il faut respecter la justice. Il y restera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Tu as raison, il faut que je me calme.

Hermione sans savoir trop pourquoi le reprit dans ses bras où il se calma de nouveau. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, en silence, profitant de ce moment. Harry reprit tout de même la parole, mettant fin à cette étreinte réconfortante pour les deux.

Allez, il ne faudrait pas oublier qu'une nouvelle ronde nous attend.

* * *

Voila voila c'est la fin pour ce week end


	10. Animagus

Désolé je ne répondrais pas à vos commentaire aujourd'hui je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Encore désolé. Mais en tout cas merci de m'en laisser ça me fait toujours autant plaisir (oui oui même les tiens VICTOR) Bonne lecture alors (PS, j'aurais mieux fait de plus réviser mon partiel de génétique au lieu d'écrire le dernier chapitre)

* * *

-Je n'y comprends rien de rien de rien… s'énerva Harry

-Houlà t'es détendu toi, lui fit remarquer Mick

Ils se trouvaient dans leur salle commune accompagnés de Léa, et tentaient de faire leur devoir de potion sur la potion tue loup. Mais Harry avait beau tout tenter, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait constamment ses pensées tournées vers ses cours avec Dumbledor (note de moi : et non vers Hermione). En effet, leur transformations en animagus ne devait plus tarder, ils étaient, Hermione et lui, arrivé au bout de leur apprentissage. Ce soir la, Harry avait un nouveau cours, et comme avant tous ses cours de cette semaine, il espérait plus que tout que cette fois-ci soit la bonne.

-Bon ça ne sert à rien, j'y vais.

Il embrassa Léa, et sortit. Il préférait attendre devant la salle que le cours commence, et avec un peu de chance, Dumbledor ou Rogue arriveraient plus tôt, et il pourrait ainsi s'entrainer un peu plus. Or, surprise, ce fut ni Rogue, ni Dumbledor qu'il vit, mais Hermione qui était adossé contre le mur à coté de la porte, la tête baissée, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Elle leva la tête quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle, et sourit lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

-Oh Harry. Tu es en avance dit donc, le cours n'est que dans une demi-heure.

-Je sais mais j'espérai pouvoir commencer avant.

-Oui moi aussi, je suis la depuis dix minutes.

Harry s'assit à coté d'elle, et s'allongea par terre, posant sa tête sur la cuisse droite d'Hermione. Celle-ci fut surprise par se geste, mais n'aurait jamais rien fait pour l'en empêché.

-Je sens que ce soir c'est le bon, reprit Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Rogue, et le suivirent dans sa salle. Ils commencèrent alors leur énième leçon seule avec Rogue, Dumbledor devant les rejoindre une heure plus tard.

Mettons nous maintenant du point de vu de ce même Dumbledor. Il ne pouvait être à l'heure ce soir à son cours avec Harry et Hermione. En effet, suite à certains renseignements qu'il avait eus, une réunion de l'ordre avait été organisée. Voldemort promettait d'attaquer un grand coup pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il était belle et bien revenu, et avec toute sa puissance. Mais avant cela, il voulait régler deux ou trois derniers points, notamment recruter de nouvelle créature. Ses préférences étant les géants et les loups garous. L'ordre pour essayer de le contrer autant que possible, devait les convaincre de les suivre eux et non Voldemort. Hagrid et Lupin étaient les personnes toute désignés pour cela. Une fois la réunion achevé, il partit donc en direction de la salle de cours où Harry et Hermione s'entrainaient. Il en était persuadé, ils touchaient au but, et leur transformation n'était qu'une question de jours. Il franchit la porte, et eux la surprise d'être accueilli par un lynx qui lui bondit dessus. Lorsqu'il réussi à le repousser, il vit un majestueux aigle posé sur le bureau de Rogue. Il ne put réprimer le sourire qui pointa sur ses lèvres. L'aigle s'envola alors du bureau, fit deux fois le tour du bureau en poussant des cris persan, et se reposa par terre. Il se transforma alors et reprit sa forme initiale, à savoir celle d'une jeune fille brune de 17 ans. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le lynx qui comprit le message, il devait regagner lui aussi sa forma humaine. En le regardant une nouvelle fois, Dumbledor vi quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, les yeux du lynx. En effet, ceux-ci étaient d'un vert émeraude très reconnaissable. Harry reprit alors sa forme humaine. Après un cours silence, Rogue prit la parole, s'adressant à Dumbledor :

-Ces deux jeunes gens ont _enfin_ (il insista bien sur ce dernier mot) réussi leur transformation. Mais il faut dire que cela valait la peine d'attendre, vu le résulta.

-Il est vrai, continua Dumbledor que vos animagus sont particulièrement intéressant, et plutôt rares pour des animagus.

-Oui, dit Harry, je les trouve vraiment super. Et Hermione je te préfère comme ça plutôt qu'en limace.

-Très drôle Harry très drôle. Je suis soulagé qu'on y soit enfin arrivé. Et la sensation que l'on ressent c'est indescriptible.

Hermione était réellement enjouée par sa transformation. Ces yeux qui pétillaient en témoignaient largement. Même dans ses plus beaux rêves, elle n'avait imaginé que son animagus soit si formidable

-A vrai dire, reprit Dumbledor toujours aussi amusé, vos animagus ne me surprennes pas.

-Comment-cela professeur ? Le questionna Harry.

-Au, et bien n'oubliez pas que vous êtes plus qu'étroitement relié à la légende de Komondor. Sous vos formes humaines, vous êtes reliés. Vous avez déjà pu voir la force de la partie magique de votre lien. Il est donc logique que vos animagus soient eux aussi liés d'une certaine façon. Or, si l'on en croit la légende, ces deux animaux étaient des divinités que l'on rencontrait dans diverse civilisations américaines. On les trouvait toujours l'un avec l'autre. Ainsi, chez les Incas, Ixchel, la déesse, était associée à un aigle qui était lui-même vénéré. Le compagnon de Ixchel, Inti, le dieu soleil et ancêtre des empereurs, était associé lui à un lynx roux. On conférait de nombreux pouvoirs à ces dieux, et il est dit dans la légende qui vous unis tout les deux qu'Ixchel et Inti réapparaitrait sous leur forme visible le jour où le monde serait menacé pour terrasser le mal et libérer l'ensemble de la population. Voila un bout de la légende qui est donc plus qu'une légende, finit-il en riant franchement cette fois-ci.

-Oh, nous sommes donc des dieux si j'ai bien compris, plaisanta Harry

-Chez les Inca, vous le seriez, mais ici, j'ai bien peur que non, répondit Dumbledor

-Comme quoi la religion n'est pas universelle et dépend du lieu où elle est pratiquée, dit sagement Hermione

-Tout à fait Miss Granger, mais ceci est un autre problème. Quoi qu'il en soit vous allez devoir vous habituer à prendre votre forme d'animagus. Celle-ci vous apportera de nouvelles aptitudes physiques qu'il vous faut maitriser. Pour cela donc, rien de mieux que de rester le plus de temps possible sous votre forme d'animagus. Pour cela, vous n'aurez aucunement besoin de nous. Lors de nos prochains cours, qui auront lieu une fois de moins par semaine, vous apprendrez des techniques d'attaque ? Vous maitrisez à présent les principales techniques de défense, il est donc temps de passer à autre chose. Bien nous en avons donc finit pour ce soir, vous pouvez y aller.

-Bien bonne nuit professeur, fit Hermione.

-Bonne nuit, dit aussi Harry, et merci à vous deux pour ce que vous faites pour nous.

Dumbledor sourit, et à la surprise générale, Rogue aussi.

-Allez y Potter, ne rajoutez rien de plus que vous risqueriez de regretter demain quand l'euphorie du moment sera passée.

Ils sortirent donc tout les deux en riant. Au détour d'un couloir qui devait les mener à leur salle commune, Harry retint Hermione par le bras.

-Ca te dirait qu'on continue cet entrainement ? lui demanda-t-il

-Oui pourquoi pas ? Vien on y va.

-C'est que… Une pièce n'est pas l'endroit privilégié pour voir nos aptitudes, dit-il soudain gêner.

-Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite, même si j'ai une petite idée de ce que cela pourrait être ; et justement je n'aime pas cette idée.

-Et bien quoi de mieux que le plein aire pour cela ?

-Tu veux qu'on sorte dans le parc à cette heure-ci ?

-Non pas tout à fait… En fait, je pense que le milieu où l'on pourra le mieux s'entrainer, c'est la forêt.

-TU VEUX QU'ON AILLE DANS LA FORET INTERDITE ? hurla-t-elle.

-Calme toi calme toi. Mais on ne risque rien, on sera des animaux au milieu d'autres animaux. Où est le problème ?

Bon elle n'avait pas de réponse là. Mais Hermione ne serait pas Hermione si elle n'avait pas réponse à tout.

-Mais même c'est interdit. On est préfet en chef, tu te rends compte des conséquences si on se fait attrapé ?

-Ecoute, tu as entendu Dumbledor aussi bien que moi, il veut qu'on s'entraine qu'on apprenne à maitriser notre animagus et ses propriétés. Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas dans notre salle commune qu'on y parviendra le mieux. Il nous à dit cela en pensant au Parc de Poudlard. Or, il ne faut pas que les gens saches que l'on est des animagus, nous ne pouvons donc pas y allé de jour.

Hermione réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire Harry, et il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

--Et puis je sais qu'au fond de toi ça t'excite le danger. Tu aime bien contourner les règlements pour faire certaines choses. Je le sens.

Hermione sourit. Il la connaissait trop bien…

-Bon d'accord on y va. Mais on reste prudent Harry, pas de folie ni rien du tout. Et qui va faire notre ronde au fait ?

-C'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas fait un soir que cela va poser des problèmes. Personne ne sera au courent qu'on ne l'a pas faite.

-T'as vraiment réponse à tout toi ? Sourit-elle.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? J'aurais tout entendu moi.

Hermione éclatât de rire.

-Allez viens, lui dit elle

Ils sortirent alors en silence du château, et une fois dehors, prirent leur forme animagus. Hermione s'envola alors, tendit qu'Harry lui partit en courent en direction de la forêt. Il faisait noir dehors, mais Harry voyait cependant très bien grâce à l'excellente vue nocturne du lynx. Il avait une très bonne pointe de vitesse, mais sentait par contre que l'endurance lui ferait défaut. Il s'arrêta dans la forêt et se concentra sur le milieu qui l'entourait. Il fut d'abord surpris par la façon dont il entendait le monde qui l'entourait. Tout son semblait amplifié, son excellente ouïe lui permettant d'entendre le moindre petit bruit émis. De son coté, Hermione après s'être envolé parti en direction de la forêt elle aussi. Malheureusement pour elle, la nuit n'était pas son milieu, étant un animal diurne et non nocturne, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose du monde qui l'entourait. Elle se contenta donc de voler et de tester ses aptitudes dans les airs. Elle fit donc toute sorte de figures de vol, aussi bien des descentes en piqué à très vive allure que des vols stationnaires. Elle apprenait petit à petit à se apprivoiser son nouveau corps. Harry qui était lui dans son milieu la nuit put mettre son entrainement plus à profit. Quand il commença a mieux se sentir dans son corps, il décida d'aller chasser, histoire de voir de quoi il était capable. Il parvint ainsi à repérer une proie grâce à son ouïe puis à sa vision. Il s'agissait d'un chevreuil isolé. Il parvint assez facilement à s'approcher sans se faire repéré et resta à une distance d'environ 10 mètre, tapis derrière un arbuste. Quand il sentit le moment opportun, il bondit sur sa proie, mais son bond de cinq mètres ne fut pas suffisant, il se mit donc à courir après le chevreuil en fuite et parvint à le rattraper assez facilement. Quand il vit qu'il aurait facilement pu le tuer grâce à ses puissantes griffes, il stoppa sa course. Il ne voulait pas tuer, juste dompter son nouveau corps (note de moi : il est bien cet Harry, il ne veut pas tuer inutilement des animaux). Il continua donc son entrainement solitaire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende en puissant cri dans le ciel.

_« Aller Harry j'espère que tu t'es assez amusé, on y va la »_

_« Oui oui j'arrive on se retrouve devant la grande porte »_

Une demi-heure plus tard, il retrouvait Hermione à l'endroit convenu.

-T'es pas un rapide, lui dit elle un peu énervée. Ca va faire trente minutes que je t'ai dit de me rejoindre

-Oui je sais désolé mais j'étais un peu loin dans la forêt et donc le temps que je rentre…

-D'accord. Alors comment ça c'est passé ?

Ils se racontèrent alors en détails ce qu'ils avaient fait, leurs nouvelles sensations etc.…

-Tiens il faudrait qu'on se trouve un nom nan ? Ce serait plus simple pour parler de nous en animagus tu ne crois pas, proposa Hermione.

-Si tu as raison, approuva alors Harry Pour toi je verrais bien Orenda.

-Je trouve ça très jolie, je le prends, lui répondit Hermione toute contente du nom que lui avait trouvé Harry. A moi de t'en trouver un alors. Que penses-tu d'Aton

-Je crois que j'aime beaucoup, fit Harry tout sourire lui aussi.

-Bon il est 3h 30 je crois qu'il serait l'heure d'allé se coucher non ? demanda Hermione.

-Je pense oui, il faudra qu'on recommence, mais de jour cette fois-ci. Bien que cela ne me plaise pas, on n'aura pas le choix. Le tout sera d'être prudent.

Ils partirent alors se coucher, repensant à cette fabuleuse soirée qu'ils avaient eue.

* * *

Si on lit que ma dernière phrase, on se demande ce qu'ils c'est passé cette soirée non ?

J'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à ce chapitre (les autres aussi bien sure),et j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire. Si c'est le cas (ou même si ça ne l'est pas d'ailleurs), un p'tit commentaire?!


	11. Duel

Désolé j'ai mis du temps pour poster ce chapitre. Je n'avais pas trop de temps, et pas trop de motivation non plus. Mais là je suis bien là.

**

* * *

Marline :** Ah oui exacte j'ai oublié un mot Ixchel est la déesse des vents et du tonnerre. Pour leurs animagus respectifs, ce sont ceux-ci qui me semblait les plus appropriés mais bon chacun ses opinions. Merci pour tes commentaires…

**Vic dit Vic :** Pour la légende des sept cranes de cristal j'en sais rien peut-être. Faudrait faire des recherches pourquoi pas !! Dans toutes les mythologies, les dieux étaient personnifiés par des animaux courant, bien que « noble » dans la plupart des cas. Ce sont justes les différents peuples qui les ont rendus sacrés. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu rester dans ces animagus la et pas autre chose qui aurait pu être plus impressionnant. C'est peut-être un tort, mais comme qui dirait c'est trop tard.

**Voltéa :** Non t'inquiet je compte bien la finir, je n'aime pas celles qui ne se finissent pas (ou qui se finissent 6 ans après avoir commencées) on se sent frustré de ne pas savoir la fin… Pour l'orthographe j'essaie de m'améliorer, mais j'ai horreur de me relire donc du coup des fois ce ne doit pas être terrible étant donné la qualité du correcteur d'orthographe de Word. Je me permets juste une petite remarque pas méchante du tout, quand tu fais un commentaire (tout à fait justifié d'ailleurs) sur l'orthographe, essai de ne pas en faire dans ta phrase, lol parce que « c'est que les fautes de frappe te d'orthographe était moins nombreuse » j'en vois deux moi et pourtant je suis nul.

**Saïka Garner :** Merci de mettre un commentaire déjà ça fait plaisir. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très compétant loin de la en ce qui concerne les longues descriptions ou autre je sais et je le déplore. Mais étant donné ce fait, je ne préfère pas m'appesantir sur des descriptions trop longues pour moi. Je fais cependant de mo mieux et j'essaierai de m'améliorer dans la suite.

**Pour tous les autres :** Merci pour vos commentaire je le répète à chaque fois mais cela fait toujours autant plaisir, alors ne vous arrêtez pas (enfin à moins que vous vouliez arrêter, faut pas se forcer non plus)

* * *

Voila maintenant trois semaines qu'Hermione et Harry étaient parvenus à devenir animagus. Ils sortaient régulièrement le soir et parfois la journée pour bien maitriser leurs aptitudes animales. Pour Dumbledor, il était très important qu'une fois transformé en animagus, ils ne vivent pas dans la peau d'un animal mais soient un animal. Ils prenaient cette tache particulièrement à cœur et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils passaient autant de temps que cela à s'entrainer. Harry n'avait sous le conseil de Rogue et Dumbledor pas dit à Mick ni à Léa qu'il était devenu un animagus. Il avait sur le coup mal pris la demande de ses deux professeurs, trouvant normal de dire des choses comme celles-là à sa copine. Mais sous l'insistance du directeur, il avait céder, partageant ce secret qu'avec ces deux professeur et Hermione. De son coté, elle avait immédiatement acceptée de ne rien dire à Ronald, comprenant qu'il était important que le minimum de personnes soient au courant de leurs capacités, personne n'étant à l'abri de provoquer (volontairement ou non) des fuites à ce sujet. A coté de cela, ils avaient continués leurs entrainements de combat avec Rogue et Dumbledor. Après avoir maitrisés les sorts de défense les plus importants, comme le _diogelu_ ou le _vernda, _ qui s'avéraient être les deux sorts défensifs les plus puissant et les plus efficace aussi bien pour sa sécurité que pour celle d'autrui. Ils avaient par conséquent commencés l'apprentissage de sorts offensifs particulièrement avancés. Leurs deux professeurs étaient réellement impressionnés par leurs élèves, bien que Rogue, à l'inverse de Dumbledor, n'en montrait rien. Au vu de leurs résultats, il était heureux que la jeune fille est réussi à surmonté le léger problème que lui posait cet ignorant de Potter. Cela lui faisait d'ailleurs du mal, mais il devait bien admettre qu'en deux mois d'apprentissages intensifs, ces deux élèves de 17 ans avait acquis un niveau presque comparable au sien. Il ne manquait plus beaucoup de temps pour que cela soit le cas. Ils apprenaient très vite, et leurs sorts s'avéraient être particulièrement efficaces. Cependant, ils manquaient d'endurance dans les combats. Cette fatigue précoce allait naturellement diminuée lorsqu'ils maitriseront parfaitement les sorts qui ne leurs puiseront alors plus autant d'énergie, mais ils devaient tout de même suivre un entraiment physique c'était indéniable.

-Très bien, les félicita Dumbledor à la fin d'un cours où ils avaient réussi après de longues heures d'entrainement à maitriser le sort _eclindia, _qui emprisonnait l'ennemie dans une sorte de bulle formée par un champ de force électrique. Je dois dire que je suis très impressionné.

-Merci, fit une Hermione gênée par le compliment de la leur directeur.

-Cependant, ajouta Rogue alors que trois visage arborant un air curieux se tournaient vers lui, si je puis me permettre, j'ai remarqué que ces deux jeunes gens s'essoufflaient assez vite. Je sais, s'empressa t'il de rajouté voyant la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrir, que ceci est en parti due au fait qu'ils viennent juste de maitriser ces sorts, mais je pense qu'ils manquent cruellement d'entrainement physique. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit le visage des deux élèves qui exprimaient clairement qu'ils n'approuvaient pas du tout cette idée. Peut-être, rajouta t'il avant qu'ils n'expriment clairement leur désapprobation, que leur capacité leur permettrait de tenir devant des personnes peu expérimenté, mais je doute que cela leur soit suffisant pour faire face à vous savez qui.

Dumbledor n'avait rien dit durant la déclaration du professeur de potion, il s'était contenté de sourire devant la façon dont Rogue prenait à cœur l'entrainement d'Hermione et du fils de James Potter. Ce fut cependant lui qui prit la parole après Rogue.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Severus. Il est clair que vous avez besoin d'un entrainement physique. Le professeur Rogue et moi-même ne sommes pas, non ne sommes plus, les personnes les plus aptes à cela, dit il en souriant largement. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire qu'une personne prenne spécialement en charge votre entrainement physique. Ils vous « suffira » si je puis me permettre de suivre une base sportive tout les jours. Aussi puis je vous conseiller la dessus, souri t'il. Il serait bon que vous couriez tous les matins, puis que vous renforciez votre masse musculaire. Oui vous aussi Miss Granger, rigola t'il en voyant le visage de la préfète se tordre suite à ses paroles. Pour tous les deux, comme l'a très bien dit le professeur Rogue, il est nécessaire que vous ayez plus d'endurance (d'où la course tous les matins) et plus de résistance physique, que vous apportera en parti la musculation.

-Combien de temps la course monsieur, demanda Hermione inquiète.

-Oh, repris Dumbledor, je pense que pour le début vous pouvez partir sur une base d'une heure. Bien évidemment, une fois que vous aurez augmentez vos capacités, vous pourrez rallonger la duré.

On entendit le gémissement d'Hermione suite à la déclaration du directeur. Quand il avait parlé de courir tous les matins, elle s'était attendue à un quart d'heure grand maximum histoire de garder la forme. Mais une heure non elle ne pourrait pas, surtout s'il fallait qu'elle face de la musculation par la suite.

-Bien je ne voudrais pas paraitre impoli, fit Rogue, mais j'ai encore certaines choses à faire ? Par conséquent, je clôturerais ici ce cours pour ma part.

- Moi aussi, rajouta Dumbledor. Il salua le professeur Rogue, Harry et Hermione, et sorti. Les deux élèves quittèrent la salle quelques secondes après.

-Harry !, se plaignit Hermione alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans les couloirs les ramenant à leur salle commune, je n'y arriverai jamais. Tu sais, le sport n'a jamais été mon truc à moi ; les livres la bibliothèque, tout ça je veux bien il n'y a pas de soucis, mais la course à pied et les pompes non merci.

Harry explosa de rire devant une Hermione passablement vexée.

-Ne t'inquiet pas Hermione, la rassura t'il après s'être calmé. Je m'occuperais personnellement de toi.

Hermione souri à cette idée, s'imaginant Harry qui s'occupait personnellement d'elle dans une autre activité physique. Houlà non, ça sera moins agréable se reprit elle vite, déchantant par la même occasion.

-Et puis on ira tranquillement à ton rythme si je vois que tu n'y arrive pas, reprit il.

-Non non Harry, il ne faut pas prendre cela à la légère. Je ferais des efforts et j'y arriverai. Et puis ça ne me fera pas de mal, j'en profiterais pour perdre ce gros ventre ?

Harry la regarda incrédule, ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire sur son poids.

-Tu plaisante, tu es parfaite comme ça.

-Merci mais la flatterie ça ne marche pas Harry.

-Mais je suis sérieux, tu ne vas quand même pas penser que tu es grosse ?

-Grosse peut-être pas non. Mais on dira un peu enveloppée.

-Ridicule, fit Harry qui ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les filles disaient toutes qu'elles étaient trop grosses. Léa lui faisait souvent le même genre de réflexions, alors qu'il ne voyait vraiment rien à redire à son ventre. Pourquoi veulent-elles toutes être squelettiques ? C'est sur ces profondes pensés qu'ils arrivèrent à leurs salle commune.

* * *

Le lendemain, les Griffondor avaient cours commun de défense contre les forces du mal avec les Serpentard, comme tous les jeudis Harry et Hermione s'étaient mis d'accord pour commencer leur entrainement physique que le lendemain matin, s'accordant ainsi une dernière mâtiné de repos. Nous étions fin Novembre, et leur professeur, Mr. Franck leur avait préparé un cours particulier.

-Bien, fit-il alors que tout le monde s'était installé, aujourd'hui nous n'allons pas faire un cours commun. Comme vous le savez, une certaine personne qui ne veut pas que du bien à tout le monde est réapparue (sourire de certains Serpentard). Aussi il me semble qu'il est important pour vous, et Dumbledor le pense aussi, que vous sachiez vous défendre en cas de besoin. C'est pour cela qu'il me semble approprié de faire des séances de duel. Ces séances vous permettront de vous mesurez au autres certes, mais surtout d'apprendre, par l'observation, des techniques de combats qui pourront vous servir un jour. Je vous demanderais donc de bien observer les autres lorsque ce ne sera pas à votre tour de combattre. Aujourd'hui sera la première séance, et j'espère avoir la possibilité d'en organisé deux ou trois autre avant la fin de l'année. Evidemment, avec les ASPIC que vous aurez à passer cette année, il est plus difficile de trouver du temps pendant les cours, mais nous y parviendrons. Bien parler c'est bien, mais agir c'est mieux, donc commençons.

Tout le monde était très excité par ce cours qui se préparait. Mr. Franck fit apparaitre le tableau des duels et tout le monde regarda contre qui il allait tomber. Harry eut la grande joie de voir que son premier combat l'opposait à se cher Weasley. Rien n'aurait pu plus l'enchanté. Hermione vint le voir avant qu'il ne commence.

-Fait attention Harry.

-Ne t'inquiet pas pour moi va.

-Oh non, je ne m'inquiet pas pour toi, je voulais dire fait attention à ne pas trop amocher Ron, je tiens à lui, lui fit elle avec un sourire.

Harry lui retourna son sourire avant de monter sur l'estrade où Ron l'attendait déjà.

Depuis le début de l'année et leur rencontre, Hermione, tout comme Harry, avaient progressé d'une manière impressionnant. Les cours avec Dumbledor et Rogue y contribuaient bien évidemment, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir que leur lien les rendait bien plus fort. Ainsi, bien qu'ils faisaient déjà partis des meilleurs élèves avant, ils survolaient tout le monde maintenant, et ceci aussi bien en défense contre les forces du mal qu'en métamorphose, qu'en sortilège et même qu'en potion. Cette dernière nécessitait en effet une certaines maitrise et un don si l'on voulait faire de très bonnes potion, et ils s'étaient avéré qu'ils étaient devenu tous les deux de très bon préparateurs de potion. Même Malfoy, qui était auparavant les meilleurs, se faisait battre par eux dans ce domaine. Il ne faisait donc aucun doute pour Hermione de l'issu de ce duel entre Ron et Harry. Elle espérait juste que ce dernier parviendrait à mettre de coté l'animosité qu'il avait envers Ron.

-Tu as peur Weasley, le provoqua Harry.

-Oh mais oui je tremble, tu ne le vois pas ?

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir attaquer. Ce fut Ron qui rompit le premier le combat visuel en lançant le premier sort qu'Harry contrat rapidement.

-Tu es sur que tu n'as pas peur de te recevoir la même correction que la dernière fois ?

L'autre ne répondit pas et continua à lancer une multitude de sorts pas très varié à son adversaire. Il était convenu qu'il ne devait pas montrer que ses pouvoirs étaient supérieurs à ce qu'ils auraient dues être. C'est pourquoi il ne comptait pas utiliser ce qu'il avait appris avec Dumbledor et Rogue. Mais il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin vu le niveau de son adversaire. Quand il en eu assez de cet ennuyeux combat, il se lança un sort de désillusion appris en cours de sortilège cette année. Peu d'élève le maitrisait, contrairement à lui. Ron surpris, faillit se faire avoir par le sort de stupéfixion que lui avait alors lancé Harry. Celui-ci s'approcha alors de Ron, toujours invisible. On voyait la crainte dans les yeux du roux. Il était très déstabilisant de se battre contre un adversaire que l'on ne pouvait voir. Harry lui fit alors une balayette, ce qui fit tomber Ron. Il le désarma alors facilement.

-Je crois que tu as perdu Weasley, lui dit-il en se rendant à nouveau visible.

-Potter vainqueur, fit alors leur professeur avant que Ron ne puisse répliquer.

Ils descendirent alors tous les deux l'un content de lui, l'autre bouillant intérieurement de s'être à nouveau fait humilié par ce Potter.

-Très bien Mr Potter, repris Franck. J'espère que tout le monde à bien noté la manière dont Mr Potter c'est servi d'un sort de désillusion, très bien réussi au passage, pour surprendre son adversaire. De même, il peut vous être très utile de savoir vous battre à la façon moldue dans un duel, nous en avons eu ici la preuve. Bien et Mr. Goyle c'est à vous.

Hermione tomba sur Nott lors de son premier duel. Elle gagna facilement, grâce à un Expulso bien placé qui propulsa son adversaire contre le mur.

Nous étions en demi final, où il ne restait plus qu'Hermione, Léa, Malfoy, et Harry. Mick s'était fait éliminé au tour précédant par Malfoy après un combat très serré. Le duel suivant opposa donc Hermione à Léa. Cette dernière contait bien ne pas faire de cadeau à la seule Griffondor, car bien qu'elle ne la déteste pas à proprement parlé, elle n'aimait pas pour autant la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Harry, et voulait lui montrer ce qui risquait de lui arriver si elle tentait quoi que se soit avec lui.

-Alors Granger, tu ne te sens pas seul au milieu de tout se vert. Il faut dire que tu me surprends, je ne pensais pas qu'un Griffondor parviendrait jusqu'en demi final. Mais je suis désolé, c'est moi qui serait contre Harry en final quand il aura humilié Malfoy.

Celui-n'apprécia d'ailleurs pas du tout la remarque de Léa, mais ne dit rien, la présence de leur professeur l'en dissuadant.

-On reste courtois Léa, fit-Hermione avec un léger sourire. Mais on ne rêve pas quand même.

-Stupéfix ! lui lança Léa.

Hermione bloqua facilement ce sort avec un petit protégo. Le jeu ne l'amusait pas vraiment, elle voulait vite avoir finit, et ainsi faire son duel contre Harry.

Elle eu une idée assez osée. Tout en parant les sorts de Léa, elle enleva sa chaussure, et la métamorphosa en Lionne. Elle la fit attaquer Léa qui trop occupée avec elle, ne vit le sort de stupéfixion lui arrivée dessus.

-Bravo Miss Granger, s'exclama leur professeur sous les yeux admiratifs des élèves et amusés d'Harry. Remarquable métamorphose je suis impressionné. Idée très original aussi, comme quoi tout peut servir dans un combat. Très bien récupérez votre chaussure et laissé la place à Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy.

-Enervatum ! fit-il à l'adresse de Léa, qui descendit par la suite de l'estrade furieuse d'avoir perdu, mais impressionnée par la Griffondor.

-Comme je suis content d'avoir une raison valable de te renvoyer à l'infirmerie Malfoy, tu ne peux pas savoir, le chercha Harry.

-Je me suis entraine depuis la dernière fois Potter, et puis n'oublie pas que tu m'avais attaqué par derrière, lui cracha un Malfoy furieux contre son adversaire d'avoir di cela devant l'ensemble de la classe.

-Mais bien sur, on va donc voir cela, lui sourit Harry.

Malfoy, comme à son habitude, lui envoya une longue série de sorts. Mais Harry due bien avouer que cette fois-ci, ceux-ci s'avérait plus précis et plus puissant. Malfoy vit quand à lui son adversaire contrer tous ses sorts, mais nota cependant une brèche dans sa défense.

-Expeliarmus ! Diffindo !!lança-t-il alors.

Harry parvint à éviter le premier sort, mais malgré sa rapidité, le second l'atteignit dans le bras. Il ressentit alors une grande douleur et vit son bras saigné abondamment. Il éleva alors un bouclier autour de lui pour contrer les sorts que lui renvoyait déjà Malfoy. Il ne pensait pas que celui-ci utiliserait de tels sorts en classe, mais en réalité, il ne reculait devant rien pour lui faire mal et se venger. Harry se soigna rapidement le bras pour qu'il ne saigne plus, et se décida alors à attaquer. Il se lança alors un sort qui le multiplia. Malfoy fit de gros yeux lorsqu'il vit devant lui cinq Potter qui semblaient tous très en colère.

-Aqua eructo! lui lança un des Harry

Malfoy eu juste le temps de se baisser et éviter un puissant jet d'eau qui lui arrivait dessus. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas comment s'en tirer.

-Bon on arrêt la le jeu Malfoy ! lui firent d'une même voix les cinq Harry.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il se prit un Stupéfix par effet, le vrai Harry s'était désillusionné tout en se multipliant. Il avait alors profité de la diversion pour se placer derrière son adversaire et ainsi l'avoir facilement.

-Cette fois-ci Malfoy, c'est vrai, je t'ai eu par derrière.

Il descendit alors de l'estrade sous les félicitations du professeur et de ses amis. Il les avait une fois de plus impressionnés. Il regarda alors Hermione et lui sourit. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit encore plus grand. Il avait hâte de voir l'issu de ce duel. Bien qu'il sache qu'il était légèrement plus fort qu'elle, il n'était vraiment pas sure du tout de gagner, loin de la. Hermione était un fin stratège, et ils ne devaient pas utiliser entièrement leurs pouvoirs, autant dire que ça allait être difficile pour lui. Mais il aimait relever les défis, et de toute façon ce duel serait fait d'une manière respectueuse contrairement au précédent. Il monta alors sur l'estrade en même temps qu'Hermione. Tout le monde autour les regardait avidement, tous impatient de voir l'issue de ce combat qui s'annonçait grandiose, aux vues des qualités dont avaient fait preuve Harry et Hermione lors des combats précédents.

-Alors Harry, lui fit Hermione tout sourire, plus aussi sure de toi n'est-ce-pas.

-Tout à fait Hermione, mais ne le soit pas toi non plus.

-Tu n'oserais pas m'attaquer quand même ? fit elle tout en prenant un air de chien battu qu'Harry trouva adorable d'ailleurs.

-Et bien si.

* * *

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. La suite très bientôt, vacances obligent.


	12. Le rat

Voila je met la suite, vous m'en avez en général voulu de m'arrêter comme ça en plein milieu mais si je voulais poster le chapitre avant aujourd'hui et je n'avais pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite qui suit d'ailleurs. **Voltéa** oui y avait peut-être plus mais bon je les avais pas vu et je les vois toujours pas lol. J'ai bien rigolé quand même... **Mystère** merci pour ton soutient je trouve que tu as raison mais à première vu tout le monde n'est pas d'accord. **Bouboulou **je te force pas à lire ce que j'écris, je sais pas si tu reviens sur mon histoire mais si c'est le cas je voudrais juste te dire que les commentaires pas forcement agréables à entendre ne me dérange pas au contraire temps qu'ils sont constructifs, c'est loin d'être le cas du tien... **Les autres** Merci encore à tous et puis ba voila la suite alors.

* * *

Hermione et Harry s'observaient depuis cinq minutes déjà, aucun des deux ne semblant enclin à attaquer l'autre. On pouvait cependant voir un sourire sur leurs lèvres, signe de l'excitation qu'ils ressentaient à la perspective du duel à suivre. Ils s'observaient donc attentivement afin de déceler une faille dans la défense de leur adversaire temporaire. S'entrainant ensemble depuis deux mois déjà, ils commençaient à bien connaitre leur façon de combattre, et tout les deux étaient conscients que l'issue de ce combat était incertaine, contrairement aux duels précédents. Hermione vit à un moment Harry baissé sa garde et sauta sur l'occasion pour l'attaquer. C'est ce que cherchait Harry en feignant d'abaisser sa garde, il parvint donc à contrer le sort, et donc bien qu'Hermione n'ai pas atteint son but, elle a au moins lancée les « hostilités ». Ils se lançaient une grande variété de sort, frappant juste et fort, mais ne parvenant pour autant à franchir les défenses de l'adversaire. Ils maitrisaient parfaitement les sorts informulé ce qui rendaient le « spectacle » encore plus impressionnant pour les élèves les observant, et ce sans utiliser l'intégralité de leur magie. Tous souhaitaient avidement parvenir à un tel niveau rapidement. Hermione savait que de cette façon elle ne parviendrait pas à gagner, lui étant plus endurant qu'elle, elle finirait par se fatiguer assez vite, donnant ainsi l'avantage à Harry. Non il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose, quelque chose qui le surprendrait.

-aguamenti ! fit-elle en visant le sol ;

-Hermione tu vise mieux que cela d'habitude, plaisanta Harry.

-oui mais la je sens que je faiblis, tenta t'elle pour le mettre en confiance.

-Glaciare ! lança-t-elle au lieu même où elle avait lancé le sort précédent.

Ceci eu pour effet de geler instantanément le lieu où Harry se trouvait, rendant le sol extrêmement glissant. Harry compris alors le but de son adversaire, et vit qu'en effet la il était largement désavantagé, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait faire fondre la glace, Hermione ne cessant de lui lancer des sorts. Il se retrouva vite surpassé par Hermione, et il évita de justesse un rayon bleu lancé par celle-ci et se retrouva par terre. Hermione souriait elle allait gagner.

-accio Hermione ! cria alors Harry.

Celle-ci, tellement surpris par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ne réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer que lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur Harry, toujours assis par terre. Faisant fi des sensations qu'il ressentait à cet instant, dû à la présence plus que rapprocher du corps de la Griffondor, Harry profita de la surprise de celle-ci pour la désarmer. Une fois qu'ils se soient relevé et qu'Harry ai récupéré la baguette d'Hermione, ils descendirent de l'estrade rejoindre le reste de la classe.

-Eh bien, leur fit leur professeurs, je dois dire que je suis vraiment impressionné, vous maitrisé vraiment bien les techniques de duel, et je n'ai jamais vu deux élève de votre âge faire ce que vous venez de faire. Votre audace est aussi impressionnante, mais je dois dire plus qu'efficace Mr Potter, j'ai bien cru que vous aviez perdu.

-Je l'ai cru aussi professeur, lui dit Harry, Hermione est vraiment très douée.

-Bien je vous félicite tous en tout cas, j'accorde cinquante points à Serpentard pour la victoire d'Harry, mais aussi vingt à Griffondor car après tout Miss Granger c'est plus que bien battue. Nous ferons certainement un autre cours de la sorte d'ici la fin de l'année, d'ici la essayez de vous inspirer de ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui pour élaborer vos propres tactique de combat. Bien vous pouvez y allez.

Ce qu'il c'est passé durant les duels ne mit pas longtemps à faire le tour de l'école et bientôt tout le monde fut au courant du talent dont avaient fait preuve Harry et Hermione. Léa avait très mal vu le fait que celle-ci se retrouve à califourchon sur Harry, mais fut cependant rassurée lorsqu'elle avait vu que son copain n'en avait pas du tout profité, et l'avait désarmé immédiatement.

Le soir venu, Harry et Hermione se retrouvaient ensemble pour leur ronde. Ils en profitèrent alors pour parler de leur duel du matin, ne s'étant pas revu de la journée, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de le faire plus tôt.

-Non je t'assure, j'ai bien crus que j'allais perdre, lui dit Harry alors qu'ils passaient devant la statue du chevalier sans tête, dans le couloir nord du 5ème étage.

-Moi aussi j'ai bien crus gagner, lui dit Hermione, mais j'ai été tellement surprise par le fait que tu me fasse venir à toi que je n'ai pas pu éviter quand tu m'as désarmée. Au fait merci de m'avoir juste désarmé et pas propulsé contre le mur comme tu aurais pu le faire.

-J'avoue que l'espace d'un instant, j'y ai pensé, mais bon je ne voulais pas faire ma ronde seul se soir, et si je t'avais propulsé contre le mur, tu aurais du passer une journée à l'infirmerie, lui répondit-il sérieusement.

-Tu plaisante j'espère !!!

-Evidemment, mais ta remarque était franchement ridicule, je voulais gagner comme toi, mais surtout pas te faire mal, j'aurais jamais utilisé un sort qui aurait pu te causer ne serai ce qu'une micro-blessure.

-Ahhhhh, tu m'envoie rassurée la. Et puis tu avais peur que Ron te le fasse payé si tu me faisais quelque chose c'est pour ça aussi, dit-elle en souriant.

-J'avoue que devant Weasley, toute mon corps tremble, mon cœur s'accélère, ma respiration aussi, je suis comme tétanisé. Tu ne saurais pas à quoi c'est due ô toi chef de file des savants de ce siècle.

-Mon cher Mr Potter, ce que vous ressentez en présence de Mr Weasley est de la peur, une peur bleue même.

-Ah oui c'est surement ça alors, lui dit-il sérieux avant d'exploser de rire, bien vite suivit par Hermione.

-C'est pas gentil de se moquer, lui dit-elle après avoir repris un peu son calme.

-Tu peux parler toi, tu rigolais plus fort que moi.

-Bon j'avoue. Mais je ne me moquais pas.

-Et bien moi non plus alors. Allez on rentre je suis fatigué la.

-Petite nature va !!

-Et on verra ce que tu diras demain matin après l'entrainement de folie qu'on aura fait.

Hermione qui était encore tout sourire juste avant se renfrogna immédiatement, et bougonna des mots incompréhensibles, Harry ne parvenant à saisir que « courir », « gonflé », « souffrir ». Il fut à nouveau prit d'un fou rire, et c'est Harry joyeux et une Hermione faisant une fausse tête de femme martyrisée et triste que rentrèrent ce soir la dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé à 5h30 par son réveil qu'il maudit ouvertement par un certain nombre d'injures que nous tairons ici. Il émergea de sa léthargie cinq minutes plus tard, et se leva pour s'habiller. Quand il eu enfilé des vêtements de sports, il sortit dans la salle commune et vit qu'Hermione était quand à elle encore dans sa chambre. Se doutant de ce qu'il allait trouvé dedans il rentra dans sa chambre et la vit encore sous la couette. Il s'approcha alors et ne put s'empêché de la trouver adorable endormit et emmitouflée dans sa couverture. Il l'appela alors doucement ce qui eu autant d'effet que la prise de granules d'homéopathie. Il tira alors les couvertures, laissant une Hermione en petite nuisette se recroquevillant encore. Le regard d'Harry se perdit alors longuement sur elle, et il dut mettre toute sa bonne volonté pour arrêter ce qu'il faisait et se mettre à la réveiller plus activement. Il la secoua gentiment, l'appelant plus fort.

-Harry, j'ai froid !!

-Oh allez debout la, si tu te lève pas tout de suite on n'aura pas le temps de faire ce que j'ai prévu.

-C'est vrai que ce serait dommage…

-Je t'attend dans la salle commune on part dans 10 minutes.

-ET oh, tu n'es pas sergent dans l'armée non plus !!

20 minutes plus tard, il sortaient de leur appartement et se dirigeait dans le parc, où la température était plus que fraiche en ce moi de novembre. Ils firent donc leur entrainement prévu, courant une heure durant dans le parc. La pleine lune étant prévue trois jours plus tard, la luminosité était largement suffisante et permettait de voir correctement sans utiliser de magie. La clarté lunaire donnait au parc un air particulier, mettant en relief la cime des arbres et le château surplombant le parc. Les reflets de la lune sur le lac aurait été très romantique selon Hermione s'il avait été la pour une ballade et non pour courir. Elle souffrait c'était certain, mais ne se plaignait pas, sachant pertinemment l'importance de ce qu'ils faisaient. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle voulait aussi qu'Harry soit fier d'elle, mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Harry permettait des petites pauses de récupérations tous les quarts d'heures, ayant lui aussi du mal à se retenir de ne pas s'écrouler. Ils rentrèrent à 7h lessivés et rejoignirent leur salle commune pour une petite séance de pompe, abdos gainage, et étirement. Ils avaient convenues, au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, d'adapter l'entrainement musculaire à chacun. Le nombre de pompes d'Hermione se trouvait donc deux fois inférieur à celui d'Harry.

-Hermione, tu nous fait quoi la, fit-il se retenant de rire. Normalement pour les pompes, on ne doit pas mettre les genoux au sol il me semble non ?

-Ouais je sais Harry, mais la j'en peut plus…

-Bon on arrête, c'est déjà pas mal pour une première séance non ?

-Je suis plus que d'accord, dit Hermione en s'écroulant par terre.

Après une bonne douche, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuné, il était 7h45, et il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps. Leur entrainement s'avérait, comme ils l'avaient imaginé, très éprouvant physiquement.

« Heureusement que Dumbledore à réduit le nombre de cours avec lui » pensa Harry.

Le lendemain étant samedi, ils ne devaient allez courir qu'à 6h30, s'accordant ainsi un peu plus de repos. Ils firent alors leur footing une heure durant.

-Tout le monde doit dormir aujourd'hui non ? demanda Harry à Hermione, alors qu'ils prenaient la direction du château.

-Ils peuvent eux au moins…

-Ca te dit une petite course dans Poudlard animalement parlant bien sur ?

-Bof, je ne suis pas vraiment en forme la.

-Justement, ça complémentera un peu l'entrainement.

Ils se transformèrent alors et partirent rejoindre leur salle commune où une bonne séance de musculation les attendait. Ils se faisaient discrets dans les couloirs ne souhaitant vraiment pas se faire repéré. Au détour d'un couloir, Aton entendit un léger couinement.

_« T'as étendus ? »_ demanda t'il à Orenda

_« Eux non »_ lui fit-elle alors qu'elle le surplombait dans les airs

_« Tu ne vois rien toi ? »_

Elle scruta alors le couloir, c'est alors qu'elle vit une forme bouger dans un coin du couloir.

« _Si il y a quelque chose qui bouge à l'angle du mur »_ lui fit-elle

Harry s'y rendit alors très discrètement, ne se faisant ainsi par repérer. Il vit alors la forme qu'Orenda lui avait décrite dans l'ombre contre le mur. Ne sachant pas encore de quoi il s'agissait, il bondit rapidement dessus et bloqua la chose en question entre ses pattes. Orenda vint alors se poser près de lui et regarda ce qu'Aton avait dans les pattes.

_« Mais c'est croutard »_ lui dit-elle toujours par la pensée. Le rat en question s'agitait et se tortillait dans tous les sens pour tenter d'échapper à Aton.

« Croutard le rat de Weasley tu veux dire ? »

_« Oui c'est bien lui regarde il lui mange un bout de sa patte ! »_

_« Tu trouve pas qu'il y a un truc qui cloche? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que ce rat me semble blizzard »_

_« Et bien je suis près à parier qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un rat. »_

_« Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par la ? »_

_« Et bien, on a pas mal fréquenté d'animaux pendant nos escapades en animagus, et la je sens que ce rat à quelque chose de bizarre que les autres 'on pas. Quelque chose que je ressens vis-à-vis de toi lorsque tu es sous ta forme d'animagus. »_

_« Tu veux dire que croutard est un animagus ? »_ lui dit Hermione incrédule

_« J'en sais rien, mais je sens que quelque chose cloche avec lui. »_

_« Je te fais confiance, on va allez voir Dumbledore il sauras certainement nous en dire plus. »_

Ils reprirent alors leur forme humaine, le rat se retrouvant dans les mains d'Harry. Connaissant le mot de passe, ils parvinrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur et frappèrent, espérant ne pas le déranger à une heure si matinale.

-Entrez, entendirent-ils presque instantanément.

-Bonjour professeur firent-il en cœur.

-Hermione, Harry, que me vaut votre visite de si bon matin.

-On ne vous dérange pas professeur, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Non ne vous en faite pas je suis déjà réveillez depuis un bon moment déjà, répondit-il avec un franc sourire.

-Et bien si l'on est là fit Harry, c'est pour ceci, dit-Harry en tendant sa main droite.

-Je suis désolé Harry, dit Dumbledore, mais je préfère manger autre chose qu'un rat au petit déjeuné

-Oui je me doute, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous l'emmène. En réalité Hermione et vois sommes allez courir se matin, et en revenant, nous avons voulu, enfin j'ai voulu Hermione était contre, prendre notre forme animagus.

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, je vous avait dit de vous y habituer, et tend que vous êtes discret je ne vois rien à redire au contraire.

-Bien donc alors que l'on prenait la direction de notre salle commune, nous sommes tombés sur ce rat qui est soit dit en passant croutard, le rat de Ronald Weasley. Et le problème c'est que l'on à sentit que ce rat n'était pas normal.

-Qu'entendez vous par la Mr Potter ?

Mais ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

-On pense qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un animagus professeur.

-Et qu'est-ce-qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Et bien en étant sous forme animagus, on ressent ces choses la, répondit Harry. Je ne pourrait pas vraiment l'expliquer. Mais y-a-t'il un moyen de le savoir ?

-Oh oui c'est très simple, il existe une formule pour forcer un animagus à reprendre sa forme humaine. Si on le fait sur un animal qui est un vrai animal, il ne se produit rien. Je ne vois donc pas d'inconvénient à le faire à ce rat.

Il s'approcha alors du rat toujours tenus par Harry.

-Animagus revelio ! dit Dumbledore en pointant le rat avec sa baguette.

Le sort frappa le rat qui émit un couinement ; il fut entouré par un flash lumineux. Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, tous pu voir à l'endroit où aurait du se tenir un rat un homme. Harry le tenais toujours, et il le relâcha alors immédiatement. Du dégout. Voila ce que ressentait Harry à l'encontre de cet homme. Il était assez rond, avec une calvitie très présente. Son visage avait épousé celui du rat, il en ressortait un air assez étrange.

-Peter Petigrow !! dit alors Dumbledore, la surprise clairement affichée sur son visage.

* * *

Juste vous dire bonne vacance aussi si jamais c'est le cas pour vous.


	13. Mise au point

**Vic dit Vic: **Merci de ton soutient sans faille... Ca fait chaud au coeur...Pour la béta je me suis arrangée avec une personne plus que sympathique qui a acceptée très gentiement de corriger mes fautes, j'espère que vous verrez la différence.

**Voltéa:** Je prend bonne note de tout ce que tu as dit, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, mais je préfère faire des chapitres plus court et poster plus régulièrement que de condenser plusieurs chapitres en un et du coup mettre trois semaines pour le tout cas merci pour de donner ton opinion.

Pour les autres merci encore pour vos commentaire, n'arrêtez pas surtout...

* * *

Bref voila donc la suite qui normalement aura beaucoup moins de fautes d'orthographes si tout va bien.

* * *

-Pardon ? s'exclama Harry.

-Attends s'il te plaît Harry, dit calmement Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas plus avancé que toi sur le fait que Peter Petigrow se trouve ici.

- Excusez-moi mais qui est cet homme, Peter Petigrow ? demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas le problème que pouvait poser le fait qu'un certain Peter Petigrow soit ici.

-Tu te souviens Hermione que je t'ai parlé il y a déjà quelques temps de mon père et de ses amis de Poudlard.

-Oui

-Et bien Sirius Black était sensé avoir tué CE Peter Petigrow après avoir trahis mes parents, dit Harry qui commençait passablement à s'énerver.

-Oh ! fit Hermione comprenant où se trouvait le problème.

-Ne concluez pas des choses trop rapidement, s'exclama Petigrow qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

-Et bien aidez nous à ce que cela ne se produise pas, répondit encore toujours très calmement Dumbledore.

-Oui oui…. Je vais tout vous expliquer… dit-il précipitamment.

Il ressortait clairement aux yeux de tout le monde que Petigrow était plus que stressé par sa soudaine réapparition.

-En fait, poursuivit-il, l'histoire ne s'est pas exactement réalisée comme vous le pensez. Lorsque j'ai appris à l'époque que Black avait vendu James et Lily, j'ai voulu allez l'arrêter comme vous le savez. Nous nous sommes combattus mais il avait largement le dessus, vous devez vous souvenir professeur que je n'ai jamais été un sorcier aussi doué que lui ou James. Il était d'autant plus fort que moi que son maître avait du lui apprendre de nombreux autres sorts de magie noire très puissants que j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence. Pour s'amuser et me montrer de quoi il était capable, il a été jusqu'à tuer d'un seul sort les moldus se trouvant autour de nous. A ce moment là j'ai réellement pris peur et j'ai préféré fuir. Les aurors sont arrivés juste après pour l'arrêter, et moi j'ai pris la fuite et je me suis réfugié chez une famille de sorcier, afin de rester au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde des sorciers.

Un silence pesant pris la suite de son explication, tout le monde analysant le changement de l'histoire apporté par Petigrow.

-Avant de voir d'autres points qui me chiffonnent dans votre histoire Peter, reprit finalement Dumbledore, comment êtes vous devenus Animagus ?

Peter lui raconta alors comment ils étaient, Sirius, James et lui devenus animagus afin de pouvoir rester avec Rémus lors de la pleine lune. Après cette nouvelle révélation, Dumbledore opina de la tête, comme si ce fait ne l'étonnait pas. Hermione comme Harry était à la fois surpris et impressionnés par cela, sachant ce qu'il en coutait de devenir Animagus.

-Bien bien, je dois dire que je suis impressionné que vous ayez réussi à faire cela et surtout sous mon propre nez, dit Dumbledore. Voila donc un point éclaircit. Certains sont cependant toujours confus. Pourquoi avez-vous fuis et ne vous êtes vous pas montré une foi Sirius Black emprisonné à Askaban.

En entendant la question posé par Dumbledore, Petigrow avait blanchit à vue d'œil.

-Oh… et bien… comment dire… En réalité si je ne suis réapparu c'est que j'avais honte, honte d'avoir lâchement fui le combat. J'aurais du mourir en tentant de sauver l'honneur de James et Lily, comme ils l'auraient fait pour moi.

-Et vous avez préférez rester un rat durant seize longues années et vous faire passer pour mort aux yeux de tous plutôt que d'avouer que vous avez fui le combat, chose que la grande majorité de sorcier aurait faite. J'avoue que je suis plutôt septique, rajouta Dumbledore.

Si Petigrow était blanc avant, la il était devenu transparent. Si Dumbledore ne croyait pas à son histoire, il avait peu de chance de s'en tirer.

-Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le remord que j'ai eu suite à cela, je ne pouvais affronter la déception dans les yeux de l'ensemble des sorciers, reprit-il tout de même. Et lorsque j'ai vu Harry au début d'année, j'étais encore plus mal, il ne faisait que me rappeler à chaque fois que je le voyais ce que j'avais fait. Depuis la rentrée je peux vous assurer que mes remords étaient remontés au galop, mon comportement s'en ressentait d'ailleurs.

-Sur ce point il dit la vérité, commenta Hermione sous le regard soulagé de Petigrow. Croutard, enfin je devrais dire Mr Petigrow, était vraiment bizarre, il n'écoutait plus Ronald Weasley, son propriétaire, ne cessait de parcourir le château, il m'a même mordu une foi alors que je voulais le prendre dans mes mains.

-J'en suis d'ailleurs désolé Miss Granger, reprit-il avec un air de chien battu, mais l'arrivée d'Harry m'a fait un peu perdre la tête. Au fait, rajouta t-il en se tournant vers Harry, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais tu ressembles énormément à ton père, sauf pour ce qui est des yeux, tu as vraiment les mêmes yeux que Lily.

-Ah, fit le concerné, et bien merci.

Dumbledore, qui était resté silencieux depuis un certains temps décida de stopper la tournure que prenait la discussion.

-Peter, ce que vous nous avez dit ne me satisfait pas entièrement je dois bien dire. Peut-être que si vous nous redisiez la même chose sous veritaserum je serais plus a même de vous croire.

-…

-Excusez moi je n'ai pas entendu votre réponse. Vous savez avec l'âge, nos facultés sensorielles diminuent, les facultés mentales aussi me direz vous, mais bien heureusement, pour ma part je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre, plaisanta Dumbledore.

-N… Non je ne préfère pas professeur.

-Oh n'ayez crainte, je ne vous ferais pas révéler des secrets qui ne nous concerneraient pas ici, je veux juste éclaircir certains points que j'en suis sure involontairement, vous avez laissé dans l'ombre.

-Et si je refuse.

-Oh, je sais que vous ne le ferez pas, mais dans ce cas je me verrais contraint d'aller voir tout cela par moi-même. Bien que je ne sois pas un maître dans ce domaine, j'ai quelques notions de legilimencie, et je suis prêt à parier qu'elles me permettront de savoir ce que je veux savoir. Je me dois de vous dire que cette méthode est moins agréable que l'utilisation du veritaserum. Et en plus de cette façon, Miss Granger et Mr Potter seront certains eux aussi que vous avez dit toute la vérité.

Petigrow grimaça en imaginant ce que pourrait lui faire Dumbledore s'il n'acceptait pas. Non il en était sûr il était perdu, Dumbledore n'avait pas cru à son histoire. Dés qu'il avait été capturé par Harry, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait s'en sortir.

« _Tu en penses quoi toi de son histoire ? » _demanda Hermione à Harry.

« _J'en sais trop rien, je trouve que ça se tient, mais Dumbledore n'a pas l'air de cet avis. »_

_« Je suis d'accord avec toi, on verra bien ce qu'il dira de toute façon »_

-Bon très bien allez y, dit un Peter Petigrow dépité s'imaginant déjà ce à quoi ressemblera sa vie une foi que tout le monde saura la vérité.

-Miss Granger, pourriez vous allez voir le professeur Rogue et lui demandé de venir ici avec un flacon de veritaserum s'il vous plait ?

-Oui bien sur professeur.

Hermione disparut alors derrière la porte, laissant les trois autres dans un silence total. Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione et le professeur Rogue firent leur apparition dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Bonjour professeur, dit Rogue une foi entré.

-Bonjour Severus.

-Puis je savoir pour quelle raison m'avez-vous fait venir ?

-Bien sur, regardez qui nous accompagne de si bon matin.

Il désigna alors du doigt Petigrow qui se trouvait toujours dans un coin. Rogue mit plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que la personne qui se trouvait dans ce bureau n'était autre que Peter Petigrow. Lorsque cela fut fait, il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

-Est-ce-qu'il s'agit bien de qui je pense qu'il s'agit ? demanda t'il

-En effet Severus, Mr Potter nous a retrouvé Mr Petigrow ce matin même.

Il lui expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'ici ainsi que l'histoire de Petigrow.

-Donc, dit Rogue quand Dumbledore eu fini de tout raconter, si je résume bien, vous avez besoin de Veritaserum pour mieux comprendre toute l'histoire.

-C'est on ne peut mieux résumé. Bien veuillez donner un peu de potion à Mr Petigrow s'il vous plaît Severus.

Celui-ci s'exécuta, et mit quelques gouttes de veritaserum dans la gorge du concerné. Ils attendirent quelques secondes afin de laisser le temps à la potion de bien faire effet.

-Alors, débuta Dumbledore en se posant devant Petigrow, qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis Peter Petigrow.

-Est-ce-que vos explications de tout à l'heure au sujet de votre transformation en animagus sont exactes ?

-Elles le sont, c'est bien de cette façon que je suis devenu animagus, tout comme James Potter et Sirius Black.

Dumbledore se tourna alors vers les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Je vais peut-être poser des questions qui vous sembleront étranges mais ne m'interromptez pas s'il vous plait, il y a certaines choses dont j'ai besoin d'être sûr.

Il reporta alors son attention sur Petigrow dont le visage était toujours dans le vague, comme s'il n'était pas réellement conscient.

-Qui était le gardien du secret de James et Lily Potter ?

-Moi, répondit-il à la surprise générale. Ils avaient l'intention de donner ce rôle à Sirius Black, mais au dernier moment, ils ont pensé qu'il serait plus prudent de me le confier, tout le monde s'attendant à ce que ça soit Sirius et non moi.

Harry qui était toujours abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre commençait à comprendre ce que cela impliquait et devait se contenir grandement pour ne pas poser certaines questions qui le démangeaient.

-Donc que s'est t-il passé une foi que vous avez été désigné comme gardien du secret?

-J'étais au ange, j'allais pouvoir dire cela à mon maître qui souhaitait plus que tout connaître le lieu où ils étaient.

-Qui était votre maître ? demanda pour la forme Dumbledore.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Vous avez donc vendu James et Lily à Voldemort, et ensuite.

-Ensuite j'avais prévu de rejoindre officiellement les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres, ayant été un espion durant un certain temps, je ne pouvais continuer ce rôle. J'ai appris la mort du seigneur des ténèbres, j'étais alors perdu, ayant révélé que je lui étais fidèle, j'allais être pourchassé par le monde des sorciers, Sirius Black étant au courant que c'était moi qui avait trahi James et Lily. Sirius a tout de suite cherché à me retrouver pour venger James et Lily. J'ai vu là l'unique possibilité de m'en sortir. J'ai tué des moldus présents autour de nous, et j'ai dit assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre que c'était lui qui les avaient tués, et que je voulais les venger. Je me suis alors arraché un bout de mon doigt, puis j'ai disparu sous ma forme animagus.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le responsable de la mort de ses parents se trouvait devant lui. Une rage telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu jusqu'ici s'empara de lui. Sans réfléchir, il bondit sur Petigrow l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Sachant qu'on allait l'empêcher de s'en prendre comme cela à lui il tendit la main tout en s'exclamant :

-Diogelu.

Ils furent alors entourés tous les deux d'un puissant bouclier. Harry n'avait jamais fait de magie sans baguette et n'y prêta même pas attention contrairement aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, trop furieux contre la personne qu'il tenait toujours au bout du bras.

-Harry ne fait pas ça, ne cessait de lui répéter Dumbledore. Tu ne peux faire justice toi-même, mais ne t'en fais pas il sera jugé pour ce qu'il a fait.

Mais Harry semblait coupé de la réalité, il ne manifestait aucune réaction suite aux appels des autres personnes présentes. Il tenait toujours un Petigrow mort de peur.

-Harry, tenta t-il, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que tu ressemblais énormément à ton père. Et bien James n'aurait pas voulu que tu deviennes un tueur, James aurait été clément. Soit digne de lui ne fais pas de bêtise.

Ceci n'eu pour effet que d'assombrir encore plus les yeux d'Harry qui resserra encore sa prise. Sentant qu'il allait être trop tard, Dumbledore décida d'intervenir, bien que l'idée de détraquer un élève ne lui plaise pas.

-Il faut arrêter Harry avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, dit-il à Hermione et Rogue. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que son Diogelu est trop puissant pour que je puisse même moi le franchir. Aussi nous allons lui lancer un sort tout les trois. La puissance combinée devrait parvenir à toucher Harry. Bien donc à mon signal on le supéfixie.

Il fit alors un signe et tous les trois lancèrent en même temps le sort en visant Harry. Mais à la surprise générale, et surtout au désespoir de Petigrow qui voyait là sa seule chance de s'en sortir vivant, les trois sorts combinés furent facilement stoppés par le bouclier qui ne flanchât même pas.

-Professeur, dit alors Rogue, comment allons nous le stopper, il n'est pas dans son état normal, ce qui est compréhensible d'ailleurs, et là je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne lui a encore rien fait, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

-J'en suis conscient Severus, mais je ne vois vraiment pas quoi faire, Harry est très puissant, tout comme Miss Granger, mais elle ne peut rien non plus comme vous venez de le voir.

-Attendez professeur, dit-elle alors, Harry et moi sommes reliés, donc notre magie aussi.

-Oui on en a assez parlé pour connaitre en quoi résulte le lien qui vous unit tous les deux.

-La théorie oui mais pas trop la pratique. En effet, a part le fait qu'ensemble notre magie est décuplée, qu'on peut communiquer par télépathie, on n'a jamais réellement vu de quelle manière Harry et moi sommes liés.

-Et que voulez vous faire ?

-Rejoindre Harry et lui faire retrouver la raison, répondit elle simplement.

-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué Miss Granger, railla Rogue, Mr Potter à dressé un bouclier entre vous et lui.

-Et bien je vais le franchir, je sais, je sens que je peux.

Sans plus attendre, Hermione se mit en face du bouclier et fit un pas en avant. A la surprise générale à nouveau, elle ne fut pas stoppée et se retrouva alors juste à coté d'Harry. Elle déposa alors sa main sur son épaule mais Harry ne sembla pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

_« Harry, lâche-le s'il te plait, ne fait pas ça. »_

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle décida de continuer de parler jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à réagir. Et au moins de la où elle se trouve elle pourra intervenir en cas de besoin.

«_Je suis sûre que tes parents n'auraient pas voulu que tu les venges ainsi, en devenant un meurtrier »_

_« Hermione,_ lui répondit-il à sa plus grande joie,_ c'est à cause de lui que mes parents sont mort, il en est responsable, je ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! »_

Sans que personne n'ai eu le temps d'intervenir il brandit sa baguette sur Petigrow.

-Suffore !

Petigrow fut pris de violentes convulsions, mais étant toujours maintenu par Harry resta tout de même debout. Les convulsions cessèrent au bout de quelques secondes, mais le résultat était là quand même, Petigrow était inconscient et semblait vraiment mal en point.

_« Harry, qu'est-ce-que tu lui a fais ? »_

_« C'est un sort que j'ai appris il y a peu. C'est de la magie noire, et ce sort me semblait utile dans certains cas. Je peux dire aujourd'hui qu'il l'est. »_

_« Il lui a fait quoi ton sort ? »_

_« C'est un peu comme un doloris, mais il n'agit pas sur l'ensemble des muscles du corps. Ici c'est son système nerveux qui a été touché. Si je relance ce sort, je pense qu'il deviendra un vrai légume. Mais pour l'instant il a juste un peu souffert. »_

_« Ne recommences pas Harry je t'en pris. »_

_« Ecoute Hermione, je ne suis pas comme toi, je m'en fous complètement de leur vie à eux, elle n'a aucune importance, tout ce que je veux c'est tuer Voldemort et venger ceux qui ont dû souffrir par sa faute. Et aujourd'hui cela passe par le fait de tuer la personne responsable de la mort de mes parents. On est en guerre Hermione, ils ne nous feront pas de cadeaux, à nous de ne pas leur en faire non plus. »_

D'un point de vue extérieur, la scène qui se déroulait était des plus étranges. En effet personne ne parlait, le silence régnait en maitre depuis un certain moment, l'attention de tous étant porté sur Harry et Hermione, qui semblaient plongés dans une grande réflexion.

_« Non Harry, nous ne sommes pas comme eux, ne le deviens pas toi non plus. Penses à tes parents, je te le répète, ils n'auraient pas voulu que tu fasses ça. »_

_« Justement Hermione, à cause de lui je n'ai plus de parents, je n'ai plus personne… »_

_« Si Harry, tu as Léa, Mick, et tu as moi, je serais toujours là je te l'ai déjà dit. Et tu oublies quelqu'un parce que ce que l'on a appris aujourd'hui change quelque chose. »_

_« Quoi »_

_« Ton parrain Harry. Il est innocent, il te reste un membre de ta famille, tu vas pouvoir le voir, mais pour cela, Petigrow doit être en vie, il faut qu'il puisse raconter à tout le monde la vérité comme il l'a fait ici. Si tu ne le laisses pas pour toi, lâches le pour ton parrain. Il a déjà passé seize ans à Askaban pour rien, ne le condamne pas à y rester le restant de sa vie en tuant sa seule chance de s'en sortir. »_

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles Harry avait réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire Hermione, la main d'Harry s'ouvrit, libérant Petigrow toujours inconscient, et le bouclier séparant Dumbledore et Rogue des autres disparut. Harry se retourna alors vers Hermione. Leur deux visages était tendu chacun attendant la réaction de l'autre.

-Merci, dit simplement Harry.

Et sans savoir pourquoi il s'approcha encore plus près d'elle et l'embrassa.

-Harry … dit Hermione après qu'ils se soient séparés.

-Non ne dit rien s'il te plait. Merci, si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurais fait une grosse connerie je le sais, et je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie. J'étais tellement aveuglé par la haine que je ne réalisais pas totalement les conséquences si je le tuais.

-Heureusement qu'Hermione est là pour te ramener à la raison, dit sagement Dumbledore. Vous vous complétez parfaitement tous les deux.

-Oui on se complète parfaitement, rajouta Harry en faisant en souriant à Hermione.

Celle-ci rougie pour le coup, le souvenir du baiser précédent étant encore bien trop présent dans sa tête pour en faire abstraction.

- Bien ce n'est pas le tout, dit Dumbledore, mais on a un innocent à libérer.

* * *

Et voila n'hésitez pas a laissez un petit mot qui fera toujours plaisir et puis joyeux noël alors...


	14. Rencontre

Bon je retarde un peu la publication par rapport à d'habitude, mais la j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire pendant ces vacances. Enfin je fait de mon mieux..

Donc voila la suite de l'histoire:

**

* * *

SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENTÉ**

_Le ministère vient juste de nous communiquer une nouvelle incroyable. Sirius Black, qui a été condamné il y a seize ans notamment pour le meurtre de Peter Petigrow vient d'être innocenté [..]. Le Ministère présente ses profondes excuses pour cette erreur judiciaire, et déclare que naturellement, tous les effets personnels de Mr Black lui seront réattribués. Suite page 3_

Léa leva la tête de la _gazette du sorcier_ et regarda Harry assit à ses cotés.

-Je n'en reviens pas Harry. Sirius Black innocent, alors ça…

-Oui moi aussi. Tu sais que je n'ai été mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de la mort de mes parents que récemment, mais j'avais développé une profonde haine envers lui, je le coïncidais comme responsable de la mort de mes parents. Et là j'apprends qu'il est innocent. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais réagir face à lui.

-Je peux imaginer oui, mais il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit qu'il n'a été qu'une victime de plus dans cette histoire.

-Non mais je ne compte pas lui tenir rigueur de quoique ce soit. Mais c'est mon parrain, le seul membre de ma famille qu'il me reste, c'est un peu grâce à moi qu'il est libre, je trouve que ça fait beaucoup pour une première rencontre.

-Quand doit-il être libéré ? Le coupa doucement Léa.

-Et bien hier, lorsque l'on a appris la vraie histoire, Dumbledore à convoqué le ministre de la magie et lui a raconté tout raconté. Fudge ne voulait pas y croire, mais quand il a entendu la vérité de la bouche même de Petigrow, il a été forcé d'admettre qu'ils avaient commis une grosse erreur et que Sirius était bel et bien innocent. Alors il a été mettre en place la procédure de libération et tout ce qui va avec. Sirius a été libéré hier dans la soirée, il doit venir à Poudlard ce matin même donc je le verrai bientôt et ça me stresse.

-Allez détends toi, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Harry, bien entendu, ne lui avait pas tout raconté ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans le bureau du directeur. Il avait pour des raisons évidentes omis de lui dire comment il avait réagi face à ce que Petigrow leur avait avoué sous Veritaserum, et comment Hermione avait réussi à le calmer et le faire revenir à la raison. En repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé, il se demandait pourquoi il avait embrassé Hermione. Elle l'avait apaisé et lorsqu'il s'était retourné, elle s'était trouvée là devant lui, où plutôt collée à lui. Alors comme si c'était une évidence, comme s'il devait le faire, il l'avait embrassé. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop pour ça.

-Je t'aime Harry, lui souffla t'elle alors à l'oreille, le coupant de ses pensées.

-Moi aussi Léa. Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai rendez-vous dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-On se revoit tout à l'heure alors ?

-Oui oui.

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de se lever de la table et de sortir de la grande salle. Hermione, en tant qu'actrice de la libération de Sirius était elle aussi invitée à rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore en cette matinée de Novembre. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry se lever de sa table, après avoir pour son plus grand malheur embrassé Léa, elle fit de même et quitta la table des Griffondor. Elle le rattrapa quelques instants plus tard. Ayant entendu quelqu'un s'approcher de lui, Harry c'était quant-à lui retourné, et avait sourit lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de qui il s'agissait.

-Hermione, lui dit-il pour l'accueillir, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Très bien Harry et toi ? Tu dois être content de retrouver ton parrain ?

-Oui je le suis, bien que je trouve cette situation plutôt bizarre.

-Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, hier lorsque tu t'es… un peu laissé emporter par tes émotions face à Petigrow, lui dit-elle avec un sourire compatissant, je crois que j'ai ressenti une profonde colère moi aussi. Mais j'ai bien senti qu'elle ne venait pas de moi, mais plutôt de toi.

-Tu en es certaine ?lui demanda t'il surprit que ceci soit possible.

-Certaine non, mais je pense que l'on devrait en parler à Dumbledore.

-On le fera. En parlant de ça la aussi, merci encore de m'avoir empêché de faire quelque chose que j'aurais longtemps regretté hier.

-Je t'ai déjà dit hier que c'était normal. « Et puis, pensa t'elle, le cadeau que j'ai eu en contre partie en valait largement la peine ».

Cette petite conversation les avaient conduit devant l'entrée gardée par la gargouille. Une nouvelle fois, ils dirent le mot de passe et pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore après que celui-ci les ai invité à le faire. Il était encore seul dans la pièce lorsqu'Harry et Hermione l'eurent rejoint.

-Comme d'habitude, vous êtes à l'heure, les complimenta t'il. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bien, répondirent-ils en cœur, ce qui fit sourire leur directeur.

-Sirius Black nous rejoindra ici d'ici quelques minutes. Il tenait absolument à vous remercier tous les deux, ainsi que voir quelques petits détails consécutifs à sa libération.

-Quels détails ? demanda Harry

-Oh, il vous en fera part lui-même.

-Professeur, reprit Harry, Hermione a ressenti quelque chose hier et nous voudrions en savoir un peu plus.

-Je vous écoute Miss Granger.

Hermione lui raconta alors ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry quelques minutes plus tôt. Suite à cela, Dumbledore ne parut pas réellement étonné et c'est en souriant une fois de plus qu'il leur donna ces quelques explications.

-Et bien ceci n'est guère étonnant, et je pense que vous n'avez pas rêvé Miss Granger lorsque vous avez eu la sensation que cette colère provenait d'Harry et non de vous-même. Je pense que vous pouvez deviner par vous-même ce qui est la cause de ceci. Lorsque les émotions de l'un d'entre vous sont très fortes, l'autre peut les ressentir lui aussi. A mon avis, plus cela ira, plus vous aurez la capacité de ressentir cela, il sera donc important pour vous de maintenir un certain contrôle là dessus. Après tout, ce ne sera qu'une nouvelle chose que vous devrez maitriser.

-Comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez, dit Harry pour lui-même, ce qui fit sourire les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Harry pensait à ce que venait de dire Dumbledore. Il se rappelait qu'hier, lors de son égarement avec Hermione, il avait ressenti en plus de l'agréable sensation de chaleur dans son ventre autre chose. Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention, mais maintenant, il se demandait si ce qu'il avait alors ressenti ne provenait pas d'Hermione elle-même. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle ait apprécié le baisé qu'il lui avait donné ? Il fut cependant tiré de sa profonde réflexion par un bruit provenant de l'autre coté de la salle. Debout devant la cheminé se tenait un homme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu, ou du moins pas qu'il ne se souvienne. Il était assez grand, ses cheveux brun était long et n'était à première vu pas entretenus. Ses traits reflétaient une profonde fatigue, mais malgré cela, il ressortait de cet homme une ancienne beauté indéniable, beauté qui ne demandait qu'à ressortir.

-Sirius, comment vas-tu depuis hier ? demanda Dumbledore tout en tendant la main au nouvel arrivant.

-Bien bien merci, j'ai passé la soirée à régler certains détails de mon retour soudain, donc j'ai eu de quoi m'occuper et j'ai peu dormi.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry, un fin sourire faisant son apparition sur son visage. Ce dernier gardait un air impassible, ne sachant comment réagir en cet instant. Ils se toisèrent du regard, attendant un geste de la part de l'autre. Au bout d'un certain temps, Sirius s'avança alors vers Harry et le pris dans ces bras, à sa surprise mais aussi à sa plus grande joie.

-Oh Harry, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu as fait hier.

Harry, qui était toujours dans les bras de son parrain ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela, il préféra donc se taire et profiter de cette étreinte familiale. Sirius relâcha finalement son filleul pour le regarder enfin dans les yeux, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis maintenant seize ans.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir James en face moi, lui dit-il finalement les larmes aux yeux. Sache en tout cas qu'il aurait été très fier de toi et de ce que tu as fais, notamment en épargnant Petigrow.

-…

-D'habitude ce sont les femmes qui sont tellement impressionnées face à moi qu'elles ne savent pas quoi dire, plaisanta Sirius.

-Mais tu ne sais pas tout sur mes orientations sexuelles…

Personne ne s'attendait à une telle réponse de sa part, et la surprise laissa vite place à l'hilarité. Lorsque le calme fut revenu dans le bureau, Sirius se tourna alors vers Hermione.

-Merci à toi aussi Hermione, enfin tu permets que je t'appelle Hermione ? Je trouve que Miss Granger ça fait un peu pompeux. Après que celle-ci ait acquiescé il poursuivit. Donc merci aussi pour ce que tu as fait avec Harry hier. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a raconté hier ce qui vous unis tous les deux, et sachez que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous aider.

-En parlant de ça, les interrompis Dumbledore, j'aimerais que tu sois présent lors des cours que l'on donne avec Severus. Je sais que tu as une maison que l'on vient de te rendre, mais je pense que cela te permettra de faire plus ample connaissance avec Harry et de l'aider lui aussi.

-J'accepte avec plaisir, répondit immédiatement Sirius au plus grand bonheur d'Harry.

-Bien donc voila déjà une question de réglée. En ce qui concerne vos occupations pour le restant de la journée, nous verrons ça plus tard. Pour ma part, je vous ai fait part de tout ce que je voulais, je vous laisse donc profiter comme vous l'entendez de votre journée.

Sur ces mots, Sirius suivi d'Hermione et Harry quittèrent le bureau après avoir salué le directeur. Ils décidèrent de se rendre dans le parc pour partager ensemble cette journée. Dumbledore leur avait accordé cette journée de repos, leur permettant de ne pas se rendre en cours et ainsi pouvoir passer du temps avec Sirius. Hermione leur avait dit de passer ce temps là seul tous les deux, ne se sentant pas réellement à sa place. Mais Sirius et Harry avaient insisté pour qu'elle reste avec eux, ce qu'elle avait fini par accepter. C'est donc à trois qu'ils s'installèrent dans le parc pour profiter de cette journée ensoleillé de novembre. La température clémente malgré l'approche de l'hiver leur permettait de rester dehors. Ils s'expliquèrent mutuellement ce en quoi avait constitué leur vie jusqu'ici. Sirius en profita pour lui raconter les exploits des maraudeurs au temps où ils étaient à Poudlard. Harry était aux anges, trop heureux d'apprendre des choses concernant ses parents ; Hermione ressentait elle aussi toutes les émotions d'Harry, et ne pouvait elle aussi qu'être heureuse pour Harry, qui retrouvait là le seul membre de sa famille.

-Alors comme ça, dit Harry à Sirius, tu peux te transformer en gros chien noir.

-Et oui, on s'en est d'ailleurs bien servis avec ton père, mais je sais que Peter te l'a raconté hier.

-Une petite course, ça te dit ?

-Tu sais que tu n'a aucune chance contre un chien Harry.

-Harry non c'est sûr, mais Aton oui.

Et la sous les yeux médusés de son parrain, il se transforma en Lynx.

-Et bien Harry, je suis impressionné. Et je pense que tu es un animagus aussi Hermione.

-Et bien oui, dit elle timidement. Elle se transforma à son tour en aigle.

-Vous n'avez pas choisi les animaux les plus moches dites-moi.

A son tour, il se transforma, et tous les trois partirent s'amuser, Aton et Patmol se couraient après chacun leur tour sous le regard amusé d'Orenda, qui les suivaient depuis les airs. Après leur escapade, ils retournèrent dans le parc, là où ils se trouvaient juste avant.

-Et bien, leur dit Sirius une après avoir reprit forme humaine, ça fait du bien de se dégourdir les pattes comme ça.

-C'est sûr que ça n'a pas du être facile la vie à Askaban. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te parler de ça maintenant, et je pense que tu ne le souhaites pas non plus.

-Merci tu as raison, une autre fois peut-être, lui répondit-il avec un sourire crispé. Au fait Harry, j'ai avec moi quelques petite choses qui je pense te reviennent de droit.

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa cape une longue étoffe d'un tissu paraissant fin et léger. Il la tendit à Harry qui semblait curieux et excité par ce présent.

-Cette cape appartenait à ton père, par un simple hasard, elle était en ma possession le jour où il a été tué. J'en avais besoin pour une petite soirée et une fois de plus il me l'avait prêté sans hésiter. Je te la donne donc car elle t'appartient. Ah oui oh fait ce n'est pas une simple cape, c'est une cape d'invisibilité.

-Ouah, fut tout ce que Harry et Hermione purent dire, étant trop impressionnés par ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains.

Sans attendre, Harry l'enfila et devint sans surprise invisible.

_« Je sens que je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec ça » dit-il à Hermione_

_« Harry je te connais et je te dis non tout de suite, tu ne t'en serviras pas pour faire ce que je sais que tu veux faire. »_

_« Ba dit donc, tu pourrais te détendre un peu de temps en temps, imagine ce que je vais pouvoir faire à Malfoy, et à d'autres, avec ça… »_

_« T'es un vrai gamin Potter. »_

_« Et oui Granger, mais c'est agréable des fois tu devrais essayer. »_

Il l'enleva finalement, sous le regard attendrit de Sirius, qui se croyait revenu quelques années en arrière, du temps où son meilleur ami utilisait sa cape lui aussi.

-Tiens, dit-il ensuite à Harry, je pense que ça te revient aussi, lui dit-il en tendant un bout de parchemin.

Harry le saisi et resta un instant intrigué devant ce bout de parchemin vierge dont il ne voyait pas du tout l'utilité.

-C'est la carte du maraudeur, ajouta Sirius. Nous l'avons fabriqué James Rémus, Peter et moi du temps où nous étions à Poudlard. Comme tu l'as sans doute compris, nous avons fait « quelques » choses interdites qu'on pourrait qualifier de bêtises. Et bien cette carte nous a grandement aidée pour ça.

Harry restait septique sur le fait qu'un bout de parchemin vierge ait de telles propriétés.

-C'est un plan complet de Poudlard, avec l'ensemble des personnes qui s'y trouve. Tiens donne la moi je vais te montrer.

Harry lui tendit donc la « carte ».

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, récita Sirius en tapotant sur la carte avec sa baguette.

La carte se remplit alors et laissa apparaitre ce que Sirius avait dit juste avant. Une nouvelle fois, Harry était excité par ce qu'il recevait de la part de son parrain.

-C'est génial Sirius, merci beaucoup.

-Oh mais de rien, comme je te l'ai dit, tout cela te reviens normalement. Ah oui j'oubliais, pour rendre la carte à nouveau invisible aux yeux de tous, tu dois dire de la même façon que je l'ai fait pour la faire apparaitre ; méfait accomplit.

Ce qu'Harry fit sur le champ, rendant le parchemin à nouveau vierge.

Sirius leur raconta ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'époque avec la carte et la cape. Les deux autres étaient littéralement pliés en deux à cause de ces histoires.

-Dumbledore m'a dit que vous vous entrainez physiquement tous les deux ? demanda ensuite Sirius

-Oui, enfin on a fait que deux entrainements jusqu'ici, ce matin, on n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça.

-Je ne sais pas si vous voudrez bien, mais comme je risque de m'ennuyer un peu ici, je me disais que je pourrais peut-être aussi vous aider pour cet entrainement là ?

Harry et Hermione acceptèrent avec enthousiasme l'idée, en posant cependant une condition.

-Par contre Sirius, avait ajouté Hermione, l'entrainement, faudra pas le faire trop poussé tout de suite hein !

Sirius et Harry rigolèrent de bon cœur suite à la remarque d'Hermione.

-Ben quoi, tenta t'elle de se justifier, j'ai le droit de ne pas être super super sportive non ?

C'est donc dans cette atmosphère décontractée qu'ils rejoignirent le château pour le repas du midi. Sirius, rejoignit la table des professeurs sous les regards de l'ensemble des élèves déjà présents dans la grande salle. Dumbledore fit-alors un petit discours où il expliqua la situation, bien que tous les élèves soient au courant, ayant lu la gazette du sorcier le matin même. Il rajouta aussi que Sirius allait rester dans le château le reste de l'année, et qu'il devrait être considéré par tout le monde comme membre des enseignants. Tout cette explication se fit sous le regard noir de Rogue, qui ne semblait pas vraiment content de la venu de Black à Poudlard. A la table des Serpentard, Harry avait rejoint Léa et Mick pour le repas.

-Alors ces cours ce matin, qu'est-ce-que j'ai bien pu manquer d'intéressant ? leur demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Oh tu n'as pas choisi la bonne mâtiné pour allez te promener ; tu as loupé l'explosion de chaudron de Weasley le vilain en plein sur Rogue. Fabuleux, inoubliable, mémorable… Tu aurais vu la tête de Rogue et celle de Weasley… Il s'est pris une semaine de retenue, et 60 points ont été retiré à Griffondor.

Harry explosa de rire en s'imaginant la scène.

-Je sais que Weasley est par nature mauvais en cours, mais il n'avait jamais atteint ce stade jusqu'ici, fit remarquer Harry.

-Oui mais aujourd'hui il fulminait toute la matinée. Tu aurais du le voir c'était énorme… Il ne supportait pas de te savoir avec Granger toute la matinée. Faut pas lui en vouloir tu sais, ses hormones le travaillent un peu en ce moment…

Harry explosa de rire une nouvelle fois et regarda en direction des Griffondor, où il vit Ron qui le regardait haineusement. Il lui sourit de plus belle.

_« Tu devrais te méfier des pulsions de ton copain à coté » dit-il à Hermione_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Non comme ça… »_

Puis il reporta son attention sur ses deux amis eux aussi joyeux de la situation. Ils discutèrent donc dans la bonne, et partirent ensuite en direction de leur premier cours de l'après midi, métamorphose en commun avec les Griffondor. Ils suivaient la bande à Weasley dans le couloir, et Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait pas Hermione, elle aurait compromis sa petite idée du moment.

-Attendez regardez les, dit il à Léa et Mick.

Il sortit alors sa cape d'invisibilité et l'enfila sous les regards ébahis des deux autres qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Harry s'approcha alors de Weasley et des deux autres et lança un maléfice de jambe en coton à l'un d'entre eux qui d'écroula alors sur le champ. Immédiatement les deux restant se retournèrent et insultèrent Léa et Mick qui étaient toujours en retrait.

-Ola Weasley on se calme, toi aussi Thomas, on y est pour rien nous la, dit Léa le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais bien sûr Jene, rétorque Ron.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Dean Thomas s'écroula alors à coté de lui stupéfixé. Ron se retourna alors mais ne vit rien derrière lui.

-Et bien Weasley, on a peur des fantômes ? Le chercha Mick

Harry lui lança alors divers sorts sans que Ron ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit. Le résultat fut assez comique, et Léa et Mick ne se retinrent pas de rigoler devant lui. Ses cheveux normalement roux étaient jaunes fluo et longs ; de grosse pustules étaient apparut sur son visage qui lui-même avait prit une agréable couleur violacée ; on pouvait ajouter à cela une effroyable envie de se gratter partout sur le corps. C'est dans un état d'hilarité avancé que Léa et Mick, accompagné d'Harry toujours invisible, les laissèrent sur place pour rejoindre leur cours de métamorphose.


	15. Les choses sérieuses commencent presque

Merci pour vos commentaire à tous, bien qu'il y en ai moins (c'est triste mais je fais avec lol) ils font plaisir et motives toujours à continuer...

* * *

J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour poster ce chapitre (mais bon une semaine c'est pas non plus énorme si ?), mais j'ai une circonstance atténuante qui s'appelle partiel. Aller deux semaine et c'est fini... Donc il est possible que jusque là les publications s'espacent un peu. En tout cas voila le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

-DEBOUT !!!!!

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il parcouru sa chambre des yeux ceux-ci se posèrent sur la source de son réveil pas vraiment agréable.

-Il était convenu que je vous entraine avec Hermione non ? lui demanda Sirius.

-Euh oui, répondit Harry d'une voix encore endormie, cherchant à tâtons ses lunette posées sur sa table de chevet. Il est quelle heure ?

-5h

-Sirius, je sais que tu as eu le temps de te reposer en prison et que tu as hâte de te dégourdir les pattes, mais je te jure que ce n'est pas mon cas, ni celui d'Hermione d'ailleurs…

-Oh fais pas ta chochotte, habilles toi, va réveiller Hermione, je vous attends dans votre salle commune. Et au fait, tu fais que réveiller Hermione, rien d'autre dans sa chambre hein…

-C'est pas parce que tu es en manque que c'est mon cas, je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge moi, le taquina a son tour Harry.

-Pff….

Il sortit alors en relevant la tête et bombant le torse. Harry, bien qu'il ne connaisse son parrain que depuis la veille ce sentait déjà proche de lui. En repensant à la manière dont il appréhendait sa rencontre avec Sirius, il se trouvait ridicule. Sirius était le seul lien que le reliait à ses parents, et il ne comptait pas le garder loin de lui, mais ferait tout pour être aussi proche de lui que possible. Il s'habilla alors et rejoignit la chambre d'Hermione en passant devant Sirius. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait à cet instant. Harry put presque entendre dans sa tête « n'en profite pas Harry hein… réveilles la c'est tout ». Là lui vient l'idée de réveiller Hermione par la pensée, pouvant communiquer avec elle, il pouvait en toute logique la réveiller de cette façon. Mais après tout, il était plus convivial et agréable de la réveiller de vive voie.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sirius, suivit des deux préfets encore à moitié endormis sortirent de la salle commune et partirent en direction du parc. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'il n'était pas humain de se lever si tôt pour aller torturer son corps. Sirius prit en charge leur entrainement ce matin là et les deux eurent vite fait de regretter leurs deux premiers. Sirius s'avérait beaucoup plus intransigeant qu'Harry, et lorsqu'ils eurent fini ce matin là, ils n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête : partir prendre une douche. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils firent immédiatement sous le regard moqueur de leur entraineur du jour. Ils partirent alors prendre un léger petit déjeuné avant de se rendre à leur cours de sortilège qu'ils avaient en commun ce matin là. Ils arrivèrent ensemble devant la salle où étaient déjà présents la majorité des élèves concernés. Harry était parti pour rejoindre ses amis lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Ron.

-Potter, je sais que c'est toi qui nous attaqué Dean Seamus et moi hier, je te préviens, si tu recommences encore une fois, je…

-Tu quoi ? l'interrompit Harry. Tu rejoindras ton ami le mur comme la dernière fois ?

-Tu te crois plus malin peut-être, mais attaquer par derrière n'a jamais été considéré comme quelque chose dont on peut être fier Potter.

-Aller vas t'en Weasley, et ne m'accuses plus jamais sans preuve.

Il hésita quelques secondes mais se décida finalement de faire ce que lui avait dit Harry, et partit donc rejoindre ses amis alors que le professeur Flitwick rentrait dans la salle de cours.

Mick, Léa et Harry rejoignirent alors leur place habituelle au fond de la classe. Le cours du jour avait pour thème le sortilège de désillusion, permettant à la personne qui le lance de devenir invisible. Invisible n'est pas réellement le meilleur terme puisque il était possible de déceler la présence du sorcier. Celui-ci se confondait uniquement avec le milieu environnant, tel un caméléon.

-Qui peut me dire quel est la meilleure façon, sans utiliser le contre sort, de déceler une personne s'étant désillusionnée ?

Hermione sans surprise leva immédiatement la main, suivit d'Harry. Le professeur parcourut des yeux la salle et vit sans surprise la main des deux préfets levée.

-Mr Potter ? Minauda-t-il.

-Et bien, il est assez facile de repérer cette personne grâce à un simple lumos par exemple. On apercevra l'ombre de cette personne et on pourra ainsi savoir où elle se trouve.

-Exactement. 10 points pour Serpentard. Ce qu'a dit monsieur Potter est parfaitement exact et peut s'avérer très utile si vous y êtes confronté un jour. Bien vous allez vous y employer dès à présent.

Harry et Hermione savaient déjà utiliser ce sort, l'ayant apprit lors de leurs cours avec Dumbledore. Flitwick les félicita sous les regards impressionnés de certains et envieux d'autres. N'ayant pas besoin de pratiquer ce sort, ils se proposèrent d'aider les autres élèves. Mick, Léa et Harry se mirent ensemble, tandis qu'Hermione faisait de même avec Ron et deux autres Griffondor. Léa parvint à désillusionner un bras au bout d'une heure, ce dont elle était assez fière étant la seule à être parvenue à cela. Harry était content de pouvoir les aider, mais il s'ennuyait, et Harry n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout s'ennuyer. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, et vit qu'ils étaient tous profondément plongé dans la pratique de leur sortilège. Il vit Ron qui lui tournait le dos, et un sourire apparut alors sur ces lèvres. Maitrisant les sorts informulés, il voulu s'amuser un peu avec lui. Alors que Ron pointait sa baguette vers Dean pour le désillusionner, Harry fit de même avec la sienne, la tenant derrière son dos. Lorsqu'il entendit Ron lancer le sort de désillusion, il lança à Dean un sort qu'il avait trouvé par hasard dans un livre et qui faisait grossir démesurément les yeux de la personne concerné. C'est ainsi que sous les yeux surpris et quelques peu horrifiés de ses amis Dean se retrouva avec des yeux de 10 cm de diamètre, ce qui déformait considérablement son visage. Quand il s'en aperçu, il s'excita sur Ron qui ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Harry, pour sa part, était mort de rire en voyant le résultat. C'est donc beaucoup plus joyeux qu'il sortit du cours de sortilège pour se rendre au suivant, potion.

Harry se trouvait dans la salle commune des Serpentard, avec Léa et Mick, lorsqu'un autre Serpentard de deuxième année vint lui porter un message, disant que Dumbledore l'attendait dans son bureau. Harry prit donc congé et partit rejoindre le directeur dans son bureau. Il y trouva, en plus du directeur, Sirius, Rogue, et Hermione. 'Ca sent mauvais tout ça' pensa t'il.

-Harry, assieds toi, lui dit poliment Dumbledore.

Une fois Harry installé entre Rogue et Hermione, le directeur reprit la parole, mais cette fois avec un ton plus grave.

-Si je vous ai convoqué ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je viens d'apprendre que Voldemort a à nouveau frappé. Il nous avait laissé tranquille un certain temps durant lequel il cherchait du soutien parmi certaines créatures magique, et malheureusement, il a obtenu ce soutien. Les loups-garous, les géants, et les vampires les ont rejoints, et d'autres pourraient faire de même d'ici peu de temps. L'Ordre fait tout ce qu'il peut pour convaincre les gobelins, centaures et autres de nous rejoindre nous. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit si vous êtes ici c'est parce que Voldemort a attaqué cette nuit plusieurs villes anglaise, notamment Liverpool, causant des dizaines de morts parmi les moldus. En tout cas le message est clair, cette attaque ne sera pas la dernière, et bien que le ministère ait pris des mesures contre cela, j'ai bien peur qu'elles soient insuffisantes.

-Que faut-il faire alors ?

-J'y viens Harry. Je pense qu'il est déjà indispensable que les élèves qui le veulent puissent avoir accès a des cours plus évolués leurs permettant de se défendre et même de défendre d'autres personnes s'il le faut. Sirius, pourrais tu prendre en charge cet entrainement ?

-Oh que oui, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais débordé.

-Bien, je pense que seuls les sixièmes et septièmes années pourront en profiter, les autres n'ont pas un niveau suffisant. Voila donc un point de réglé.

Il se tourna alors vers les deux préfets.

-Hermione Harry, vous allez quant à vous devoir accélérer votre entrainement. Votre niveau est certes déjà très impressionnant, mais loin d'être encore suffisant. Vous devez encore maitriser la magie sans baguette, ce que vous n'avez encore jamais essayé, et améliorer vos techniques de combats. Les vacances de Noël sont dans moins de deux semaines, j'aimerais que d'ici là vous fassiez deux entrainements supplémentaires par semaine. Sirius, à ce que j'ai compris tu t'occupes de leur entrainement physique? Sirius confirma. Donc continuez comme ça. Je souhaiterais aussi que vous restiez à Poudlard pendant les vacances pour continuer votre formation.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent alors et firent un imperceptible signe de tête.

-D'accord, dirent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

_« On va s'amuser dites moi »_ dit Harry à Hermione

_« M'en parles pas… »_

_«Tu avais prévu quoi pour tes vacances?»_ demanda Hermione

_«Tu sais je n'ai pas de chez moi ici, donc j'aurais surement été au QG de l'Ordre» _

_« Oui c'est vrai excuse moi»_

_« Et toi, tu comptais faire quoi de tes vacances ? »_

_« Rester avec mes parents, mais ils comprendront que je doive rester là je me fais pas de soucis pour ça. Et puis, je suis contente de ne pas te laisser tout seul pour les fêtes »_

_« C'est gentil »_

Ils furent coupés de leur conversation silencieuse par Dumbledore qui s'était à nouveau tourné vers eux.

-Donc vous vous entrainerez avec le professeur Rogue et Sirius durant les vacances. Une autre dernière petite chose, pourront nous compter sur vous en cas d'attaque ? Votre puissance pourrait être plus qu'utile.

-Bien sur, répondit Hermione

Harry à coté se contenta d'hocher la tête de haut en bas.

-Voila une dernière bonne nouvelle. Je pense que Voldemort sera de plus en plus présent à partir de maintenant, et le ministère sera vite déborder. Nous devrons tout faire pour protéger Poudlard et ses environs. Harry, Hermione, dés que vous serez prêts, il vous faudra faire ce que vous devrez faire. Je ne sais pas quand cela sera, mais c'est sur vous que repose la fin de cette guerre, je sais que c'est une responsabilité énorme pour des jeune gens de votre âge, mais il en est ainsi, et il vous faut faire tout ce qui vous est possible pour parvenir à éliminer Voldemort.

-Nous en sommes conscients professeur, dit Harry. Nous avons confiance en nous deux, et je vengerais le meurtre de mes parents. Voldemort ne rejoindra pas le rat à Askaban, il n'en aura pas le temps.

-Je suis content que vous ne soyez pas apeurés par ce qui vous attend. Cependant Harry, ne te laisses pas guider par la haine que tu peux avoir. L'amour que tu portes aux autres sera ta, non, sera VOTRE meilleure arme ne l'oubliez jamais.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel chacun réfléchissait aux paroles du directeur, avant que celui-ci ne reprenne la parole.

-Bien vous pouvez y aller, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard pour votre premier cours de l'après midi.

Harry ne fut pas très concentré durant son cours de runes cette après midi là. Il faut dire que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ce midi même avait de quoi le faire réfléchir. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit durant l'intégralité des deux heures de cours, et s'il n'avait pas été un très bon élève, vous pouvez être sur que le professeur Babbling ne l'aurait pas laissé rêver ainsi. La voisine d'Harry, était aussi dans le même état végétatif que lui ; mais là aussi Hermione Granger était toute excusée par le professeur. Mais pour en revenir à Harry, celui-ci se remémorait donc l'entretien qu'il avait eu quelques minutes auparavant. Depuis sa naissance, ou du moins d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais supporté que des personnes souffrent alors qu'elles n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Harry voulait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour empêcher Voldemort de s'en prendre à des personnes qui n'ont rien demandé. C'était déjà son état d'esprit avant cette rentrée, mais il devait bien admettre que depuis la mort de ses parents adoptifs, sa vie avait été grandement chamboulée. Cette pression qu'il avait suite à son rôle décrit dans cette fameuse légende de Komondor en aurait déprimé plus d'un, mais lui voyait plus ça comme un don, lui permettant de faire ce qu'il souhaitait faire, venger ses parents en tuant Voldemort. Il repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore sur le fait de se laisser guider par l'amour et non la haine. Il savait cela, le besoin d'éviter aux autres de souffrir inutilement le poussait aussi à se battre, mais il ne pouvait enlever cette haine qu'il avait en lui depuis qu'il avait appris la façon dont étaient morts ses parents. La conjugaison des deux sentiments était d'ailleurs selon lui encore plus efficace. Il allait travailler dur durant ces vacances, et tout faire pour devenir assez puissant. Il était content de rester ici, ceci lui permettrait de mieux s'entrainer qu'ailleurs, et aussi de passer du temps avec Sirius. Et puis Hermione était là ce qui ne gâchait rien. Il reprit alors légèrement contact avec la réalité et vit Hermione les yeux dans le vague, ce qui le fit sourire quand on connaissait l'importance qu'elle accordait aux cours.

_« Et bien Miss Granger, on rêvasse »_

Il sourit de plus belle quand il la vit sursauté à coté de lui et lui jeter un regard noir par la suite.

_« Non monsieur Potter, je ne rêvasse pas, je suis concentrée sur le cours. »_

_« Evidemment, d'ailleurs, de quoi Babbling nous parle là ? »_

_« Des runes !!! Tu vois que je suis »_

_« T'es pas croyable toi, tu veux vraiment toujours avoir le dernier mot, même quand tu sais que tu as tord. »_

_« Euh… oui, mais t'es pareil alors tais toi et suis le cours au lieu de me déranger. »_

_« Pff »_

Harry retrouva Hermione le soir devant la salle de Rogue pour leur habituel cours. Ils avaient tous deux hâtes de voir ce que cela allait donner avec Sirius. Dumbledore ne participerait plus à ces cours, devant se concentrer encore plus maintenant sur les problèmes causés par le retour en action de Voldemort, mais il leur avait tout de même donné différents livres sur des techniques très avancés de magie, leur permettant ainsi de parfaire encore plus leur apprentissage. La porte s'ouvrit, et sans attendre ils pénétrèrent dans la salle où Rogue se trouvait déjà. Deux minutes plus tard, Sirius arriva à son tour, sous le regard noir du professeur de potion.

-Et bien Black, les habitudes sont tenaces, tu ne sauras jamais être à l'heure.

-Et à ce que je vois Servilus, tu ne sais toujours pas lire l'heure, j'ai deux minutes d'avance, rétorqua immédiatement Sirius.

Rogue ignora sa remarque et tout les quatre se préparèrent pour le début de la leçon. Suivant les directives de Dumbledore, ils allaient commencer à s'entrainer à la magie sans baguette.

-Mr. Potter, vous êtes parvenu à lancer un sort puissant sans votre baguette en début d'année. Cependant, ne prenez pas la grosse tête à cause de ça et ne pensez pas que vous y parviendrez à nouveau immédiatement. C'était le fait que vous étiez inquiet car Miss Granger était en danger qui vous avait permis de lancer se sort.

-Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité Servilus, Harry sait très bien cela et est loin d'avoir la grosse tête.

-Quand on sait qui est son père et que tu es son parrain, on a des raisons d'en douter.

-On n'avait pas la grosse tête, on n'avait juste du talent, mais ça bien sur tu ne peux pas le comprendre.

Les deux élèves regardaient cet échange d'un air profondément amusé et surpris. Ils ignoraient qu'ils se connaissaient par le passé, et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il y avait une telle animosité entre les deux.

-Bon on peut peut-être commencer, intervint Harry alors que Rogue allait une nouvelle fois répliquer.

-Tu as raison Harry, excuse Severus, il n'a jamais pu garder son calme, il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse trop, et comme tu peux le voir, ça n'a pas changé.

-Sirius ?!

-Oui oui c'est bon Harry, on n'y va.

Ils commencèrent alors leur entrainement sans baguette. Sirius et Rogue leurs expliquaient la théorie, ne parvenant pas eux même à lancer des sorts sans baguette, Hermione et Harry quant-à eux se focalisaient sur la pratique. Comme ils s'y attendaient, cet exercice s'avérait particulièrement difficile, demandant une grande concentration et beaucoup de pratique. Au bout d'une heure, ils n'étaient parvenus à rien et décidèrent d'arrêter cet exercice et de commencer à faire des duels, mais cette fois ci avec leur baguette. Sirius et Rogue se mirent donc sur le coté et Harry et Hermine se préparèrent quant à eux à combattre. Les sorts fusaient de tous les cotés, et Sirius qui ne les avaient jamais vu se battre était vraiment impressionné. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel duel. Harry avait érigé un puissant bouclier pour parer un sort d'Hermione. Celle-ci lança alors un nouveau sort qui ébloui tout le monde. Elle profita de cette diversion pour créer une illusion d'elle-même et pour se désillusionner. Personne dans la salle ne s'en était aperçu. Hermione parvint à se glisser derrière Harry, et, tendit que celui-ci lançais un sort à l'illusion qui disparut alors, Hermione le propulsait contre le mur en face. Harry le percuta violemment et ne parvint pas à se relever tout de suite. Sirius et … Rogue ?!! se précipitèrent vers lui, suivit quand même d'Hermione. Les deux professeurs se penchèrent vers Harry qui rouvrait les yeux au même moment. Voyant que celui-ci allait mieux et étant en contact avec quelque chose qui le répugnait quelque peu, Sirius se permit de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Servilus voyons, je t'ai déjà dit combien de fois que l'huile le matin pour faire briller les cheveux ce n'était pas une bonne idée ?

-STOP !! Intervint immédiatement Hermione, sachant que Rogue allait répliquer. Ca va Harry ?

-Oui oui juste un peu sonné, répondit-il en se relevant. Bien joué Hermione, j'ai rien vu faire.

-Oui félicitation, ajouta Sirius. Vous vous êtes très bien battu tous les deux. Bon je pense que pour ce soir c'est bon, on se revoie demain matin à la même heure.

-Et plus doux le réveil demain s'il te plait, fit Harry avec humeur.

-Tu verras demain matin…

Ils se quittèrent donc et chacun rejoignit son appartement. Harry soupira, lui qui souhaitait prendre une douche et se coucher, il devait encore faire sa ronde, le couvre feux étant déjà passé.

Le restant des deux semaines passa à une vitesse folle pour Harry et Hermione. Ils allaient s'entrainer avec Sirius tous les matins, puis allaient en cours, se ré entrainaient le soir et ainsi de suite. Harry devait comme toujours rajouter à cela les entrainements de Quidditch. Ils préparaient activement le prochain match qui devait avoir lieu courant janvier et qui devait opposer les Serpentard aux Poufsouffle. De l'avis de tout le monde (sauf Harry qui n'était pas là avant), cela faisait de nombreuses années que les Serpentard n'avaient pas eu une si bonne équipe, et ils comptaient bien gagner la coupe de Quidditch qui leur échappait depuis huit ans. C'est donc épuisé qu'Harry se coucha la veille des vacances, espérant pouvoir quand même profiter de ces deux semaines pour se reposer un peu.

-Faut pas rêver se dit-il à lui-même avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Voili voilou un chapitre de plus. Dans le prochain se serra les vacances de Noël. Harry presque seul avec Hermione pendant deux semaines...

Merci encore à la charmante personne qui corrige mes fautes, si vous ressentez le besoin de l'encourager à continuer, n'hésitez pas!!!


	16. Des vacances particulières

**Saïka Garner** : Merci pour ma correctrice, ça lui fait plaisir que les gens remarquent les 2 3 (peut-être plus) fautes qu'elle corrige. Merci aussi pour moi ça me fait plaisir.

**Voltéa **: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu dis donc ça ne me dérange absolument pas si tu te répètes au contraire. J'espère en tout cas que tu auras toujours autant de plaisir jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. La charmante personne qui me corrige te remercie aussi. Et puis bonne année à toi aussi.

**Vic dit Vic** (au fait c'est long à écrire à chaque fois ton pseudo) : Ca va je n'ai pas été trop long ? Non je rigole, ça me fait plaisir que tu me laisse à chaque fois un commentaire, je ne voudrais pas me fâcher avec toi… Au fait si t'as des idées comme tu m'en avais mis des fois n'hésite pas ça peu toujours m'inspirer. En parlant de ça pourquoi tu ne fais pas des fics ? T'as l'air d'avoir de bonnes idées c'est dommage de pas en profiter…

**Mystère** : Content que tu sois venu en plus t'es ma 100 ème review ce n'est pas rien.

**Magoa** : Merci et puis bonne année 2010 à toi aussi.

Et pour tous les autres merci encore et n'hésitez pas à continuer de mettre vos impressions…

* * *

J'ai posté plus rapidement cette fois (pour toi Victor), l'inspiration était là je ne voulais pas la laisser filler. Non en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira moi je l'aime bien, je sais c'est de l'auto satisfaction mais ça fait du bien aussi non ?

* * *

Harry se leva ce premier jour des vacances de noël avec une certaine appréhension. Il sentait que celles-ci n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Lui qui était habitué à un noël paisible chez lui aux Etats-Unis allait découvrir ce que sont des vacances de noël à Poudlard lorsque l'on doit s'entrainer pour vaincre un puissant mage noir. Il s'habilla et sorti rejoindre Hermione et Sirius pour leur entrainement quotidien. N'ayant pas cours, ils purent prolonger l'entrainement jusqu'à neuf heure. C'est donc éreintés qu'ils prirent leur douche et allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. D'ailleurs Harry fit la réflexion qu'ils devraient enlever le mot « petit » dans petit déjeuner car ce qu'ils avaient englouti à ce repas était loin d'être petit justement. Il faut être compréhensif, l'effort, ça creuse. S'en suivit un cours avec Sirius et Rogue, où se dernier se montrait encore plus intransigeant qu'à l'accoutumé. Ils durent donc continuer leur apprentissage de la magie sans baguette, et une nouvelle fois à la fin du cours, ils en étaient selon eux au même point qu'en rentrant dans la salle. En réalité ils faisaient de réels progrès selon les dires même de leurs professeurs, mais eux s'avéraient trop déçu de ne pas y arriver pour s'en rendre compte. Ils complétèrent aussi leur cours par de la magie et des techniques d'attaque avec baguette. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à l'heure du repas, où ils rejoignirent le reste des étudiants restés ici pour les vacances ainsi que les professeurs dans la grande salle. N'étant pas nombreux à rester à Poudlard pour les fêtes et dans l'optique d'un rapprochement entre les maisons, professeurs et élèves se retrouvaient tous à la même table pour manger. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, ils virent donc une seule table au centre de la pièce. Le professeur Dumbledore, en bon directeur qui se respecte se trouvait au bout de la table, les professeurs près de lui. En ce qui concerne les élèves, bien qu'il y ait quelques exceptions, ils restaient entre personnes de la même maison. Ils y avaient environ une vingtaine d'élèves, et chaque maison était équitablement représentée. Leurs amis «étant rentré chez eux, Harry et Hermione se mirent ensemble à coté d'un élève de Poufsouffle qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Une fois qu'il vit que tout le monde était installé à table, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

-Bonjour à tous, comme vous avez pu le voir, il n'y a qu'une seule table aujourd'hui et pour le reste des vacances, car étant donné que nous sommes peu nombreux à rester ici pour les fêtes, je trouvais qu'il aurait été dommage que chacun reste dans son coin. Et puis peut-être que de cette façon vous ferez de nouvelle connaissance, ajouta t'il d'un air malicieux. Bien je ne vois pas d'autres raisons de vous empêcher de manger, et comme je pense que certains d'entre vous ont faim, il regarda notamment les deux préfets en disant cela, je n'ajouterais que bon appétit.

Les discutions allaient bon train autour de la table, et tout le monde, même Harry, mettait de sa bonne volonté pour parler à des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Cela permit aussi aux élèves de parler aux professeurs autrement que durant les cours. A la fin du repas, alors que tout le monde allait pour retourner à ses occupations, le directeur retenu les deux préfets.

-Harry, Hermione, je voulais vous dire que vu la grande charge de travail qui vous attend durant ces vacances, vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire vos rondes tous les soirs. Il y a très peu d'élèves présents, et je pense qu'un peu de sommeil supplémentaire ne vous fera pas de mal. Je ne l'ai pas dit aux autres car si ils le savent, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne pense qu'il leur sera possible de rester un peu plus tard dehors, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie que ça leur donne de mauvaise idée, plaisanta t'il. Bien je vais vous laisser alors, si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

-Merci professeur, répondit Hermione alors qu'Harry acquiesçait simplement d'un signe de tête.

Ils partirent en direction de leur salle commune se reposer un peu avant d'entamer une longue séance d'apprentissage l'après midi. Ils en profitèrent pour lire les livres que leur avait fournit Dumbledore quelques jours plus tôt, et pendant qu'Hermione feuilletait _sorts et enchantements curatifs, _Harry étudiait lui _les meilleures techniques de dissimulations._ Comme convenu avec leurs professeurs, ils retournèrent dans la salle de Rogue à 15 heures. Ainsi durant quatre heures, ils s'entrainèrent comme le matin même. A l'heure du repas, ils retournèrent à nouveau dans la grande salle. Après s'être à nouveau rempli la panse, ils partirent dans leur salle commune continuer leur livre commencé quelques heures plus tôt. Après à peine une heure de lecture, Harry referma son livre d'un coup sec.

-J'en peu plus là je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi fatigué de toute ma vie, dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

-Moi aussi, ça fait trois fois que je relis la même page et je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle raconte.

Elle referma à son tour son livre et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Pour elle, il n'y avait rien de plus relaxant que de s'asseoir dans un bon fauteuil bien moelleux près d'un bon feu de cheminé.

-Honnêtement, ajouta t'elle quelques instants plus tard, je me demande si je vais réussir à tenir ce rythme là pendant quinze jours.

-Oui, j'espère sincèrement qu'on va s'y faire parce que sinon c'est en rampant que je retournerais en cours à la rentrée moi.

-Faut voir le bon coté des choses, c'est quand même sympa Poudlard avec aussi peu de monde. Regardes on a fait la connaissance de gens qu'on ne connaissait même pas.

-Mouai… Tu sais moi j'ai jamais été d'une sociabilité folle, alors ne pas parler aux autres ça ne me dérange pas.

-Harry ! Tu pourrais faire des efforts des fois ça ne te ferais pas de mal. Regarde John Field, le Poufsouffle avec qui on a mangé est très gentil lui. Et puis tu as quand même bien parlé avec lui non ?

-Oui oui c'est bon t'as gagné.

-Je vais aller me coucher là, j'ai besoin de repos si je ne veux pas m'écrouler par terre au bout de la cinquantième pompe demain matin.

-Tu parles, faudrait encore que tu arrives à en faire cinquante.

-T'as vraiment toujours le mot gentil toi. Je ne répondrais même pas et c'est la tête haute que je te laisse toi et tes pompes.

C'est ainsi que s'enchainait les jours. Les progrès étaient indéniables, bien que leur prouesse en magie sans baguette reste encore très limitée. Le matin de Noël il avait été convenu avec Sirius de faire une trêve. Ils purent donc se lever plus tard que d'habitude, n'ayant pas leur habituel entrainement physique. En y repensant, Harry était impressionné par le fait qu'une personne d'une quarantaine d'années ayant passé les seize dernières années à Askaban puisse avoir une si bonne condition physique. Leurs entrainements avec Sirius commençaient d'ailleurs à porter leurs fruits. En effet, leur endurance durant les duels avait largement augmenté, et la musculature qu'ils avaient développée s'avérait très utile dans certains cas. En se réveillant donc ce matin là, Harry vit une belle pile de cadeau au pied de son lit. Il avait reçu une cape de la part de Léa (elle se plaignait tout le temps qu'il n'en avait aucune de bonne qualité) et un coffret d'entretient pour ballet de la part de Mick. Hermione lui avait quant à elle offert une très belle montre. Il la regarda avec un grand sourire, Hermione le connaissait que trop bien, c'était précisément ce dont il avait le plus besoin ; en plus celle-ci était particulièrement belle. A sa plus grande surprise, Rogue lui avait offert quelque chose, il s'agissait d'un livre avancé sur les potions. Il lui restait un dernier cadeau et Harry reconnu le cadeau qu'il avait reçu rien qu'à la forme du paquet. Il arracha le papier entourant le cadeau de Sirius, et resta ébahit comme un enfant de cinq an devant celui-ci. Un éclair de feu, il n'en revenait pas. Il sortit de sa chambre et trouva Hermione entrain de lire un livre confortablement installée dans un fauteuil. Il la remercia chaleureusement pour la montre qu'il s'était empressé de mettre. Elle le remercia à son tour pour son cadeau. Il avait eu la bonne idée de lui offrir son permis de transplanage. Ils savaient tous deux le faire, Dumbledore leur ayant appris au cas où il en aurait eu besoin, mais elle n'avait pas pour autant le droit de le faire. L'examen aurait lieu le dernier samedi des vacances, Dumbledore ayant tout arrangé pour qu'ils puissent se rendre au centre d'examen. Ils partirent donc en direction de la grande salle pour leur petit déjeuner. Harry se dirigea alors vers Sirius pour le remercier.

-C'est rien Harry, lui avait répondu celui-ci. Il faut bien que je rattrape tous les anniversaires que j'ai loupés jusqu'ici. Et puis, tu auras plus de chance d'attraper le vif d'or avec ça plutôt qu'avec un des vieux balais de l'école…

Il remercia ensuite Rogue qui garda quand même son masque d'indifférence suite à cela, ce qui fit rire Harry intérieurement. Il envoya ensuite une lettre pour remercier ses deux amis. Bien que ce soit noël, ils eurent droit à leurs habituels cours comme les autres jours. Mais l'absence d'entrainement le matin et les quelques heures de plus de sommeil leurs firent tout de même du bien. C'est donc plus joyeux qu'ils rejoignirent leur salle commune se soir là.

Le lendemain malheureusement, la routine reprit ses droits, et tout se réenchaina comme avant. Mais le fait de devoir subir cela à deux les aidait beaucoup. Quand l'un d'entre eux allait moins bien et commençait à se démotiver, l'autre était là pour l'aider. Cela eu pour effet de les rapprocher encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient avant. Ils passaient l'intégralité de leurs journées ensemble et c'était loin de leur être pesant, bien au contraire. S'il s'était agit d'une autre personne, Harry n'aurait pas pu la supporter, mais avec Hermione, c'était l'inverse qui se produisait, plus les jours passaient, plus sa présence lui était vitale. C'est un peu comme si le plus appelait le plus. Hermione quant à elle ressentait plus ou moins la même chose de son coté, et de même que lui, la présence de l'autre lui était devenue indispensable.

Une semaine et demi après le début des soit disant vacances, ils étaient enfin parvenu à maitriser la magie sans baguette. Cela leur demandait encore beaucoup d'énergie, et ils ne parvenaient pas encore à lancer des sorts très puissants, mais il s'agissait tout de même d'une grande avancé dans l'apprentissage de leur pouvoir. Ils retournèrent donc soulagés, heureux mais vidés physiquement dans leur salle commune. Ils s'affalèrent dans leur fauteuil attitré et profitèrent de ces instants de repos devenus trop rares.

-Je commençais un peu à désespérer d'y arriver. Je pensais que ça allait être dur de maitriser la magie sans baguette, et ben je n'ai pas été déçue, dit Hermione

-Oui ça fait plaisir d'y arriver enfin. Il nous reste quand même à continuer à s'entrainer à utiliser cette magie parce que je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi le moindre petit sort me vide de mon énergie.

-Moi aussi mais c'est normal. D'après Dumbledore quand on saura bien la maitriser, on pourra lancer tous les sorts sans baguette. Tu te rends compte de l'avantage que cela pourra nous procurer durant un combat.

-Oui, j'en suis conscient. Mais je pense qu'il ne faudra pas dévoiler cela. Ce ne sera à utiliser qu'en dernier recourt. Si Voldemort ignore que l'on peu utiliser la magie sans baguette, cela nous procurera un avantage supplémentaire quand on sera face à lui.

-Tu as raison, mais ne sois pas rabat joie, on peu profiter un peu quand même, dit elle avec humeur.

-Mais oui que tu peux profiter petite Hermione fais toi plaisir voyons.

-Si toi par contre tu pouvais arrêter de te foutre de moi ça ne me déplairais pas.

-Je sais, mais moi j'aime t'embêter. Bon je vais me coucher moi cette petite journée m'a quelques peu fatigué.

Il se leva et se posta devant Hermione qui était elle toujours assise dans son fauteuil.

- Tu ne vas pas te coucher toi ? lui demanda-t-il

-Si, laisses-moi me lever quand même.

Il lui tendit alors la main pour l'aider à se relever. Hermione lui fit alors un sourire de remerciement et lui saisit la main. C'est alors qu'ils furent entourés d'une étrange lumière blanche aveuglante. Elle semblait tourner autour d'eux alors qu'ils se demandaient que pouvait être cet étrange phénomène. Hermione commença à s'inquiéter lorsque la lumière se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite, elle se blottit alors dans les bras d'Harry. Soudain, la lumière s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était venue et lorsqu'ils furent réhabitués à la lumière ambiante, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus du tout dans la salle commune des préfets. Ils doutaient même qu'ils soient encore à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Ils se trouvaient au centre dans une vaste pièce complètement vide. Les mûrs étaient fait en pierre, la présence de lierres et de mousses sur ceux-ci témoignaient de l'âge ancien de cette pièce.

-Tu sais où on est ? demanda Hermione, le ton de sa voix trahissant son inquiétude naissante.

-Aucune idée, mais il va falloir qu'on trouve comment sortir d'ici.

A se moment une nouvelle lumière apparut non loin d'eux, avant de disparaitre laissant la place à une femme. Celle-ci avait une peau mate et il émanait d'elle une réelle pureté. Elle s'avança vers eux et Harry put plus distinctement voir son visage. Il n'aurait pas pu lui donner d'âge, mais son visage reflétait la bonté, ce qui incita Harry à lui faire confiance bien qu'il ne sache rien d'elle.

-Bonjour à vous Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, les salua t'elle.

-Euh bonjour, lui répondit prudemment Hermione. Où sommes-nous ? Et qui êtes vous ?

-Une seule question à la fois s'il vous plait Hermione Granger, sourit-elle. Votre jeune âge, bien qu'il vous confère force et fougue ne vous apporte pas encore sagesse et calme, mais ceci viendra ne vous en faîtes pas. Pour répondre à votre première question, vous vous trouvez ici à l'intérieur du temple Coricancha, aussi appelé par votre société temple du soleil, qui se situe si vous voulez savoir dans l'ancienne cité Inca de Cuzco. Cette salle est le seul vestige qui reste de ce temple, car étant puissamment protégée par divers sortilèges, elle n'a jamais été découverte lors des invasions européennes. Ce temple était le lieu de culte de la déesse mère Ixchel, et d'Inti, dieu du soleil. Je pense avoir répondu à votre première question Hermione Granger.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête, comprenant mieux la morphologie de la pièce où ils se trouvaient et commençant à imaginer la raison de leur présence ici. Harry lui, restait silencieux, se contentant d'écouter les explications de cette femme.

-En ce qui concerne mon identité Hermione Granger, je me nomme Tanta Carhua, j'ai été choisi il y a bien longtemps pour être le témoin du peuple Incas à travers les âges. Les détails vous étant d'aucune utilité, je les tairais, mais vous devez savoir que le peuple Incas était au moment de son apogée la civilisation la plus puissante. En ce qui concerne la magie, je pense même qu'aucune civilisation n'a atteint un tel degré de connaissance, même la votre. C'est donc dans ce contexte qu'une prophétie à été réalisé dans ce temple même, par sa gardienne, Chiquita ; prophétie qui a été transmise à travers les siècles et que vous connaissez sous le nom de Légende de Komondor. Vous connaissez le contenu de cette prophétie et ce qu'elle implique n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois ci ce fut au tour d'Harry d'acquiescer.

-Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui c'est pour pouvoir réaliser cette prophétie.

-Comment ça ? l'interrompit Harry.

Mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et continua son explication.

-Bien que vous l'ayez en vous, votre magie ne ressort pas toute seule, pour cela il vous faut suivre un apprentissage. Vous avez déjà appris beaucoup depuis que la légende vous a été révélée, mais pas suffisamment.

-Vous voulez dire que vous allez compléter notre apprentissage ? demanda Hermione

-Pas exactement non. Si vous avez été transférés ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que vous êtes enfin près à connaitre et à pouvoir assimiler des choses que peu de gens, même votre professeur Dumbledore ne connaissent. Mais pour cela, il vous fallait connaître les bases, ce que vous avez fini aujourd'hui.

-Vous voulez dire que tout ce que l'on a appris jusqu'ici ne sont que des bases ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-En effet Harry Potter, il s'agît des bases pour maîtriser un pouvoir encore supérieur. Peu de gens dans l'histoire en ont eu la connaissance, et encore moins la maîtrise. Je vais vous révéler en quoi cela consiste aujourd'hui, pour le reste, il vous faudra pratiquer par vous-même. Il s'agît d'un savoir très ancien que je ne peux vous apprendre moi-même, car j'en suis incapable. Mais vous avez été choisi, et vous avez en vous les moyens d'y parvenir par vous-même.

-Et ce pouvoir dont vous nous parlez nous sera indispensable pour vaincre Voldemort ?

-En effet. Il vous faudra par contre garder le secret, car l'ignorance de certains pouvoirs est la meilleure façon de les protéger.

-Nous ne pourrons même pas en parler au professeur Dumbledore ?

- En effet, vous ne pourrez pas, et ceci pour les raisons que je viens de vous évoquer. Bien donc si tout est en ordre, peut-être pourrions nous commencer ?

-Une dernière petite question, intervint Harry. On est ici pour longtemps ?

-Oh non, rassurez vous Harry Potter, je ne ferais que vous transmettre le savoir, comme je vous l'ai dit vous l'appliquerez par vous-même par la suite. Bien, donc commençons, vos différentes techniques que vous avez apprises vous serviront dans la grande majorité des cas. Cependant elles ne suffiront pas pour vaincre votre mage noir.

Elle leur appris ainsi de nombreux sorts basés sur de la magie ancienne. Il s'agissait à chaque fois d'un subtil mélange de magie blanche et de magie noire dans leur état d'origine qui, une fois combinées, permettait d'obtenir des résultats plus puissants. Tanta Carhua leur expliqua qu'à la base, la magie noire n'était pas mauvaise, mais c'est l'utilisation qui en a été faite plus tard qui lui a donné cette réputation.

_« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit » _la nargua Harry.

_« Tais toi et écoute »_ lui avait-elle répondit de toute mauvaise fois.

Elle leur expliqua que les Incas, qui étaient à l'origine de cette magie, n'utilisaient pas de baguette, mais qu'ils faisaient appel à la magie fournie par la Terre et le Soleil. Ils leurs étaient donc indispensable de savoir maitriser la magie sans baguette pour apprendre cela, bien que le fondement ne soit pas le même.

-Bien, vous savez presque tout sur ce que j'avais à vous enseigner, leur dit-elle après quatre heures d'exposé. Il me reste une dernière chose à vous apprendre, et ce n'est pas des moindres. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes en quelque sorte reliés aux divinités Ixchel et Inti. Tous deux étaient complémentaires, ce que vous êtes vous aussi. Il suffit de vous regarder pour s'en apercevoir. Ils avaient la possibilité de fusionner pour ainsi ne donner qu'une seule et même personne. Cette personne issue de cette fusion possédant un pouvoir incommensurable.

-Vous voulez dire que nous aurons la possibilité de fusionner ? demanda Hermione complètement abasourdit, alors qu'Harry à coté d'elle n'était pas mieux.

-En effet. Cette technique demande énormément de puissance, mais aussi de maitrise. Il y a cependant un risque à l'utiliser. Pour que la fusion réussisse, il faut énormément d'énergie. Or si vous échouez, celle-ci sera perdue, et vous serez alors tous deux à la merci de votre adversaire. Mais rassurez vous, si vous réussissez, ce sera votre adversaire qui aura quelques problèmes. Aussi je vous conseille de ne l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours. D'ailleurs, personne ne s'en est jamais servi jusqu'ici, mais je me dois de vous l'apprendre au cas où.

Harry et Hermione qui était tout d'abord très excités par cette perspective déchantèrent lorsqu'ils en apprirent les risques. Tanta Carhua leur apprit alors les modalités de la fusion de leur corps et esprits. Il leur fallait dessiner des runes formant un cercle autour d'eux, et réciter une longue incantation tout en se rapprochant très précisément pour finir collés l'un à l'autre au moment où l'incantation était finie. Cela demandait une très grande précision, la moindre petite erreur et l'échec était assuré.

-Je crois que je vous ai appris tout ce que je devais. N'oubliez jamais que vous avez au fond de vous-même le pouvoir pour réaliser ce que je vous ai appris aujourd'hui. Un dernier conseil, laisser toujours parler votre cœur, c'est là que ce trouve la clef. Et bien Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire au revoir. Bonne chance pour la suite et n'oubliez jamais ce que je viens de vous dire.

-Au revoir et merci, dirent les deux autres.

Elle disparut alors de la même manière qu'elle était apparut quelques heures auparavant. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à nouveau seul dans cette vaste pièce éclairée une sorte de substance fluorescente présente sur les murs.

-Et ben moi qui pensais qu'on avait déjà tout vu… plaisant Harry.

-Oh que oui. Tu crois qu'on pourra commencer quand notre entrainement si les autres ne peuvent connaitre ce qu'elle nous a appris ?

-Comme on a presque fini ce que Dumbledore voulais nous apprendre, on aura bientôt plus besoin des cours de Rogue et Sirius ! Donc on le fera durant ces plages horaires là.

-Ca me parait être une bonne idée, déclara t'elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, et finirent par réaliser qu'ils étaient encore dans le temple.

- On n'est pas censé repartir normalement ? demanda Harry.

-J'espère en tout cas.

Ils se mirent donc enfin à chercher un moyen de sortir d'ici. Finalement, Hermione se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main dans un grand geste théâtral.

- Harry, on n'est pas très futé des fois.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'as trouvé ?

- Donnes-moi ta main !

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Donnes moi ta main et tais-toi !

Harry lui obéit, ne comprenant pas l'utilité, mais sachant qu'Hermione était tout de suite moins adorable lorsqu'elle était énervée. La lumière blanche apparut alors, et ils disparurent de la salle du temple qui se retrouva à nouveau vide.

* * *

Voili voilou c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ceux qui s'attendaient à une plus grande évolution dans la relation Harry Hermione (pas toi Vic dit Vic je sais t'inquiet pas) ne sont pas trop déçu.


	17. Attaque

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui et la suite rapidement si tout va bien...

* * *

-Maître, ce que vous m'aviez demandé a été fait, nous n'attendons plus que vos ordres, retentit une voix.

-Bien Lucius, demain nous allons montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à Lord Voldemort.

Il parcourut la pièce du regard, et vit son serpent, Naguini, qui était enroulé près de le cheminée, où crépitait un feu. Ils avaient élu résidence dans le manoir Malfoy, car ce lieu offrait de nombreuses protections magiques leur permettant de ne pas se faire repérer. Depuis un certain temps déjà, ses Mangemorts faisaient quelques sorties, semant la terreur sur leur passage, mais demain, Voldemort voulait frapper plus fort, et quoi de mieux que Pré-au- Lard pour le faire. Si Pré- au-Lard tombait, alors c'était comme si Poudlard était tombé. Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas si facile que ça. C'est pourquoi il allait mettre plus de force dans la bataille, ses amis géants se feraient un plaisir de les aider cette fois ci. En y repensant, Voldemort se dit qu'il avait été tellement facile de les faire rejoindre son camp. Des promesses, des représailles en cas de refus, c'était tellement facile. Et ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui tentait de rallier les centaures et autre par la raison. Ces sous-espèces ne raisonnent pas, elles ne peuvent qu'agir selon ce qu'on leur dit de faire. Elles ont besoin d'être dominés par les être les plus haut placés qu'il soit, les sorciers de sang pur. Lucius avait donc réuni les trois géants qu'il lui fallait pour l'attaque, et avait prévenu la moitié des mangemort afin qu'ils soient prêts. Un semblant de sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

- Retires-toi, finit-il par dire à Lucius Malfoy qui était toujours debout au milieu de la pièce attendant les ordres de son maître.

-Bien maître.

A des centaines de kilomètres du manoir des Malfoy, Harry et Hermione s'entrainaient une fois de plus. En effet, ils profitaient du fait qu'ils commençaient tous les deux les cours qu'à 10h le vendredi matin pour s'entrainer aux techniques apprises dans la salle du Cuzco un mois plus tôt. En retournant à Poudlard, ils n'avaient comme convenu pas parler de ce qui s'était passé, pas même à Dumbledore. Celui-ci partait très souvent à la recherche de nouveaux alliés, et tenait autant que possible Harry et Hermione au courant de ses avancés. Mais les alliances n'allaient pas aussi bien qu'il l'espérait. Les Centaures et les Sombrales avaient fini par accepter de leur prêter main forte, mais les Accromentules elles, n'avaient pas encore pris leur décision. Maintenant que les loups garous et les géants avaient officiellement rejoint les rangs de l'armée de Voldemort, il leur fallait à tout prix de nouveaux alliés. Aussi Dumbledore tentait de convaincre Gobelins, Vélanes et Elfes. En ce qui concerne les deux préfets, leurs cours officiels avec Sirius et Rogue ayant prit fin à la fin des vacances de noël, ils avaient pu utiliser ces créneaux horaire là pour s'entrainer par eux même. Malheureusement, en un mois, ils n'avaient absolument pas progressé, ou presque. Ils suivaient pourtant à la lettre les instructions que leur avait fournies Tanta Carhua, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas comme ils l'avaient espéré. L'ensemble des sorts appris à Cuzco devaient être lancés à deux, c'était là leur particularité. Aujourd'hui, ils s'entrainaient à lancer un sort censé produire un grand dôme argenté autour de la personne visée, celle-ci restait véritablement prisonnière et ne pouvait plus lancer aucun sort. Malheureusement, le leur s'estompait après dix secondes à peine, et un moindre Stupéfix suffisait à le faire disparaitre. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi rien ne fonctionnait. Ils étaient censés pouvoir y parvenir seuls, mais ils étaient forcés de constater qu'en réalité ils n'avançaient pas du tout.

-Et si on demandait de l'aide à Dumbledore, proposa Hermione.

-Non, je pense qu'il faut mieux éviter. Elle nous a clairement dit qu'on ne devait en parler à personne, et puis de toute façon, Dumbledore ne connait pas ces sorts, donc je ne vois pas comment il pourrait nous être utile.

-Je sais Harry, mais avoues que c'est un peu désespérant de s'entrainer presque tous les jours depuis un mois sans faire le moindre petit progrès.

-Je sais Hermione… Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'on y arrive, mais il faut rester patient…

Hermione se mit à rire, sous le regard interrogatif de son ami qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée.

-Mes dons de comique m'étonneront toujours.

-Non Harry en temps normal tu n'es pas drôle du tout. Aïe ça fait mal (Harry l'avait très gentiment frappé à l'épaule). Mais c'est juste le fait que tu ais dit qu'il fallait être patient. On sait tous les deux que la patience ce n'est vraiment pas ton truc au contraire…

-Oui oh ça va, on peut changer les rôles de temps en temps non ? Bref ce que je voulais dire avant que tu me coupes en te foutant de moi, c'est que c'est surement normal que ça mette plus de temps que ce qu'on avait apprit jusqu'à maintenant. Après tout c'est de la magie bien plus avancée et très peu de personne l'ont maitrisée jusqu'ici.

-Oui mais tu me connais, je n'aime pas ne pas réussir à faire quelque chose.

-Oui je m'en suis rendu compte… Tu sais Hermione, passes à autre chose, je sais que ça sera dur pour toi, mais si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est surement un signe. Alors je t'en pris arrêtes de t'accrocher, laisses tomber Weasley, d'autre gars beaucoup mieux que lui voudront sortir avec toi eux…

Hermione mit un certain temps avant de comprendre l'insinuation à peine voilée d'Harry.

-Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que l'humour, ce n'était pas ton truc, et ben je reconfirme, lui répondit elle sarcastiquement.

-Non non non ne pleures pas, non ne pleure pas, tu pourras rendre un autre homme heureux, chantonna Harry.

-Mais t'arrêtes oui ?! Jamais je ne sortirais avec Ron et tu le sais très bien !

-J'te taquine ! Mais en parlant de ça, tu vas avec qui à la sortie à Pré-au- Lard demain ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'y vais j'ai du travail à rattraper, avec tous nos entrainement, je n'ai pas le temps de m'avancer…

-Je sais mais ça te fera du bien de te reposer un peu. Et puis tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller toute la journée.

-Je verrais bien demain. Bon tu viens on va être en retard en cours là.

Leurs horaires du vendredi avaient été réaménagés pour suivre les cours de duel de Sirius. Le vendredi matin de 8h à 10h, les septièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle avaient cours, et de 10h à 12h c'était au tour des Serpentard et Griffondor. Le directeur mettait les Serpentard et les Griffondor ensemble dès que possible, pour qu'Harry et Hermione puissent avoir le maximum de temps ensemble, afin de parfaire leur entrainement. Ceci au plus grand déplaisir des autres élèves de ces maisons, qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur eux, les obligeant à partager autant de temps avec ceux qu'ils détestaient.

-Bien, dit Sirius à l'ensemble de la classe qui avait finit de rentrer dans la salle, aujourd'hui comme d'habitude, vous allez faire des duels. Ce n'est pas une surprise, mais le cours s'appel le duel, donc on fait des duels, c'est aussi simple que ça. Aller, j'en veux deux en position sur l'estrade.

Les deux heures de cours passèrent ainsi, par une succession de duel. Sirius s'était avéré être un très bon professeur, les élèves suivant son cours avaient fait d'énormes progrès dans les duels. Bien sûr, il existait quelques exceptions comme Weasley et sa bande, qui se croyaient assez fort pour se passer d'écouter. Harry et Hermione firent deux duels chacun ce jour là. Le plus dur pour eux était de ne pas montrer trop leur pouvoir. Lors de leurs duels entre eux, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'utiliser beaucoup la magie sans baguette, et il était dur pour eux lors de leurs duels contre les autres élèves de ne pas faire de même. En tout cas, ils avaient acquis une sacrée renommée, et les autres élèves les admiraient, exception faite de certains qui ne loupaient pas une occasion de les rabaisser dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Toujours est-il que Malfoy, tout comme Weasley ne cherchaient plus l'affrontement direct avec Harry. En ce qui concerne Hermione, Malfoy avait subitement perdu l'habitude le l'insulter. Le fait que durant un cours de duels, elle l'ait violemment projeté contre le mur, ce qui lui avait valu une semaine entière d'infirmerie, y était surement pour beaucoup.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Hermione firent leur entrainement physique quotidien avec Sirius. Les exercices étaient de plus en plus durs, mais leurs aptitudes elles, étant de plus en plus grande, la difficulté pour eux n'augmentait pas.

-Alors, toujours pas décidée à aller à Pré-au- Lard tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils courraient autour du lac.

-Si je pense que je vais écouter ton conseil.

-Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent.

- De quoi ? Aller me détendre ?

-Non, suivre mes conseils. T'as vie n'en serait que meilleur, plaisanta t'il.

-Je vois que Mr. Potter n'a pas pris la grosse tête !!

-Oui mais là n'est pas la question. Alors t'y vas avec Weasley ?

-Oui, mais pas avec Ron. J'y vais avec Ginny et une autre fille de Griffondor, Lucy, je ne sais pas si tu la connais ?

-Brune, 1 m 70, yeux bleus, jolies formes ? Oui je vois très bien qui c'est.

-Pff vous êtes bien tous pareil.

-Non je plaisante, tu viendras boire un coup quand même tout à l'heure ?

-Si c'est toi qui paye avec plaisir.

-Marché conclu !

Ils finirent donc leur entrainement ce matin là dans la bonne humeur, puis après une bonne douche et un bon petit déjeuner, rejoignirent leurs amis respectifs pour une journée à Pré-au- Lard qui s'annonçait reposante. Pour des questions de sécurité, des professeurs et des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix seraient présents dans les rues du village sorcier.

Harry se baladait dans l'Est de Pré-au- Lard avec Léa et Mick après avoir été dans différents magasins. Il ressentait une impression assez étrange depuis quelques minutes, et celle-ci ne faisait qu'augmenter. Malgré cela il n'en parla pas à ses compagnons, ne voulant les inquiéter pour rien.

_« Harry tu ne sens rien » _entendit-il cependant dans sa tête.

_« Ah toi aussi Hermione tu ressens quelque choses ? Tu es où ? »_

_« A coté des trois ballais, j'ai l'impression que ça vient de l'Ouest »_

_« Restes où tu es j'arrive »_

-Léa Mick y a un quelque chose qui cloche au niveau du village, il faut y aller.

-Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça Harry ?demanda Léa

-J'ai pas le temps de d'expliquer il faut y aller maintenant.

Et sans attendre il partit en courant en direction de toits de maisons qu'on voyait au loin. Léa et Mick se regardèrent, un air de profonde incompréhension sur le visage, et sans un mot de plus suivirent Harry qui avait déjà cinquante mètres d'avance. Malheureusement pour eux, l'entrainement d'Harry avait porté ses fruits, et après une petite minute de course, ils l'avaient perdu de vue. Ils continuèrent en direction du centre du village, espérant le retrouver là bas. Ils le virent accompagné d'Hermione et de deux autres Griffondor.

-Tu aurais pu nous attendre, s'exclama Léa en reprenant son souffle.

- Excusez-moi mais il fallait faire vite. Vous ne ressentez rien vous ?

-Euh on devrait ? demanda Mick étonné d'une telle question.

-Oui quelque chose arrive là-bas, répondit Hermione en tendant le bras vers l'Ouest du village. Je les sens mieux maintenant j'ai bien peur que Voldemort ait choisi cette sortie des élèves pour attaquer de nouveau.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Ginny qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Des détraqueurs arrivent, dit calmement Harry. Le village va être attaqué. Léa, cherche un professeur, explique lui la situation. Il faut que tous les élèves se rejoignent aux trois ballais, il faut éviter à tout pris qu'on soit tous dispersés. Vous pouvez vous en occuper ? demanda t'il aux deux Griffondor.

Elles acquiescèrent et partirent immédiatement prévenir tous les élèves qu'elles trouveraient. Mick partit accompagner Léa, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls.

-Tu crois qu'on pourra les protéger tous ? demanda Hermione

-Il y en a qui vont se battre avec nous, pour les autres, je pense que le mieux c'est de les regrouper. Si on lance un_ vernda _ tous les deux sur eux, ça devrait suffire à les protéger. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort ait envoyé que des détraqueurs. Il sait que s'il veut attaquer Pré-au-Lard, il lui faudra amener du monde.

-Sans doute.

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Rogue et de Sirius.

-Vous êtes sur de ce que vous avancez, des détraqueurs arrivent ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi on les sens avant vous, mais ils seront là dans peu de temps, il faudrait que l'on se mette en place tout de suite, le reste des copains de Voldemort ne va pas tarder.

-L'Ordre en entier à été prévenu, le ministère aussi je crois, et aussi…

Mais il s'arrêta et regarda en direction de l'Ouest.

-Ils arrivent, vite il faut protéger les élèves.

Ceux-ci commençaient déjà à se regrouper devant les trois ballais. Les élèves majeurs et volontaires se regroupaient de leur coté ; se préparant à combattre. Tout le monde avait finit par voir les détraqueurs qui seraient à leur niveau dans quelques secondes. Les professeurs devaient s'en charger.

-Ginny, fit Hermione, tous les élèves sont ici ?

-Normalement oui, on n'a pas de liste mais on a fait le tour des endroits où il pourrait en avoir.

-Ok, si tu veux nous aider, va rejoindre le groupe là bas.

Elle y alla sans dire un mot de plus. Harry et Hermione eux se dirigèrent vers les élèves et habitants du village que Ginny avait trouvé.

-Bien le village va être attaqué, dit Harry d'une voix forte.

Les personnes présentes commençaient déjà à paniquer. Mais Harry leur intima de se calmer. Il émanait de lui et d'Hermione une aura de puissance qui rassurait les élèves.

-Bien, continua Hermione quand tout le monde fut calmé. Nous allons vous protéger par un dôme magique qui bloquera les sorts qui pourraient vous arriver dessus. Cependant, pour plus de sécurité, allez dans les trois ballais, ça fera une protection visuelle non négligeable.

Les personnes concernés obéir immédiatement alors que plus loin les professeurs tentaient de repousser la centaine de détraqueurs présents. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour et vit les élèves volontaires aux prises des mangemort. « Ça y est l'attaque a commencée pensa t'il. »

-Vous ne pourrez pas sortir, et ne tentez pas de le faire, restez calme, on viendra vous chercher quand tout sera terminé.

Ils lancèrent alors le sort ensemble, et le bâtiment se retrouva entouré d'un puissant dôme brillant. Sans attendre davantage, ils partirent prêter main forte aux autres élèves. Harry se demandait ce que pouvaient faire les aurors, ils n'auraient pas été de trop en cet instant. Harry et Hermione se séparèrent et partirent affronté des mangemorts chacun de leur coté. Déjà certains élèves étaient tombés, mais les plus grand dégâts étaient du coté des mangemorts, en grande partie grâce aux deux préfets qui en repoussaient sans cesse plus encore. Mais alors que les élèves commençaient à prendre le dessus, des tremblements de terre se firent ressentir. Au loin, Harry vit les arbres tomber, et bientôt, il vit la cause de ces problèmes environnementaux.

« _Hermione, des géants, viens avec moi, il faut qu'on s'en occupe. »_

_« On ne peut pas laisser les autres élèves, ils vont se faire tuer » _

_« Bon ok reste ici, je m'occupe des géants »_

_« Ok, mais sois prudent Harry »_

Harry s'élança alors sans plus tarder vers les géants, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir tout seul contre eux. Les trois géants présents se trouvaient espacés de plusieurs dizaines de mètres chacun. Harry voyait là un avantage non négligeable, lui permettant ainsi de les attaquer un par un. Le premier arrivait déjà à son niveau. Avant que le géant ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, il lui lança un puissant sort incendiaire, mais celui-ci n'eu aucun effet sur le géant. Il continua à lui lancer une multitude de sort, mais aucun ne parvint à ce à quoi Harry s'attendait. « Si seulement on maitrisait tous nos pouvoir avec Hermione » pesta t'il. Il se souvint alors d'un sort qu'il avait lu dans un livre peu recommandé mais qui lui avait beaucoup servi.

_-lancus, _cria t'il en pointant la poitrine du géant de sa baguette. Un puissant rayon argenté atteignit alors le géant qui poussa un cri de douleur insupportable. Ce sort envoyait une sorte de lance extrêmement tranchante, et presque incassable. C'était l'une des seules manières de percer la peau d'un géant. Et ce sort lancé par Harry s'avérait être extrêmement puissant, puisque le géant s'écroula, abattant un arbre sur son passage, un trou béant à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser qu'il avait tué le premier géant, il se retrouva projeté une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Ayant mis un certain temps avant de savoir comment venir à bout d'un géant, les deux autres étaient arrivés à son niveau. Lorsqu'il retrouva tous ses esprits et qu'il put enfin voir clairement, il vit au dessus de lui une grosse masse marron. Son premier réflexe fut de lancer un bouclier autour de lui, que le pied du géant ne put franchir. Mais cette protection n'était que provisoire, car déjà l'autre géant était arrivé à son niveau et donnait un coup de main à son collègue. « Là je suis foutu ». Mais à sa grande surprise, le géant retira son pied, et lorsqu'Harry se fut remis debout, il vit la cause de ce retrait inattendu. Dumbledore se trouvait sur un sombrale qui donnait de violent coup de sabots à la tête du géant. Plusieurs autres sombrales faisaient de même, et les géants avait grand mal à s'en défaire. Harry profita de la distraction permise par cette attaque soudaine pour réitérer son sort sur les deux géants restant. Ceux-ci s'écroulèrent l'un après l'autre, et très vite, Harry fut rejoint par Dumbledore qui descendait du sombrale.

-Vous êtes arrivez à temps professeur, dit Harry avec un sourire, content de s'en être sortit vivant cette fois là.

-Oui c'est vrai, admit Dumbledore. Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt pour vous aider, mais je me trouvais dans la forêt entrain d'essayer de rallier définitivement les sombrales à notre cause lorsque l'attaque a eu lieu. Ils ont fini par accepter et je suis arrivé ici avec eux. En tout cas Harry, je suis vraiment impressionné, tuer un géant d'un seul sort, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Heureusement que vous êtes avec nous, toi et Hermione, et pas contre nous…

-Mais l'autre camp n'est pas mauvais non plus malheureusement, je ne pense pas que l'on soi t plus fort que Voldemort, pour le moment en tout cas, finit-il d'une manière plus énigmatique.

-Bon si nous allions finir d'aider les autres.

Ils partirent alors courant dans la direction du combat qui faisait encore rage. Harry était surpris par l'aisance à laquelle Dumbledore se déplaçait malgré son âge avancé. Il vit alors de loin le lieu où le combat se déroulait. De nombreux corps jonchaient le sol, des professeurs se battaient avec des mangemorts alors qu'à l'écart, deux personnes se livraient à un combat acharné. Harry eu un très mauvais pressentiment.

Hermione, une fois qu'Harry était parti combattre les géants, se rejeta dans la bataille. Les mangemorts faiblissaient, d'autant plus que les détraqueurs avaient été repoussé et que les professeurs et le reste de l'Ordre du Phoenix venaient leur prêter main forte. Mais alors qu'elle pensait le combat gagné, une nouvelle vague de mangemort surgit de la forêt et s'étendait un peu en retrait du champ de bataille. Ceux-ci se jetèrent à leur tour dans le monstrueux carnage, les forces s'étant à nouveau rééquilibrées. Cependant, une personne restait un peu en retrait, observant la combat qui avait lieu dans le ne pouvait dire de qui il s'agissait,car une capuche recouvrait son visage. Elle se dirigea vers cet inconnu, mettant hors de combat les mangemorts qu'elle croisait en chemin. Une violente secousse fit trembler la terre, Hermione eut alors peur pour Harry. Il fallait qu'elle en finisse le plus tôt possible pour aller l'aider. L'inconnu l'ayant vu s'approcher enleva son capuchon, se préparant ainsi à combattre. Elle vit alors qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que Voldemort en personne.

-Alors on veut mourir, lui dit-il avec un large sourire.

- Euh…non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens. Vous avez perdu aujourd'hui donc repartez ça ne sert plus à rien.

-Non nous n'avons pas perdu loin de la, mais toi oui.

Et il attaqua alors. Hermione fut surprise par la rapidité à laquelle il avait lancé le sort. Elle s'écria alors

-Diogelu ! Le sort percuta le bouclier qui ne faiblit pas et parvint à le repousser facilement.

-Bravo, tu n'es pas si mauvaise que je le pensais, si mes informations son exactes, tu es Hermione Granger. On m'a dit que tu te débrouillais très bien en duel. Voyons voir ce que cela donne contre moi.

Il fit pleuvoir une pluie de sort qui s'abattait sur le bouclier d'Hermione qui ne faiblissait pas pour autant.

-Je dois dire que je suis impressionné… Peu de gens peuvent ériger un bouclier si puissant. Mais j'ai le regret de te dire que cela ne suffira pas à me vaincre.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Hermione qui attaqua, mais Voldemort parvenait à stopper facilement tous ses sorts. Hermione elle commençait à fatiguer, les combats contre les mangemort se faisant ressentir. Elle fut déstabilisée un court instant par deux nouvelles secousses espacées de quelques secondes. Voldemort en profita pour attaquer à nouveaux. Hermione faiblissait elle le sentait, son adversaire avait largement le dessus.

-_Ventare_, lança t'elle profitant d'une baisse de le garde de son adversaire.

Voldemort se retrouva projeté cinq mètres plus loin. Il se releva alors et le sourire présent sur son visage jusqu'ici avait complètement disparut. Il lança un regard haineux à Hermione, et lui lança un sort qui entailla profondément sa joue. Il lança ce sort à de nombreuses reprises, et Hermione, trop fatiguée, ne put se protéger. Elle se retrouva entaillée de toute part au niveau de son visage et de sa poitrine. La douleur était insupportable, et le sort qu'elle reçut la projeta dix mètres plus loin, sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement pour se protéger. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un hurler son nom mais elle était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Voldemort s'approcha et se posta au dessus d'elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

-Voila ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à Lord Voldemort.

Il lui lança plusieurs doloris, sorts de découpes, de brulure, et autres formes de tortures. Hermione finit par perdre connaissance.

-Adieu Granger. Avada Ked…

Mais il fut propulsé en l'air et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Se relevant, il vit Dumbledore accompagné d'un adolescent aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, arriver au niveau de Granger. Il regarda alors autour de lui et vit ses mangemorts se faire décimer par les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, les professeurs, et les élèves restant. A contre cœur, et très énervé, il rappela ses mangemorts, et tous transplanèrent en même temps.

Harry se trouvait auprès d'Hermione, les mangemorts et Voldemort venaient de transplaner. Elle était étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. Harry pris son pouls, mais celui-ci faiblissait.

-Non Hermione…

* * *

c'est fini pour aujourd'hui...


	18. Découverte surprenante

Houla le chapitre précèdent à vraiment pas eu beaucoup de succès. Plus de deux fois moins de reviews que d'habitude. Je prends bonne note, y a des choses à changer. En tout cas j'espère que celui-ci sera plus apprécié, normalement oui... En tout cas je remerci **mystère, vic dit vic, Voltéa **(la tienne ma particulièrement fait plaisir, c'est vraiment gentil d'écrire ça) et** Lyra Sullyvansans** qui j'aurais vraiment été déprimé. En tout cas bonne lecture!

* * *

Le pouls d'Hermione faiblissait, il fallait à tout prix faire quelque chose pour la sauver. Harry regarda autour de lui, Dumbledore, le visage dur, était lui aussi accroupi à coté d'Hermione. Les combattants de Poudlard encore conscients et pouvant se tenir debout aidaient les autres.

-Vite professeur, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Harry complètement paniqué.

-J'ai bien peur que ce soit trop tard Harry, elle a été torturée au delà de la résistance du corps.

-NON, vous mentez, elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir, il suffit de la ramener au château pour que Mrs Pomfresh la soigne.

Mais Dumbledore ne répondit même pas, comprenant la douleur de son élève. A cet instant Dumbledore s'en voulait, il s'en voulait plus que jamais. Tout était sa faute, il avait lancé Harry et Hermione au combat alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts.

Harry était penché sur Hermione, pleurant sur son corps que la vie était en train de quitter.

- Hermione, non, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, sanglota t'il.

Dumbledore s'éloigna alors afin de laisser un dernier moment d'intimité à Harry et voulu partir rejoindre les autres combattants, mais alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'une dizaine de pas, une puissante lumière derrière lui le fit se retourner. Une puissante aura d'un blanc pur entourait les corps d'Harry et d'Hermione. Dumbledore accourut, mais ne put s'approcher à plus de deux mètre d'eux, une force invisible le gardant à distance. Ce phénomène des plus étrange se poursuivit durant quelques minutes, alors que d'autres personnes ayant vu ce qu'il se passait s'approchaient déjà. Harry ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui ce passait autour de lui, étant toujours penché sur Hermione. Puis l'aura qui les entourait tous les deux disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut, et Harry s'écroula à coté d'Hermione. Dumbledore put se rapprocher et se précipita sur ses deux élèves allongés sur le sol. Harry était toujours vivant, mais avait perdu connaissance. La surprise venait d'Hermione, qui avait retrouvé un peu de ses couleurs. Son pouls avait reprit une fréquence et un rythme normal. Dumbledore ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui avait pu se passer, mais sans attendre davantage, il les transporta avec l'aide de Sirius vers le château. L'infirmerie était déjà remplie d'élèves et professeurs blessés au cours du combat, il fit donc apparaitre deux lits où il posa Harry et Hermione.

-Professeur, que leur est-il arrivé ? demanda Sirius

-Miss Granger s'est battue seule contre Voldemort pendant qu'Harry affrontait les trois géants mobilisés par Voldemort. Il les a tué, et nous…

-Il a tué trois géants à lui tout seul ?

-Oui, je dois dire que j'étais vraiment très impressionné par la puissance de son sort. J'arrivais à cet instant, nous sommes donc partit vous prêter main forte, et quand nous sommes arrivés, Voldemort torturait Miss Granger, alors qu'il allait la tuer, Harry l'a attaqué, et se voyant en minorité, Voldemort à préféré partir. Miss Granger était sur le point de mourir, lorsque l'aura émanant d'Harry les a entouré, et vous connaissez la suite Sirius.

-Est-ce-qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? demanda t'il inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas. Mrs Pomfresh s'en occupe et j'ignore leur état. Ces jeunes ont fait preuve aujourd'hui d'une force incroyable, et je parle aussi d'une force mentale. Nous leurs devons la victoire aujourd'hui, et j'espère qu'elle ne leur aura pas couté la vie.

-je me demande si on ne leur en demande pas trop, ils n'ont que 17 ans !

-Je sais Sirius, mais ce n'est pas nous qui leur demandons cela, c'est leur destin, la légende est très claire la dessus, ils sont les seuls capables de vaincre Voldemort, et c'est d'eux que dépend le sort de cette guerre.

La porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement, et Léa et Mick entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce sous les regards réprobateurs de l'infirmière. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le lit au fond où était étendu Harry, Dumbledore et Sirius se trouvant toujours à coté.

-Professeur, intervint Léa affolée, que s'est-il passé ? Il va bien ? Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?

-Doucement Miss Jene. Je ne sais pas encore s'il va s'en sortir de même que Miss Granger.

Il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, sans toutefois entrer dans les détails.

-Et vous Miss Jene, Mr Malon que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Et bien, répondit Mick, quand Harry et Hermione nous ont dit que des détraqueurs arrivaient, Léa et moi sommes allés prévenir les professeurs, puis nous nous sommes joints aux autres élèves qui souhaitaient se battre. Nous avons affrontés des mangemorts, mais par chance aucun ne nous a blessé, je remercie d'ailleurs Harry pour les petits entrainements qu'il nous avait donné à tous les deux, je crois qu'ils nous ont sauvés la vie ce soir. D'un coup tous les mangemorts ont transplané en même temps, sans qu'on ne comprenne pourquoi. Nous sommes partis vers le centre du village, où certaines personnes étaient toujours sous le dôme de protection qu'Harry et Hermione avaient érigé plus tôt. C'était le lieu de rassemblement. On s'inquiétait de ne pas revoir Harry, sachant qu'il devait repasser par là pour enlever le sort de protection. Mais tout d'un coup, le dôme a disparu. Alors on a cherché un professeur pour avoir des informations, et le professeur Rogue nous a dit que vous aviez emmené Harry à l'infirmerie et qu'il était inconscient. On est partit tout de suite et voila.

-Vous dites que leur dôme a disparu ? demanda Dumbledore, la question étant plus une affirmation qu'une question. Un sort ne disparaît que si celui qui le lance l'enlève par lui-même ou si il meurt. Miss Granger a donc été plus loin que je ne le pensais.

-Hermione était morte ? demanda Léa.

-Et bien ce que vous nous avez dit le fait penser en tout cas. Nous éclaircirons ceci plus tard, l'important pour le moment est de soigner tout le monde et de tout remettre en place. Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai de nombreuses choses à faire.

Ils partit alors en direction de son bureau, où beaucoup de choses l'attendaient encore. Sirius, Léa et Mick restèrent le reste de la journée au chevet d'Harry et d'Hermione. Mrs Pomfresh leur ayant dit qu'ils devraient s'en sortir ils partirent le soir relativement rassurés. Grace à l'intervention d'Harry et Hermione, les dégâts de leur coté étaient relativement légers. Trois élèves de sixième années et un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix s'étaient fait tués par des mangemorts, et huit autres personnes étaient toujours à l'infirmerie. Outre les trois géants tués par Harry, deux autres mangemorts avaient perdu la vie, et vingt six avaient été capturé et se retrouvaient maintenant à Askaban. Une attaque de diversion avait eu lieu au chemin de traverse, mobilisant au passage les membres du ministère, ce qui expliquait l'absence des aurors lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Il y eut de grands retentissements médiatiques suite à l'attaque subit par les élèves qui ne devaient leur survie qu'à eux même. Le ministère en était d'ailleurs ressortit fragilisé, le peuple sorcier lui reprochant son manque de discernement, préférant envoyer l'intégralité des aurors sur le chemin de traverse laissant Pré au lard sans renfort, alors que c'est là qu'avait eu lieu la plus grosse attaque. Des rumeurs circulait sur la présence de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lui-même sur place, et les exploits d'Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas resté longtemps cachés comme l'aurait souhaité Dumbledore. Le lendemain eut son lot de lettres envoyé des élèves à leurs parents pour rassurer ceux-ci, ou des parents à leurs enfants pour être certains que ceux-ci n'avaient rien.

Léa à Mick, furent avec Sirius, Rogue (il s'était trompé de salle d'après lui) et Dumbledore les seuls à rendre visite à Harry. Il faut dire aussi que celui-ci n'avait rien fait pour se faire beaucoup d'amis depuis son arrivé à l'école. Mais il avait toujours préféré ce mode de vie là. Deux jours après être rentré à l'infirmerie, Harry se réveilla. Il mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte du lieu où il se trouvait. Il se remémora alors les dernières choses dont il se souvenait. Hermione allongée, mourante, puis l'impression que son énergie, sa force vitale le quittait, et plus rien, le trou noir. Il voulu alors se lever pour demander comment allait Hermione, mais alors qu'il s'était juste mis en position assise, sa tête se mis à tourner, l'obligeant à se recoucher. S'attardant sur la pièce où il se trouvait, il vit que beaucoup de lits autour de lui étaient occupés. Leur occupants semblaient dormir, et la vision de la lune à travers la fenêtre lui expliqua pourquoi. Cependant, la chevelure de la personne allongée dans le lit à coté de lui lui fit tilt.

-Hermione ! s'exclama t'il.

Il ressentit une joie intense au fond de lui, le soulagement de la savoir vivante prenant le dessus. Il voulait la voir, il le devait. Surmontant son mal de tête et la faiblesse qu'il ressentait dans l'ensemble de son corps, il parvint à se hisser hors de son lit. Titubant, il finit par arriver jusqu'au lit d'Hermione, et il put voir que celle-ci avait regagné les couleurs qu'elle n'avait plus la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

-Hermione ? Tu m'entends ?

-Elle ne t'entend pas Harry.

Harry se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Dumbledore qui affichait un mince sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va s'en sortir hein ?

Dumbledore émit un petit rire.

-T'as réaction me fait pensé à celle qu'a eu une autre personne. Mais oui elle devrait s'en sortir, elle est plongé dans un coma. Malheureusement, Mrs Pomfresh ne peut dire quand elle en sortira.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle peut rester dans le coma des années ?

-Oui, mais Miss Granger est forte, elle nous l'a montré avant-hier, elle s'en sortira très vite tu verras. Elle te doit la vie en tout cas Harry.

-En parlant de ça professeur, comment ce fait-il qu'elle soit vivante ? Avant que je ne m'évanouisse, vous m'aviez dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle.

-C'était le cas Harry. Mais alors qu'elle était en train de mourir, voir même qu'elle était déjà morte je ne saurais te le dire, tu lui a redonné une partie de ta force vitale, ce qui lui a permis d'être encore là avec nous aujourd'hui.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Là Harry tu me poses une question dont je suis bien incapable de répondre. Normalement ce qui s'est produit l'autre jour est impossible. Mais il faut croire que toi et Miss Granger ne suivez pas les même règle que nous autres petits sorciers, plaisanta t'il.

-Et les autres comment vont-ils, Mick Léa, Sirius ? demanda t'il un peu honteux de ne penser à eux que maintenant.

Dumbledore lui raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé lors de l'attaque, et le rassura sur le sort de ses amis et de son parrain.

-Bien Harry, je crois que tu devrais te recoucher, Mrs Pomfresh viendra voir comment tu vas demain matin, inutile de la réveiller cette nuit, la pauvre avec tout ce qu'il y a eu ces derniers jours, elle n'a pas eu beaucoup le temps de se reposer.

-Professeur, comment avez-vous su que j'étais réveillé ?

-Ah ah ! Je suis le directeur après tout, je sais tout ce qu'il se passe à l'école, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry sourit à son directeur, se demandant si sa dernière phrase ne valait pas aussi pour autre chose. Le directeur sortit de l'infirmerie, mais Harry ne regagna pas son lit immédiatement, préférant rester veiller sur Hermione.

Le lendemain, après la visite de contrôle de Mrs Pomfresh, Léa, Mick et Sirius vinrent le voir, s'assurant qu'il se remettait bien. Mrs Pomfresh lui avait ordonné de rester encore deux jours à l'infirmerie. Faisant fi des protestations d'Harry, elle était repartie s'occuper des autres occupants de l'infirmerie. L'état d'Hermione n'évolua pas durant ces deux jours, et Harry ayant passé la majeure partie de son temps à son chevet, ne fut pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de la laisser seule à l'infirmerie.

Les jours suivants, Harry passait la majeur partie du temps où il n'était pas en cours au chevet d'Hermione. Le reste du temps, il s'entrainait, faisant tout pour être assez fort pour protéger les gens auquel il tenait la prochaine fois que ceux-ci seraient en danger. Il mettait tellement d'intensité et de hargne dans ses entrainements qu'il en ressortait souvent en sang, les habits en lambeaux. Avec tout cela, il n'avait que très peu de temps à passer aux coté de Léa, qui commençait d'ailleurs à lui en vouloir. Mais en réalité, il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Le fait qu'elle ait failli mourir lui avait en quelques sortes ouvert les yeux. Bien qu'il tienne énormément à Léa et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour la sauver, c'est à Hermione qu'il avait pensé en revenant à lui, c'est son état à elle qui l'avait préoccupé. En réalité, Harry ne se voyait plus vivre sans Hermione, et cela l'effrayait un peu. Il avait toujours pensé jusqu'à maintenant que l'attirance et la complicité qu'il avait avec elle étaient dues au lien magique qui les unissaient. Mais maintenant, il le savait, il en était sûr, il tenait à elle pour ce qu'elle était, il l'aimait. Cela posait cependant un problème, et de taille : j'ai nommé la belle et virulente brune Léa Jene. Un soir, lors du repas, Léa lui demanda de venir avec elle dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

-Tu t'entraines trop Harry, lui dit-elle après qu'ils se soient installés dans le canapé. Même toi tu vas finir par ne plus pouvoir le supporter, ta santé est en jeu.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Léa, je le supporte très bien.

-Mais regardes Harry, hier tu es ressortis de la salle sur demande dans un sale état, tu tenais à peine debout quand je t'ai trouvé dans le couloir.

-Je ne supporterais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose la prochaine fois, je veux être la pour vous protéger.

-Tu nous a déjà entrainé, sans ce que tu nous avais appris depuis le début de l'année, on ne s'en serait peu être pas tiré aussi bien Mick et moi. Tu ne pourras pas toujours nous protéger. Nous serons à tes cotés et ferons tout pour t'aider tu peux en être certain.

-Non ! Ecoutes, on y est pas encore donc n'en parlons pas pour l'instant. Bon je vais y aller, je dois encore m'entrainer un peu et après j'ai ma ronde à faire. Bonne soirée, à demain.

Il partit ainsi, laissant Léa qui commençait petit à petit à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Harry rejoignit donc la salle sur demande qui lui servait de salle d'entrainement depuis que Sirius lui en avait parlé. Cette salle était parfaite, lui procurant les livres dont il pouvait avoir besoin, mais surtout mannequin et autres qui lui servaient au combat. Après trois heures d'entrainement assez éprouvantes, il partit prendre une douche avant de faire une rapide ronde, histoire d'en avoir fait une. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et rejoignit l'infirmerie, comme tous les soirs. Grace à la cape de son père, il parvint sans mal à atteindre le lit d'Hermione. Il resta un long moment à coté d'elle, lui parlant de tout et de rien, puis s'allongea sur le lit qu'il avait occupé quelques jours plus tôt, avant de s'endormir. Il préférait passer ses nuits ici, pouvant ainsi surveiller Hermione durant la nuit. Il se réveilla avant l'aube ne souhaitant pas se faire remarquer par Mrs Pomfresh, et rejoignit sa salle commune, pour une journée supplémentaire.

Trois semaines après le combat à Pré-au-lard avait lieu le match de Quidditch opposant Griffondor aux Serdaigle. Les Serpentard étaient toujours en tête grâce à leur victoire facile 330-110. Griffondor gagna le match 280-120, ce qui promettait un dernier match Serpentard Griffondor décisif, les deux équipes étant invaincues jusqu'ici. Harry avait profité de ce temps libre où tous les élèves se trouvaient au stade pour s'entrainer encore une fois. Mais la motivation n'était pas là ce jour là, aussi, après une demi heure à peine il partit rejoindre l'infirmerie. Il s'installa sur sa chaise attitrée, et se perdit dans ses pensés. Cependant, un léger bruit le ramena à la réalité. Un bruit de draps. Un coup d'œil au lit d'Hermione, il vit son bras bouger. Sans attendre, il lui prit la main et la regarda attentivement revenir petit à petit à la réalité. Elle finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux, ceux-ci se posant alors sur ceux d'Harry. Il lui fit alors un grand sourire, le premier depuis longtemps.

-Bienvenue parmi nous.

-Salut, répondit elle d'une petite voix.

Elle regarda alors où elle se trouvait.

-Ca fait longtemps que je suis à l'infirmerie ?

-Trois semaines. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oui ça revient doucement. Je me suis battue contre Voldemort, j'étais fatiguée à cause de mon combat contre les mangemorts, il m'a torturé, mais après je ne me souviens plus.

Harry se chargea alors de tout lui raconter, y compris ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à ce jour. Son monologue fut interrompu par l'entrée de Mrs Pomfresh qui se précipita vers Hermione.

-Miss Granger, heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous. Alors comment vous sentez vous ?

-Ca va. Un peu fatiguée quelques courbatures mais je crois que je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre.

Mrs Pomfresh avait réussi à faire disparaitre toutes les marques de coupures présentes sur la peau d'Hermione, celle-ci ne conservait plus aucune trace de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle lui fit quelques examens pour s'assurer que sa patiente allait bien, puis ressortit l'annoncer à Dumbledore.

-Je suis content que tu ais repris connaissance, je me faisais vraiment du souci, dit Harry alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls dans l'infirmerie.

-Tu croyais pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça… comment je m'en suis sortie d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas vraiment expliqué.

-Oh, et bien… fit-il mal à l'aise,

Il lui raconta alors dans les détails cette fois comment il l'avait sauvé, tout en minimisant son rôle. Cependant, une nouvelle fois, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Harry en profita pour partir, préférant laisser Hermione se reposer un peu. Et puis, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait beaucoup de devoirs en retard. La nouvelle du réveil d'Hermione fit vite le tour de l'école et son après midi fut occupé par de nombreuses visites. Le soir venu, il reprit à nouveau sa cape et alla rejoindre Hermione à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était tranquillement allongée sur son lit, lisant un livre. Il prit un miroir à main posé sur une table et le brandit s'approchant du lit d'Hermione.

-Mr Potter, vos petites blagues n'amusent que vous.

Il enleva sa cape, l'air renfrogné.

-Oh c'est bon, t'aurais au moins pu avoir l'air un minimum apeurée. Tu savais que j'allais venir ?

-Non j'espérais juste. T'es partis bien vite tout à l'heure.

-T'étais bien occupé, et j'avais des devoirs en retard, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi.

-Pourtant tu n'avais plus nos entrainements, ça aurait du te donner du temps supplémentaire, pas l'inverse.

-Oui mais je me suis pas mal entrainé quand même.

-c'est une bonne chose, au moins tu auras pu rattraper le retard que t'avais pris par rapport à moi…

-Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois… On verra bien en tout cas dès que tu seras sortie on se fera un p'tit duel on verra bien.

-On verra, mais tu t'es beaucoup entrainé alors quand même.

-Oui, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit d'Hermione, et puis j'ai peut-être passé un peu de temps ici aussi.

-C'est-à-dire combien de temps ?

-bah je voulais te surveiller quand l'infirmière dormait alors j'ai du passer quelques nuits ici.

-Harry ?

-Oui bon c'est vrai j'ai passé toutes les nuis ici, mais j'étais bien t'inquiètes pas, j'avais mon lit à moi.

-T'es pas croyable… Mais merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça me fait chaud au cœur que tu ais fait ça pour moi. Mais Léa elle n'a pas du trop apprécier que tu passes ton temps ici avec moi, elle a du aussi se sentir un peu délaissée non ?

- En fait je ne lui ai pas dit que je venais la. Et je ne sais pas si c'est très bien, mais je suis plus sûr de l'aimer comme je le pensais.

Hermione se redressa beaucoup plus intéressée tout d'un coup.

-Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

-Ben... je me demande si ça a déjà été ce qu'on peut appeler de l'amour. Je tiens à elle, mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était beaucoup moins fort que ce que je pouvais ressentir pour une autre personne.

-Oh, je vois, fit-elle alors qu'un gros poids retombait dans sa poitrine. « Il en aime une autre ».

-J'ai toujours cru que ce qu'il y avait entre nous était du à notre lien, à cette légende. Je pensais sincèrement que nous étions justes reliés, ce qui expliquait notre complicité et tout le reste. Mais j'ai vraiment cru te perdre ces derniers jours, et ça m'a permis de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. C'est vrai que le lien que l'on a tous les deux entre en compte et nous rapproche, c'est indéniable, mais la vérité c'est que… enfin je…

-Euh tu ?

-J'ai jamais été très très fort pour ça. En fait je t'aime Hermione, et bien que ce ne soit pas réciproque c'est comme ça.

Hermione était abasourdit, elle n'y croyait pas, Harry l'aimait.

-en tout cas, reprit-il, je ferais toujours tout ce que je peux pour te protéger et qu'il ne t'arrive plus jamais ce que tu as subit il y a trois semaines. Et puis…

-Je t'aime aussi Harry, l'interrompit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry la regarda à son tour avec de gros yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Oui je t'aime, j'ai tout de suite su que notre lien n'expliquait pas tout.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui, et ils s'embrassèrent. « enfin » pensa-t-elle. C'est alors que pour la troisième fois en deux mois, ils furent entourés d'une puissante aura blanche qui illumina l'intégralité de l'infirmerie, dénotant ainsi avec l'obscurité environnante.

* * *

Bon et bien j'espère que certains ne sont pas trop déçu et que d'autre sont contant... Pour la suite elle sera la avant la fin de la semaine si tout va bien, mais tout devrait bien aller.


	19. Du renouveau

Je vais faire une réponse collective aux reviews. Il y en a qui sont déçu par le couple, je suis désolé, mais en même temps, ça ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde... En ce qui concerne ma description que j'ai fait de la déclaration, c'est pas mon truc j'en suis conscient. Mais à ma décharge, y avait pas tout dans le dernier chapitre, un petit complément non négligeable à mon gout arrive dans celui la.

* * *

En ce qui concerne un fait plus pratique, j'ai du me corriger tout seul cette fois ci. Ma gentille correctrice étant indisponible en ce moment, je n'ai pas pu lui faire lire. Mais j'ai préféré corriger moi même et ainsi poster assez vite. Vous n'avez qu'à me dire si vous préférez que j'attende qu'elle soit redisponible pour poster le prochain article ou que je le poste dés que je l'ai finit et relu, au risque qu'il y ait plus de fautes...

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

La douleur était insoutenable, je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait tant souffrir. La mort serait largement préférable à cela. Puis tout devint noir, je partais, je le sentais, mais je n'avais pas peur. J'avais déjà eu la chance de naître et de vivre. Il me restait cependant un regret, Harry. Il ne saura jamais que je l'ai aimé. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi me direz vous. J'entends des voix autour de moi, je n'y prête pas attention, je pars. Mais alors que tout allait prendre fin, alors que mon cœur allait cesser de battre, une chaleur, en même temps qu'une énergie énorme se rependait en moi. Je ne comprenais plus rien, la mort était sensée n'être que la fin de la vie rien de plus. Tout ceci se dissipa d'un coup, mais je me sentais mieux, comme endormie. J'avais juste l'impression de dormir, d'un sommeil profond, sans rêve, un sommeil réparateur. Mais à peine m'étaie-je endormie que déjà je me réveillais. Je sentis alors quelque chose dans ma main. Doucement, j'essayais de rouvrir les yeux. La lumière environnante m'agressa, mais très vite je m'y habituai. Je vis alors nettement une personne au dessus de moi. Si la mort consistait en réalité à rester avec lui, elle aurait voulue mourir plus vite. Mais dans le fond, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas morte, mais bien vivante.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, me dit-il.

-Salut, parvins-je à répondre avec ma belle voix pâteuse.

Je reconnus alors l'infirmerie. Harry m'expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé depuis mon évanouissement. Il m'avait sauvé la vie. En plus il restait modeste. Je l'aime c'est fou. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à tenir longtemps sans le lui dire. Je lui fis un grand sourire, et alors que je m'apprêtais à le remercier, nous fûmes interrompus par Dumbledore. Celui-ci me posa quelques questions sur mon combat contre Voldemort. Je lui expliquai aussi comment j'avais ressentit ma presque résurrection. Il trouva cela très intéressant, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans la salle, Harry était parti. J'avais besoin de lui parler. Mais lui il avait Léa. J'eu ensuite le droit à de la visite durant l'après midi. Ginny, Lucy, mais aussi Ron, qui ne m'a presque parlé exclusivement du match qu'ils venaient de gagner grâce à ses fabuleux arrêts, et qu'il se ferait une joie de pourrir les Serpentard lors du dernier match de la saison. Enfin je me retrouvais seul, pouvant ainsi me détendre. Après un rapide repas digne des meilleurs infirmeries, je me mis à lire, confortablement installée dans mon lit. J'étais cependant déçu, Harry n'était pas revenu. Alors que je pensais à lui, en gardant quand même par habitude mes yeux rivés sur mon livre, un mouvement sur ma gauche attira mon attention. Un miroir s'approchait dangereusement de moi. Cape d'invisibilité.

-Mr Potter, vos petites blagues n'amusent que vous, dis-je en reposant mes yeux sur mon livre.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis émerger de dessous sa cape, un petit air renfrogné sur le visage. On continua alors notre conversation où nous l'avions laissé quelques heures auparavant. Il m'apprit qu'il avait passé toutes ses nuits ici. J'aurais dû l'engueuler plus sévèrement, mais j'étais trop heureuse qu'il se soit inquiété comme cela pour moi. Une question me brulait cependant les lèvres.

- Léa elle n'a pas du trop apprécier que tu passes ton temps ici avec moi, elle a du aussi se sentir un peu délaissée non ?

Il eut l'air mal à l'aise, il mit quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

- En fait je ne lui ai pas dit que je venais la. Et je ne sais pas si c'est très bien, mais je suis plus sûr de l'aimer comme je le pensais.

Pardon, non, si, quoi ? Je me redressais, essayant d'empêcher mon sourire, qui n'attendait que ça, de s'afficher sur mon visage.

-Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

Il était de plus en plus gêné, cela se voyait. C'était encore quelque chose que j'adorais chez lui, il pouvait avoir une répartit assez cinglante, n'avoir pas peur d'affronter seul trois géants, mais en même temps être dépassé dés que l'on parlait des filles. Je me disais qu'en même temps, le fait d'avoir été plus ou moins tout seul durant son enfance n'avait pas due l'aider dans ce domaine.

-Ben... je me demande si ça a déjà été ce qu'on peut appeler de l'amour. Je tiens à elle, mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était beaucoup moins fort que ce que je pouvais ressentir pour une autre personne.

BOUM. Un poids tomba lourdement au fond de mon ventre, mon cœur se serra. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooon, il en aimait une autre. Que faire ? J'avais toujours été douée pour garder un visage neutre lorsque je le souhaitais, cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle.

-Oh, je vois.

Il détourna le regard, s'intéressant je ne savais pour quelle raison aux potions posées sur ma table.

-Hermione, j'ai toujours cru que ce qu'il y avait entre nous était du à notre lien, à cette légende. Je pensais sincèrement que nous étions justes reliés, ce qui expliquait notre complicité et tout le reste. Mais j'ai vraiment cru te perdre ces derniers jours, et ça m'a permis de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. C'est vrai que le lien que l'on a tous les deux entre en compte et nous rapproche, c'est indéniable, mais la vérité c'est que… enfin je…

Espoir. Vous savez ce que c'est ? Et bien là c'était juste ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Je souris timidement.

-Euh tu ?

Il rougit. Je l'aime c'est sur.

-J'ai jamais été très très fort pour ça. En fait, je t'aime Hermione, et bien que ce ne soit pas réciproque c'est comme ça.

BOUM. Mais cette fois c'était un feu d'artifice qui éclatait dans mon ventre, j'étais aux anges. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore et encore. Je ne savais pas que les zygomatiques pouvaient autant se contracter. J'allais finir par me déchirer la mâchoire moi à sourire comme cela. Mais ça ne faisait rien, j'étais heureuse.

-En tout cas, reprit-il, je ferais toujours tout ce que je peux pour te protéger et qu'il ne t'arrive plus jamais ce que tu as subit il y a trois semaines. Et puis…

Il parle trop des fois.

-Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites tellement il était étonné. La franchise avait toujours été importante pour Harry, c'est pour cela qu'il m'avait avoué ses sentiments, ne pensant pas du tout qu'ils pouvaient être partagés.

-Pardon ?

Qu'est ce qu'il peut être bête quand il veut.

-Oui je t'aime, j'ai tout de suite su que notre lien n'expliquait pas tout.

Pour bien lui montrer de quoi il s'agissait, je m'approchai de lui, et commençai doucement à l'embrasser. Comme c'était bon, enfin… Mais à nouveau, cette lumière qui commençait à nous être familière nous entoura.

Harry et Hermione se séparèrent alors à contre cœur, et regardèrent cette vive lumière blanche qui s'étirait dans l'infirmerie, avant de se contracter et finir par disparaître.

-Et là elle a servit à quoi la lumière ? demanda Harry.

-Aucune idée. C'est vrai que c'est étrange, les deux autres fois il s'était passé quelque chose.

-On verra bien, sourit-il, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

C'est à contre cœur qu'il quitta l'infirmerie pour se rendre dans son lit. C'était mieux pour eux deux qu'il ne reste pas à l'infirmerie se soir la, Hermione avait besoin de repos.

Le lendemain, Harry rejoignit Léa et Mick à la table des Serpentard pour le petit déjeuné.

-Ca vous dit un entrainement ce matin ?

Les deux approuvèrent unanimement. Depuis l'attaque, ils avaient redoublé d'intensité durant les quelques entrainements que leur donnait Harry, voulant parvenir à protéger efficacement les autres.

-Bien on se retrouve dans une demi-heure à la salle sur demande.

Il sortit alors de la grande salle, rejoignant Hermione à l'infirmerie. Comme convenu, il retrouva Léa et Mick devant la salle du septième étage. Harry leur appris alors de nouveaux sorts et techniques de combats, et il fut surpris de la vitesse à laquelle les deux autres apprenaient. Certe leur niveau n'avait rien à voir au sien ou à celui d'Hermione, mais ils étaient largement capables de tenir tête à plus d'un mangemort. Ils leur restaient en plus une grande marge de progression.

-Ca vous dirait de vous entrainer avec moi et Hermione ? leur demanda-t-il alors qu'ils rangeaient la salle avant de partir.

- Euh, on ne voudrait pas vous freiner dans votre entrainement, dit Mick.

-Ce ne serait pas le cas je t'assure, si tout est bien organisé, il n'y a pas de raison. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que l'on ne fera pas tout avec vous. Certaines choses que l'on apprend doivent rester secrètes.

-Tu ne nous diras pas ce que c'est ?

-Non je suis désolé je ne peux pas.

Ils n'insistèrent pas, sachant pertinemment que si Harry avait dit non, c'était non.

-J'accepte avec plaisir, dit Léa.

Mick approuva à son tour, et les deux s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsqu'Harry demanda à Léa s'il pouvait la voir. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle sur demande, et Harry, quelque peu mal à l'aise prit la parole.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Léa, mais à vrai dire…

-Stop Harry… Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, tu t'es rendu compte que tu aimais Hermione plus que moi, et tout et tout…

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait pu déduire tout ça de sa petite phrase mais préféra ne pas poser de question la dessus. Léa sourit, ce qui le détendit un peu.

- Je ne vais pas te manger ni te sauter dessus pour ça. Je m'en suis toujours douté, même si toi-même tu ne le savais pas. Je ne peux pas lutter contre ce qui vous unis toi et elle. On est tous dépassés pas ça. Et puis je t'aime c'est sur, mais on a dix sept ans, je ne me disais pas non plus que j'allais vivre ma vie entière avec toi, bien que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, au contraire. Mais juste une chose, ça tient toujours ta proposition d'entrainement ?

Harry était sous le choc, ne s'attendant pas dut tout à une réaction comme celle-ci, ni à une telle question. Il lui sourit alors à son tour.

-Bien sur que ça tient toujours. J'ai juste relevé une petite erreur dans ce que tu as dit. Je ne t'aime pas moins qu'Hermione, je t'aime différemment c'est tout. En tout cas je suis rassuré que tu le prennes comme ça, j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles, et que tu préfères couper les ponds avec moi.

-Harry, Harry, on a 17 ans, bientôt 18 pour moi d'ailleurs, on est assez grand pour passer au dessus de ça non? Il y a plus important, la guerre par exemple.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de quitter la salle sur demande pour rejoindre la grande salle où ils rejoignirent Mick pour le repas. Ils lui expliquèrent la situation, et celui-ci ce contenta d'écouter, ne voulant pas intervenir dans leur relation.

Le lendemain matin, après une dernière nuit d'observation, Hermione put sortir de l'infirmerie. Harry s'était chargé d'aller la chercher et de la raccompagner à leur salle commune. Bien qu'on lui ait donné la permission de se reposer encore une journée si elle le souhaitait, elle partit en cours le matin même. Lors de leur premier cours de la journée, à savoir Arithmancie, elle et Harry furent convoqué une nouvelle fois dans le bureau du directeur à 13h le jour même. Ils eurent la surprise d'y trouver Sirius, Mc Gonagal, Rogue, ainsi que quatre autres personnes qu'Harry avait croisé une ou deux fois au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

-Bien, je vois que tout le monde est ici, intervint Dumbledore, coupant cours à toutes les discussions qui avaient pris lieu autour de son bureau. Si je vous aie fait venir ici, c'est, comme vous devez vous en douter, pour parler de l'attaque de Voldemort à Pré-au-Lard et de ses conséquences. Je souhaitais attendre que Miss Granger soit de retour parmi nous pour que nous ayons cette petite réunion. Donc vous connaissez tous le bilan humain de cette attaque. Nous avons pu arrêter un grand nombre de mangemort, ce qui est plutôt positif. Voldemort est aussi très calme depuis ce jour, nous n'avons pas eu à déplorer d'attaque, ce qui peut nous laisser penser qu'il a été affaiblit. Il a perdu trois géant, Dumbledore fixa un instant Harry tout en souriant, et une cinquantaine de mangemorts.

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle ça, fit l'un des membres de l'Ordre qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

-Oui Dedalus, c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais on doit agir en profitant de cet instant de répit.

-Vous voulez qu'on l'attaque dés à présent, demanda Hermione.

-Non je ne pensais pas à cela, à moins bien sur que vous ne vous en croyez capable.

-Il nous faudra encore un peu de temps pour être réellement prêt professeur, répondit Harry alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait.

-Bien, je m'en doutais. Non je pense que l'important, outre l'entrainement de Miss Granger et Mr Potter, c'est de trouver des alliés. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre, il faut que les elfes, vélanes, accromentules et Gobelins nous rejoignent. Ces derniers seront les plus durs à convaincre, trop de guerres les ont opposés au sorcier. Mais il est très important d'avoir leur appui. Ils contrôlent l'économie des sorciers et sont de redoutable combattant, ce qui n'est pas négligeable.

-Nous pourrions venir avec vous professeur, proposa Hermione. Nous pourrions vous aider à les convaincre.

-Vous pensez que des jeunes comme vous ont leur place dans des négociations de si haute importance, railla Sturgis Podmor.

- Je te ferais juste la remarquer que si ces jeunes comme tu dis n'avais pas été là, le résultat de l'affrontement aurait été tout autre.

Tout le monde regardait Rogue qui venait de parler. Jamais il n'avait défendu des élèves de la sorte. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter.

-Enfin, leur part dans l'affrontement n'a pas été négligeable…

Dumbledore sourit, comme l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans le bureau.

-Je suis d'accord avec Severus, votre appui ne sera pas inutile, au contraire.

Le reste de la réunion fut plus formel, consistant à répartir entre tous les actions à mener. Harry et Hermione devaient aider Dumbledore à convaincre les gobelins de les rejoindre. Sirius eut la chance de se retrouver avec Rogue, leur espèce à convaincre étant les elfes. Il était préférable que les Vélanes soient approché par des femmes. La tâche revint donc à Mc Gonagal et Tonks. Ayant toujours été opposées aux idées de Voldemort, leur appuis devrait être facile à obtenir.

Harry retrouva son parrain à la sortit du bureau, et ils se rendirent ensemble au cours de duel.

-Alors Sirius, contant de ton partenaire ?

-Mais c'est que tu fais dans l'humour mon petit Harry.

-Non je constate c'est tout… Mais c'est vrai que tu commences à l'apprécier.

-MOI apprécier Servilus ? T'es fou oui !!!

-Aller aller pas de ça avec moi…

-Je ne répondrais même pas tellement c'est absurde. Et toi alors Hermione ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas que je sache ?

-Je suis content en tout cas, j'étais sur que ça ce finirait ainsi.

Mais Harry ne put rétorquer, car ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de cours. Il suivit alors Sirius pour suivre un nouveau cours.

Comme convenu, Léa et Mick rejoignirent Hermione et Harry après le repas du soir pour suivre un entrainement. Les deux Serpentard avaient une certaine appréhension, l'entrainement entre les deux autres devant être très poussé. Hermione se retrouva avec Léa et Mick avec Harry. Hermione appréhendait elle aussi cet entrainement, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Bien qu'Harry l'ait rassuré sur la façon dont Léa avait pris leur rupture, elle avait peur qu'elle lui en veuille. Le fait qu'elle soit à Griffondor et elle à Serpentard ne pouvait que s'ajouter à la rancœur qu'elle devait avoir envers elle. Mais Léa lui fit tout de suite comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, bien qu'elle ne se réjouisse pas pour autant qu'Harry l'ait quitté, elle comprenait qu'il avait plus de choses en commune avec elle, et plus d'affinité aussi.

Les deux professeurs du moment leurs apprenaient ce qu'ils avaient appris avec Dumbledore, Rogue et Sirius. Leurs élèves s'en sortaient plutôt bien, parvenant à ériger un Diogelu assez puissant pour absorber les sorts mineurs. Mais dés qu'Harry et Hermione mettaient plus de puissance dans leur sort, le bouclier volait en éclat, projetant la personne initialement protégé contre le mur, qui heureusement avait été modifié pour être particulièrement mou.

-C'est déjà très bien, les rassura Harry. D'après Dumbledore, la majorité des sorciers n'arrive pas à faire ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui. Avec de l'entrainement votre bouclier sera plus résistant. On va vous montrer avec Hermione tout ce que ce bouclier peut supporter, mais je vous préviens tout de suite, vous n'arriverez pas à cela. En fait, dit-il un peu gêné, même Dumbledore n'y parvient pas.

Mick et Léa furent étonnés qu'ils soient plus puissants que leur directeur, mais leurs exploits lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard leur revinrent en tête, et finalement ils trouvèrent cela normal. Les deux préfets se mirent donc en position, face à face, séparés par une petite dizaine de mètres.

-Avada Kedavra, lança Hermione.

-Diogelu, s'écria alors Harry.

Léa et Mick restèrent estomaqués lorsque le rayon vert fut absorbé intégralement par le bouclier argenté entourant Harry. Hermione continua un moment avec d'autres sorts, mais aucun ne parvint à franchir le bouclier.

-C'est une variante de se sort que nous avons lancez pour protéger les élèves et les habitants de Pré-au-Lard. On verra ça la prochaine fois, et vous apprendrez aussi des sorts d'attaque. Dumbledore nous en à appris, et j'en ai trouvé d'autre dans certains livres qui sont très utile, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Merci en tout cas à tous les deux pour ce que vous faîtes, dit Léa.

-On en a déjà parler, répondit Harry avec humeur. Si ça peut vous sauver la vie, on ferra tout ce que l'on peut. Entrainez-vous à coté aussi…

-Oui t'inquiet. Bon on vous laisse continuer. Alors à demain.

Ils restèrent donc à deux dans la salle sur demande et débutèrent leur entrainement particulier. Comme ils en avaient l'habitude lors de leurs précédents entrainements, ils commencèrent par un sort appris dans la pyramide de Cuzco quelques semaines auparavant, l'_Iluvia de oro._ D'après Tanta Carhua, lorsque se sort était correctement lancé, un déluge de boule de feu s'abattait sur le lieu visé. Ceci était utilisé à l'époque des incas pour punir le peuple ou pour l'intimider. L'Inca déclarait que la pluie de feu était lancée par les dieux, ce qui lui permettait d'assoir son pouvoir, étant le représentant des dieux sur Terre. Hermione créa une cible dont ayant l'apparence humaine, devant représenter un ennemi. Ce sort, comme l'ensemble de ceux qu'ils avaient appris en Amérique du Sud, nécessitait une synchronisation parfaite dans les mouvements et dans l'allocution de la formule par les deux lanceurs. Ils se mirent cote à cote, et firent plusieurs mouvements complexes au dessus de leur tête avec leur main droite. Ils devaient représenter avec la main le symbole du feu chez les incas, deux triangles entrelacés surplombés par un cercle. Une fois les mouvements effectués, tout en se concentrant sur le lieu où la pluie devait tombée, ils devaient énoncer la formule. Ils effectuèrent alors ce que leur avait appris Tanta Carhua, et pour la première fois, quelque chose se produisit. Une véritable pluie de feu apparut à l'intérieur même de la salle, illuminant la pièce dans son intégralité, et s'abattit violemment sur la cible crée par Hermione quelques instants auparavant. Après quelques secondes, ils purent voir le résultat, qui les laissa sans voix. Rien. Il ne restait absolument rien de la cible, excepté des cendres.

-Houlà, c'est vraiment à employer avec précaution ce truc la, fit Harry.

-Euh oui… répondit Hermione qui avait un peu blanchit quand elle avait vu ce qui restait de la cible.

Ils continuaient à fixer le lieu où se trouvait la cible sans dire un mot.

-Attends on va réessayer mais différemment, proposa Hermione.

Elle fit réapparaitre une vingtaine des mêmes cibles, dont elle donna la résistance d'être humain. Ils se remirent en position, mais cette fois ci en visualisant l'ensemble des cibles, qui étaient éparpillées sur une quinzaine de mètres carrés. Une nouvelle fois, une pluie de boules de feu apparut, plus impressionnante encore que la dernière, s'abattit sur les cibles. Le temps fut plus long avant qu'ils purent voir quelque chose. Le résultat était similaire, il ne restait réellement plus rien.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il restera de Malfoy…

-Harry !!!

-Oui bon Weasley si tu veux je te laisse choisir.

-T'es pas croyable toi.

-Non mais en restant sérieux ça fait peur quand même. Heureusement que très peu de gens connaissent de tels sorts.

-Carrément oui. En y réfléchissant, je pense que j'ai compris pourquoi on a réussi aujourd'hui.

-Hein ???

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi qu'on réussisse ce sort se soir alors que durant un mois ça n'avait jamais marché.

-Et ben non désolé…

Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser, ce qui redonna le sourire au pauvre Harry.

-Il ne c'est rien passé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est entrainé ? demanda t'elle.

-Voldemort à attaqué ?

-Non Harry. Enfin si mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Sur quoi réside la magie que l'on utilise ?

-Sur le lien qui nous unis.

-Bien mon petit Harry. Et donc tu vas surement trouver la suite tout seul.

-On s'aime maintenant, ce qui à renforcé notre lien ?

-Mais oui… Enfin je t'aimais déjà avant MOI.

-Oui oui enfin là n'est pas la question, dit Harry en souriant. Tu crois que c'était nécessaire pour que l'on puisse lancer ces sorts ?

-Oui je pense. Souviens-toi de ce que nous avait dit Tanta Carhua avant de nous laisser.

-Qu'on trouverait la solution dans notre cœur. C'était donc au sens propre qu'elle avait dit ça.

-A mon avis oui. Je pense qu'on n'aura pas trop de soucis pour le reste. Mais là je suis crevée, c'est épuisant quand même non ?

-Oui un peu mais bon n'oublie pas aussi que tu sors à peine de l'infirmerie, t'es pas forcement remise entièrement. Et puis ça fait trois semaines que tu ne t'es pas entrainé avec moi le matin, donc tu as perdu physiquement. D'ailleurs ça ne te fera pas de mal de recommencer à courir…

Il rit alors qu'Hermione le regardais avec un œil noir.

-Insinuerais-tu Potter que je suis grosse ?

-Non non, mais avoue que t'as bien profitée des chocogrenouille qu'on t'a apportée ce week-end.

-Mais t'arrêtes oui !!!

Elle le frappa à l'épaule et sortit de la salle et pour rejoindre leur salle commune, Harry sur les talons. Celui-ci faisait tout pour se faire pardonner, mais une femme ne pardonne pas comme ça, surtout sur des sujets comme ceux là. Une fois arrivée dans leur salle commune, Hermione prit la direction de sa chambre, mais Harry l'interrompit en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Dis-moi Hermione… Vu que notre relation a un peu changée, on pourrait envisager de ne garder qu'une seule chambre non ?

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de la préfète.

-Je ne voudrais pas que mon surpoids soit responsable de la rupture de ton lit, donc je préfère que seul le mien n'ait à le supporter. Bonne nuit

Elle rentra dans sa chambre, laissant un Harry surpris, un peu énervé mais surtout très frustré. Il se promit de ne plus plaisanter sur de tels sujets avec elle.

-Oh non, on n'a pas fait notre ronde en plus, se dit-il à lui-même.

Ne souhaitant pas recevoir les foudres de sa chère copine, il la fit seul. Cette nuit là, Hermione ne dormit pas beaucoup, Harry avait passé la plus grande partit à lui parler par télépathie, la suppliant de le rejoindre. Hermione en mourrait d'envie, mais elle était aussi très fière. La nuit fut donc longue pour les deux.

* * *

Voila un chapitre de plus de terminé. Je ne sais pas encore ce que vous allez en dire ni rien, mais je tiens à faire une annonce. Une surprise arrivera dans un chapitre ou deux, je ne sais pas encore, et elle risque de donner un peu de piment dans tout ça. Il faut encore que je voie les détails mais bon...

Bon et bien bon week-end à tous, moi c'est vacance post partiel, donc ski toute la semaine...


	20. Quêtes d'alliés

Merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews. Désolé de ne pas répondre individuellement à tous; Je me contente d'un merci général. Donc merci.

* * *

Oui oui une semaine c'est plus que ce que j'avais dit au début... Mais j'ai été vraiment occupé cette semaine. Bref bref voila donc la suite qui j'espère (encore et encore ) vous plaira. J'ai récupéré ma merveilleuse correctrice, ça se verra surement.

* * *

Alors qu'il finissait de se préparer dans la salle commune pour son entrainement, Harry vit la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrir. Celle-ci en sortit, un air de profonde fatigue incrusté sur son visage, comme en témoignait les profondes cernes présentent sous ses yeux. Elle vint embrasser tendrement Harry qui n'attendaient que ça depuis la veille.

-Alors, bien dormis ? lui demanda Harry

-Comme un bébé.

-Ca se voit, dit-il ironiquement. Allez ! Tu peux le dire que tu mourrais tellement d'envie de me rejoindre que tu n'as pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

-Tu rêves, prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, j'ai très bien dormi moi. Bon on y va ?

-Une nouvelle fois t'es de mauvaise fois, ce n'est pas croyable ça….

-On y va ?

-Ok ok de toute façon tu n'avoueras jamais que tu as tort, alors je te suis.

Bien qu'il l'ait toujours trouvé très jolie, lorsqu'il la regarda ce matin là, passer devant lui en tenue de sport, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que rien ne valait une telle vue le matin.

Durant la matinée, ils rejoignirent Dumbledore dans son bureau. Il était convenu qu'ils aillent, dès le matin même, tenter de convaincre les gobelins de rejoindre leur camp.

-Je dois vous faire quelques recommandations avant que nous partions, dit un peu solennellement le directeur. Comme vous le savez, les gobelins n'ont jamais été très proches des sorciers, bien au contraire. Malheureusement, le ministère n'est tolérant avec eux uniquement parce que ce sont eux qui détiennent les rennes de l'économie. Sans cela, ils seraient sans doute chassés de la communauté sorcière, et ils en sont tout à fait conscients. Voldemort risque de leur promettre, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, liberté et indépendance. A nous de leur faire prendre conscience que ce ne sera pas le cas, et que nous pourrons, nous, leur offrir cela si jamais ils nous rejoignent. La difficulté sera d'être suffisamment persuasif, et de réussir à les faire passer outre les siècles d'intolérance entre les deux espèces. Une autre recommandation, nous allons être reçu par Kertalk, le directeur de la banque, qui est aussi accessoirement la personne la plus haut placé dans la hiérarchie Gobeline. C'est quelqu'un d'assez ouvert et juste, contrairement à son prédécesseur, ce qui est un bon point pour nous. Cependant, il reste assez hostile aux sorciers.

-Quel sera notre rôle exactement professeur ? demanda Harry.

Dumbledore sourit, mais d'un sourire clairement énigmatique.

-Je pense que vous vous rendrez compte en temps voulu de ce que sera votre rôle. Je ne sais pas du tout comment va se passer cette confrontation, nous verrons donc tout cela sur place.

-Est-ce-que la peur peut les faire changer d'avis ?

Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore sourit franchement suite à cette remarque d'Hermione.

-Les gobelins n'ont pas peur des sorciers. Les guerres qui les ont opposées à eux ont toujours été très équilibrées, les gobelins étant de très bon combattant. Mais si nous parvenons à leur faire comprendre que Voldemort risque de perdre la guerre alors nous avons une chance. Mais nous devons y aller, j'ai obtenu un rendez-vous avec le dirigeant de Gringott à 11h00 et il est déjà 10h40.

-Pour quel motif le rendez-vous professeur ?

-Oh et bien officiellement, c'est pour un partenariat entre Poudlard et Gringott. Leur directeur était un peu obligé de me recevoir lui même pour une affaire si importante.

Ils sortirent du château, et s'arrêtèrent derrière les grilles délimitant l'entrée, avant de transplaner tous les trois devant la banque sur le chemin de traverse. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des guichets.

-Bonjour, fit Dumbledore au gobelin présent derrière le guichet, je suis Albus Dumbledore, et voici Miss Granger et Mr Potter, nous avons rendez-vous avec Kertalk à 11h.

Le gobelin leur jeta un regard froid, s'attardant un instant sur Harry, avant de sortir un volumineux livre. Il le feuilleta un instant, puis reporta son attention sur les trois visiteurs.

-Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il sortit de derrière son guichet, et il s'engouffra dans un long couloir, suivi des trois sorciers. Le couloir semblait interminable, de nombreuses portes débouchaient dedans, et il y régnait une certaine agitation. Arrivés au bout du couloir, Harry fut étonné de rencontrer un mur vide, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à Hermione ce qu'elle en pensait, le Gobelin fit quelques mouvements avec son doigt posé sur le mur, et une arcade apparut. Une nouvelle porte était présente dans le recoin formé par l'arcade.

-Le directeur vous attend, fit le Gobelin avant de partir en sens inverse ?

-Et bien allons-y, fit gaiment Dumbledore à ses deux élèves.

Il frappa trois coups contre la porte, et l'ouvrit aussitôt. Ils pénétrèrent dans un vaste bureau, dont les murs étaient richement décorés par de somptueuses teintures et autres bibelots en tout genre. Un large et imposant bureau trônait au centre de la pièce, et derrière était installé le directeur de la banque, sur magnifique siège en cuir. Ce Gobelin était semblable aux autres, la différence se trouvant sur ses habits et ornements en tout genre. Il n'avait pas daigné lever la tête, et continuait à lire fixement un parchemin posé sur son bureau. Harry referma la porte après être rentré, et Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Bonjour, nous avions rendez-vous.

Le gobelin finit par lever la tête de son bout de parchemin.

-Mr Dumbledore. Je vois que vous êtes accompagné.

-En effet, voici Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, tous deux élèves dans mon établissement, je me suis dit qu'il ne serait pas inutile qu'ils soient présents pour conclure notre petite affaire.

-Vous faites comme bon vous semble. Et bien allons-y dés à présent, j'ai énormément de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

-Comme vous le savez, nous sommes en guerre contre Voldemort. Celui-ci ne cesse de recruter des nouvelles personnes pour l'aider à prendre le pouvoir, et si nous voulons gagner, nous devons faire de même.

-Je vois. Donc notre merveilleux accord entre Poudlard et Gringott n'était que du vent.

-Non pas réellement, c'est bien un accord que nous sommes venu chercher. Nous souhaiterions que les gobelins nous rejoignent dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

-Et pourquoi ferions-nous cela ? Qu'avons-nous à y gagner ? Car après tout il est bien connu que les sorciers et les Gobelins ont toujours été plus ou moins en conflit. Et ceci est toujours vrai aujourd'hui. Ce sont vos affaires, nous Gobelins n'avons rien à y faire.

-Je comprends très bien, mais vous avez tort de dire que vous n'avez rien à voir dans ce combat. Si Voldemort gagne, il ne vous fera pas de cadeaux, encore moins que les sorciers en ce moment.

-Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être pire. Nous sommes condamnés à rester dans notre coin, notre seule place de pouvoir est Gringott. Nous ne sommes absolument pas représentés dans le monde magique.

-Que vous a promi Voldemort si vous le rejoignez ? demanda Harry

-Qui vous dit qu'il nous a demandé de le rejoindre ?

-La façon dont vous en parlez simplement. Je suis d'accord qu'il n'est pas normal que vous n'ayez pas plus de liberté que cela. Mais nous ne sommes pas là par la volonté de notre ministère, nous ne dépendons absolument pas de lui. Si vous nous aidez, nous ferons en sorte d'accroitre considérablement vos liberté une fois la guerre finie.

-Tout ceci est bien joli Mr Potter. Mais il y a deux hypothèses dans ce que vous venez de dire qui ne sont pas si anodines que cela. Il faut déjà que vous gagniez cette guerre, ce que je doute fortement quand on connait la puissance du seigneur des ténèbres et de ses alliés. Et dans le cas peu probable où vous gagneriez, pourquoi votre ministère vous écouterait-il ? Je veux bien vous croire quand vous dîtes que ce n'est pas lui qui vous envoie aujourd'hui, mais c'est quand même lui qui dirige, donc s'il ne le souhaite pas, rien ne l'oblige à vous écouter.

Dumbledore se tourna alors vers ses deux élèves, un air assez grave sur le visage rendu moins imposant par un léger sourire en coin. Hermione et Harry hochèrent la tête dans sa direction ayant tous deux compris ce qu'attendait leur directeur.

-Mr Kertalk, dit alors Hermione. Vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi?

-Etant donné que c'est mon nom, oui.

-Bien, alors Mr Kertalk vos deux hypothèses ne sont plus des hypothèses mais des faits réels et établis quand on connaît une seule chose.

-Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

- Nous, répondit-elle simplement.

Le Gobelin ne put s'empêcher de rire, laissant apercevoir ses magnifiques dents pointues, signes de sa belle alimentation carnivore qui parvint à refroidir un peu son auditoire.

-Et comment deux jeunes étudiants non encore diplômés seraient capables de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres et son armée et de faire faire au ministère ce qu'ils veulent.

-Vous vous trompez Mr Kertalk, intervint Harry. Nous ne pourrons vaincre l'armée de Voldemort, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui. Par contre le vaincre lui devrait pouvoir ce faire. Quant au ministère, si nous sommes responsables de la victoire de notre camp, avouez qu'ils seront bien obligés de nous écouter un minimum…

-Admettons admettons. Mais vous n'en demeurez pas moins fous d'oser prétendre que vous avez la capacité de vaincre vous savez qui. N'avez-vous pas vu sa puissance ?

-Oh si nous l'avons largement vu. Il est très très puissant, cela ne fait aucun doute mais nous le sommes, ou le serons bientôt, plus encore.

-Et je suis censé croire cela ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione.

-Mais si vous ne croyez pas, ajouta Harry, peut-être qu'avec ceci vous serez plus enclin à nous faire confiance.

Il prit alors la main d'Hermione, et tous deux se concentrèrent, faisant ainsi apparaitre leur puissante aura, d'un bleu électrisant. D'un simple mouvement simultané des mains, le Gobelin se retrouva projeté contre le mur où il resta comme collé, dans l'incapacité totale de se défaire de cette force invisible.

-Ceci vous suffit-il pour être convaincu que nous gagnerons ? demanda Hermione

-Certes c'est très impressionnant, suffoqua t'il à moitié, mais le seigneur des ténèbres peu faire bien pire.

-Nous en sommes parfaitement conscients. Mais nous aussi nous sommes capables de faire bien plus que cela, nous ne voulons seulement pas vous faire de mal, car après tout, vous êtes notre futur allié.

_« On le lâche ou bien ? »_ demanda Hermione

_« Non, il faut qu'il sache que nous gagnerons. »_

_« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi Harry. Tu es sur que nous gagnerons ? »_

_« Non, mais il faut que lui en soit sûr. Mais je suis confiant quand même. Je sens que notre pouvoir a largement augmenté depuis la dernière fois que tu t'es battue contre lui. Et en plus tu étais fatiguée de tes précédents affrontements. »_

_« Oui mais lui était loin d'être à son maximum. »_

_« Mais je pense que nous ne le sommes pas non plus, je sens que l'on peut encore énormément progresser. »_

_« Je ressens ça aussi. Et puis tu as raison nous verrons bien. On fait quoi pour lui faire prendre conscience que nous allons gagner ? »_

_« On ne peut pas le tuer ni le blesser. On peut tenter un _foudrare_ sur des cibles comme hier en entrainement. »_

_« On a jamais réussi ce sort Harry. »_

_« Et alors, avant-hier, on n'avait jamais réussi l'autre non plus. Et on n'a pas vraiment le choix, il faut lui faire comprendre. »_

_« Bon d'accord, allons-y. Ah oui, une dernière chose avant. »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Je t'aime »_

Harry sourit, sous les regards étonnés de Dumbledore et Kertalk.

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_

Ils firent alors apparaitre une dizaine de cibles à l'autre bout du bureau. Dumbledore, qui avait attentivement observé ses élèves, savait qu'ils avaient eut une conversation par télépathie, et qu'ils avaient par conséquent une idée derrière la tête.

-Bien, avant de vous prouver que nous allons gagner, il faut que vous fassiez un serment de non divulgation de ce que vous allez voir. Cela doit rester secret, et comme c'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour que Mr Kertalk nous croie, nous n'avons pas le choix. Alors acceptez-vous ?

Dumbledore, qui ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cela réfléchit un cours instant, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien cacher, puis accepta naturellement la condition. Kertalk lui n'était pas enclin à accepter si facilement que ça. Après tout, s'il ne voulait pas, ils repartiraient et il pourrait accepter l'offre du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais en même temps, si ces gamins étaient si forts que cela, alors la victoire de celui-ci n'était pas si évidente. Le fait qu'il soit encore collé contre le mur en cet instant le poussa encore plus à accepter l'offre.

-J'accepte aussi, finit-il par répondre.

Il se retrouva alors libéré du sort et tomba sur le sol. Grace aux bons soins d'Hermione, il le fit avec délicatesse. Les quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce unirent alors leurs mains, et celèrent l'accord de non divulgation. Un non respect entrainait bien évidemment la mort du concerné. Hermione et Harry se remirent alors en condition comme la veille. Les gestes étaient identique, la différence résidant dans la formule prononcée.

-_Foudrare, _dirent-ils alors en cœur.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Dumbledore et du Gobelin, mais aussi un peu sous ceux d'Hermione et Harry, une dizaine d'éclaires s'abattirent violemment sur les cibles, n'en laissant une nouvelle fois qu'un tas de cendre. Une fois que tous eurent vu le résultat, Harry fit tout disparaitre d'un coup de baguette, rendant le bureau aussi propre qu'à leur arrivée. Six yeux se tournèrent alors vers le Gobelin qui était assez mal à l'aise.

-J'accepte. Les Gobelins seront neutres, nous ne rejoindrons pas le seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry rigola franchement sous le regard ébahi de Kertalk

-Non, vous n'avez pas du comprendre, vous ne serez pas neutre, il n'y a pas de neutre dans une guerre, il faut choisir un camp. Vous nous aiderez, sinon vous serez considérés comme perdant de la guerre et vous n'aurez pas les avantages que nous vous avons promis.

Kertalk réfléchit encore un instant avant d'accepter d'être de leur coté durant la guerre.

-Voila une bonne nouvelle pour nous comme pour vous, dit Dumbledore reprenant ainsi les commandes de cet entretient. Nous nous recontacterons pour voir les points plus pratiques de ce nouvel accord. Je compte sur vous pour faire comprendre à l'ensemble des Gobelins que vous nous aiderez. Comme vous sembliez avoir beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, nous allons vous laisser.

-Et comment fait-on pour le seigneur des ténèbres ?

-Avez-vous accepté de l'aider ?

-Non pas encore, je devais lui donner la réponse très bientôt. Il n'a pas votre patience, et ses mangemorts sont partis immédiatement après nous avoir vivement conseillé d'être dans leur camp.

-Si aucun accord n'a encore été établi, vous n'aurez pas de problèmes d'ordre magique. Par contre vous en aurez de grave si vous nous trahissez. Rompre un accord entre deux communautés magiques peut-avoir de grave conséquences ne l'oubliez pas. Si jamais Voldemort vous attaque suite à votre refus de l'aider, prévenez nous, nous vous aiderons. Sur ce, au revoir et à très bientôt Mr Kertalk.

Il sortit alors suivi d'Hermione et Harry, laissant un Kertalk songeur et peu sûr de lui. Une fois rendus sur le chemin de traverse, les trois sorciers transplanèrent sans plus tarder devant les grilles de Poudlard. Toujours sans échanger un mot, ils rejoignirent le bureau du directeur.

-Je pense qu'il serait convenu que je vous félicite, dit aimablement Dumbledore tout en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Vous avez fait preuve d'un très bon sens de persuasion je dois dire.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'on y a été un peu fort ? demanda Hermione.

-Oh non, c'était selon moi la meilleure façon de les persuader de nous rejoindre. J'ai d'ailleurs été plus qu'impressionné par la petite démonstration que vous avez faite. Si je vous demandais où vous aviez appris ceci, me répondriez vous ?

Les deux préfets se regardèrent, souriant, un air amusé sur incrusté sur le visage. .

-Non.

-Je m'en doutais. En tout cas, après avoir vu cela, je dois dire que je suis de plus en plus confiant. Vous nous cachez encore beaucoup de choses ?

-Pas énormément, juste…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, une biche argentée venait d'apparaitre devant Dumbledore. Tous trois la regardèrent un instant avant que la voix du professeur de potion retentisse dans la pièce.

-Nous sommes attaqués. Des mangemort nous sont tombés dessus alors que nous étions en pleine négociation, il y en a une soixantaine. Nous ne pouvons laisser les elfes ici, ils vont se faire massacrer. Nous sommes à l'orée de la forêt de Winsbursy.

La biche disparut alors, et sans en attendre davantage, Dumbledore, suivit d'Hermione et Harry se précipitèrent dehors, et transplanèrent immédiatement à l'endroit indiqué. Un combat acharné avait lieu dans ce champ. Les mangemorts étaient largement en nombre supérieur. Sirius et Rogue faisaient face à trois mangemorts chacun, mais semblaient en mauvaise posture. Quelques corps d'elfes et de mangemorts se trouvaient au sol. Sans plus attendre, les trois nouveaux arrivants se lancèrent dans la bataille. Comme convenu, Harry et Hermione ne dévoilèrent pas leurs nouveaux pouvoirs, se contentant d'utiliser des sorts appris durant l'année. Grace à la puissance d'Harry, Hermione et Dumbledore, les mangemorts furent vite à leur tour surpassés, et la quarantaine encore debout transplanèrent. Leur premier reflexe fut de s'occuper des elfes blessés. Sirius avait le bras en sang, mais la blessure ne semblait pas trop importante. Huit elfes avaient été tués, les vingt autres étaient légèrement blessés.

-Sirius, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry.

-Nous sommes arrivés ici, et avons rapidement trouvés ces elfes. Ce sont eux les dirigeants de leur peuple. Nous avons commencé à parler avec eux, et je dois dire qu'ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement partants. Tout d'un coup, les mangemorts sont arrivés et nous ont encerclés. Ils voulaient rallier les elfes à leur cause. Ceux-ci ont tout de suite refusés, étant farouchement opposé à Voldemort. Ils nous ont donc attaqués. Nous vous avons prévenus immédiatement.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore était en discussion avec le dirigeant suprême de la communauté elfique. Celui-ci remerciait allégrement les sorciers pour leur aide qu'ils venaient de leur donner, sans quoi ils seraient mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ainsi les elfes avaient acceptés de les aider à leur tour quand le moment serait venu.

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, ils virent que Tonks et Mc Gonagal étaient de retour, les attendant dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Les Vélanes avaient immédiatement accepté leur proposition, les deux sorcières ayant même eu droit à un banquet en leur honneur.

-Je vois que tout le monde n'a pas eu autant de chance dans ses négociations, fit Sirius sarcastiquement.

-Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec les Gobelins ? demanda Rogue  
Ils lui expliquèrent alors dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'était passé, omettant bien sur le tour de force d'Harry et Hermione.

Hermione et Harry finissaient leur ronde le soir même lorsqu'Harry proposa d'aller faire un tour dehors, la lune étant pleine et le ciel bien étoilé. Après quelques hésitations dues à son attachement au respect des règles, Hermione céda et accepta la sortie nocturne proposée. L'air de chien battu que lui avait fait Harry avait aussi grandement contribué à la faire accepter. C'est donc main dans la main qu'ils rejoignirent le parc, longèrent le lac où la lune se reflétait, lui donnant une fabuleuse couleur bleu nuit aux reflets argentés. Ils marchaient en silence, mais celui-ci n'était pas pesant, loin de là. Les mots étaient inutiles pour eux, la présence de l'autre étant suffisante. Après avoir fait une fois le tour du lac, ils se posèrent contre un arbre en bordure de l'eau. Hermione semblait réfléchir, activement, ce qu'Harry remarqua assez vite.

-Vas-y, lui dit-il.

-Vas-y quoi ?

- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant mais finit par lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

-Je pense que je suis prête et que je veux le faire.

Harry leva un sourcil de surprise, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela.

-C'est vrai ? Moi aussi je le veux. Je n'osais pas te le dire pour que tu ne te sentes pas brusquée.

Hermione sourit franchement et le pris dans ses bras.

-On a qu'à le faire ici, dehors, la nature environnante pourrait nous aider.

-Euh oui si tu veux, dit Harry qui ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi la nature pourrait les aider pour cela, mais bon, il voulait lui faire plaisir. Tu ne trouve pas ça trop rapide ?

-Non, à mon avis on est prêt pour cela tous les deux, et puis si ça ne marche pas, on pourra toujours recommencer plus tard. On y va ?

-Oui… fit-il d'une voix un peu tremblotante, tout de suite moins sûr de lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à l'embrasser tendrement. Elle sembla surprise au début, mais approfondit vite le baisé à son tour. Elle l'interrompit cependant assez rapidement.

-C'est pas que je n'aime pas loin de là, mais on avait dit qu'on s'y mettait tout de suite.

-Bah oui mais c'est ce que je faisais là non ?

-Hein ? Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de m'embrasser pourra nous aider à fusionner, mais pourquoi pas après tout, c'est une question de point de vue.

-Fusionner ? Qu'est-ce-que ça vient faire là ?

-Harry arrêtes de te faire plus bête que tu l'es déjà. Je suis prête à ce qu'on fusionne tous les deux comme nous l'a appris Tanta Carhua.

Harry mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il avait prit de travers ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire. Il tenta cependant de se rattraper, espérant qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce à quoi lui pensait.

-Oui oui je sais, mais c'était pour nous encourager.

-Ah ! fit elle pas du tout convaincu, mais ne rajoutant rien. Et bien allons-y.

Ils choisirent un endroit assez plat au bord de l'eau, et se mirent côte à côte. Ils suivirent exactement les recommandations de Tanta Carhua, commençant par se concentrer et ainsi ressentir leur lien au fond d'eux même. Ceci mit un certain temps, mais ils y parvinrent, visualisant l'autre à l'intérieur de leur propre corps.

_« Prête ? »_ demanda Harry.

_« Prête ! »_ répondit Hermione.

S'en suivit des gestes et incantations très précises qu'ils devaient dire d'une manière parfaitement simultané. Lorsqu'ils dirent la fin de l'incantation, ils étaient face à face, leur nez en contact. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient vraiment à fusionner, rien n'arriva. Ils étaient seulement l'un collé à l'autre au bord d'un lac sous la pleine lune.

-On a eu l'air ridicule pour rien là non ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore bougés.

-Assez oui, sourit Hermione.

Ils éclatèrent alors de rire, et sans prévenir, Hermione prit sa forme animagus et s'envola, laissant Harry sur place. Se transformant à son tour, il la suivit, restant lui au sol. Profitant du fait qu'elle descende un peu, il bondit sur elle, et parvient à la faire tomber avec lui. Ils atterrirent Harry au dessus d'Hermione. Ils reprirent alors leur forme normale, et restèrent sans bouger, plongeant leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Harry pencha alors sa tête sans détourner son regard des yeux chocolat d'Hermione. Il l'embrassa alors tendrement au début, puis très vite, tout devint plus passionné, presque vorace. Tous deux n'avaient jamais ressentis de telles sensations, leurs corps ne répondaient plus, comme poussés par une force invisible. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut Hermione qui se détacha d'Harry, arrachant un grognement de mécontentement à celui-ci.

-Tu sais, même si on ne s'est pas bien compris tout à l'heure, je suis prête pour ça aussi…

-Oh… fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

-Je vois que ça te fait plaisir, dit-elle, un sourire en coin dénotant avec le faux ton vexé qu'elle avait utilisé.

-Oh non mais si. Enfin si ça me fait très plaisir. Mais je croyais que tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte de ma boulette de tout à l'heure.

-Harry Harry, je ne suis pas stupide tu sais.

-Oh oui je le sais. Mais bon c'est…

-Embrasses moi !! Le coupa t'elle.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et reprit la où ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais cette fois, Hermione ne les interrompit pas, profitant pleinement des sensations qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Tout ceci se finit même en apothéose, au sens propre du terme, car une nouvelle fois, leur lumière si particulière les entoura et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, sellant la dernière étape de l'établissement de leur lien, ils furent élevés à une trentaine de centimètre du sol durant quelques minutes. Les deux amants du moment étant toujours plongés dans les méandres du plaisir, et ne virent rien, et quant ils reprirent contact avec la réalité, ils étaient à nouveau posés sur le sol. Harry conjura une couverture dont il se revêtit avec Hermione. Tendrement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'endormirent paisiblement. Durant la nuit, Harry sentit Hermione frissonner contre lui. Voulant l'empêcher d'avoir froid, nous étions toujours fin mars, il pensa à son lit et se dit qu'ils seraient mieux dedans. C'est alors qu'ils disparurent dans un flash lumineux, et réapparurent toujours allongé dans le lit d'Harry, où il se rendormit, resserrant son emprise sur la brune à ses cotés.

* * *

N'oubliez pas, un p'tit truc à dire, une remarque à faire passer, ou tout simplement un bonjour à donner, une review fait toujours plaisir... Non mais en tout cas j'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours, en tout cas je fais tout pour que ce soit le cas. Bonweek nd à tout le monde. Vic dit vic j'espère que ton p'tit séjour humanitaire en Afrique se passe bien.


	21. Soutiens amicaux

Me revoilà... Je sais j'ai été vraiment très très très long. Mais j'ai une circonstance très atténuante, j'avais de gros problèmes d'ordi qui m'empêchaient de poster. Mais aujourd'hui tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je suis don repartis pour la dernière ligne droite de cette histoire. Et oui elle va bientôt se terminer. Merci à Dany dit BobMarley07B pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. Je comptait répondre à tous vos gentil commentaire, mais je suis vraiment crevé, je me lève tôt demain donc désolé j'ai pas le courage d'y faire se soir. Au prochain chapitre par contre oui. Juste Vic dit Vic, t'as bien eu de la chance de faire ce que tu as fais, et à part le coup de l'avions ça devait être. Alors bonne lecture.

* * *

- Alors Potter, on s'est perdu ?

Harry stoppa sans se retourner pour autant. Il se rendait à son prochain cours et il avait fallu que se soit lui qui l'interpelle.

- Weasley, quel plaisir, dit il en se retournant. Que me vaut ce grand honneur ?

- Hermione, qu'est ce que tu lui fais ?

- Tout plein de truc que je ne vais sûrement pas te raconter.

Ron vit rouge et empoigna sans mal Harry avant de le coller contre le mur. Un large sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres du préfet, content de provoquer son cher ami.

- Elle n'est plus comme avant, repris le rouquin, depuis que tu es là, elle reste moins avec ses amis. En plus pour qu'elle sorte avec toi tu as dû lui faire quelque chose. Filtre d'amour ou Imperium ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne se contenta pas de sourire, il explosa littéralement de rire, bien que toujours collé au mur, ce qui rendu Ron encore plus hors de lui.

- Mon brave Weaslette, sache déjà que je n'ai pas besoin d'un filtre d'amour ou de la soumettre à l'Imperium pour qu'Hermione s'intéresse à moi, mais ça, toi tu ne peux le concevoir. Pour ton problème d'amis, enfin si elle te considère comme un ami, je n'y suis pour rien, je ne l'ai jamais empêché de voir n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, je crois que Londubat était dans notre salle commune l'autre soir. Elle n'avait sans doute pas trouvé utile de t'y inviter aussi, et là-dessus, je ne peux que l'approuver... Elle s'est peut-être rendue compte quel piètre personnage tu pouvais être. Dommage.

- Parce que tu crois qu'être Mangemort c'est mieux ? Cracha Ron.

Les yeux de Harry se mirent alors à briller d'une étrange lumière, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Ron qui desserra immédiatement son emprise.

- Je crois t'avoir déjà prévenu, ne me traite jamais plus de Mangemort.

Et sans qu'il n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva deux mètres en l'air, avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol.

- Quand ta famille aura été tuée par des Mangemort et que tu auras tout fait pour les anéantir, alors nous pourrons en reparler. Mais la prochaine fois que tu te permets de m'insulter de la sorte, ton gros cul ne sera pas suffisant pour amortir ta chute.

Sans en attendre davantage, il repartit en direction de son cours de potion, pour un nouveau double cours en compagnie Rogue. Bien qu'il soit moins dur avec lui et Hermione qu'au début de l'année, il ne manquait pas de leur lancer de temps en temps quelques piques dont lui seul avait le secret; mais Harry savait que ce n'était jamais méchant, ce qu'ils avaient partagé depuis le début de l'année y était pour beaucoup.

En revanche, les relations entre Rogue et Sirius n'avaient pas réellement évolué. Ils ne pouvaient rester dix minutes dans la même pièce sans se lancer toutes les remarques et insultes qui leur passaient par la tête. Harry, lui, faisait de plus en plus connaissance avec son parrain, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux. Les heures passés à s'entraîner le matin leur permettait de rester ensemble, et quand Harry avait un moment de libre il lui arrivait souvent d'aller voir son parrain dans son nouveau bureau professoral.

Quand il arriva devant la salle de cours, il vit que les élèves étaient déjà entrés. Il maudit grossièrement Weasley pour l'avoir mis en retard. Il frappa donc contre la porte, et attendit d'entendre la voix suave du professeur de potion l'invitant à entrer avant de pénétrer dans son sanctuaire.

- Mr Potter, vous êtes en retard, mais je pense que vous le savez déjà.

- Je suis désolé professeur, j'ai eu un petit problème en route, un parasite m'a quelque peu ralenti.

- Un parasite dites vous ?

- Oui, une grosse puce toute rousse, vraiment très repoussante, et plutôt collante je dois dire.

Léa et Mick ayant compris de qui il parlait, s'esclaffèrent de rire, et Harry jura avoir vu un sourire apparaître au coin des lèvres de Rogue avant de disparaître aussitôt.

- Et bien la prochaine fois, tâchez de vous en défaire un peu plus rapidement. Allez vous asseoir.

Harry ne rajouta rien et partit s'installer avec Mick et Léa. Le cours venant à peine de débuter, ils venaient juste de prendre note des ingrédients nécessaires à la potion, que Rogue avait écrit au tableau. Ils devaient préparer une potion de régénération, permettant comme son nom l'indique de guérir les blessures les moins graves.

- Alors que te voulait Weasley, demanda Mick alors que Léa revenait vers eux, les bras chargés d'ingrédients divers. En entendant la question de Mick elle se dépêcha de se rasseoir à sa place pour être sûre d'entendre la réponse.

- Oh monsieur ne supporte pas qu'Hermione ne soit plus tout le temps avec lui. Mais quand on voit son niveau global, on se demande plutôt comment elle a pu traîner avec lui durant six ans. Ce gars ne sert à rien... Enfin bon je lui ai fait comprendre tout ça, ça ne lui a pas plu, et cet apôtre n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'insulter encore de Mangemort.

- Aïe...

- Bah, il a appris à voler. Mais c'est bien parce que Hermione m'a fait jurer de ne pas répondre à ses provocations que je me suis retenu de l'astiquer un peu plus.

- T'aurais pas du te retenir, fit remarquer Léa. Mais pourquoi elle t'a fait promettre ça ?

- Silence.

La voix de Rogue rugit du devant de la salle, montrant clairement que ce petit bruit de fond n'avait rien à faire dans son cachot. Il lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à la table de Harry, Léa et Mick, avant de retourner à la contemplation des pauvres copies qu'il était entrain de corriger. Harry chuchota donc sa réponse pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer une fois de plus.

- Et bien, comme Weasley se montrait un peu trop entreprenant avec elle avant qu'on sorte ensemble, elle avait du le remettre à sa place, lui faisant clairement comprendre que « ces choses-là ne m'intéressent pas avec toi. » Bon comme c'est Weasley et que c'est un boulet, il l'a mal pris, et s'est mis dans la tête que je la manipulais. La confirmation selon lui, c'est quand on à commencé à sortir ensemble. Bon bref il est allez la voir pour lui dire ça.

- Aïe...

- Oui, vous commencez à connaître Hermione, c'est pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'il faut lui dire. Du coup, elle à presque entièrement coupé les ponts avec lui et le connaissant plutôt très bien, elle savait qu'il n'en resterait pas la. Bien qu'il sache qu'il ne résisterait pas trois seconde dans un duel contre moi, son orgueil allait le pousser à venir me voir pour ça. Comme quoi, une fois de plus Miss-Je-Sais-Tout savait. Donc je lui avais promis d'essayer de rester calme s'il venait me reprocher ce qu'il m'a reproché. En tout cas je vous jure, s'il recommence à me faire chier une fois encore, là c'est en brochette avec des fines herbes qu'il faudra venir le récupérer...

Ses deux amis explosèrent de rire suite à cette réplique, oubliant par la même occasion la présence de leur professeur à l'autre bout de la salle. Harry les rejoignit vite dans leur fou rire. Lorsqu'ils se reprirent un peu, ils croisèrent le regard assassin de Rogue, ce qui les stoppa net dans leur crise. C'est cependant dans une ambiance légère qu'ils terminèrent ce cours et le restant de la matinée. Harry sachant où se trouvait Hermione avant d'aller manger voulu lui rendre visite, lui faisant une surprise en même temps. Il pensa alors à Hermione et au lieu où elle pourrait se trouver et disparut dans un flash lumineux. Il réapparut immédiatement derrière une silhouette brune assise à une table en train de lire un livre. La bibliothèque, son sanctuaire sacré qu'elle ne lâchait jamais.

- Bouh ! fit-il d'une matière très mature.

Hermione sursauta comme jamais, ce qui rendit Harry assez fier de lui. Elle se retourna alors rapidement et parut vraiment étonnée de voir de qui il s'agissait.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

- Et bien tout d'abord, bonjour.

S'ensuivit un bonjour comme il se doit. Quand tout ceci fut fait, gardant son sourire un peu niais, il répondit à ses questions.

- Pour ce que je fais là, j'avais juste envie de te voir. Tu ne risques pas de m'entendre arriver tu es tellement captivée par ton bouquin…

- Désolée, fit-elle toute penaude.

- Non, mais de toute façon tu ne risquais pas de m'avoir vu venir, je t'ai rejoint en transplanant, ajouta-t-il tout fier de lui.

- Harry, Harry, toi qui a lu l'histoire de Poudlard, tu sais qu'on ne peux pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du château.

- Et bien moi si. Enfin toi aussi, je pense...

- Impossible, les barrières anti-transplanage de Poudlard sont parmi les plus puissantes au monde.

- Ah, oui ? Et comment crois-tu qu'on s'est retrouvé bien confortablement allongés dans le lit l'autre matin alors qu'on s'était endormis à la belle étoile ?

- Euh... Je m'étais pas posé la question, je pensais que tu m'avais porté jusque dans ton lit.

- Et bien non. Je ne pense pas que se soit vraiment du transplanage, mais on l'appellera comme ça quand même. Mais regarde par toi-même si tu ne me crois pas.

Sans attendre il disparut et réapparut immédiatement derrière elle. Contrairement au transplanage habituel, celui-ci se faisait sans bruit et il disparaissait et réapparaissait émettant une légère lumière. Ils semblaient devenir pure énergie.

- C'est un des piliers de ma vie qui s'effondre là, Harry, j'espère que tu es fier de toi.

- Et bien oui, plutôt. Mais vas-y, à ton tour.

- C'est vrai je peux aussi tu crois ?

Ses yeux pétillaient comme rarement, elle était folle d'enthousiasme à l'idée de pouvoir le faire elle aussi.

- Bah, tu pense à un endroit et normalement tu devrais y arriver.

Elle essaya immédiatement et disparut de la bibliothèque. Un avantage de la place qu'occupait Hermione à la bibliothèque était son emplacement reculé, rare étaient les élèves qui s'aventuraient dans ce recoin là. Elle réapparut devant Harry une trentaine de seconde plus tard.

- Fantastique, c'est simplement fantastique...

Elle était réellement heureuse, et le bonheur fut vite contagieux.

- Alors tu es allé où ?

- Sous la tour Eiffel. Ca fait des années que je voulais y aller. Tu te rends compte quand même de l'avantage que ça nous procure de pouvoir transplaner n'importe où.

- Oh oui ! Tu sais pourquoi ce nouveau pouvoir nous est apparu comme ça, d'un coup et à ce moment ?

- C'était la première fois que tu le faisais quand tu nous a ramené dans ton lit l'autre nuit ?

- Notre lit, c'est notre lit maintenant.

- Harry, ne fais pas le gamin, fit elle avec humeur, la situation la rendant elle aussi particulièrement heureuse.

- Oui, oui, c'était la première fois.

- Et bien je pense que c'est dû à ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là. Des qu'on à fait des avancées dans notre relation, de nouvelles possibilités nous sont apparues. A mon avis, là, c'était la même chose.

- Et tu penses qu'on peut acquérir d'autres choses dans ce même style ?

- Je ne vois pas trop qu'elle nouvelle étape on pourrait franchir.

- Je sais pas... le mariage ?

Hermione fit de gros yeux complètement étonnée.

- Mr Potter veut déjà se marier avec moi.

- Non. Enfin si... enfin ce n'est pas la question, essaya t-il de s'expliquer, vraiment mal à l'aise. Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que ce serait une étape de plus.

- Tu as raison, mais j'ai fait des recherches sur la culture inca, et le mariage ne fait pas partie de leurs traditions comme chez nous. L'engagement entre deux personnes se scellait au moment où ils faisaient l'amour ensemble. Ils appelaient ça la fusion des corps.

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant, puis son visage s'illumina. On aurait dit qu'il avait découvert que e=mc2

- La fusion des corps... Mais alors on devrait pouvoir fusionner maintenant.

- Je penses, oui. On essayera.

- Oui, en espérant qu'on aura l'air moins ridicule que la dernière fois avec nos mouvements de danse contemporaine.

- TU avais l'air ridicule, avec ta grâce d'un lamantin dont on aurait enlevé les pattes avant.

- Au lieu de dire des trucs de ce genre, lève-toi et marche, j'ai faim.

- Je te suis.

Quelques heures plus tard, un petit comité se réunissait comme souvent dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. On y trouvait Hermione assise collée à Harry, Léa et Mick dans une position presque similaire, et Sirius qui regardait ça d'un air amusé tout en participant aux conversations. Il avait appris à bien connaître ces quatre jeunes, et leur portait une grande affection.

Harry et Hermione jetaient de temps en temps des coups d'œil qu'ils s'efforçaient de rendre discrets dans la direction de leur deux amis qui se couraient derrière l'un l'autre, depuis un certain temps sans oser s'avouer quoi que ce soit, au grand dam de leurs amis. La conversation tournait autour de la nouvelle montre que s'était offert Sirius, qui plaisait d'ailleurs beaucoup à Mick, lorsqu'une vive lumière bleue apparut dans la salle où ils se trouvaient.

- Encore une lumière... ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry, mais personne ne lui répondit, car celle-ci s'était estompée pour laisser place à un elfe pareil à ceux qu'Hermione et Harry avaient vu la dernière fois.

A bien y regarder, il ne s'agissait pas à proprement parler d'une personne réelle, l'apparence était plus celle d'un hologramme.

- Bonjour, fit l'elfe, je suis Howizard, il faut absolument que je parle à Monsieur Harry Potter et Miss Hermione Granger.

- Oui c'est nous, firent les concernés.

- Nous sommes en ce moment même attaqués par des Mangemorts. Cette fois-ci c'est notre communauté même qui est menacée. Ils veulent anéantir notre peuple à cause de l'accord passé avec vous.

- Combien sont-ils ? Demanda immédiatement Harry.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut que je rejoigne les miens pour renforcer les défenses. Ils sont vraiment déterminés, s'il vous plaît, aidez-nous, nous savons que vous êtes tous les deux le fer de lance de la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- On arrive immédiatement, dites-nous juste où l'on peut vous rejoindre.

- Suivez ma signature énergétique, elle vous permettra de nous trouver.

Il disparut alors, laissant un court silence dans la salle commune.

- Sirius, va prévenir Dumbledore, dit Harry, Léa, Mick, si vous voulez mettre en pratique tout ce que vous avez appris jusqu'ici c'est le moment.

- Vous ne comptez pas y aller tous les quatre. Attendez l'Ordre, nous irons tous ensemble.

- On a pas le temps Sirius, allez vas-y nous on va aider les elfes. Léa, prend le bras d'Hermione, Mick, viens avec moi.

Les deux concernés obéirent sans vraiment comprendre, et sous les yeux ébahis de Sirius, ils partirent rejoindre les elfes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils virent qu'ils se trouvaient dans une forêt luxuriante. Ils venaient de transplaner à coté d'un gigantesque arbre d'une cinquantaine de mètres de hauteur. Howizard leur expliqua que ce lieu était le seul endroit permettant le contact avec le reste du monde. Il avait utilisé la capacité des elfes à se projeter astralement pour rentrer en contact avec eux. Ils se mirent immédiatement en chemin, car selon les dires de Howizard, il leur fallait une bonne dizaine de minutes pour atteindre le cœur de la cité elfique, où se situait le champ de bataille. Ils discutèrent naturellement en route, et l'elfe leur apprit qu'il ne comprenait pas comment les Mangemorts avaient pu atteindre ce lieu gardé secret. Les elfes avaient pour habitude depuis des générations de ne pas parler de leur communauté au reste du monde, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs le fait qu'ils soient si peu connus. Cependant, il se sentait concerné par l'emprise que voulait obtenir Voldemort sur le reste du monde magique, car bien que vivant éloignés des autres, ils considéraient que le fait de partager certaines choses avec les autres peuples, les rendaient liés à eux. Ils stoppèrent lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant une cascade. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de se demander comment franchir cet obstacle, que déjà, Howizard passait dessous. Se fiant à lui, les autres l'imitèrent, et ils se rendirent alors compte qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'une fine épaisseur d'eau qu'il franchirent sans difficultés. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une grotte relativement sombre. Après une trentaine de secondes de marche très rapide, ils virent une ouverture plus loin. En s'approchant d'avantage, ils virent que celle-ci faisait deux mètres de haut sur trois de large, et qu'elle débouchait sur une prairie verdoyante, parsemée ça et là d'arbres et d'arbustes garnis de cabanes, où devaient sans doute vivre les elfes. Cette endroit devait être très serein, mais en cet instant, ce ne fut pas ce que ressentirent les quatre compagnons. En effet, la plaine était parsemée d'elfes et d'hommes encapuchonnés se livrant bataille. Déjà de nombreux corps jonchaient le sol dans les deux camps.

- Léa, va avec Hermione, Mick tu viens avec moi, Howizard... et bien Howizard vous faites ce que vous voulez.

- Je vais rejoindre les miens. Merci de votre aide.

- Attendez ! Comment vont nous rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre. On est parti un peu précipitamment tout à l'heure, demanda Hermione.

- Oh ! Hé bien c'est simple, Dumbledore est l'une des seules personnes, où du moins était jusqu'à aujourd'hui, une des seules personnes à connaître cet endroit.

- Ah ! Alors, bonne chance.

- Merci vous aussi.

Howizard partit alors sans attendre vers les siens. Les quatre autres restèrent encore quelques instant sur place.

- On va les prendre à revers. Les elfes les occupent d'un coté. A nous de nous occuper de l'autre, expliqua Hermione, qui savait elle aussi endosser le rôle de meneuse lorsque c'était nécessaire. On se retrouve là-bas, dans... enfin dès que possible quoi.

Les deux groupes formés prirent alors la direction choisie. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun ennemi en chemin, prenant un contournement large afin d'être certain de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

- Alors content de faire cette petite escapade, murmura Harry à Mick alors qu'ils enjambaient un petit cours d'eau.

- Oui j'ai hâte de me défouler un peu. Ils ont torturés ma sœur devant mes yeux et ceux de mes parents parce qu'on ne voulait pas les rejoindre. J'ai… je ne sais pas trop comment réussi à leur échapper et aujourd'hui ils vont payer.

- Reste prudent tout de même...

- C'est toi qui me dit ça, alors que tu es une vraie tête brûlée qui fonce toujours la tête la première.

- Oui enfin bon pense à Léa, je ne crois pas qu'elle serait très heureuse s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

- Parce que toi tu le serais ?

- Allez Mick pas à moi s'il te plaît. Tu va lui en parler quand ?

- Je n'en sais rien.. Quand ça sera le bon moment.

- Oui bah n'attend pas trop quand même.

- _Hermione ça va chez vous ?_

- _Pour l'instant oui. On y est presque et vous ?_

- _Dans trente secondes. Il faut qu'on arrive au même moment, Léa et Mick nous couvrirons pendant qu'on lancera un Foudrare sur les Mangemorts. Il faudra en avoir le plus possible d'un coup._

- _Mais ça risque de les tuer, on ne l'a jamais lancé sur une personne._

- _Et bien y a un début à tout, on n'a pas le choix de toute façon c'est eux ou nous. Explique tout ça à Léa, et dis-moi quand vous êtes prêts._

- Bon Mick on va lancer un sort assez spécial avec Hermione, il faudra que vous nous couvriez avec Léa. On avait prévu de ne pas utiliser cette magie avant le jour J Mais je pense que là si on veut en sortir vivant on aura pas le choix.

- Compte sur moi.

- _C'est bon pour nous _fit Hermione

- _Alors on y va_.

Ils surgirent alors tout les quatre et se présentèrent derrière la soixantaine de Mangemorts qui luttait toujours contre les elfes. Immédiatement, Hermione et Harry se mirent en position pour lancer le _Foudrare,_ Léa et Mick à coté d'eux pour les couvrir. Quelques Mangemorts les ayant vu leur lancèrent une pluie de sort que Léa et Mick parvinrent facilement à détourner, notamment grâce aux entraînements draconiens que Harry et Hermione leur avaient fait subir. Ces derniers purent donc lancer leur attaque. Une multitude d'éclairs s'abattirent alors au milieu des Mangemorts. Un sombre nuage de fumée s'éleva alors, et lorsqu'ils se dissipa, tous virent avec stupéfaction qu'une vingtaine de corps avaient disparu, remplacés par des tas de cendres. Tous les Mangemorts se tournèrent alors vers les quatre amis qui s'étaient déjà remis en position. Profitant de cela, les elfes les attaquèrent créant une brèche dans leur rangs. Léa et Mick commençaient à ne plus pouvoir protéger les deux élus qui s'apprêtaient à relancer leur attaque, leur boucliers commençant sérieusement à faiblir. C'est ce moment que choisie la cavalerie pour arriver. En effet, une dizaine de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix venait de faire leur apparition, aidant les deux Serpentard à contrer les attaques des Mangemorts. La seconde attaque s'abattit alors sur la grosse vingtaine de Mangemorts restants. Cette fois-ci, au lieu d'une pluie d'éclairs, ce fut des monstrueux pieux de glace qui tombèrent à toute allure dans la direction des partisans de Voldemort. Ceux-ci se figèrent alors dans une expression de terreur, sachant que leur fin était vraiment proche. Mais alors que les pieux allaient entrer en contact avec leur cible, les Mangemorts furent entourés d'un puissant dôme noir. La glace se fracassa contre celui-ci produisant un violent bruit sourd.

- _Normalement ce sort aurait dû franchir le dôme ? demanda Harry_

- _Euh oui... Nous on aurait pu les arrêter, encore que c'est vraiment pas sûr, mais les Mangemort, non._

- Vous comptiez vous amuser sans moi ? Fit une voix glaciale derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent alors tous dans la direction de Voldemort, qui s'approchait toujours d'eux.

- _Au moins on sait qu'ils n'ont pas pu faire ce bouclier eux même. Mais ça ne me rassure pas pour autant que lui sache le faire._

- _Oh que non._

- Professeur, vous devriez emmener les elfes loin d'ici.

- Tu as raison Harry, ils seront plus en sécurité ailleurs maintenant que leur cité à été découverte.

Il donna alors l'ordre aux membre de l'Ordre de rapatrier les elfes loin d'ici. Harry savait qu'il allait les emmener à Poudlard, mais rien ne servait de le dire à tout le monde, bien que ça ne reste pas un secret bien longtemps. Les Mangemort en vie s'étaient quant à eux repliés derrière leur maître. Sirius Léa, Mick et Rogue avaient décidé de rester avec Dumbledore, souhaitant aider Hermione et Harry au cas où ils en auraient besoin. Et puis il restait aussi toujours quelques Mangemorts qui pourraient devenir embêtants.

- Je dois dire que je suis impressionné, fit la voix traînante du Lord noir. Déjà lors de notre dernière rencontre j'avais décelé en vous un certain pouvoir, mais je vois que vous avez encore progressé depuis la dernière fois.

- Comme tu peux le voir, oui. Mais toi aussi tu as sans doute fais quelques progrès. Ce petit bouclier très sympathique ne nous laisse pas indifférent. Nous t'avons sûrement fait peur la dernière fois, tu auras donc tout fait pour ne pas rester inférieur à nous, mais tu le seras quand même quoi que tu fasses.

Voldemort explosa de rire, d'un rire cynique et froid, qui en fit d'ailleurs frissonner plus d'un.

- Quelle assurance, mais je doute qu'elle vous suffise pour me battre. Mais si vous voulez essayer, il n'y a pas de problème.

Il s'avança alors au centre de l'attroupement, très vite imité par les deux concernés. Il semblait que les Mangemort avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas intervenir, puisqu'ils restaient bien sagement à leur place. Les membre de l'Ordre restant et les deux Serpentard firent donc de même, se tenant tout de même prêts à agir en cas de besoin.

- _Tu as un plan, là ?_ demanda Harry.

- _Pas vraiment._

- _Bon impro, alors ?_

- _Impro !_

Le silence pesait depuis un certain temps lorsque Voldemort attaqua. Il envoya quelques sorts pour étudier la défense de ses deux adversaires. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas en reste puisque les sorts fusaient de leur coté aussi. Personne ne semblait prendre le dessus pour autant. L'expérience de Voldemort dans le combat, et sa plus grande maîtrise de la magie noire compensaient le fait que Harry et Hermione soient deux. Le but pour eux était d'affaiblir leur adversaire pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Dans un combat comme celui-ci, les sorts utilisés précédemment ne servaient à rien, car ils n'auraient pas le temps de les exécuter. Et de toute façon, Voldemort les parerait facilement avec son bouclier. Tous trois commençaient à faiblir, et Voldemort profita d'un moment d'inattention de Harry pour lui envoyer un sort qu'il ne parvint à parer qu'à moitié. Il se retrouva alors propulsé cinq mètres plus loin où il tomba lourdement au sol, une profonde entaille présente dans son abdomen. Hermione pensant que le résultat était plus grave qu'il ne l'était en réalité détourna son attention de l'ennemi pour voir Harry, et une novelle fois, Voldemort en profita, et elle rejoignit Harry au sol.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de me rejoindre, tu sais, grimaça-t-il.

- Je voyais bien que je te manquais déjà.

- _En tout cas, là on est mal. Il est plus fort que nous, on n'y arrivera pas._

- _Il faut fuir, on n'a pas le choix.. Tu peux transplaner ?_

- _Oui, mais pas toi, tu as vu ton ventre. Tu es dans un sale état, transplaner ne peut que l'aggraver._

- _Si on reste la, on meurt tous, alors bon..._

- Vous abandonnez déjà ?

- Non non, on réfléchissait à ce qu'on allait manger se soir, je voulais une bon steak frite, mais Hermione tient à ce qu'on mange une soupe le soir. Ah les femmes, on peut rien leur refuser hein ?

- _A trois, on transplane vers eux, tu prends Dumbledore, Sirius et Rogue, moi je prend Léa et Mick, dit Harry. Un… Deux… trois._

Ils disparurent alors sous le regard incompréhensif de Voldemort pour qui on ne pouvait transplaner ici. Il ne fit donc même pas attention au fait qu'ils apparurent pour prendre avec eux les cinq restant et les emmener loin d'ici. Les sept en questions réapparurent dans le bureau du directeur, où ils s'écroulèrent au sol. Les personnes encore debout se précipitèrent vers eux. Hermione semblait en bon état mais ce n'était pas le cas de Harry.

- Tu avais raison Hermione, transplaner dans cet état, ce n'est pas recommandé, parvint-il à dire avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Et voila voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu... A très bientôt en tout cas pour la suite, mon ordi étant complètement réparé.


	22. Fusion

**Voltéa:** Merci beaucoup pour toute tes reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir. Tu m'a l'air un peu impatiente... Non mais à chaque fois que tu attends un truc, j'avais prévu de le mettre dan le chapitre d'après. Encore désolé d'avoir arrêté de poster durant ces deux semaines, mais ce n'était pas un manque de volonté. On est soumis à la technologie et pas l'inverse. Enfin ce point technique étant résolu, je ne compte plus m'arrêter avant la fin de l'histoire... C'est plus long ce chapitre que les autres, désolé si c'est encore trop court. En tout cas merci de continuer à lire mon histoire et à laisser des reviews aussi souvent, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Mystère:** Merci beaucoup à toi, désolé si les chapitres sont trop court... Bonne lecture à toi.

**Cradoss:** Merci de tes compliments et donc voilà la suite.

**Saïka Garner:** pour les fautes j'ai mis une version corrigée. Donc c'est mieux. Merci de poster tes reviews.

**Vic dit vic**: Houla t'avais au moins 3 grammes 8 là non? Mais t'as raison, l'alcool est notre plus grand ennemi, le fuir serait lâche. Bon en tout cas bonne lecture et puis les prochaine fois, bois un coup à ma santé.

**BobMarley07Be:** Encore merci pour tes corrections, désolé de ne pas pouvoir te les envoyer autrement. Merci en aussi pour tes reviews...

**Eliie Evans **: Merci pour ta reviews, et puis voilà la suite quoi...

**Magoa** Merci beaucoup et de même que les autres la suite est là.

**MiaSa **: si tu passe par ici, merci de tes reviews régulières. Et continu ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Lyra Sullyvan **: Je dirais la même chose, encore merci de laisser ton avis.

**Ronald92** :Cf les deux au dessus. Non mais merci aussi de laisser tes impressions.

Merci aussi aux autre que je n'ai pas cité.

* * *

Voilà donc un merci général, pour vos impressions, votre soutiens et tout le reste qui m'aide beaucoup à avancer. Et merci aussi aux autres qui ne laisse pas de reviews, donc que je ne peux pas remercier, de continuer à lire mon histoire, vous êtes toujours nombreux, et ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Alors donc voilà la suite, chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, pas énorme mais quand même...

Ah oui j'oubliais, ce chapitre a été corrigée par ma correctrice habituelle qui a pu reprendre du service. Bref bref, donc bonne lecture à vous, et j'espère une nouvelle fois que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Un cri de douleur déchira le silence régnant dans un château du fin fond de l'écosse. Voldemort avait besoin d'exprimer sa colère, et faute d'avoir quelque chose de mieux, un serviteur faisait parfaitement l'affaire. A chaque fois qu'il y repensait, le fiasco de la forêt elfique de la veille le mettait dans une colère noire. Ces gamins avaient réussi à venir à bout de son armée de mangemort, et encore une fois, c'était lui qui avait du les sauver. Ils devaient être puni pour cela. Un nouveau cri retentit dans la batisse des Malfoy. Il fallait que cela sorte. Il voulait tuer, il n'y avait que cela qui l'apaisait entièrement, mais le nombre de ses mangemorts avait déjà suffisamment chuté, il aurait été dommage de le faire diminué d'une unité supplémentaire.

-Relèves toi, sors d'ici, et va me chercher Macnair, dit-il d'une voix glaciale à son serviteur toujours allongé sur le sol, encore secoué de temps en temps de spasmes dues aux nombreux sortilèges Doloris subis.

Ne se faisant pas prier, il se leva comme il put et sortit appelé son camarade d'infortune. Celui- ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard, et à peine se fut-il prosterné devant son maître qu'il s'écroulait par terre, hurlant de douleur. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Pourtant en y réfléchissant bien, il y avait de bons cotés à cette confrontation. Il avait vu qu'il leur était largement supérieur, et s'ils n'avaient pas pu transplaner, ils seraient tous mort à l'heure qu'il est. Non, il se devait d'être confiant, bien que le fait qu'ils aient réussi à transplaner le tracasse un peu. La fin était proche, la victoire ne faisait aucun doute. Cela valait bien une petite séance de relaxation non? Un nouveau cri, plus fort que le précedent se répercuta sur les anciens murs du château, faisant redouter aux autres habitants de la demeure d'être le prochain à rencontrer le maître.

Loin de là, un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année était allongé dans un lit d'infirmerie, la tête d'une personne reposant sur ses cuisses. Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé depuis la veille, et Hermione avait préféré rester à son chevet pour cette nuit, car selon elle, s'il se réveillait durant la nuit, il aurait besoin de voir quelqu'un. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'il revint à lui cette nuit là, Harry sentit immédiatement un poids sur ses jambes. Lorsqu'il reconnut la chevelure de son Hermione, son visage s'illumina d'un chaleureux sourire. Après quelques instants nécessaires pour retrouver partiellement le contrôle de son corps, il parvint douloureusement à tendre sa main pour la réveiller tendrement. Quand elle reconnue la personne responsable de son réveil, Hermione sourit à son tour, avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement.

-Tu m'a fait peur quand même tu sais?

-Y a pas de raison, j'avais juste besoin de dormir un peu, et comme les lit ici sont si confortables, j'ai fait semblant de m'évanouir pour qu'on m'y emmène.

-Ah bon, tu préfères dormir tout seul dans un lit tout blanc qu'avec moi dans ton lit?

-Non t'as raison... Bon à part ça racontes moi ce que j'ai manqué.

-Quand tu t'es évanoui, on m'a emmené à l'infirmerie aussi pour être sûr que j'allais bien. Ce qui est le cas, s'empressa t-elle de rajouter voyant qu'il allait poser la question. J'ai du passer la nuit à l'infirmerie aussi. Le matin, j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Léa, Mick, Sirius et Rogue. Ils étaient vraiment impressionnés qu'on est pu transplaner de là-bas, vu que normalement c'est impossible. Sirius n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rajouter que normalement de Poudlard aussi. Bref, on a fait un point sur ce qu'il s'est passé. On a fait du dégât chez les mangemorts, et ils en ont fait aussi du coté des elfes. On décompte 40 elfes morts, mais c'est peu comparé à ce qui aurait pu se passer si on avait attendu plus longtemps pour intervenir.

-Et les elfes restant ils sont où?

-Dumbledore a réquisitionné des salles de classes vides et les a aménagé. Ça fait tout de suite plus de deux cent personnes en plus dans le château, et Dumbledore a prévenu tous les élèves au repas se midi. Les elfes sont libres d'aller à peu près partout dans le château.

-C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

Hermione sembla un instant déconnectée de la réalité, puis finit par sauter dans les bras d'Harry, qui l'accueillit au dernier moment avec un léger rictus de douleur.

-J'ai eu si peur Harry, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si il t'arrivais quelque chose.

-Et je devrais dire quoi moi,lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille, tu es restée quand même plus longtemps que moi inconsciente la dernière fois. Tu étais même morte alors bon ma petite entaille sur le ventre c'est pas grand chose.

-J'en peux plus Harry. Elle commençait à pleurer maintenant. Cette guerre, tous les morts tout ça je ne supporte plus. Depuis le début de l'année j'ai l'impression qu'on vit que pour ça. Regardes, même nous on est ensemble pour ça.

Harry la décolla rapidement de lui.

-Tu penses qu'on est ensemble que pour ça, rien d'autre? Même avec tout ce qui se passe, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Je t'aime, et légende ou pas, ça ne changera jamais. La légende nous donne des pouvoirs, ceux-ci puisent leur source de notre amour, mais c'est tout. Sans la légende, on ne serait que des amoureux normaux.

Elle sembla se calmer quelque peu.

-T'es sûr?

Harry lui sourit légèrement cette fois.

-Oh que oui j'en suis sur. Tu verras bientôt ce sera fini tout ça et on pourra vivre normalement.

-Harry, on vivra jamais normalement.

-Oui enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi.

-Oui je vois, rigola t-elle. Racontes moi comment ça sera après, demanda t-elle comme une enfant tout en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-Dés qu'on l'aura tué, on partira en vacance tous les deux.

-Non, on passe les ASPIC avant.

Harry explosa de rire, ce qui renfrogna un peu Hermione.

-Si tu veux, mais je ne pense pas que les ASPIC poserons un problème. Alors après avoir passé nos ASPIC, on partira en vacances tous les deux. Tu veux allez où?

-Hum... J'ai toujours voulu aller au Canada. Ou alors la Finlande. Mais l'Argentine ça me dit aussi, et puis y a aussi...

-Doucement doucement, la coupa Harry. On aura le temps de tout faire, on a la vie pour ça. On aura la temps de voir où on ira. Après on fera ce qu'on a promis aux peuples magiques qui nous ont aidés. Et on vivra dans dans une vielle maison qu'on aura retapée.

-Avec un chien?

-Évidemment avec un chien.

Il continua à lui raconter comment il voyait l'avenir pour eux d'eux, puis finit par s'arrêter quand il vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre en s'endormant paisiblement; Hermione toujours serrée dans ses bras.

C'est dans cette position que Mrs Pomfresh les trouva le lendemain matin. Elle due cependant les réveiller pour ausculter Harry. Une petite reunion improvisée s'établit quelques instants après à l'interieur même de l'infirmerie, sous les exclamations outrées de l'infirmière, permettant ainsi de faire le point sur les actions à mener dans un futur proche. Les mêmes personnes que la veille étaient présentes, Harry venant s'ajouter au petit comité. Après quelques félicitations de rigueur au sujet de la bataille de la sur-veille, ils en vinrent aux problèmes plus importants.

-Tout d'abord, declara Dumbledore, je dois m'adresser à Miss Jene et Mr. Malon. Je ne pense pas que vous exclure de cette réunion soit une chose utile, car j'ai le net présentiment que vous voudrez faire partis de la suite, et que Mr. Potter et Miss Granger vous raconteraient tout ce qui va se dire.

Devant les hochement de tête des concernés et leur sourire complices, il poursuivit.

-Et puis vous avez montré en couvrant Mr Potter et Miss Granger que vous étiez plus qu'aptes à vous battre, et votre aide nous sera utile. D'ailleurs je me dois de vous féliciter pour ce que vous avez fait vous aussi. Et j'ai beau chercher dans tous les recoins de ma tête, je ne me rappelle pas quel partie du programme vous a appris ce que vous savez en terme de magie. L'âge doit en être la cause, mais je ne vois vraiment pas,sourit-il.

Léa et Mick, n'ayant jamais vraiment eu à faire à leur professeur firent une tête légèrement désolée, avant de se se reprendre et de relever la tête pour montrer à leur directeur qu'ils ne reculeraient devant rien pour aider leurs amis. Devant ce changement d'attitude plus que flagrant, Dumbledore ne put se retenir de rire clairement cette fois-ci, devant les regards étonnés des deux serpentards.

-Je suis très content que Mr Potter et Miss Granger vous aient appris tout cela. Sans cela, beaucoup plus de personnes seraient morte. Et puis je ne suis jamais contre un travail supplémentaire. Bon, ne nous égarons pas, ce n'était pas le but de cette réunion. Nous l'appellerons réunion faute de mieux, mais le fait que l'un de nous soit tranquillement allongé dans un lit dénote quelque peu avec le coté sérieux de la chose. Mais redevenons sérieux car je dois admettre que pour la première fois depuis que nous avons appris que vous étiez les élus pour vaincre Voldemort j'ai peur. Vous êtes d'une puissance phénoménal, mais lui a encore progressé et vous avez du vous rendre compte qu'il était plus puissant que vous.

-On a vu professeur, répondit Hermione. Il était plus puissant que nous cela ne faisait aucun doute. D'ailleurs, il avait progressé depuis la dernière fois que je m'étais battue contre lui. Je ne sais pas d'où il tire sa puissance, mais c'est impressionnant.

-Donc vous pensez que vous ne pourrez pas le battre? Demanda Sirius, tout d'un coup inquiet, lui aussi ayant toujours eu confiance dans leurs chances de réussite, les ayant vu progresser et devenir si puissant.

-Dans l'état actuel des choses, c'est sûr que non, répondit Harry.

-Potter, pouvez vous être plus clair, on est pas ici pour faire des devinettes ou des allusions à peine sous entendues, demanda rudement Rogue, qui s'inquiétait lui aussi de l'avenir des ses deux jeunes, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas.

-Et bien en réalité il y a encore quelque chose qu'on ne maitrise pas encore, mais quand ce sera le cas, on sera bien plus puissant encore, répondit Hermione en jetant un regard noir au professeur de potion.

-Vraiment? Demanda Léa déjà impressionnée par une telle perspective.

-Euh oui. Mais on y travaille. En fait c'est assez compliqué, on ne peut pas vous en parler, mais on devrait y arriver maintenant.

-Et vous serez assez fort après pour en venir à bout? Demanda Dumbledore qui s'était tut depuis un moment, mais la perspective que l'avenir ne soit pas si sombre que ce qu'il avait imaginé lui redonnait espoir.

-Ca on le sera le jour J, répondit sombrement Harry. Mais j'ai bon espoir.

-Et puis, ajouta Hermione, maintenant il va être en confiance. Il doit penser qu'on était à notre maximum. Du coup, il risque d'être trop sûr de lui. C'est une chance pour nous. La surprise de notre « dernière arme ». Le tout maintenant c'est de la maitriser.

-Et vous voulez pas nous dire de quoi il s'agit, demanda Sirius avec espoir.

-Non Sirius, rigolât Harry, avant de se tenir le ventre, la douleur étant encore largement présente.

-Ça va Harry? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Oui oui t'inquietes pas.

-Alors, même pas un petit indice, redemanda Sirius, les suppliant presque.

-Non non non, chantonna Hermione. On peux juste vous dire que Voldemort va être surpris, et vous aussi je pense.

Un silence suivit cette réponse d'Hermione, silence pendant lequel tout le monde réflechissait à ce à quoi ils allaient être confrontés.

« _T'es sûre qu'on peut pas leur dire? Demanda Harry à Hermione. »_

_« Oui Harry j'en suis sûre. Tu te souviens de ce que nous a dit Tanta Carhua, on ne doit en parler à personne. »_

_« Oui mais on leur a déjà montré tout le reste »_

_« Parce qu'on avait pas le choix. »_

_« Mouai... »_

_« Allez Harry, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas. Et puis si jamais Voldemort l'apprend, on perdra beaucoup avec la perte de l'effet de surprise. »_

Cet argument eut raison de la réticence d'Harry, qui consentit à ne rien dire.

-Vous pouvez arréter s'il vous plait, leurs fit Léa.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, demanda Sirius.

-Ils se parlent pas télépathie depuis tout à l'heure, répondit-elle.

-Désolé, on avait une petite divergence d'opinion.

-Il faut aussi s'occuper de la formation des élèves, fit Dumbledoore. Sirius, ce que tu as déjà accompli est formidable, mais je pense qu'il serait profitable pour tous que certains élèves, les plus doués, soit formés un peu comme Miss Jene et Mr Malon. On a bien vu l'intérêt que cela pouvait avoir. Prenez toutes les précautions pour choisir ces élèves, je sais que certains on des relations avec l'ennemi, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit au courant de cela. Plus on parvient à cacher de choses, mieux cela sera. Miss Jene, Mr Malon, pouvez vous vous charger d'aider Sirius et le professeur Rogue dans cette tâche. On a très peu de temps, quatre professeurs ne seront pas de trop.

-Bien sûr professeur, répondirent ils, contents de la confiance que leur directeur leur donnait.

«_En parlant de ça, _fit Harry_, Faut que je t'apprenne le sort pour tuer les géants. »_

_« Exact, tu l'as trouvé où d'ailleurs ce sort, j'en avais jamais entendu parlé, et j'ai oublié de te demander »_

_« Oh dans _Methode de torture, comment faire souffrire votre ennemi. _»_

_« Charmante tes lectures. »_

_« Je t'ai déjà expliqué, plus on en connait mieux c'est. Ce sort normalement c'est pour scarifier une personne! C'est tellement tranchant justement que même la peau des géants ne peut y resister »._

_« On verra tout ça quand tu sortira »_

-Bien poursuivit Dumbledore, comme je vous l'ai dit, Voldemort ne va pas trop tarder à attaquer. Pas immédiatement, il faut qu'il se refasse un petit commando de mangemort, la dernière bataille a réduit leur nombre. Mais comme il se sent en confiance, il n'attendra plus six mois. Il est donc primordial de former tout le monde rapidement, et de regrouper nos alliés. Je me chargerais de les recontacter pour voir avec eux la fin des préparatifs. Hermione, Harry, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire...

-Oui professeur, nous y arriverons ne vous en faîte pas.

Après avoir salué une dernière fois Harry, ils sortirent tous de l'infirmerie, à part Hermione qui souhaitait rester un peu avec lui.

-Je te montre pour les géants, et d'autres trucs intéressants que j'avais trouvé, comme ça tu t'entraineras jusqu'à que je me sois remis. Du coup, on fusionnera dés que je serais sorti.

Il passa donc un certain temps à lui apprendre la théorie sur ce qui lui semblait intéressant, et il lui faisait confiance pour la pratique. Elle due ensuite partir lorsque l'infirmière réapparut.

Harry dut rester deux jours supplémentaires à l'infirmerie, afin de récupérer intégralement ses capacités physiques.

-Mr Potter, je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un récupérer aussi vite. Vos blessures étaient tout de même assez sérieuses. Ne faîtes quand même pas de folies avec votre corps tout de suite.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il rêvait ou Mrs Pomfresh lui avait fait un clin d'œil en lui disant cela?

Il put donc sortir de l'infirmerie et attendit l'heure suivante pour retourner en cours. Ses amis l'accueillirent avec joie, les autres se demandaient une nouvelle fois pourquoi il avait encore loupé plusieurs jours de cours. La véritable raison n'ayant pas été donné, les spéculations allaient bon train, toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres. Le soir même avait justement lieu un cours donné par l'équipe de choc, Rogue et Sirius, secondés par Léa et Mick. On ne lui avait pas parlé de ce qu'il se passait dans ces cours, c'est donc curieux de voir ce qu'il s'y passait qu'il s'y rendu. Il arriva un peu en avance en compagnie d'Hermione, les quatre professeurs du moment étant quant à eux déjà présents dans la salle de cours.

-Alors, fit Harry à Léa et Mick, pas trop stressés?

-Non ça va. Tu sais c'est déjà le deuxième cours, et comme hier ça s'est bien passé on a moins de raison de stresser.

-C'est vrai ça s'est bien passé hier?! C'est une bonne chose. Vous les avez recruté comment?

-On a pris ceux qui suivaient le cours de duel de Sirius, et on a gardé les meilleurs, les plus motivés et dont on était sûr de la loyauté, répondit Rogue.

-Et il en reste beaucoup après toutes ces contraintes?

-Ils sont huit. C'est déjà bien, ce qu'ils apprennent vous le savez est d'un niveau largement supérieur à ce qu'on peux apprendre normalement à Poudlard. Et puis comme ça chacun a deux élèves c'est pratique pour les duels.

-Et vous avez fait comment pour être sûr de leur loyauté?

-Nous avons la « chance » d'avoir un très bon Legilimens avec nous, répondit simplement Sirius en montrant Rogue d'un coup de tête.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard dédaigneux auquel Sirius répondit par un grand sourire, ce qui fit rire les personnes présentes dans la salle.

-Oh je vois. Et ils vous écoutent? Demanda t-il aux deux Serpentard. Vous êtes des élèves, en plus des Serpentards, donc comme à mon avis avec les Griffondors ça doit pas être facile.

-Tu te trompes. Ils écoutent bien. On leur a bien expliqué les enjeux, ils sont motivés donc ils écoutent. Bon il y en a bien un qui rechigne un peu mais on arrive facilement à le calmer.

-C'est qui? Demanda t-il avidement.

-Tu verra bien, d'ailleurs ils ne devraient plus tarder

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent laissant passer huit élèves de sixième et septième années. Le visage d'Harry se crispa dans une expression de douleur intense et profonde lorsqu'il reconnu la dernière personne.

_« Non Hermione pas lui... Dis moi qu'il vient juste te voir, et pour une fois j'en serais ravi. »_

_« Harry, grandit un peu...Même si tu ne l'aimes pas, vous êtes du même coté tous les deux, alors fais un effort et ne le cherche pas trop. »_

_« Je te rappelle que la dernière fois, c'est lui qui m'a gentiment taquiné. Mais ils sont pas censé avoir fait un tri. Il a dit les meilleurs, si lui en fait parti on est dans la merde »_

_« Tu a toujours eu ton regard faussé parce que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais Ron peux s'avérer être un bon combattant. »_

_« J'suis curieux de voir ça »_

L'ensemble des élèves venant d'entrer allèrent donc saluer les six personnes déjà présentes. Harry reconnu, en plus de Weasley, Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley, deux Poufsouffle qu'il ne connaissait pas, de même des deux Serdaigle. Il reconnu juste le Serpentard présent, Frank Lum, avec qui il avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'il durent se saluer, Harry et Ron firent une mine dégouté, mais ne lancèrent aucune remarque, sachant qu'il fallait prendre sur soi de temps en temps.

_« C'est qui les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle? »_

_« Harry, fais des efforts des fois, tu devrais essayer de t'interesser un peu plus au monde qui t'entoure »._

_« Mais je le fais, je sais qui c'est Ginny et Neville »_

_« Heureusement, ils viennent quand même souvent dans notre salle commune »._

_« Oui bon ça va hein. Alors c'est qui? Que j'ai pas l'air trop ridicule. »_

_« T'as pas besoin de ça! Enfin bref le Serdaigle brun c'est Anthony Goldstein , le Poufsouffle brun c'est Ernie Mc Millan, , la fille de poufsouffle c'est Hannah Abbot , et la Serdaigle un peu dans la lune c'est Luna Lovegood « _

-Bon aller on refait les équipes comme la dernière fois, clama Sirius pour se faire entendre.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva a enseigner à Luna et Franck, Rogue avait lui Ginny et Ernie; Léa, Ron et Anthony et Mick, Neville et Hannah. Ils poursuivaient le cours de la veille, qui consistaient en l'apprentissage des mêmes sorts qu'Harry et Hermione avaient enseigné à Léa et Mick. Neville s'en sortait très bien, grâce notamment à Hermione qui l'avait beaucoup aidée cette année. Ils s'avéraient tous être meilleurs que ce qu'avait pu imaginer Harry, et la fréquence des entrainements qui allaient suivre (une fois par jour) ne pouvait qu'aboutir à quelque chose de bien. Il sera vraiment bénéfique d'avoir des élèves formés de cette façon dans le combat qui allait avoir lieu. Hermione et Harry se baladaient entre les rangs, donnant eux aussi quelques conseils de temps en temps. Harry ne s'attarda cependant pas trop au niveau du groupe de Léa. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs raison, Ron avait de temps en temps tendance à oublier que c'était elle qui dirigeait durant ces heures de cours. A la plus grande satisfaction d'Harry, lorsque c'était le cas, Léa savait parfaitement le remettre à sa place, et ce d'une manière particulièrement agréable pour les oreilles connaisseuse du Serpentard.

Après deux heures trente de cours plus qu'intensifs, ils purent se quitter pou rejoindre leurs dortoirs pour certains, leurs appartements pour d'autre. Malheureusement pour les deux préfets, ils avaient eux encore leur ronde à faire avant de pouvoir se réconforter comme il se doit après presque cinq jours de séparation. La ronde fut d'ailleurs vite faite se soir là.

Le lendemain étant un samedi, ils purent profiter un peu de la tiédeur de leur lit. Ils avaient, sur les conseils de leur coach sportif, le bien nommé Sirius, réduit le nombre d'entrainements physiques. Après un entrainement particulièrement éprouvant, il s'était écroulé sur leur canapé en déclarant qu'ils étaient largement assez bien préparés physiquement, et qu'ils méritaient bien un peu de repos. Bien évidemment, il leur laissait du repos pour leur bien à eux, pas pour le sien. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait raison, tous ces entrainement avaient portés leurs fruits. Leur musculature s'était largement développée, leur dessinant de parfaites silhouette, ce que ne manquaient pas de remarquer les autres élèves. Pour ce qui était de l'endurance, elle n'était plus un problème non plus, ils pouvaient se battre en duel de long moment sans ne sentir de fatigue. De même que leur vitesse avait augmentée de manière impressionnante. Ce qui était très handicapant pour eux avant était maintenant un grand avantage, car la vitesse dans un combat restait primordiale. Tout ceci faisait donc qu'ils pouvaient se reposer un peu plus ce matin du 30 avril, la journée qui allait suivre risquait d'être fatigante, étant donné qu'ils avaient prévu de réessayer de fusionner. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux dans la salle sur demande après avoir déjeuné. Suivant leurs instructions, la salle se composait d'une partie vide, et d'une autre avec tout l'attirail nécessaire au combat.

-Au fait Hermione, tu as réussi les sorts que je t'ai montré l'autre fois?

-Pour qui tu me prends Harry.

-Non mais c'était juste une façon polie de te demander ce que cela avait donné. Je me doute que tu as réussie.

-Oh et bien c'est vrai que ces sorts peuvent s'avérer très utiles.

-Bon c'est pas le tout mais on s'y met?

-On y va.

Comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt, ils se mirent en position, telle que leur avait enseignée Tanta Carhua. Ils firent donc « cette danse ridicule » selon les dirent d'Harry, tout en prononçant les incantation nécessaires. A la fin ils étaient donc nez à nez, comme il le fallait, et ce qui se passa les surpris tous les deux. C'était incroyable, il ne s'était rien produit. Par contre, ils étaient épuisés tous les deux. C'était effrayant l'énergie que tout cela leur demandait

-C'est pas possible, s'inquiéta Hermione en reprenant son souffle, ça devait marcher.

-Ça va marcher, déclara Harry. Mais je crois qu'à un moment, on n'a pas été réellement simultané tous les deux.

-D'un rien Harry.

-Souviens toi de ce qu'elle a dit, il faut que ce soit parfait, sinon on court à notre mort. Tu as vu l'énergie que cela puise? Il faut qu'on soit près le Jour J pour ne pas se retrouver dans cette position devant Voldemort.

-Et bien allons-y, réessayons!

-Hermione soit sérieuse de temps en temps. Tu vois comme ça nous demande de l'énergie? On ne pourra pas réessayer aujourd'hui c'est impossible. On reviendra demain, et après-demain s'il faut, et ainsi de suite, mais on y arrivera j'en suis sur.

-J'ai peur Harry. Si on y arrive pas, on est foutu.

-On va y arriver!! lui répondit-il en la prenant dans les bras pour la calmer.

Elle restait tout de même tendu dans ses bras, la perspective de l'échec l'effrayant. Harry tenta donc de lui envoyer des pensés rassurantes, ce qui réussit cette fois-ci à la calmer, puisqu'elle s'endormit dans ses bras. Lui même n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, Hermione dans les bras, il décida alors de rejoindre leur chambre, pour une petite sieste bien méritée. Ils se levèrent juste à l'heure du repas le soir. Une fois rentrés dans la grande salle, ils rejoignirent leur place, Harry avec Léa et Mick, et Hermione aux cotés de Neville Ginny et Ron, avec qui elle s'était à nouveau rapprochée, l'altercation avec Harry ayant eux un effet positif sur son comportement. Il avait fini par aller s'excuser auprès d'Hermione pour l'attitude qu'il avait eut jusqu'ici.

-Harry, t'as une tête de déterré, lui fit Léa alors qu'il finissait de s'installer à sa place. Il doit être violent votre entrainement pour que tu finisses dans un tel état, ajouta t-elle en baissant la voix afin de ne pas être entendu.

-Tu parles je viens juste de me réveiller, on dormait depuis 10h ce matin.

-Quoi? Mais tu n'es pas sensé t'entrainer?

-Mais c'est ce qu'on a fait, mais à la fin on était tellement vidés qu'on a du aller se coucher.

-Oh je vois. Et bien j'aimerais pas suivre votre entrainement, pour qu'il vous épuise comme ça ça doit-être quelque chose.

-Si on veut oui... Bon sinon vous deux ça va?

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette question soit la cause d'une telle réaction chez ses amis. Ils devinrent rouge pivoine, et Harry était sûr qu'il ne les avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il leur sourit, d'un sourire entendu, avant de clarifier les choses.

-Non je vous demandais juste comment vous alliez? Mais au moins j'ai appris quelque chose...

Ils se couchèrent tôt encore ce soir là, la fatigue accumulée le matin même ne s'étant pas entièrement estompée. La journée du lendemain fut similaire à celle-ci. Ils firent une nouvelle petite erreur qui causa leur échec. Le soir, ils eurent droit à la visite de Sirius, qui venait leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, surtout penchée vers l'avancement de leur nouvel entrainement. Ses encouragements ne furent pas inutiles, étant donné que les deux préfets se désespéraient de réussir cette transformation. Dans la journée, ils avaient aussi rendu visite à Dumbledore, lui demandant s'ils pouvaient louper la journée de demain pour cause d'entrainement intensif. Celui-ci avait bien entendu donné son autorisation, prétextant aux autres enseignants et élèves une maladie quelconque. Malheureusement pour eux, la journée du lendemain fut marquée par le même échec, et bien que l'erreur dans la réalisation fut moins grande que les deux autres fois, le résultat était exactement le même. Le désespoir les gagnait petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le jour fatidique du combat approchait et qu'eux ne parvenaient pas à obtenir le seul moyen de gagner. D'après Mick et Léa, leur cours avec les huit élèves avançaient à grand pas. Ils maîtrisaient presque intégralement ce qu'ils leur enseignaient. Ginny et Ernie étaient un peu en retrait des autres, mais leur réussite future ne faisait aucun doute. Ce mardi matin fut donc un peu plus morose que les autres dans l'appartement des préfets en chef, qui d'ailleurs n'assuraient plus trop leurs fonctions en cette période. Ils ne se montrèrent pas au moment du repas pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur le « maladie », et des elfes vinrent leur apporter leur petit déjeuner. Ils rejoignirent la salle sur demande pour un nouvel essai. Il leur faudrait bientôt allonger la période entre chaque essai. Ils commençaient en effet à ressentir de plus en plus la fatigue due à l'entrainement de la veille. Suite à la procédure habituelle, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau nez à nez, et Hermione aurait jurée que cette fois-ci ils n'avaient commis aucune erreur, leur synchronisation était parfaite. Aussi fut-elle que peu surprise lorsqu'ils furent entourés de leur lumière blanche. Cette fois-ci cependant, elle n'était pas vraiment similaire aux autres fois. De fins liserés bleu et jaune entouraient la lumière blanche, un peu à la manière d'un arc électrique. Si une personne s'était retrouvée dans la salle à ce moment, il aurait trouvé le spectacle magnifique. On ne pouvait plus distinguer les deux personnes entourées par cette amas d'énergie. Les éclairs bleu et jaune tournaient de plus en plus vite au contact de la masse de lumière blanche. Bientôt il fut impossible de les distinguer individuellement tellement leur vitesse était importante. Il semblait alors qu'ils étaient entourés d'une aura rouge. La vitesse finit par ralentir, et l'on put alors voir que les liserés bleu et jaune avaient disparu, laissant la place à d'uniques liserés rouge. Ceux-ci brillaient d'une manière bien plus forte que les autres. Il s'agissait ici de vrai éclairs qui parcouraient la masse blanche. Petit à petit, tout commença à s'estomper. La lumière blanche disparut alors entièrement laissant la place à un seul corps, d'un mètre quatre vingt environ, des éclairs rouges parcourant encore la surface de son corps. La personne en question s'avérait être un parfait et subtil mélange des deux personnes originels. Les traits étaient fin, comme ceux d'Hermione; il gardait le menton marqué, un peu à la manière d'Harry; ces cheveux étaient mi long, brun avec tout de même des mèches d'un noir de jais. Lorsqu'il (ou elle) ouvrit les yeux, il vit alors ce qui en faisait un être particulier. Ces yeux étaient rouge. Mais d'un rouge diffèrent de celui de Voldemort. Il s'agissait ici d'un rouge étincelant, un rouge électrique qui aurait fait reculer n'importe qui devant la force qui s'en dégageait. Il regarda alors ses mains, les posa sur son visage, puis fit apparaître un miroir d'un mouvement de bras.

-Ça alors, fit il d'une voix claire mais forte tout en se dévisageant dans le miroir.

* * *

Voilà voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. La suite prochainement normalement, je donne pas de date parce que je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir la tenir. Bonne journée à vous qui avez fini ce chapitre.


	23. Derniers moments d'insouciances

**Voltéa:** Oh non tu ne m'a pas parut dure du tout. Je suis très content quand on laisse des commentaires comme les tiens, ils restes toujours très constructifs et en même temps, ils me permettent de voir que je ne part pas n'importe où. Et puis ce chapitre est plus long aussi...En tout cas merci encore pour ton et tes messages qui font toujours vraiment plaisir.

**Mystère:** Merci beaucoup, content que ça t'aie plu. Pour la deuxième histoire euh... On va déjà finir celle là non?

**BobMarley07B :** Houla merci beaucoup, tant de compliment dit donc... Pour la correction, je prendrais tout à la fin si ça ne te dérange pas.

**Best80:** Je vais finir par rougir. Non mais merci beaucoup du compliment il m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je t'assure par contre que les lien de parentés sont complètement inexistants. Du coup t'as du venir quelques fois pour rien, mais j'ai pas pu le poster plus vite ce chapitre.

**Saïka Garner**: Une nouvelle fois merci de reviewer.

**Akan**: Ça sera à eux de faire en sorte qu'il leur laisse le temps.

**Magoa**: Et bien merci, content de voir qu'elle t'aie plu.

* * *

Voila donc ce 23 ème chapitre. Meci à BobMarley07B pour sa correction très rapide et de très bonne qualité.

* * *

Après s'être longuement observé dans le miroir, l'être issu de la fusion d'Hermione et Harry (que nous appellerons H pour plus de commodité), fit quelques mouvements. Ceux-ci étaient d'une fluidité extrême, chacun de ses gestes alliait grâce et puissance. D'un point de vue interne, la coexistence de deux être était très aisée. C'était un peu comme si leur conscience elle-même avait fusionné pour n'en former plus qu'une seule. Une nouvelle personne était réellement née. Il fallait qu'il sache quelles étaient ses nouvelles capacités magiques, mais avant cela, il devait apprendre à disparaître pour laisser à nouveau place à Hermione et Harry. Alors que l'étape inverse était très compliquée, celle-ci s'avérait être d'une simplicité enfantine. Une simple concentration, et dans un bref flash, deux corps se formèrent à partir d'un seul. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et sans raison apparente, éclatèrent de rire. La pression qu'ils s'étaient mis ces derniers jours venaient de disparaître.

- C'est énorme, s'exclama Harry. Tu te rends compte quand même de ce qui vient de se passer.

- J'ai trouvé ça formidable. Tu te souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé durant notre fusion.

- Oui et toi ?

- Absolument de tout ! J'avais l'impression d'être moi, mais sans être moi, c'était assez bizarre.

- A qui le dis-tu ? Je n'en reviens pas qu'on ait réussi. Il faut voir de quoi on est capable, pour savoir si on a enfin une chance de vaincre Voldemort.

- Oui mais je pense qu'avant, il est nécessaire que l'on s'entraîne à fusionner sans encombres. On a réussi une fois, mais imagine que cela rate lors du combat, on sera bien avancés...

- On pourra toujours s'entraîner à ça avant !

- Non Harry ! Si on ne sait pas le faire, on ne pourra pas utiliser ce que tu veux voir !

- T'as toujours le don de me faire redescendre sur terre, toi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sourit-elle, je suis ta conscience, je me dois de faire ça...

- Bon ben allez conscience, on s'y remet ! J'ai hâte de passer à l'étape suivante.

Elle lui fit une moue faussement indignée et se remit, tout comme lui, en position pour fusionner à nouveau. Cet essai fut, comme les quatre suivants, parfaitement concluant. A chaque fois, la fusion s'opérait normalement, et H apparaissait. Lorsqu'il apparut pour la cinquième fois, il ne disparut pas comme les fois précédentes.

- Bien, maintenant, voyons de quoi je suis capable.

Harry devait jubiler, il allait pouvoir observer ce qui découlait de cette fusion. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas montré, Hermione aussi, était plus qu'impatiente de voir le résultat. Il fit alors apparaître de nouveaux les cibles qu'il renforça en plus. Il s'entraîna alors à lancer dessus toutes sortes de sorts qui lui passaient par la tête. Le résultat était plus que probant. La puissance de chaque sort était multiplié par plus de deux comparé à celle de leurs sorts avant qu'ils ne fusionnent. Il restait un dernier test à passer pour voir jusqu'où allait leur puissance. Hermione et Harry réapparurent donc et firent apparaître à leur tour une vingtaine de cibles. Ils lancèrent dessus un Vernda, comme ils l'avaient fait plusieurs semaines auparavant sur les élèves à Prés au lard. Personne n'était encore parvenu à franchir ce bouclier. Ils fusionnèrent pour la dernière fois de la journée. Une fois fusionnés, il était beaucoup plus facile de lancer les sorts appris par Tanta Carhua. Il suffisait de penser la formule, la difficulté résidant dans la simultanéité de l'action lorsqu'il faut être deux ayant disparu. Le sort le plus puissant niveau destruction étant le Foudrare, il le lança sur les cibles protégées par leur bouclier. Les premiers éclairs s'écrasèrent contre le bouclier, mais très vite celui-ci se rompit, et il ne fallut plus que quelques petites secondes pour que l'ensemble des cibles soit entièrement détruit.

Il regarda alors le résultat et fit un large sourire, où l'on pouvait voir une pointe de sadisme quant à ce que pourrait faire un tel sort dans le futur.

- Et bien on peut dire que le résultat est satisfaisant, dit-il avant de disparaître pour laisser place aux deux préfets.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand même, fit Harry.

- Moi non plus à vrai dire. Je pensais bien qu'on serait plus fort, mais de là à doubler notre puissance magique…

- J'espère en tout cas que ce sera suffisant le jour J parce que là on sait qu'on ne pourra pas aller plus loin.

- Quand même, il était plus fort que nous la dernière fois, mais pas à ce point...

- Harry, qui te dit qu'il nous avait montré tout ce dont il était capable ? On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver, il ne faut surtout pas arriver là bas trop confiants, comme lui le sera.

- Ça te dit pas on rediscutera de ça plus tard? Là j'ai vraiment faim!

-Je n'y crois pas ! Tu ne peux pas te retenir un peu ? fit elle mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

- Eh ! Ca creuse quand même ce qu'on a fait non ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas faim ?

- J'ai juste un petit creux en bas à gauche. Aller viens on y va, de toute façon il est presque midi.

Ils quittèrent alors la salle sur demande, le cœur bien plus léger que les dernières fois. Maintenant, il suffirait d'attendre le jour en question. La grande salle commençait tout juste à se remplir. Les elfes ne prenaient pas les repas aux mêmes heures qu'eux, ce qui aurait été impossible de toute façon, la salle ne pouvant contenir tant de personne. Harry vit que Léa et Mick étaient déjà à leurs places et, après un dernier au revoir à Hermione, il partit donc les rejoindre tandis qu'elle prenait place à la table des Gryffondor.

- Tiens ! Un revenant, dit Mick à Harry lorsque celui-ci se fut assis. On ne t'avait pas vu à table le midi depuis un moment.

- Je sais, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

- Vous avez réussi ? Demanda Léa véritablement excitée.

- Et bien oui, fit-il avec une légère fierté. On commençait vraiment à désespérer.

- C'était si dur que ça ? demanda Mick

- Tu n'as pas idée. D'ailleurs on n'est pas sur à cent pour cent d'y arriver le jour J.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Mais normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis. Enfin j'espère.

- Et si vous y arrivez ça sera suffisant pour vaincre tu sais qui ? s'inquiéta Léa.

- Tu ne finiras jamais par l'appeler Voldemort hein ?

- On s'en fou là. Alors ?

- Pour moi ça sera suffisant, mais Hermione est plus mesurée que moi,

- Comme toujours quoi, murmura Mick, mais il fut tout de même entendu par Harry qui lui lança un regard faussement offensé. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait raison, Hermione était toujours là pour le faire revenir sur terre, où l'empêcher de faire des choses insensées. Sur le coup il trouvait ça souvent chiant, mais il devait s'avouer que c'était bien mieux ainsi.

- Donc, comme je le disais, continua Harry, elle est plus mesurée sur ce point-là et elle à peur que Voldemort ne nous aie pas montré tout ce dont il était capable la dernière fois.

- Tu crois ? Il m'avait déjà semblé d'une puissance énorme.

- C'est que tu n'as pas vu ce qu'on à fait ce matin. Enfin oui il était déjà très puissant, mais il est possible qu'il le soit plus encore. Enfin bon, ça ne sert à rien de parler de ça maintenant, on verra bien.

- Vous allez continuer à vous entraîner ?

- Non je ne pense pas. On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait, si ça ne marche pas et bien… ça ne marche pas quoi. Mais on a de bonnes chances, ajouta t-il pour les rassurer quand même. On va aller en cours normalement, il me semble que ce week-end, il y a la finale de Quidditch, non ?

- Oui, répondit Mick, Dumbledore ne voulait pas l'annuler. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas parlé de l'attaque aux élèves.

- Il a raison, dit Léa. Ca ne sert à rien de les inquiéter pour rien maintenant. Il nous a dit que dès qu'il saurait que l'attaque était imminente, il renverrait les élèves dans leurs familles par la poudre de cheminette afin qu'ils soient en sécurité. Mais jusque là ils sont bien plus en sécurité ici. Vous avez vu encore la nouvelle attaque qu'il y a eu hier ? Ils n'ont fait aucun cadeau, et ont tué sans complexe.

- Ils doivent vouloir entraîner leurs nouvelles recrues, déclara sombrement Harry. Enfin il faut vivre normalement jusqu'au bout. Et puis, mettre une petite piquette à Weaslette ne me fera pas de mal. Au fait comment ça va ces entraînements ?

- Il est encore chiant de temps en temps, mais c'est vrai qu'il s'est bien calmé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça depuis sept ans que je le connais.

- Il n'est peut-être pas si irrécupérable que ça, dit Mick.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec des gros yeux décontenancés.

- Malon, c'est de Weasley qu'on parle la, s'outra Harry.

- Oui, tu as raison, excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête.

Ils explosèrent alors tous les trois de rire, s'attirant les regard de l'ensemble des autres élèves.

- Faudra que tu penses à te ré entraîner pour le Quidditch, Harry. Ça fait belle lurette que tu n'as pas fait un entraînement digne de ce nom.

- Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas, va ! Je gère.

- J'espère, ça me ferait mal qu'on perde cette finale contre eux. On n'a pas été si proche de la victoire depuis des années, il ne faudrait pas gâcher notre chance.

- T'inquiètes pas je te dis. Bon on y va, on a métamorphose avec les Gryffondor, je ne voudrais pas qu'on arrive en retard, s'amusa-t-il, sous les regards entendus des deux autres.

Ils ressortirent du cours un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Ils n'avaient, une fois de plus, pas pu s'empêcher de faire quelques misères à l'autre maison, et ce en toute discrétion. C'est ainsi que Ron se métamorphosa lui-même en sauterelle, au lieu de l'huître qu'ils avaient sur la table. Dean Thomas eut le malheur de s'être trouvé en face de Seamus Finnigan lorsque celui-ci voulut métamorphoser sa petite cuiller. Comme Mick avait subtilement lancé une sorte de confusion sur sa baguette, le pauvre Dean s'était vu pousser les cheveux sans cesse, à tel point que lorsque McGonagall intervint, ceux-ci avaient dépassé les trois mètres. Hermione regardait cela d'une manière amusée. Elle fut surprise elle-même de ne pas s'énerver contre les trois Serpentard qu'elle savait être responsable de tout cela, mais elle devait avouer qu'au moins tout ceci détendait l'atmosphère et qu'en ce moment, il en avait tous besoin. Ron et compagnie auraient bien répliqué à ces amusements dont ils étaient la cible, mais malheureusement pour eux, Harry avait une bien meilleurs maîtrise de la magie qu'eux, et par conséquent, il aurait été utopiste de penser qu'ils auraient pu être touchés par leurs sorts. Ainsi, lorsque le cours prit fin, les Serpentard sortirent tous, ou presque, pliés en deux alors que trois Gryffondor sortaient avec un air sombre de revanche qui se préparait sur le visage, tandis que les autres membres de leur maison avait eux aussi trouvé la situation comique.

- Mr Potter fait le comique.

Harry soupira. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix là lui adresser la parole, et il remarquait maintenant que cela ne lui avait pas manqué, loin s'en faut. Il se retourna tandis que Léa et Mick qui était avec lui en faisaient de même.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Malefoy, si tu dis un mot qui risque de me mettre un tant soit peu en colère, je devrais me fâcher, et je sais que tu ne le veux pas, je me trompe ?

- Oh non ! fit Malefoy avec un sourire narquois. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et vit qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir. Mais je connais une personne à qui ça ne dérangerait pas. Il m'envoie te dire bonne chance. Il faut aussi que tu transmette le message à Granger.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu me parler ? En même temps, être l'esclave d'une autre personne ne donne pas le droit de faire des choses palpitantes. Je te plains. Non, en fait je ne te plains pas du tout, je ne t'aime pas, c'est tout. Et comme là, tu va partir du château avec tes amis, Crabbe, Goyle et compagnie, je te dit juste à très vite et quand on se reverra, je finirai la correction que j'ai commencé à te donner au début de l'année.

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, Potter. Le maître est bien plus puissant que tu ne le seras jamais, ta dernière rencontre avec lui aurait pourtant dû te l'apprendre.

- Oh je n'étais pas chaud ce jour là et Hermione non plus. On avait trop abusé de la bouteille la veille, d'ailleurs Mick je ne t'ai pas remercié pour cette soirée, c'était vraiment sympa. Enfin bon tu sais bien, le lendemain ce n'est jamais bon.

- Adieu Potter, profite bien de tes derniers jours.

Il partit alors sans attendre, et Harry et ses amis purent constater qu'une vingtaine de Serpentard, et une dizaine d'élèves d'autres maisons avaient déserté le château. De ce fait, le cours suivant parut bien vide, étant donné qu'en temps normal ils étaient déjà peu nombreux en potion, l'absence de six élèves ne passait pas inaperçue. Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire la-dessus, le cours se déroulant comme si de rien n'était. Le soir venu, Harry décida de passer un peu de temps dans la salle commune des Serpentard, l'absence d'un grand nombre d'entre eux risquant d'en déboussoler quelques uns, surtout du coté des plus jeunes. Le fait que les élèves étaient partis rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort ne faisait aucun doute chez personne.

Depuis que Harry avait groupé à son insu les Serpentard hostiles aux idées de Voldemort en s'opposant à Malefoy, deux clans s'étaient clairement composés au sein de leur maison. Il n'en restait actuellement plus qu'un, les personnes plus neutres depuis le début, restant dans la même position. Pour la première fois depuis des années, les Serpentard formaient une maison, plus ou moins soudée certes, mais une maison quand même. Tous discutaient plus librement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, et bien qu'un peu réticent, Harry se prêtait plus ou moins au jeu, sous la pression notable de ses deux amis. Il dut cependant prendre congé pour sa ronde du soir, et retrouva facilement Hermione dans un couloir.

- Alors ça se passe comment dans ta maison depuis qu'ils sont partis ?

- Beaucoup mieux ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Des Serpentard ont rit tous ensemble! Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça et que ma conscience va encore me reprocher quelque chose, mais je suis content qu'ils soient partis.

- Harry ! s'outra Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, sourit-il.

- Ils sont partis rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui et tu t'en réjouis ?

- Non je n'ai pas dis ça, j'ai juste dit qu'on se portait mieux sans eux. De toute façon, on n'y peut rien s'ils ont choisi ce camp.

- Non, Harry ! Pour beaucoup, ce sont leur parents qui l'ont choisi, pas eux.

- Oui, oui, mais pas tous. Tiens chez toi combien ont disparu ?

- Deux. Des sixièmes années, fit-elle tristement.

- On sais comment ils sont partis? Parce que moi je n'ai pas retenu Malefoy sur le coup, mais j'aurais peut-être dû, je savais qu'il allait partir, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'autant en fasse de même.

- Je pense que personne ne s'y attendait, même pas Dumbledore. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont pu partir si facilement, ils n'étaient absolument pas surveillés. Je pense que certains sont partis sur ordre de leurs parents, pour qu'ils ne soient pas touchés lors de l'attaque qu'ils savent imminente.

- Je pense comme toi.

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans leur appartement, ils tombèrent sur Howizard qui se promenait dans le château. Tous deux n'avaient pas beaucoup eu le temps de s'entretenir avec les elfes depuis que ceux-ci avaient investi Poudlard, et ils se firent la réflexion qu'ils faudrait qu'ils y remédient durant la semaine.

- Oh Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, je suis content de vous voir.

- Nous de même Howizard. Alors vous êtes bien installés ?

- Oh oui, on a aménagé les salles prêtées par Dumbledore. De toute façon je ne pense pas que l'on restera là encore longtemps.

- Nous non plus, tout ça ne saurait plus tarder.

- Puisque vous êtes ici, je tenais à vous remercier une nouvelle fois d'être intervenus si vite la dernière fois. Notre peuple vous doit la vie.

- Entre alliés c'est bien normal ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, savez-vous comment Voldemort à pu s'y rendre ?

- Malheureusement non et ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'y avoir réfléchi.

- Hé bien ce n'est qu'un mystère de plus ! En tout cas merci à vous aussi de nous aider dans cette guerre, alors que vous n'y étiez pas obligé du tout.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, pour nous, c'est un devoir ! Et de toute façon l'attaque des Mangemorts nous a bien prouvé que nous y étions mêlés. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai à m'entretenir avec le directeur. Bonne nuit jeunes sorciers, et à très bientôt j'espère.

- Au revoir Howizard.

Le lendemain fut pour tous une journée d'étudiant banal, entre cours, moment de rigolade, et bien sûr repas. Seul leur petite entrevue avec le directeur, Sirius et Rogue amenait quelque chose de particulier. Les revoyant venir en cours, ces trois personnes souhaitaient savoir s'ils avançaient dans leur nouvel entraînement. Tous trois s'étaient montrés très enthousiastes suite à la bonne nouvelle des deux Préfets, et regagnaient espoir après quelques jours de profonds doutes. En fin d'après-midi, Harry reprenait les entraînements de Quidditch après les avoir arrêté pendant un moment. Ils avaient convenus avec Sirius, Rogue, Mick et Léa de les aider durant leurs cours du soir. Ils s'y rendirent donc le soir même et furent d'une grande aide, car pendant que Rogue et Sirius s'occupaient de ceux qui avaient un peu de retard, ils approfondissaient l'apprentissage avec les autres, y compris Léa et Mick. Ron ne put s'empêcher de rechigner lorsque Harry prit le commandement du cours avec Hermione. Mais il stoppa bien vite son mécontentement quand il vit la qualité du cours. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas répondre à Harry qui s'amusait grandement de sa position pour le chercher quand il le pouvait. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'arriva le samedi et avec lui la finale de Quidditch.

Comme convenu, Hermione et Harry étaient allés rendre visite aux elfes qui les accueillirent très chaleureusement. Les remerciements de toutes part fusaient, leur sauvetage restant dans toutes les mémoires. Ils purent voir par là même que les elfes s'acclimataient très bien à Poudlard. La matinée pré-match vu, comme toutes les matinées précédents les finales particulièrement houleuse. Le fait que les équipes en questions soient Gryffondor et Serpentard n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais l'ambiance restait bon enfant, et il était plaisant pour tout le monde de pouvoir se détendre, sauf pour les joueurs qui ressentaient eux le stress.

- Historique, nous vivons un moment historique ! s'exclama Nolsen Maforte, élève de quatrième année à Poufsouffle et commentateur des matchs. Je me dirige de ce pas vers Harry Potter, héros de cette victoire 310 à 300 de Serpentard sur Gryffondor. Harry, Harry, how are you ? Comment allez vous ? It was a fantastic match you with, how you feel after this ? C'était un match fantastique de votre part, comment vous sentez vous après cela ? To whom you dedicate this victory ? A qui dédiez vous cette victoire ?

- A Tigrou, ma peluche quand j'avais cinq ans sans qui je ne serais pas là, aujourd'hui.

Il se hâta alors de partir rejoindre Mick et les autres joueurs célébrer cette belle victoire gagnée à l'arraché, laissant sur place le pauvre commentateur une fois de plus incompris. S'ensuivit une belle fête là aussi, de telle manière que le lendemain, on ne vit pas beaucoup de Serpentard frais et dispos. Harry eut bien évidemment droit au « c'est bien fait pour toi » de la part de sa chère et tendre, mais il n'en avait cure, ils avaient gagnés, et quoi qu'on en dise, cela faisait toujours du bien au moral.

A midi, lorsqu'ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le repas, Harry, Hermione, Léa et Mick, qui d'ailleurs se tenaient par la main, virent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dumbledore se tenait debout, un air soucieux qu'on ne lui connaissait qu'en de rares occasions incrusté sur son visage, et attendait que l'ensemble des élèves se soient installés pour annoncer ce que les quatre amis pensaient déjà savoir. Lorsque tous les élèves se furent installés, Dumbledore commença à parler, et à mesure que son discours avançait, la terreur se marquait sur le visage des élèves. Il dut même à plusieurs reprises demander le silence, des cris se faisant entendre ça et là.

- Chers élèves, comme vous le savez, Voldemort est revenu il y a déjà un long moment, et tentait de regagner son pouvoir depuis lors. Il y a quelques mois, vous avez dû subir une de ses attaques, et avez pu en sortir vivant pour la plupart d'entre vous. Cependant, j'ai appris par certains de mes informateurs qu'il allait relancer une attaque, mais cette fois-ci contre Poudlard et ses occupants. L'ampleur de celle-ci devrait en toute vraisemblance être bien supérieure à la dernière. Aussi, pour plus de sécurité, je vous demanderai de quitter le château dans l'après-midi. J'ai fait en sorte que vous puissiez tous rentrer chez vous par le réseau de cheminette. Vos professeurs s'occuperont de votre évacuation, et viendront vous appeler lorsque votre tour sera venu. D'ici là, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous rendre dans vos dortoir pour attendre qu'on vienne vous y chercher. N'emportez que le strict minimum, il est inutile de vous surcharger. Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez revenir assez vite. Maintenant, regagnez vos dortoir en silence. Ceux qui se savent concerné, rendez-vous dans mon bureau immédiatement.

Dans un silence quasi inexistant, la salle se vida, certains se rendant dans leur dortoir, d'autres chez le directeur. Lorsque les quatre y entrèrent, il virent que Sirius, Rogue, et Frank Lum, l'élève Serpentard qui avait subit leur entraînement, étaient déjà présents. Très vite, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer les deux Weasley, Neville et Luna. Ernie Mc Millan et Anthony Goldstein, arrivèrent quant à eux quelques secondes plus tard. Ils patientèrent tous en silence, attendant l'arrivée du directeur. Ce silence pesant n'eut pas la vie longue, car très vite, une porte au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Albus Dumbledore le grand ou plutôt le grand Albus Dumbledore.

- Je viens de donner les instructions à Minerva pour l'évacuation des élèves. Bien, donc vous savez tous ce qu'il se passe, nous nous préparons pour cet instant depuis longtemps déjà. Il nous faut aller chercher nos alliés pour que l'on prépare les défenses de Poudlard de la meilleur façon qui soit. Les Sombrals Centaures et Elfes sont déjà présents dans l'enceinte du château. Le plus dur sera de ramener les Gobelins et les Vélanes.

- On peux s'en charger avec Harry, proposa Hermione, on n'a pas vraiment de problèmes pour transplaner.

- J'allais vous le demander. Vous autres vous rester là pour vous occuper du reste, et Merlin sait ce qu'il y a encore à faire. Selon mes indications, Voldemort aurait prévu la journée de demain, allez savoir pourquoi il tient à ce que se soit le Lundi 8 mai. En tout cas, il faut tout faire pour que ce jour soit celui de la victoire des alliés, notre victoire.

- Bien parlé professeur, s'enthousiasma Luna qui d'habitude n'était pas du genre à réagir comme cela.

- Merci Miss Lovegood, dit Dumbledore en s'inclinant doucement. Et bien allons-y ! Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre. Harry Hermione, à très bientôt, les autres avec moi.

Immédiatement, les deux préfets disparurent pour reparaître devant Gringotts. Ils franchirent les lourdes portes et se dirigèrent vers le même comptoir que la fois où ils étaient venu ici avec Dumbledore.

- Nous devons parler à Kertalk immédiatement.

- Vous avez rendez-vous? Demanda le Gobelin derrière le comptoir.

- Non et nous n'en aurons pas. Conduisez nous ou dites lui qu'Hermione Granger et Harry Potter doivent le voir immédiatement.

Le Gobelin les jaugea du regard, et se disant qu'il avait plus à perdre à ne pas faire ce qu'ils disaient, il partit en direction du bureau du directeur.

Quelques instant plus tard, il revint d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide.

- Le directeur vous attend, leur fit-il d'un air quelque peu méprisant.

- Et bien allons-y, dit gaiement Harry pour contraster avec l'air bougon du Gobelin.

- A nouveau, ils parcoururent le long couloir qui semblait déboucher sur un cul de sac. La porte du bureau apparut alors, et une fois qu'ils furent entrés, le Gobelin se retira.

- Mr Potter, Miss Granger, j'ai cru comprendre que votre présence ici l'était pour une affaire importante.

- Ca l'est Mr Kertalk, répondit Hermione, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'assurer votre part de notre contrat.

- Ohhh. C'est donc pour maintenant.

- Pour demain, mais nous devons tous nous organiser, et pour cela, il faut que vous soyez présent.

- Je vois. Et bien je vais réunir les Gobelins. J'espère que vous aussi vous tiendrez notre accord et que vous assurerez votre part du contrat.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, nous tiendrons parole. Comment comptez-vous vous rendre à Poudlard ?

- A vous de me le dire Mr Potter !

- Le plus simple sera d'utiliser un Portoloin. Hermione, tu peux me passer les plumes sur le bureau s'il te plait ?

Elle acquiesça et saisit la dizaines de plumes présentes dans un porte plume.

- Vous en achèterez d'autres, dit-il à l'adresse de Kertalk.

Il lança alors un Portus sur toutes le plumes.

- Ça devrait suffire, opina le Gobelin. Il ne me faudra pas longtemps pour regrouper tous les combattants. J'ai le regret de dire que Gringotts sera fermé cet après-midi ainsi que demain. Je compte sur vous pour qu'elle puisse ré-ouvrir les jours suivants...

- Ça dépendra de vous aussi. Mais on fera tout ce qui est possible pour gagner. On vous laisse faire ce que vous avez à faire, nous avons, nous assi, encore quelque chose à faire. On se retrouvera à Poudlard tout à l'heure.

- Eh bien bonne chance.

Harry tendit sa main qu'Hermione s'empressa de prendre, et ensemble, il disparurent du bureau, laissant Kertalk étonné de la nouvelle prouesse de ces jeunes. Dumbledore leur avait clairement expliqué comment retrouver les Vélanes, ils arrivèrent ainsi au beau milieu d'un semblant de village. Immédiatement, ils furent entourés d'une horde de sublimes femmes, quoique leur air féroce dénote un peu leur coté sublime.

- Hou la doucement, doucement.

- Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous là ? Demanda une Vélane qui s'approchait déjà d'eux.

- Voici Harry Potter et je suis Hermione Granger, nous venons de la part de Dumbledore.

Le visage de ce qui semblait être leur chef se détendit instantanément à l'évocation du directeur de Poudlard. Elle fit un signe de main et les autres se reculèrent, moins méfiante.

- Et que veut ce très cher Albus ?

- Que vous veniez avec nous, l'attaque de Voldemort est prévue pour demain.

- Oh je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si rapide.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas prêtes ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça joli jeune homme. Nous sommes toujours prêtes à nous battre nous autres Vélanes. Et quand devons nous partir exactement ?

- Hé bien dès que vous êtes prêtes.

L'heure et demie suivante fut donc dévolue à la préparations des Vélanes. Durant ce temps, Hermione et Harry se promenaient parmi leur camps, essayant d'en apprendre d'avantage sur ces êtres assez mal connus des sorcier. Ayant remarqué les nombreuses tentatives des Vélanes pour séduire son homme, Hermione faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour être à chaque instant le plus près possible de lui, espérant montrer ainsi qu'il s'agissait d'une chasse gardée. Heureusement pour elle, Harry semblait insensible à leur charme ou alors il n'en laissait rien paraître. Lorsque toutes furent prêtes, elles se rejoignirent au centre du village, où Harry et Hermione se trouvaient déjà. Il avait à nouveau conjuré des Portoloin pour amener toutes les combattantes en sécurité à Poudlard. Montrant le chemin, Hermione et Harry transplanèrent dans le parc de Poudlard, et quelques secondes plus tard, une soixantaine de Vélanes se matérialisaient autour d'eux, comme par magie. Ils prirent la direction de la grande salle, et y trouvèrent les Gobelins, elfes, et des représentants des centaures. Dumbledore se leva, faisant taire les conversations.

- Je vois que tout le monde est arrivé. Les Sombrals n'ont bien entendu pas pu se joindre à nous dans ce lieu. Ils se trouvent dans le parc, en bordure de la forêt en compagnie du reste des centaures. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier d'être ici. Pour certains rien ne vous y obligeait, et je peux vous assurer que l'on vous rendra la pareille une fois que nous aurons gagné cette bataille, qui je l'espère en passant sera la dernière à laquelle nous aurons à faire face. Nous avons réussi à regrouper une très bonne armée, nous ne serons peut-être pas aussi nombreux que l'ennemi, mais d'une bien meilleure qualité offensive et défensive.

En effet, l'armée alliée, comme ils aimaient se faire appeler, était constitué d'une centaine de centaures, environ autant d'Elfes, moitié moins de Sombrals, la soixantaine de Vélanes, environ cinquante Gobelins lourdement armés, et pour l'instant une trentaine de sorciers. D'autres sorciers devaient arriver le lendemain, parmi eux les Aurors, et autres sorciers volontaires. Avec ceux-ci, le nombre de sorciers devait frôler la centaine. Ils discutèrent un long moments des stratégies d'attaque pour le lendemain, puis sortirent rejoindre le reste des troupes pour leur rapporter ce qui s'était dit. La soirée fut assez calme, ils prirent un repas tous ensemble, mais l'ambiance restait tendue, tout le monde essayant de s'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait arriver le lendemain. Plus le temps passait, et plus ce qu'ils s'imaginaient était loin d'être réjouissant. L'évènement du lendemain aurait au moins eu le mérite de permettre aux douze élèves restant de manger à la même table sans en venir aux mains ni passer son temps à s'envoyer des remarques désobligeantes. Le coucher se fit tôt ce soir là, mais peu de monde parvint à trouver le sommeil rapidement. Les deux Préfets passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter, se faisant des plans pour l'avenir ou savourant simplement ces moments passés ensembles, qu'ils n'espéraient pas être les derniers.

A dix heures le lendemain, l'armée alliée au complet était rassemblée dans le parc de Poudlard, en position de combat. Les combattants purent voir un aigle les survoler, se dirigeant vers la forêt. Une heure et demie plus tard, ils le virent revenir en sens inverse, les survolant. Il se posa aux coté d'Harry et des autres élèves. Hermione reprit sa forme humaine et les regarda, un air dur et déterminé sur le visage.

- Ils arrivent, dit-elle simplement.

* * *

Bon il ne se passe pas forcement énormément de choses, mais c'est un chapitre nécessaire. La fin approche... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même!


	24. La fin ?

Voltéa: Juste une petite réponse pour remercier une nouvelle fois pour tes longues reviews. Désolé s'il n'y a pas assez de scènes entre Hermione et Harry, mais je dois dire que écrire ceci n'est pas vraiment dans mes cordes, pour dire simple je suis nul. Donc j'en met autant que possible, et pardon si c'est pas assez. Enfin j'espère que ce qui arrive te plairas quand même.

* * *

Bon et bien voici donc ce nouveaux chapitre. Je poste moins régulièrement je sais je suis désolé mais en ce moment ça me fait mal de le dire, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot avec les cours donc j'ai du mal à écrire plus vite. Mais bon trêve de paroles inutiles, bonne lecture. Et merci encore à Dany pour sa correction toujours aussi rapide et efficace.

**

* * *

Chapitre 24.**

Tous se regardèrent alors d'un air entendu, et prévinrent l'ensemble des combattants que l'attaque était imminente. Très vite, ils sentirent des secousses très puissantes qui s'amplifiaient à chaque fois.

- Hé bien ! On va commencer par des géants j'ai l'impression, remarqua Mick.

- Mais ils vont être accompagnés, je ressens des Détraqueurs, ajouta Harry.

- Je les sens aussi, dit Hermione. Ils faut que tout le monde se mette en position. Faites passer le message dans les rangs, les sorciers passent devant et repoussent les Détraqueurs. Les autres combattants ne pourront rien faire contre eux. Les Sombrals viennent avec moi et Harry pour s'occuper des géants. D'après ce que tu m'as déjà dit, Harry, ils ont été très utiles lorsque tu t'es battu contre les géants la dernière fois.

- Oui, ils peuvent les attaquer sans risquer de se faire écraser, et même s'ils ne peuvent les tuer, ils seront une bonne distraction. Bon ! Allez ! Tous en position, ils seront là d'une seconde à l'autre.

Les deux Elus s'éloignaient déjà pour se placer devant, à une centaine de mètres de l'orée de la forêt. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et enlaça sa main avec la sienne.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure des déclarations que font les gens avant les grands combats, dit-elle, parvenant à sourire.

- Dans les films tu veux dire ?

- Oui. J'ai toujours trouvé ça ridicule, mais je me rends compte qu'en réalité, j'ai besoin de te dire plein de choses. Je t'aime et ça je veux que tu ne l'oublies jamais, et…

- Je sais tout ça Hermione.

- Non, laisse-moi finir. Je suis vraiment heureuse de ce qui nous est arrivé durant cette année, et même si ça doit m'amener à mourir, je ne le regrette pas et si même j'en avais le pouvoir, je ne le changerais pas.

- Je ne le changerais pas non plus. Quand je suis arrivé ici et plus encore, quand je suis arrivé au quartier général de l'Ordre, j'avais tout perdu, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai suivi Dumbledore lorsqu'il est venu me chercher aux Etats-Unis. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je savais que je devais y aller pour accomplir ce pour quoi on est ici aujourd'hui. Toujours est-il que maintenant, je sais que j'ai réellement commencé à vivre cette année à tes cotés. Bon je ne suis toujours pas quelqu'un de très sociable, je ne le serai sans doute jamais, mais tu m'as permis de m'ouvrir un peu aux autres, et surtout j'ai pu m'ouvrir à toi. Bon retiens bien ce que je t'ai dit là, parce que j'espère que je ne ressortirai pas un truc aussi fleur bleue durant le restant de ma vie.

- Oh oui ! Je suis impressionnée. Non, en tout cas ça me touche vraiment ce que tu m'as dit, et au moins je sais que tu le penses, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il ne put cependant répondre, car les arbres bordant la foret s'effondrèrent, laissant la place à une petite vingtaine de géants, dont la taille avoisinait les dix mètres.

- Et là, c'est quel moment dans le film ? demanda Harry.

- Celui où on doit s'embrasser.

Elle se jeta alors à son cou et l'embrassa tendrement, mais elle dut s'interrompre très vite, la présence de quelques créatures sympathiques non loin n'étant pas très propices à de telles distractions. Un coup d'œil derrière eux leur permit de voir que les autres parvenaient à repousser les Détraqueurs. Ils se tournèrent alors vers les Sombrals, et leurs firent signe d'y aller.

- Et bien j'espère que ça va aller.

- Tu t'en es bien sorti la dernière fois.

- Oui, mais il y en avait moins, et ils n'étaient pas si grands.

Les Sombrals s'envolèrent alors et ce fut le signal pour les deux Préfets qui attaquèrent eux aussi, lançant leur 'Lancus' sur les géants assaillis par les chevaux volants. Très vite, dix géants se retrouvèrent au sol, mort. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ceux qui restaient s'approchaient des autres combattants. Hermione et Harry, qui s'étaient séparés pour mieux affronter les assaillants, étaient quant à eux obligés de reculer.

- _Il va falloir accélérer le mouvement, ils font finir par atteindre les autres._

- _Je sais Harry, mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite, désolée. Il est gourmand en énergie ton sort, n'oublie pas._

- _Attention, il y en a un qui a réussi à passer, je m'en occupe, mais essaye de retenir les autres._

- _Je ferai ce que je peux._

Harry se précipita alors vers le château où deux géants, profitant de l'ouverture faite par l'un d'eux, faisait des dégâts dans les rangs alliés. Ils parvint à les tuer assez vite, mais le mal était fait, de nombreux corps dans un sale état gisaient sur le sol. Il partit rejoindre Hermione qui finissait de combattre trois géants, et Harry élimina les dernier des leurs.

- Alors, lui demanda Hermione, tu as pu les arrêter à temps ?

- Non, ils ont eu le temps d'attaquer. J'ai vu des corps de Vélanes et d'Elfes. Viens on va voir ce qu'il y a eu réellement.

Ils virent Mick et Léa revenir eux aussi vers le château et les rejoignirent.

- Alors, comment ça c'est passé avec les Détraqueurs ?

- J'avoue maintenant que j'ai eu peur. Ils étaient vraiment nombreux et sans la puissance de Dumbledore, je crois qu'il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de victime que ça.

- Et quel est le bilan ?

- Je n'en sais rien, on se rendait aussi au château pour en savoir plus.

Ils rejoignirent alors Dumbledore et les autres, et virent immédiatement que l'ensemble des visages étaient fermés, empreints de tristesse. Le résultat de cette première attaque ne devait pas être fameux. Sans qu'ils n'eussent besoin de poser une seule question, Sirius répondit à leur inquiétude.

- Huit Vélanes, douze Elfes, trois Gobelins pour ce qui est des géants. On a pu protéger les autres des Détraqueurs. Par contre du coté des sorciers, il y a eu des pertes.

Une grosse boule bien serrée naquit dans le ventre des quatre derniers arrivants, qui redoutaient la suite. Harry posa, avec un semblant de calme, la question que tout le monde attendait.

- Qui ?

- Deux sorciers qui étaient venu nous prêter main forte, et... et Hannah.

Un profond silence suivit cette réponse. Tous avaient appris à connaître Hannah Abbot durant ces dernières semaines, et la perdre fut pour tous, douloureux. Mais la bataille n'était pas finie, il n'était pas encore temps de pleurer les morts, d'autres risquaient de suivre la même chemin.

- Cette première attaque aurait pu faire plus de dégâts, mais il faut être conscient qu'il ne s'agissait que de la première vague, dit sagement Dumbledore. Je pense que le reste des troupes de Voldemort arriveront tous ensemble. Donc on s'organise comme prévu. Tous les gobelins s'occupent des Loups-Garous, c'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui, ils seront donc dangereux. Ils sont très résistants aux sorts sorciers. La rudesse des gobelins et leur sens inné du combat à l'arme blanche feront qu'ils seront les plus aptes à en venir à bout.

- Nous nous occuperons des Mangemorts avec vous, ajouta une Vélane. L'attirance dont nous ferons preuve les déstabiliseront, et nous sommes aussi de très bonnes combattantes. On devrait très bien s'en sortir.

- Nous pouvons nous occuper des vampires, compléta le chef des Elfes. Comme nous vous l'avons dit, les vampires sont très rapides, très résistants aux sorts aussi, et bien plus doués que les Loups-Garous au combat au corps à corps. Nos flèches seront les meilleurs armes contre eux.

- Nous sommes d'accord, alors. Tous en position ! Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Les corps alliés du premier assaut avaient été retirés et placés dans une salle du château. Seul les imposants cadavre des géants parsemaient le parc et l'orée de la forêt. De grands bruits se firent alors entendre et une véritable marée humaine sortit de la foret. Sans leur laisser le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, les Elfes envoyèrent une pluie de flèches qui firent, pour la plupart, mouche, et très vite, bon nombre de vampires se retrouvèrent au sol, morts. De leur coté, les gobelins suivaient le plan, et attaquaient déjà leurs ennemis attitrés. Si la situation n'avait pas été si tragique, la scène aurait pu être comique. Des presque nains qui couraient dans tous les sens, donnant des coups d'épée dans les tibias de Loups-Garous déchaînés qui tombaient, amputés d'une jambe. Un autre gobelin arrivait alors à leur hauteur, et leur assénait le coup fatal d'un coup d'épée bien placé dans le cou. Mais déjà Harry et les autres devaient se concentrer sur leur combat, la petite centaine de Mangemorts étant à leur portée. Hermione et Harry lancèrent sans tarder un Foudrare sur la colonie d'homme encapuchonnés, un grand trou dans leur rang naquit de cette explosion électrique, à l'image d'un mégot de cigarette qu'on laisserait tomber sur un pantalon en tissu.

- Bien joué vous deux, les félicita Sirius, vous ne pouvez pas remettre ça, qu'on soit un peu plus nombreux après, ce serait plus facile.

- Mais avec plaisir, cher parrain.

Suivant l'expression de Sirius Black, ils "remirent ça", afin d'aboutir à la création d'un second trou, parfaitement identique au premier. Mais l'histoire veut toujours que les choses ne se passent pas de la manière la plus simple qui soit. Aussi leur belle pluie d'éclairs ne décima pas pour la seconde fois les rangs ennemi, puisqu'un dôme qu'ils avaient déjà vu, refit son apparition, protégeant intégralement les personnes présentes dessous.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que ça allait marcher deux fois. Déjà qu'en principe la première attaque n'aurait pas dû aboutir. Vous pouvez remercier certains de mes Mangemorts particulièrement incompétents qui ne vous avaient pas vus parmi la foule. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ont été punis.

Voldemort se trouvait derrière les lignes de Mangemorts, entouré de cinq hommes encapuchonnés debout, et de deux corps gisants sur le sol.

- Vous vous occupez des Mangemorts avec les Vélanes, nous on va se charger de Voldemort, déclara Hermione aux autres. S'il meurt, le combat est fini. Nous sommes toujours moins nombreux qu'eux, et si tout cela s'éternise, on aura perdu.

- On vient avec vous, s'exclama Léa. Vous ne pourrez pas venir à bout des cinq qui l'entourent et de lui.

- Tu as raison, en plus ça ne doit pas être les plus mauvais qui sont avec lui.

- Je viens aussi, fit Sirius, il doit y avoir ma cousine là-bas, et je ne lui ai pas fait de bisou depuis longtemps. Une petite rencontre familiale ne me fera pas de mal.

- Je ne voudrais pas que Black s'amuse tout seul. Et puis vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un qui sait vraiment se battre. Je viens aussi, fit Rogue.

- Je reste moi. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il nous reste une bonne cinquantaine de Mangemorts, les autres auront besoin de moi, conclut quant à lui Dumbledore.

- Je vous accompagne, je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur, mais je pourrai toujours être utile.

- Ok Ron, merci.

- Très touchant ! Bon ! Allez les enfants, on y va !

La troupe des sept sorciers partit alors, contournant les Mangemorts qui tentaient de les attaquer, mais le bouclier qu'ils avaient érigé les protégeait plus qu'efficacement contre ce genre d'attaque. Ils se postèrent devant les six silhouettes en noir, qui ne se gênaient pas pour les toiser de haut.

- Nous revoilà face à face, siffla Voldemort.

- On peu dire ça comme ça, oui. D'ailleurs je commence à me lasser de nos petits combats.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter, ce sera le dernier, je ne vous laisserai pas filer à nouveau comme la dernière fois.

- Oh ! Mais on ne compte plus filer, déclara Hermione. D'ailleurs si l'on pouvait y aller tout de suite ?

- Je vois que la Sang-De-Bourbe est pressée. Très bien, je te fais une fleur, tu mourras la première avec Potter. Et toi Rogue, tu seras le troisième. Black tu suivras, je laisserai ceci à notre chère Bella. Les trois autres, retournez plutôt jouer avec ceux de votre age, c'est dangereux pour vous ici. Mais vous mourrez aussi ne vous en faites pas, seulement ce sera pas de la main de personnes aussi importantes.

- Oh oh, on arrête avec les menaces et les intimidations, la ? Sirius, Ron, Severus, Léa et Mick, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Alors bonne chance.

Harry jeta alors des sorts de faible puissance sur Voldemort, monopolisant par la même occasion son attention. Lui et Hermione se retrouvèrent alors seul contre lui, tandis que les autres combattaient tous contre un Mangemort.

- Si vous saviez comme j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps. Vous pouvez au moins vous féliciter de m'avoir donné du fil à retordre, ce que peu de gens jusqu'ici étaient parvenus à faire.

- Doucement avec les compliments, je ne rentre plus dans mes chaussure après, répondit Harry alors qu'il esquivait un sort qui lui frôla l'épaule, laissant en passant une mignonne trace ensanglantée.

Voldemort se dédoubla, et les deux clones attaquèrent Harry et Hermione.

- _C'est impossible, un double ne peut pas être aussi puissant._

- _C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait aussi. Faut croire que cette règle ne s'applique pas à lui._

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent dépassés par les deux Voldemort qui ne faiblissaient pas et augmentaient au fur et à mesure la puissance de leurs attaques.

- _Hermione, si on ne fusionne pas maintenant, on est perdus._

- _Je sais Harry, je sais, mais là avoue qu'on aurait du mal à fusionner._

Profitant d'un moment de relâchement de son adversaire, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux autres combattants, et vit que Léa était venue à bout de son adversaire, tout comme Rogue. Les deux prêtaient main forte à Sirius et Ron qui lui, semblait en difficulté.

- _Il nous faut un coup de main des autres._

- _Tu me diras si je me trompe, mais ils me semblent aussi occupés que nous, non ?_

- _A nous de leur donner un coup de main, dans ce cas._

Tout en combattant, ils se rapprochèrent alors des autres. Harry parvint à propulser son adversaire qui se retomba dix mètres plus loin. Profitant de ce moment de répit, il tua l'adversaire de Mick qui lui tournait le dos.

- Merci Harry.

- De rien, mais va aider les autres, et dès que vous le pouvez, venez nous aider nous, on en a grandement besoin.

Il ne put cependant en dire plus, car déjà son Voldemort était à son niveau et lui lançait un sort qui lui brûla la moitié du bras gauche. Se retenant de hurler, il se lança un léger sort de guérison qui calma un peu sa douleur et se rejeta dans son combat, tandis qu'Hermione passait près de lui en volant avec la grâce d'un éléphant de mer, et s'écrasait un peu plus loin. Il vit avec soulagement qu'elle parvint à se relever sans trop de mal.

Étant en surnombre, les autres vinrent rapidement à bout des deux Mangemorts restant, et ce fut Sirius lui-même, avec une once de bonheur qui lança le coup fatal à sa cousine. Les cinq sorciers rejoignirent alors les deux Préfets, et virent avec stupéfaction qu'ils ne se battaient pas contre un mais deux Voldemort.

Quand ils virent le monde qui allaient les affronter, les deux Voldemort stoppèrent leurs attaques.

- Hé bien ! Vous êtes tous ici pour moi ? Je suis touché. Vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas très loyal, mais en même temps, je suis touché, cela montre à quel point je suis puissant et vous le savez.

- Ça doit être ça, oui.

Puis Hermione et Harry se tournèrent vers les autres.

- Je suis désolé de vous demander ça, fit Hermione, mais pouvez-vous vous battre contre eux ? On a besoin que vous les reteniez durant deux minutes, après il n'y aura plus de problèmes.

- Deux minutes tu dis ? Demanda Sirius. Ça devrait aller. Mais je te préviens après deux minutes moi j'arrête et je vais me reposer. Je ne suis plus tout jeune.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Black.

- Impressionnant Severus. Bon allez y on vous couvre.

Les cinq sorcier se mirent alors devant eux, prêts à affronter le Voldemort dédoublé. Sirius, Ron et Mick en affrontaient un tandis que Léa et Rogue s'occupaient de l'autre. Sans attendre une seconde, Harry et Hermione commencèrent leur habituel rituel fusionnel. Comprenant que ces deux-là avaient quelque chose en tête, et bien que cela ne l'inquiétât pas trop, Voldemort tenta de les en empêcher. Même s'il surpassait ses adversaires, ceux-ci montraient une grande motivation à défendre leurs amis, et pour l'instant ne laissaient pas un pouce de territoire à leurs adversaires. Chacun pouvait cependant sentir une grande énergie naître derrière eux. Celle-ci augmentait de manière exponentielle, ce qui commençait à inquiéter sérieusement Voldemort. Cette inquiétude naissante le poussa à tout faire pour stopper les deux adolescents.

Ce qui se passa alors sembla se dérouler au ralenti pour tous. Parant un sort lancer par Sirius, Voldemort lança une lance argentée en direction de Léa. Celle-ci érigea un bouclier tel que lui avait appris Hermione et Harry. Mais lorsque Voldemort voulait passer, il était difficile de le retenir. La lame passa à travers comme si le bouclier n'existait pas, et de ses yeux horrifiés, ceux qui montrent que l'on sait ce qui suit, Léa regarda cette lame lui passer à travers le corps au niveau de la poitrine. Le choc la propulsa en arrière, et sous les cris d'horreur des autres qui regardaient impuissant leur amis, elle s'écroula sur le sol, totalement immobile.

- _Harry, ne t'arrête pas je t'en prie, si tu veux qu'on en finisse, il ne faut pas qu'on fasse la moindre erreur, on y est presque._

Harry ne répondit rien, mais en voyant qu'il continuait, Hermione sut qu'il avait compris. Les autres eux semblaient totalement anéantis par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mick se précipita tout de même vers Léa, oubliant Voldemort et tout le reste.

- Léa non, sanglota-t-il sur son corps. Tu ne peux pas me quitter, tu ne peux pas nous quitter. Ils vont gagner, tu vas voir. Léa ! Pas maintenant, alors que j'ai enfin oser t'avouer ce que je ressentais pour toi. Non ! Léa, non...

Les autres, bien qu'ils ne réagissaient pas de la même façon n'en demeuraient pas moins totalement anéantis. Profitant de cet état de léthargie de ses adversaires, Voldemort ne refit qu'un et s'apprêta à anéantir Harry et Hermione, alors que ceux-ci finissaient leur fusion. Il concentra une puissante boule de feu, et la lança sur les deux adolescents, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la fin de leur étape de transformation. Et à nouveau, tout le monde sembla regarder impuissant la boule de feu se diriger vers eux. Alors qu'ils allaient parvenir à obtenir leur billet pour la victoire, le sort semblait être là pour les en empêcher.

Mais il aurait été faux de penser que tout le monde regardait cette boule se diriger vers eux impuissant. Un d'eux avait vu Voldemort préparer cette attaque, et alors que la boule enflammée allait atteindre son but, il se jeta devant elle. Et tandis qu'il recevait ce mini soleil, un autre sembla naître derrière lui. Grâce à son geste d'un altruisme des plus pur, les deux élus parvinrent à finir leur fusion. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Voldemort et les autres sorciers encore conscients regardèrent les différentes phases de la fusion se dérouler devant leurs yeux. Quand la lumière se dissipa, ils virent avec stupéfaction que là où se trouvait quelques instant auparavant deux adolescents à l'allure normale, se tenait maintenant une toute autre personne, entourée d'éclairs rouges, et dont émanait une puissance qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais ressentie.

Le nouvel Arrivant avança alors vers le corps allongé près de lui.

- Ron, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Il fallait que vous réussissiez.

Il toussa, crachant du sang. La blessure qu'il avait sur tout le flanc gauche ne laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir quant à la suite.

- Et au moins, j'aurais vu de quoi vous étiez capable. Peu de personne pourront se vanter d'avoir vu un tel spectacle dans leur vie.

- Et bien souviens t'en, tu ne le reverras pas souvent.

- Bonne chance pour la suite, finit-il avant de fermer les yeux.

- Accroche toi, Weasley !

H plaça alors ses mains sur la blessure de Ron, lui transmettant ainsi de l'énergie. Il l'entoura alors d'un dôme, le confinant dans une atmosphère propice à sa survie. Ron restait inconscient, mais il était toujours en vie.

- Merci, lui dit alors H avant de se relever et planter son regard dans celui de Voldemort, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière sous le regard rouge électrisant de son nouvel adversaire.

Même de loin personne ne pouvait manquer l'expression qui ornait en cet instant le visage du mage noir. Peu de personnes ne pouvaient d'ailleurs se vanter de l'avoir vu une fois sur lui. De la peur, de la vraie peur mêlée indéniablement tout de même à une dose de curiosité sur ce phénomène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Les autres personnes présentes n'étaient elles aussi pas en reste. Bien qu'il se soit imaginés tous les nouveaux sorts que ces deux là auraient pu mettre au point pour vaincre Voldemort, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que ce soit cela. L'impression de puissance émanant de ce corps et l'expression sur le visage de leur ennemi, montrant que lui aussi l'avait senti, signifiait clairement pour eux que la victoire était très probable. Cependant, Voldemort restait Voldemort, et il reprit assez vite son air d'indifférence et de supériorité qui le caractérisait tant.

- Tu penses peut-être que c'est ce qui va te sauver? Vous n'étiez pas assez puisant pour me vaincre à deux, ce sera la même chose alors que tu es tout seul.

Il ne répondit cependant pas à sa remarque. L'image de la mort de Léa et de Ron allongé, mourant était encore présente dans sa tête, il n'avait qu'une idée, les venger. Ces provocations ne faisaient qu'attiser la haine qu'il avait en lui.

- Et bien, continua Voldemort, tu as de beau artifices, je dois dire que les charges d'énergie rouge qui t'entoure sont très saillantes. Mais j'attends de voir ce que tu vaux.

Pour réponse, H envoya un sort argentée inconnu de tous. Voldemort gardait un avantage sur son ennemi, l'expérience. C'est donc sans mal qu'il parvint à ériger un bouclier sur lequel vint buter le sort. Mais celui ne faiblissait pas pour autant.

- C'est avec ça que tu comptes m'avoir. Et bien tu es optimiste.

Cependant, il déchanta bien vite car le sort devint alors plus lumineux, plus épais encore, et sans que Voldemort ne comprenne quoi que se soit, il parvint à franchir son bouclier et lui transperça littéralement l'omoplate, laissant un trou béant bien visible. Le cri de douleur qui suivit résonna dans le parc durant quelques secondes, et toutes les personnes qui combattaient encore stoppèrent leur mouvement pour voir le sorcier qui se disait le plus puissant agoniser.

- Vois-tu, lui dit calmement H, ce sort en plus de t'avoir fait souffrir, à propagé un puissant poison à base de curare. Tu serais très vite paralysé si je te laissais vivre, mais je vais être clément et t'achever assez vite. Enfin pas trop quand même que tu saches ce qu'est la souffrance.

La panique s'empara alors de Voldemort. Tous pensaient alors la victoire acquise, mais c'était bien mal connaître la personne concernée. Après un moment de panique, la raison sembla reprendre sa place, et un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres. Il prit alors sa baguette dans sa main valide et la posa sur sa plaie. Après une série d'incantations, il abaissa sa baguette, sûr de lui.

- Je te sens déçu, nargua t-il son adversaire.

- Je dois dire que oui... Je ne te pensais pas capable de stopper la progression du poison. Mais le petit trou qu'il te reste me satisfait déjà.

- Ce n'est que peu de chose comparé à ce que ce geste te coûtera.

- Et bien je t'attends.

Piqué au vif, ce fut Voldemort qui attaqua cette fois-ci, faisant pleuvoir sur son adversaire une pluie de sort plus puissant que jamais. Harry et Hermione avaient raison en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais montré ce dont il était réellement capables.

- Tu m'impressionnes, le félicita H, ta maîtrise de la magie est très poussée.

- Oui, je sais, j'ai pu avoir connaissance de la magie des anciens, et elle m'a été très utile.

- Oh je vois. J'en conclus aussi que c'est grâce ça cette connaissance que tu as su où se trouvaient les Elfes. Au moins je suis rassuré qu'il n'y ai pas eu de traître parmi eux. Puisqu'on en est aux confidences, où as-tu appris tout cet antique savoir ?

- Mais j'ai simplement trouvé la bibliothèque qui renferme tout ce savoir. Et après de longues lectures, et de l'entraînement, j'ai pu la maîtriser. Je t'avertis tout de suite, ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire où elle se trouve. Et puis même si tu le savais, tu ne saurais pas les maîtriser, il faut être un sorcier puissant comme moi pour cela.

- Je ne t'en demanderai pas tant. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin. Non je suis content, ma curiosité a été satisfaite. Je vais te montrer maintenant ce qu'est une véritable maîtrise de la magie, la magie pure.

Il tendit alors sa main droite, paume vers le haut et y concentra sa magie. Comprenant à quoi il voulait parvenir, Voldemort envoya une multitude de sorts sur lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que cette concentration d'énergie attirait sur elle l'énergie contenue dans ces sorts. S'apercevant de son erreur, Voldemort compris qu'il ne lui restait qu'une option, tout faire pour se protéger de ce qui allait suivre. Toutes les personnes autour avaient déjà arrêté le combat depuis un certain temps, et observaient avec attention ce jeune adolescent aux traits bien dessinés concentrer dans sa main plus d'énergie qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'ici. Après quelques minutes de ce manège, il tourna sa main dans la direction de son ennemi. Un rayon d'une puissance phénoménale frappa alors la protection qu'avait érigé Voldemort, et l'explosion qui s'en suivit fut si violente qu'il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que l'ensemble des personnes présentes puisse voir le résultat de cette attaque. La vision qu'ils eurent alors les laissa bouche bée.


	25. L'aboutissement d'une Légende

**Mystère:** Ne soit pas frustré la suite et là. Merci en tout cas pour tes reviews régulières. Elles m'ont toujours fait énormément plaisir et poussée à continuer cette fic.

**Vic dit vic:** Victor Victor. Merci pour ton soutien sans faille durant ces derniers mois. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas pris la tournure que tu souhaitais, loin de là, j'espère que ma fic t'auras plu quand même. Si jamais tu veux m'envoyer la fin de ta fic, je suis preneur, ça me ferais plaisir de la lire.

**Voltéa**: A quand la suite? Et bien à maintenant. Plus qu'une suite, c'est une fin. En tout cas, merci. Merci pour toutes tes reviews postées, toute vraiment gentille et qui m'ont fait grandement plaisir. Désolé si tout ne t'a pas plu, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire plaisir à tout le monde, mais j'ai de grandes limites pour écrire, le talent ça ne s'improvise pas. Re-merci en tout cas.

**Best280**: Houla tout ces compliments je ne pense pas les mériter loin de là. Mais merci quand même je suis content que ça t'aie plu.

**BobMarley07Be:** Bon merci encore pour tes nombreuse et très bonne correction, j'attends ton histoire avec impatience...

**Saïka Garner:** Je trouve aussi que les fin trop bien c'est pas très réaliste, et je suis pas fan du tout. Donc là j'ai fait mon possible pour que ce soit pas le cas. Enfin tu verras bien en lisant, je vais pas tout dévoiler maintenant. Merci en tout cas pour toutes tes reviews très constructives.

**Akan**: Oui ils auraient pu faire comme tu as dit, mais avoue que ça aurait été moins marrant non?

**Magoa:** Et oui c'était à prévoir, le contraire aurait été bizarre quand même.

**Et pour tous les autres**, merci de vos reviews ou pas de vos review, mais de m'avoir lu quand même.

* * *

Donc le dernier chapitre qui clos cette fic, ce dernier chapitre à tardé je sais, mais là j''étais trop occupé pour me consacré à ce chapitre. 6 mois presque jour pour jour pour la clôturer. C'est beaucoup, j'avais prévu de faire moins, mais j'avoue que j'ai fais mon possible. Merci encore à tous les lecteurs, et merci à BobMarley07Be pour sa correction.

**

* * *

Chapitre 25: L'aboutissement d'une Légende**

Du lieu où se tenait Voldemort quelques instants auparavant, il ne restait qu'une vaste zone entièrement brûlée où persistait tout de même deux pieds, seuls vestiges de leur défunt propriétaire.

Autour, personne n'osait réellement croire ce que tout cela impliquait. Tous avaient leur regard partagé entre la paire de pied encore fumante et les autres, attendant un geste ou un mot d'eux, qui signifierait que tout ceci était réel et que tout était bien fini. Ce fut cependant les Mangemorts et les créatures qui les accompagnaient, encore conscientes qui rompirent en premier ce moment de silence. Comprenant que leur maître était bel et bien mort, ceux-ci se dépêchèrent de fuir.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les pouvoir de Harry et Hermione. Bien qu'il n'ait encore réagi depuis la fin du combat, dès que H se rendit compte des intention de ses ennemis, il réagit aussitôt, et ceux-ci se retrouvèrent tous immobilisés par des liens argentés. Étant en plus dans l'incapacité de transplaner, du fait de leur localisation à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard, ils furent contraints de regarder, impuissants, la suite des évènements en imaginant ce qu'allait être leur avenir.

Sûr du fait que ses ennemis ne pouvaient s'enfuir, H se dirigea d'emblée vers Ron, qui était toujours étendu quelques mètres derrière lui, entouré de la source d'énergie qui avait été dressée autour de lui, le gardant ainsi en vie.

Au même moment, l'ensemble des combattant réagissait enfin à la fin de la guerre, et bien que la mort de leurs amis, au combat, soit présente en chacun d'eux, ils se laissèrent porter par la liesse collective, et les cris de joie retentirent de toute part.

Faisant fi du monde qui l'entourait, H tendit ses deux main au-dessus du corps du Gryffondor, et celui-ci disparut, avant de réapparaître devant les médecins de St Mangouste qui s'en occupèrent immédiatement.

A la suite de cela, il se dirigea vers le corps étendu non loin de lui. Mick était déjà accroupi à ses cotés, et à la vue des secousses que subissait son corps, on pouvait facilement se rendre compte qu'il pleurait. H se plaça alors de l'autre coté du corps de leur amie, et s'accroupit à son tour.

-Mick ? Appela-t-il d'une voie douce.

Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas à son appel. H dut lui poser une main sur l'épaule pour qu'il se rende compte de sa présence et daigne lever la tête dans sa direction, montrant par la même occasion un visage bel et bien ravagé par les larmes.

- Mick, on est vraiment désolé.

- Ne dites pas ça, elle savait à quoi elle s'attendait en venant se battre. On le savait tous.

Que répondre à cela ? Rien, ils ne pouvaient que se soutenir dans leur douleur mutuelle. Se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas repris leur apparence normale, ils remédièrent vite à la chose, et Hermione et Harry réapparurent à nouveau. On pouvait voir sur le visage des deux les traces des larmes qui coulaient abondamment, permettant ainsi d'extérioriser quelque peu la douleur qu'ils pouvaient tous deux ressentir.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry eut la volonté de fuir, fuir cette douleur qui l'oppressait à la vue de sa meilleure amie étendue sans vie sur le sol. Mais pour elle, il devait être présent, ne serait-ce que pour soutenir Mick qui en aura grandement besoin. Ils se recueillaient ainsi tout les trois sur le corps de celle qui fut une amie sincère, voir plus pour certain.

Dans le parc de Poudlard ravagé par le combat qui venait d'être mené, cette scène se répétait un peu partout, on pouvait voir Elfes, Gobelins, Vélanes, Sombrals et Sorciers pleurer leurs amis tombés au combat.

Mais tout n'étais pas fini, il fallait reconstruire maintenant, et cela passait par le jugement des alliés de Voldemort à capturer. Harry fit donc signe à Hermione, et ils se dirigèrent dans la direction des personnes encore emprisonnés par des liens à priori indestructibles. Mick, lui, n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter Léa. Tout au long de leur marche, le chemin était jonché de corps plus ou moins en bon état, témoignant de la force des combats qui avaient eu lieu.

- _Tu le vois ?_ demanda Harry

- _Non, mais on va le trouver_, lui répondit-elle.

Ils cherchèrent ainsi parmi les prisonniers durant un certains moment avant de se poster devant un Mangemort assis. Quand celui-ci les reconnut, ses traits se crispèrent en une expression où se mêlait de l'animosité, du dégoût, mais surtout de la peur.

- Je te l'avais dit, Malefoy, que tu finirais par perdre, déclara calmement Harry.

- Que tu crois Potter… Oui, notre maître est mort, mais ce n'est pas fini pour autant. On se bat pour une cause juste et tôt ou tard, quelqu'un viendra continuer le travail commencé.

- Je sais, lui rétorqua Hermione. C'est comme cela depuis des siècles. Mais lorsque ce sera le cas, nous ou d'autres, seront là pour l'arrêter comme aujourd'hui.

- Je ne pense pas. Vous aviez l'avantage de la surprise, mais maintenant que l'on sait que vous pouvez fusionner, vous avez perdu cet avantage. Alors là, vous allez être considérez comme des dieux, mais vous n'êtes et ne serez à jamais rien pour moi. Maintenant dégagez, je ne peux pas supporter votre sourire.

- Notre sourire, Malefoy? Tu te rends compte de ta connerie ? Notre meilleur ami est mort, comme beaucoup d'autre. Alors désolé, mais même si on a gagné, de la joie ce n'est pas franchement ce que je ressens, là maintenant, commença à s'énerver Harry.

- _Calme toi Harry_, tenta Hermione qui savais ce qu'un Harry triste et énervé en même temps pouvait donner.

Mais celui-ci ne sembla pas être enclin à se calmer. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient de seconde en seconde. La haine qu'il ressentait pour ceux responsables de la mort de Léa ressortait a nouveau. La peur qu'avait pu ressentir Malefoy quand Hermione et Harry étaient arrivés à son niveau quelques instant auparavant n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait réellement, il se mit à suffoquer, comme étouffé par une force invisible.

- _Harry non !_

- _Elle est morte Hermione, elle est morte. Merde !_

- _Je sais Harry, mais ne le tue pas pour autant._

- _Un de plus un de moins on verra pas la différence._

Pendant leur petite discussion, Malefoy allait de plus en plus mal, Harry resserrant son étranglement au fur et à mesure que sa colère augmentait. Malefoy qui affichait en temps normal un visage d'une pâleur légendaire arborait à cet instant une belle teinte rouge vive.

- _La différence c'est que les autre on les a tués par nécessite. Il est sans défense tu ne peux pas t'abaisser à le tuer._

- _Mais c'est à cause de gens comme lui qu'elle est morte, je dois la venger._

- _Tu l'as déjà fait Harry, Voldemort est mort, on l'a tué ; c'était lui le vrai responsable de sa mort._

Petit à petit a force de persuasion et de mot doux de la part d'Hermione, sa colère s'atténua. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il relâcha entièrement la force qu'il appliquait à la gorge de Malefoy et celui-ci put enfin respirer normalement. Harry se tourna alors vers Hermione et la regarda avec un air triste et désolé à la fois.

- Pardonne moi. C'est déjà la deuxième fois que je réagis comme ça.

- Ce n'est rien, tu avais besoin d'exprimer ta colère, et puis je serai toujours la pour te calmer. Tu as vu ? Ca marche plutôt bien ! Lui fit-elle avec un sourire complice.

- Oui c'est vrai, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi Hermione.

- Oh c'est vraiment touchant, fit une voix narquoise derrière eux.

Se sentant en confiance après que Harry l'aie relâché, Malefoy n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer cette petite remarque gentille. Harry se retourna alors lentement vers lui et lorsqu'il fut à son niveau, il lui envoya un violent crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire.

Malefoy, déjà bien épuisé suite à tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'ici en tomba inconscient. Harry se retourna alors vers Hermione, celle ci affichait un faux air de femme fâchée.

- Ben quoi ? lui fit alors Harry le plus innocemment du monde.

Alors pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée, ils affichèrent tout deux un vrai sourire sur leur visage.

La suite de la journée fut pour tous deux relativement déplaisante. En effet, tout le monde voulait absolument féliciter ceux qui avaient réussi à vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Toujours-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Au-Cas-Où.

Du fait du relativement faible nombre de personnes présentes lors du combat final, il avait été assez facile de cacher la manière dont ils étaient parvenu à le vaincre. Ce n'était à vrai dire pas la préoccupation première des sorciers, trop heureux de fêter un peu partout dans tout le monde sorcier le début de la paix. Le temps disponible qu'ils avaient, ils le passaient avec Mick et Sirius.

Les jours suivants, tout le monde avait élu domicile à Poudlard. Celui-ci était vide d'élèves puisque l'année scolaire avait été abrégée. La bataille qui s'y était déroulée avait causé en plus des dégâts matériels, des dommages psychologiques, et pour le bien de tous, la réouverture ne se ferait qu'au mois de septembre.

L'année scolaire écoulée était par conséquent perdue, mais ce n'était, après tout, qu'un maigre tribut à payer au regard de la menace qui pesait sur les Sorciers durant les années passées.

Dans le château tout le monde s'efforçait de ne pas reparler du combat, préférant discuter de choses plus légères. Personne n'avait reparlé de la fusion de Harry et Hermione, comprenant que ceux-ci ne souhaitaient pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Deux semaines après les évènements, grâce aux bons soins des Médicomages de Sainte Mangouste (en particulier d'une jeune Médicomage qui s'était soigneusement occupée de lui), Ron revint à lui.

Immédiatement, la petite société du château, à savoir ceux qui avaient participé au combat, vint le voir. Sa santé était satisfaisante, mais à son habitude, il aimait se faire plaindre et se prélasser dans les bons soins qui lui étaient prodigués.

- Ron, comme je suis heureuse de te voir, s'exclama Hermione lorsqu'elle eût franchit la porte de sa chambre.

Elle vint alors l'étreindre chaleureusement. Harry s'approcha à son tour vers celui qu'il ne porta pas dans son cœur durant cette année.

- Alors Weasley, on a voulu voir ce que ça faisait d'être un héros ?

- Potter, ne généralise pas à tout le monde ce qui ne s'applique qu'à toi.

Ils se toisèrent, se lançant des regards indéchiffrable, puis Harry s'avança vers lui, et sous les regard surpris et amusés des autres personnes présentes dans la salle, il l'étreignit.

- Merci, lui dit-il simplement.

- Eh ben si on m'avais dit que Harry Potter me remercierait un jour !

- Et moi alors, dire que je dois ma vie à Weasley, je ne m'en remettrai jamais.

Puis se fut au tour des autres de le saluer et le remercier, car après tout, s'il ne s'était pas sacrifié, tout aurait pu être autrement.

**QUINZE ANS PLUS TARD.**

- Léa, dépêche-toi le concierge va arriver !

- Oui Wayne, attend deux secondes, j'ai presque fini.

Deux minutes plus tard, une jeune fille ressortit de derrière une statue située dans un couloir du célèbre château de Poudlard et rejoignit son ami Wayne qui faisait le guet dans ce même couloir.

- Tu es un vrai trouillard toi, fit-elle à son ami.

- Tu parles, il cours vite le concierge, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il nous attrape. Je te rappelle que piéger une statue pour qu'elle courre après le premier Gryffondor venu n'est pas autorisé. Surtout le faire à dix heures alors qu'on devrait être dans nos dortoirs.

- Justement c'est ça qui est drôle.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils s'étaient remis en route pour rejoindre les cachots. Malheureusement pour eux, à peine étaient-ils parvenus au bout du couloir qu'une personne leur barra le chemin. Grand, pourvu d'une forte musculature mais restant tout de même élancé, Mr. Ziebs le nouveau concierge de l'école se tenait devant eux, souriant.

- Miss Potter, M. Leondberg, je ne crois pas que vous ayez le droit de vous trouver ici à une heure si tardive !

- Mr. Ziebs, fit Léa, un air désolé plaqué sur le visage, nous sommes désolé, mais aujourd'hui, c'est la saint Paul, et dans la religion de Wayne, c'est un jour sacré, nous étions juste allez regarder les étoiles pour que Wayne respecte son culte.

Wayne la regarda d'un air désespéré, l'excuse était cette fois-ci encore plus bidon que d'habitude.

- Oh, s'émerveilla le concierge. Je ne savais pas, et bien désolé de vous avoir importuné, allez-y !

- Merci Mr Ziebs, dit chaleureusement Léa, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Merci Miss Potter.

Alors que les deux s'apprêtaient à repartir, tout content de s'en tirer sans rien, Ziebs tendit un bras devant eux, leur barrant la route.

- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un abrutit non ? Allez ! On y va.

Les deux Serpentard soupirèrent, et suivirent sans rien dire le concierge vers le bureau directorial.

Connaissant le mot de passe, Ziebs put franchir la gargouille avec les deux élèves; et frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'on l'autorisa à rentré il salua les personnes présentes.

- Professeur Potter, je viens de trouver ces deux-là traînant dans un couloir. D'après eux, c'était pour aller voir les étoiles comme le demande la religion de Mr. Leondberg.

- Très bien, fit la directrice, merci Steven, vous pouvez y aller je m'occupe de ces deux-là.

- D'accord, au revoir alors.

Hermione se tourna alors vers sa fille, le regard sévère.

- Bon vous faisiez quoi dehors ?

- Rien, on se promenait juste.

- Étant donné que tu es comme ton père de ce côté-la, je ne pense pas.

- Eh, je ne te permet pas, fit le concerné qui se trouvait dans un fauteuil non loin du bureau.

- Harry, avoue maintenant...

- Oui bon peut-être.

- Alors, fit-il à sa fille ?

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas mentir, son père étant un maître à l'époque dans le domaine des mauvais coups, elle leur expliqua tout.

- Mais s'il vous plait, on ne veut pas de leçon de morale, vous savez qu'on en tiendra pas compte. On fait juste ça pour s'amuser.

- J'en rigole encore, lui fit sa mère. Bon et bien, vous allez vous coucher, et pas de détour, on vous surveille, et vous aurez trois heures de retenue cette semaine.

- D'accord. Mais en parlant de ça, papa tu ne pourrais pas me donner ta carte du maraudeur ? Elle n'est pas fait pour surveiller les élèves à la base, mais l'inverse.

- Oh je ne surveille pas les élèves, mais toi comme quand tu va rentrer dans ton dortoir se soir.

- Oui mais même, toi, Sirius te l'a donné quand tu étais élève.

- Bonne nuit, le sujet est clos. Dans mon bureau demain à six heures, déclara Harry.

- D'accord professeur Potter. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Wayne, au revoir Léa, bonne nuit.

Les deux Serpentard ressortirent du bureau d'Hermione, laissant les deux parents Potter à nouveau seuls.

- Ta fille me tuera un jour, fit Hermione, lasse.

Harry s'approcha de sa femme et la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

- Allez ! Elle ne fait rien de bien méchant. Je pourrais peut-être lui donner la carte et ma cape d'invisibilité, non ? Elle est en troisième année, c'est suffisant non ?

- Non ! Harry, si elle les a, c'est fini. Ce sera tous les soirs qu'elle fera ses mauvais coups et on ne pourra pas le savoir. Déjà qu'elle est en retenue tous les mois, si on compte le fait qu'on ne doit pas tout savoir loin de là, je pense qu'elle fait déjà assez de conneries comme ça.

- Oui ma chérie, tu es la directrice, tu as raison.

Hermione lui fit une fausse moue, Harry ne put y résister et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur comportement amoureux n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. L'amour était présent à chaque instant, et leurs quatre enfants en étaient les témoins.

- Heureusement que Michael n'est pas comme ça. Une Potter qui met le souk à l'école ça suffit, dit-elle

- Attends de voir ce que vont donner les deux autres, parce que Terry a le même caractère que son aînée, et Eric n'est pas mal non plus.

- Arrêtes, ne me déprime pas d'avance.

- On verra bien, Michael vient juste de rentrer à l'école, on a deux ans de repos avant de voir le troisième arriver.

Alors qu'ils se câlinaient tendrement sur le beau bureau de directrice, un aboiement les fit sortir de leur béatitude. Dans un coin de la pièce, un gros chien au long poils beiges enroulés tels de dreadlocks leurs rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Oui, oui Bobby, on sait que tu es là.

- Tes idées aussi de vouloir à tout prix avoir un chien, se plaignit gentiment Harry.

- Oh tu es gonflé, c'est toi qui es toujours derrière, à jouer avec lui et le caresser tout le temps.

- Oui et bien là, ce n'est pas lui que je veux caresser.

- Oh, et bien qu'attendez vous monsieur Potter ?

- Que ce chien se taise !

- Dans notre chambre il ne sera pas là pour aboyer.

- Et bien qu'attendez-vous Mrs Potter.

C'est sur cette dernière question rhétorique qu'ils quittèrent le bureau pour leur appartement. Après avoir fait pour la seconde fois leur septième année à Poudlard, ils étaient tout deux partis aux États-Unis, dans la maison de Harry, profitant de l'anonymat qu'ils avaient perdu en Angleterre.

La naissance de leur fille Léa les avait amené à rejoindre leurs amis. Nous ne nous attarderons pas ici sur les vie sentimentales de ces susdit amis, celles-ci étant d'une complexité hors norme.

Avant de partir, ils avaient bien entendu accompli les termes de leur contrat. Ils avaient été assez aisé pour eux d'utiliser leur célébrité et le pouvoir qu'ils détenaient pour faire appliquer des lois sur l'élargissement des libertés pour les gobelins et leurs autres alliés. Ils obtenaient ainsi tous un statut égal à celui des sorciers.

Mais tout ceci restait somme toute assez théorique, les habitudes étant tenaces, les sorciers gardaient une certaine distance face à ces êtres qu'ils considéraient toujours comme inférieurs. Lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint l'Angleterre, Dumbledore leur proposa à chacun un poste de professeur à Poudlard. Ils s'empressèrent d'accepter. Enseigner leur savoir aux générations à venir et essayer d'éviter que des préjugés sur les moldus ne perdurent. C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva à enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et Hermione les sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick faisant partie des victimes du dernier combat. Une statue en l'hommage aux combattant, morts ce jour-là, fut même érigée dans le parc du château.

Deux mois après la naissance de leur second enfant, Michael, Dumbledore décédait. C'est tout naturellement que les sorcier d'Angleterre réclamèrent que Harry ou Hermione reprennent la direction de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Souhaitant par la même occasion en faire un symbole fort, en nommant pour la première fois un femme à la tête de l'école de magie, et Hermione, avec l'appui de Harry, accepta le poste.

Entant à la direction de l'école, ils purent prolonger leurs avancées vers l'égalité entre les différents peuples magiques. C'est ainsi qu'un Gobelin fut nommé professeur d'histoire de la magie. Sa description des guerres entre sorcier et gobelins en faisait de l'aveu général, un professeur bien meilleur que Binns.

Celui-ci perdit malheureusement son poste, et fut contraint de rejoindre la colonie de fantômes qui habitait les murs de l'école. Sur la demande de Harry, Howizard, l'Elfe, prenait la place de professeur d'étude des non-sorciers, discipline créée par Dumbledore pour faire connaître aux jeunes sorciers, l'histoire et les coutumes des autres espèces, moldus y compris. Sans l'aura de prestige qui émanait des deux élus, l'acceptation de tous ces changements par la société des sorciers d'Angleterre aurait été beaucoup plus faible.

C'est dans ces conditions toutes nouvelles que Léa rentra dans l'école trois années auparavant, où elle fut envoyée à Serpentard.

Depuis ce jour, elle accumule les retenues, comme un certain James Potter, des dizaines d'années auparavant. C'est sans surprise qu'elle et son frère, qui fut lui envoyé à Gryffondor, s'avérèrent être les meilleurs élèves de leurs années.

- Léa, tu viens t'asseoir avec nous, ordonna Hermione à sa fille.

Comme tous les dimanches matin, la petite famille mangeait ensemble dans leur appartement à l'intérieur du château.

- Tiens, Terry ! Tu peux me passer la confiture s'il te plait.

Le Terry en question tendit la main en direction du pot qui atterrit directement dedans.

- Non ! Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit que tu ne devais pas faire de magie sans baguette à tout bout de champs.

- Mais papa, ça marche et ça m'évite de me lever alors je ne vois pas où est le mal.

- Le mal c'est que tu ne dois pas, un point c'est tout.

- Mais vous le faites bien, toi et maman.

- Oui mais on n'a pas neuf ans comme toi, et tout le monde sait que nous on peut. Et il y a plein de choses que l'on n'a pas refait depuis des années.

- Ah oui, comme quoi ?

Hermione jeta un regard à son mari.

- _Plus tard, on leurs racontera tout, mais pas maintenant._

- Comme rien, sujet clos !

Plus tard, alors que leur enfants étaient repartis vaquer à leurs occupations, Hermione et Harry se retrouvaient à nouveau seuls.

- Tu as fait des recherches comme je t'avais demandé ? interrogea Hermione.

- Oui mais j'ai rien trouvé, le seul passage sur la légende de Komondor que j'ai trouvé, c'est celui que nous avais lu Dumbledore à l'époque, il n'y a donc rien sur les éventuelles progénitures des personnes concernés par cette légende.

- Il n'y a pas moyen de parler à Tanta Carhua ?

- Tu sais bien que non, c'est elle qui nous avais fait venir. Tu t'en fait trop, même s'ils sont bien plus puissant que la moyenne, ça reste pour le moment largement contrôlable. Je pense que la légende de Komondor s'appliquait uniquement à nous, et que tant qu'il n'y a pas d'autre personne à stopper, on est tranquille. On verra bien ce qu'il arrivera...

- Tu as raison, mais tu sais bien que j'aime bien tout savoir. Alors Mr. Potter, qu'avez vous prévu pour votre petite femme aujourd'hui ?

- A vous de voir ce que vous avez envie Mrs. Potter...

FIN

* * *

C'est sur cette fin qui je l'espère contentera le plus de monde possible que je clos cette fic. En tout cas moi j'aime bien ma fin, depuis le début je l'avais en tête, j'aurais pas pu faire autrement. Après tout on écrit aussi pour soi...

Merci de m'avoir lu et soutenu pendant ces 6 mois et bonne fin de week-end à tous...

PS: Vous savez ce qu'est un Komondor au fait? Et bien regardez...


End file.
